


Tormented

by AceArcalas



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 95,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: "Ianos is old. Very old. And with age comes with experience... and scars. He has seen many things, things that you two could never imagine. And don't you dare say that other Guardians of the same age 'recovered' from their experiences. They never do, at least, not completely. Every Veteran Guardian is tormented by an event in their past. Always."





	1. No

**Author's Note:**

> After a couple of years contemplating, I have decided to finally make an AO3 account and post all my fanfiction here as well. As such, this current story may seem out of sync with how Destiny 2 is currently, however, this was all written before the game was even announced. Please do remember that, despite there always being inconsistencies lol. Not only that, also remember that this story is old (like, it's 2 years old) so if the writing style suddenly changes, well now you know. Nonetheless, I am going through each individual chapter and making small edits, so, you have been warned.

Whistling emitted from the discolored vehicles as the winds blew the sands into the air within the Cosmodrome, filling the air with a rustic shade. With the conditions of the area, many would have taken cover within the old buildings, letting the winds pass so that visibility would be clear enough to sight enemies in the distance. However, the weather didn’t really seem to bother a familiar star shaped AI, the latter of which had started scanning the loose hearth underneath them as they wandered. Ignoring the particles of sand brush against their black and orange shell, the Ghost instead fixated their single orange optic on the trail they had found, their scanner easily picking up the wisps of light that their intended target had left behind. Gliding effortlessly through the blazing copper storm, the Ghost only came to a pause when their scanner spotted the edge of a cloak. Lifting up their gaze, the Ghost let out a short ‘ah hah’ as they glided towards a figure that they had spotted in their field of vision, “There you are.” 

It was a Guardian, the obvious long cloak and high collar giving away their status of a Scholar of Light. Having taken a seat on the edge of a cliff, their gaze locked out into the blazing sea of sand as if to admire the storm before the Guardian then pushed themselves onto their feet, the tails of their cloak billowing around them as they turned to face their Ghost. Adorned in black and azure colors, the Guardian’s helmet stuck out greatly thanks to its bronze color, however, the clear tubes lining up their arms and the side of their helmet seem to gain more attention, specifically liquid infused light flowed through them, illuminating the Guardian easily through the rough storm. 

“Ace,” The accent of the Guardian immediately gave away their descent as Awoken, and alongside the deep tone, it was clear they were male, “Took you long enough to find me.” 

Hearing this, the black and orange Ghost rolled their single optic, “Says the one who ran off the instant we landed in this accursed storm.” Ace twirled their back fins once, “I still cannot fathom why you wanted to come to the Cosmodrome, especially during this time of season.” 

It was then the Guardian glanced around, as if admiring the storm around him before he responded, “You have to admit, it’s rare for a sandstorm to hit the Cosmodrome, especially during this time of year.” A chuckle escaped the Guardian at the blank look he received from his Ghost, “Want to find some shelter to get out of this storm?”

The hardened gaze of the small AI immediately dissipated. “Of course,” Ace piped in, “My parts are rusted enough as it is.” Their back fins swiveled once more, “Want to give me a tune up once we are out of this sandstorm, Ianos?”

Instead of responding to his Ghosts words, the edges of Ianos’s lips twitched behind his helmet before he lifted his hand, signaling to his comrade to glide in and quickly fading into binary code.

“Furthermore, be careful of Fallen and try not to get yourself hurt. Again.”

Listening to Ace’s voice echo through his helmet, Ianos lifted his weapon from his back before placing it on his shoulder, “I’ll make no promises.”

A long sigh could be heard from Ianos’ helmet, “Fine, but if you get hurt this time, I am ‘not’ healing you.”

Pondering on his Ghost’s words, Ianos then nodded once, “Fair deal.” 

With his words spoken, Ianos started his way down from the cliff, letting himself skid down the side before kicking himself off. Immediately, Ianos shifted his feet, recognizing the sound of air brushing beneath him as he glided safely down onto the copper hearth. 

“Ace” The Guardian called out as his gaze shifted around him, raising his rifle in caution.

“No Fallen so far,” Ace’s voice echoed through Ianos’ helm, “that I can sense-“ The Ghost’s sentence was cut short as the air shifted around the Guardian, recognizing the sensation of a shock rifle readying to fire, “To the left!”

Taking the words of his Ghost to heart, Ianos turned and fired his scout rifle, nodding his head in satisfaction as he heard the familiar cry of a Fallen echo through the winds. Lifting the weapon closer to his face, Ianos gazed through the small scope, easily weaving his weapon around to spot the familiar glow of tubes filled with ether through the rushing sand. Waiting for the stunned Vandal to regain its footing, Ianos immediately pressed his finger on the trigger once the Fallen had steadied itself. Almost instantly, the Vandal’s helm exploded, sending small shrapnel through the air before the body collapse to the copper earth. 

“A Vandal,” Ace commented as Ianos lowered his weapon, “if that’s the case, then more Fallen should be around.”

“Terrific,” The Warlock heaved out a sigh before propping their scout rifle over his shoulders, the radar blinking red all around his field of vision, “How long is transmat going to take?” 

“Well, with this weather, a few minutes.” 

“And from the radar, no time to run and find cover,” Ianos added dryly, hearing the familiar snarls and growls of the Fallen approaching around him, “So, what’s the best option you see here, Ace?” 

Hearing his Ghost hum thoughtfully within his helmet, the Awoken Warlock waited until Ace responded, “You do have a weapon in your hands. Plus, you do know how to wield Void Light quite well if I remember correctly.” 

Letting a smirk form behind his helmet, Ianos glanced around at the glowing eyes peeking through the thick sands before stating, “Good point.” 

It was then the male Guardian took aim and fired into the storm.

Xxx

“He is not going to be happy.” Cayde blurted, only to be reigned into silence as Ikora shot the azure Exo a look.

“He has been working alone long enough,” The Warlock turned her attention back to Zavala, whose lips had formed into a thin line, “it is time for him to find another team. He has to have someone to watch his back on perilous missions.”

“But does he want a new Fireteam?” Cayde blurted once more but this time, the Hunter ignored the look he received from the Warlock, “I mean the last time we set him up with a Fireteam, he nearly broke his vow.” The Exo shook his head as he added, “And just saying, the aftermath was not pretty.” 

“That was just ‘one’ out of many FireTeams that he had been assigned with,” Ikorea snapped, causing Cayde to grumble under his breathe, “and he worked well with the teams beforehand. One incident does not discredit the entirety of his exceptional record.”

Watching Cayde grumble under his breath at Ikora, Zavala paused, letting silence fill the room before he broke the silence, “I do admit that Ianos’ scars has yet to completely heal, but I also believe that it is time for him to move on and move his destiny ahead with others.”

“But you know what happened to his previous Fireteams,” Cayde blurted, “He is not nicknamed ‘The Black Death” for no reason. Why else do you think he wants to work alone? All those scars from – “

“Cayde” 

The Hunter paused, grumbling under his breathe once more as Zavala sighed.

“Are the other Guardians informed of their new assignment?” The Titan asked, turning his vibrant gaze towards the Warlock, in which he gained a nod as a response, “Good, then all we need to do is to inform Guardian Ianos.”

“Easier said than done,” Cayde muttered, earning a glance for his fellow Vanguards, “You know as well as I do that he is not going to show up to the assigned meeting place if he is informed of his new ‘Fireteam.’” 

“Then we’ll just lie.” Ikora replied nonchalantly, earning a gaping look from the Hunter, “Just tell him that we need to speak to him near the Hangar to inform him of a new mission.” Seeing the wide eyed look from the Exo, the Warlock added, “What are you gawking at? Send the message immediately before he catches on.” 

Bewildered by the female Vanguard, Cayde then reluctantly turned to his Ghost, letting the small AI land in his palm as it let it disconnected its parts. Before sending the message, the Exo turned his glowing gaze towards Ikora, “Let’s hope that he doesn’t kill us for this later.”

“Oh please, our Ghosts can just revive us soon after.” 

“That is not comforting at all, Ikora.”

Xxx

The Warlock had to admit, fighting in a sandstorm was much more challenging he had anticipated, especially since his radar had been blinking red while as his eyes cannot seem to spot his enemies. Luckily, the glowing effects of Ether from the Fallen helped, and thanks to the scavengers’ glowing eyes, it was even easier to gain a head shot. He was just glad that his armor had made it through the entirety without being stained by enemy blood. Unlike the metal plating of Titan armor and the leather of armor of Hunter’s, Warlock coats are made of cloth imbued with light to give them protection. Although this also makes it harder to remove any unnecessary stains if some manage to land on the Scholar’s attire. 

Nonetheless, when the familiar view of the Plaza entered Ianos’ vision, the Warlock prepared himself for transmat, lifting his lands away from the controls and pushing his seat back. No sooner had he done this when his vision went white and the familiar weightless sensation spreading throughout his body. Then almost as instantly as it appeared, Ianos once again felt feeling return to his limbs, warmth spreading throughout his body as the Plaza came back into his vision. This signaled to Ianos square out his body, letting his feet take most of the impact before straightening himself out and rolled his shoulders before glancing back in time to see his pale teal and silver ship take off towards the west side of the tower. Standing in the middle of the plaza, the Guardian waited patiently until he spotted the familiar black and orange form of his Ghost gliding from the Hangar Entrance, dodging passing Guardians until the small AI faded into code in time to fuse with their partner’s long coat. 

“I swear, the Tower is more active as each day passes by,” Ace stated, the familiar clicks echoed through the Guardian’s helmet, “I wonder if that means it’s starting to get easier for the other Ghosts to find Guardians.”

“Or their Ghosts have low standards,” Ianos said bluntly, hearing his Ghost sputter through his coms in response, “I’m kidding…mostly.”

“…Riiiight….” Ianos then heard clicks and waves through his helmet, recognizing the action as Ace glancing through the coms. Smirking behind his helm, Ianos then started his way towards the apartments, hearing Ace ‘tsk’ as it glanced through messages, “H’m, not many messages left behind this time. Just passing signals and – wait.” The Guardian heard his Ghost hum quietly, “Incoming Transmission: From… Hunter Cayde?”

Hearing the Exo’s name, the Guardian paused, a slight frown etching onto his hidden features, “What does he want?”

“Don’t know,” The Ghost replied, humming once more as he asked, “Want me to send it through?”

Ianos paused, contemplating before a sigh escaped his lips, “Let it through.”

“On it.”

White noise then flooded Ianos’s helm, causing the Guardian to flinch before a single click took its place, signaling that the connection was made.

“Guardian? Guardian can you hear me? Well if not, I’m sending the message anyway.” Ianos then heard the Exo clear his voice, “Zavala, Ikora, and I would like to personally inform you of an important mission that you may be interested in. Just meet us at the Tower Hangar and we’ll give you the rest of the information there.” 

The transmission then ended with another small click before white noise took over the broadcast once more. 

Cutting off the communication, Ianos could hear Ace softly hum in curiosity, “A mission that they want to inform us personally?” The Ghost paused, “It’s…not a good thing is it?”

“Most likely,” The Guardian responded, “I’ve known them long enough to know that if they ask me for a meeting at an area that is not at their table, then it is not good news.”

“But usually important,” Ianos then heard Ace hum once more, “Should we get going then?”

“The sooner the better,” The Guardian responded slowly making his way towards the Hangar, “Don’t want to stay here longer than necessary.” 

“But we just got here.” Ianos heard his Ghost huff in his helmet, “Why not take a break after we are briefed? It would be a nice change for once.”

“And do what? Sit around in our room all day, watching the dying Traveler float in space?” Ianos scoffed, “I would rather spend my energy doing something productive.”

“Like roaming around the Cosmodrome killing Fallen?” Ace pointed out, “Or heading to Venus to fight Vex? Or heading to Mars just to – Oh dear.” 

Puzzled at the sudden voice of surprise in his Ghosts voice, Ianos started, “What is it Ace, is something-“ The Guardian’s sharp gaze then spotted two figures standing near the steps, chatting with each other as two familiar star shaped forms hovered next to their shoulders. This caused Ianos to come to a sudden halt, his eyes slowly widening in realization before his gaze narrowed.

“A Fireteam?” The Guardian hissed under his breathe, causing Ace to gulp behind their partner’s helmet, “I told them not to…” A low growl emitted from Ianos as he made his way towards the pair. As the Warlock closed the distance between himself and the two Guardians, this enabled him a better look at the two. One is a Hunter adorned in green and brown armor, his dark forest cloak draping over his shoulders making this apparent. Easily towering over his fellow Guardian, his black strands reached down to his shoulders and obscured his green hues which were vibrant against his olive features. And human. Not that Ianos was surprised as humans made up majority of the Guardian populace but immediate suspicion distrust wavered in the back of his mind. Feeling his emotions well up inside, the Warlock then forced his attention on the Hunter’s comrade and couldn’t help but reel back slightly as his gaze paused upon an Exo. Like her partner, her helmet was absent, exposing her silver features and violet optics, both of which stuck out against her copper armor. Although her Titan armor made it apparent of her tough stature, her size says otherwise, barely reaching up to the chest of the Hunter and for Ianos, barely reaching up to his shoulders. Although thanks to experience, Ianos knows better than to doubt a Titan’s strength through their size.

Before he could further gather more physical information on the two, the Hunter glanced over and immediately, Ianos felt his eyes lock onto his. Damn Hunters.

“Our new friend is finally here,” The Hunter commented as a smile spread across his features, catching the attention of his Exo companion who slowly followed his gaze and her violet optics too locked onto the Warlock Guardian. The human then turned and headed towards Ianos’ direction with the female Exo following not too far behind, their Ghosts instantly materializing into their respective partners.

“Ianos?” Ace called out softly in their Guardian’s helm, noticing the way his comrade’s hands slowly curled into fists.

“You must be Ianos,” The human came to a slow halt in front of the Guardian, easily towering over the former as he gave Ianos a soft smile, “It is nice to meet you, my name is Angel.” With that he reached out a hand in greeting, causing the smaller Guardian to glance down at his palm. When he gained no reaction, Angel shifted back and forth on his feet nervously before he finally pulled his hand back and coughed, “Well, erm, I heard that you are an experienced Warlock, to the point where you worked on many missions alone.” An awkward smiled faded onto his features, “I maybe not be an experienced Hunter yet, but I’ll be sure to have your back.”

“And I’ll have both of your backs!” The female Exo piped in, her glowing violet gaze beaming at the Warlock, “I’m a Titan! So I’ll easily be in the front lines breaking through enemy lines to give you guys enough room to fire!” She then bowed low before standing back upright, “Carina-23 at your service!”

“Cayde told us that we all should meet in the Hangar and head to the Cosmodrome to learn how to work as a Fireteam,” Angel added, “Merely for practice and to learn how to coordinate each other’s-“

“No.”

Startled, Angel stumbled over his words a bit, his green eyes blinking once, “E-Excuse me.”

“I said no,” Ianos narrowed his eyes, his fingers twitching before curling back into fists, “Cayde, Zavala, and Ikora did not inform me of being part of a new Fireteam.”

This time, it was Carina’s turn to blink, “But, Cayde said-“

“I have no time for this,” Ianos interrupted before turning his attention to his Ghost, “Ace, contact Ikora, Zavala, or Cayde. Just contact anyone. I need to speak to them.”

“But, Ianos-“

“Now.”

Hearing the malice through his Guardian’s clenched teeth, Ace quickly started scanning, locating one of the Vanguard’s Ghost easily within the Hall of Guardians. Connecting the frequency, quite noise filled the Guardian’s helmet before the familiar ‘click’ resounded through his ears.

“Hello?” It was Cayde’s voice.

“Cayde.” Ianos growled, hearing the Exo pause on the other end of the line, “Get all three of you on the line now or else I’m storming in there with Nova Bomb at ready.”

Hearing the Exo Hunter sputter words in an attempt to explain himself, Cayde finally managed to form the words, “Now, now, Ianos, there’s no need to-“ The Exo was interrupted by two more clicks through the coms, signaling that two more connections were made.

“This is Ianos I take it?” Ikora’s voice echoed through his helm.

“Yes,” The Warlock’s eyes narrowed, “Didn’t I tell the three of you that I am not interested in a new Fireteam? I am fine working alone.”

“See?”

“Cayde,” Zavala sighed through the broadcast, causing the Exo to mutter under his breathe, before adding, “Ianos, I understand why you prefer working alone but it is time for you to move on.”

“I already have,” The Guardian glowered, “I just don’t like being dragged down by others.”

“You don’t sound so certain,” Ikora’s voice popped in, causing the Warlock to frown behind his helm.

“Look, Ianos,” Zavala quickly butted in, “just give Angel and Carina a chance. Unlike the past teams we have assigned to you, they are just two guardians who needs a push in the right direction. It may take some time but who knows, you three may work best together instead of a full team, if of course there is time and practice.” 

Pondering on the words of the Titan, Ianos turned his gaze back towards Angel and Carina as Zavala added in, “You may not want to admit it, but there is a limit on working alone.”

Glowering at the words of the Vanguard Titan, Ianos heaved out a sigh of defeat, “Fine.” With that, three clicks could be heard, signaling the end of the transmission.

Now his attention fully back onto the Human and Exo, it was only then that Ianos noticed the puzzled looks on the Hunter and the Titan.

“Just a ‘friendly’ conversation with the Vanguard,” The Warlock stated, earning a look of disbelief from Angel while as Carina just blinked, “I’ll work with this Fireteam, most likely temporarily but, we’ll see.” He then put one hand on his hip as he added, “So where in the Cosmodrome exactly are we going to have this ‘training’ regiment?”


	2. Too Many Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget important stuff like this. I am transferring this story from Fanficion.net and as such, in future chapters, you will see me mention characters that sound like guest characters, in which that they are. As such, to properly give the original creators credit, I will post their fanfiction.net usernames. Just so you know so that there's no confusion.

“You are not going to sit any closer?”

Snapping out of his trance, Ianos forced his gaze away from the makeshift flames burning near the Exo and the Hunter and stared at the Titan as she added, “What is that phrase that humans use? We don’t bite?” She gained a nod of confirmation from the Hunter as she glanced her violet optics at him, “Well, we’re not going to do you harm if that’s the case.” 

Giving the Exo a blank stare behind his helmet, Ianos gently brushed his fingers over his Ghost, his AI glancing up at him from his lap. The three of them had set up camp within the wall, having left the Tower on foot, and hardly had reached the crumbling fortress when night fell. Although the female Titan protested at first about staying within the room where they are currently camping, she relented when the human Hunter pointed out that the room was the most secure, especially with two different entrances (and exits if it needs be). After pushing aside any broken stones and rusted tools, the three of them settled down, only for the male Warlock to immediately distant himself once Angel started a fire, much to the bewilderment of the younger Guardians

“I am fine where I am,” The Awoken Warlock responded, pausing when he heard Ace let out a small sound of protest, letting his fingers slide off the Ghost’s shell as he added, “Although I want to know why the two of you wanted to make a fire.” 

Ianos watched as Angel let out a shrug, “Not quite sure myself. Guess to keep warm? Habit?” 

The male Warlock gave the Hunter a blank stare before shaking his head and resumed tapping his fingers against Ace’s shell, only to pause once more when the latter let out another sound of protest. 

“What’s that shake of the head for?” Ianos can easily sense the glare he received behind Carina’s visor, “Is it because of Angel making a fire? Is it unheard of to you?” The male Warlock then heard the female Titan let out a scoff, “How can that not make sense to you when you made us walk here without the aid of our Sparrows or ships?” 

Fixating his gaze onto the Exo Guardian, Ianos mentally thanked the Traveler for his helmet hiding his features, barely keeping his face straight as the edges of his lips twitched upwards at the younger Guardian’s question. He didn’t exactly find it ‘funny’ but more so amusing, the naivety and cluelessness of the female Titan getting the best of him. For Ianos, there was just a side of him that just couldn’t help but feel tickled when it comes to Newborns, especially when it comes to their questions.

“Our armor and Light naturally adjusts the temperature around our bodies,” Ianos responded, “If the air around us is cold, our armor will simply take in some of our Light and increase the temperature. Vice versa if it is hot. This in turn, makes starting a fire obsolete, at least, for us Guardians.” 

Immediately Carina crossed her arms and Ianos can easily sense the pout behind her helmet, “And what about making us walk to our destination?” 

“Training,” Ianos can tell his answer caught the two younger Guardians off guard, proven from the way not only Carina but also Angel reeled back at his response, “As you know, Sparrow and ships are our primary use of transportation. However, what happens if those two are unavailable to us? Especially when we are stranded on another planet?” Momentarily pausing to wait for an answer, Ianos continued when he received none, “We have to rely on traversing on foot, to either head back to the Tower if we are on Earth or to find another mode of transportation if we find ourselves stranded on another planet.” 

“And how does this help?” 

The male Warlock sighed at the female Titan’s question, “As you know, we can utilize our Light in many ways. One of which, expands our stamina. I highly doubt normal beings can traverse the Wilds with little to no rest for several days in a row.” Ianos paused when he noticed Angel lean in, his hands in his lap tapping against each other as if impatient on learning the next part of information. Amused by this, Ianos considered asking why the Hunter seemed excited to take in this new information but decided against it; if he himself asks questions, he will get attached and he wants to avoid that as much as possible. 

“Bringing you out here without the aid of our Sparrows will help you learn how to utilize your Light into helping you traverse the terrain, such as jumping over large obstacles or to simply to help you walk for long periods of time.” Ianos continued, “As such, next time when you complain about ‘walking’, this training regimen can save your life later.” 

Hearing Carina grumble under her breath, Ianos took the opportunity to stand, feeling Ace leave his lap as he picked himself up.

“Where are you going?” It was Angel who asked the question, the young Hunter tilting his head curiously as Ianos responded, “Patrol.” The Warlock sensed the bewildered look behind Angel’s visor, “We maybe inside the Wall but the Scavengers are known to be quite slippery, who knows if they are watching us as we speak?” 

“They are Eliksni.” 

Ianos paused as the Hunter seem taken back at his own outburst, his back going rigid as he leaned back, and the male Guardian can imagine his eyes wide behind his visor. At first intrigued by the human Guardian’s reaction, Ianos decided to shrug it off; it was apparent from the way Angel fidgeted in his seat that it was something he wishes not to talk about, and what right does Ianos have to burrow his way into his secrets? 

“I will be back, shouldn’t take that long,” Ianos then focused his attention onto Ace, the latter of which twirled their back fins once as the Warlock added, “Keep an eye out for any intruders. I hate to admit it, but sometimes those… ‘Eliksni’ can slip right past me.” 

Watching Angel’s shoulders relax from the edges of his vision, Ianos waited until Ace let out a nod before unsheathing his pulse rifle from his back. Then with a single nod to the black and orange Ghost, Ianos turned and exited the room.

Xxxxx

Angel waited until the Awoken Warlock disappeared from sight to reach up and press the button underneath his chin, hearing the familiar sound of air being release before reaching up and removing his helmet. Shaking his head to get his hair out of his face, Angel then laid his helmet to the side and fixated his gaze into the fire, listening to the flames crackle and burn the small amount of materials he could gather.

“Does he think himself better than us?” The human Hunter turned and blinked at the female Titan before he asked, “What do you mean?” 

“From the way that he doesn’t want to sit near us,” Carina gestured her hand towards the door where the Warlock had just exited, “Why else he wouldn’t want to sit next to the fire?” 

“For reasons.”

Angel couldn’t help but let out a snort as Carina let out a yelp, the female Titan immediately leaning away from the source of the voice.

“Oh, did I startle you? My apologies.” It was the black and orange Ghost, Ianos’ Ghost – Ace if Angel remembers overhearing – Watching the latter glide over to the fire, the pair watched as Ace silently watched the flickering flames, their tail fins flexing and twirling on their back on occasion. 

“You’re Ianos’ Ghost right?” Carina broke the silence, Angel watching Ace turn their orange optic towards the female Titan, “Aren’t you supposed to be with him?” 

“Oh, he’ll be alright,” Ace twirled their parts once again, “Ianos can take care of himself.” The AI turned his bright orange gaze towards the fire, “Anyway, he always said to come and look for him if he doesn’t return within minutes, an hour if he is on patrol.”

“You do not worry?” Angel asked, in which Ace snapped their gaze towards the Hunter, causing the Human to jump slightly at the sudden movement.

“Of course I worry,” Ace lamented before turning their gaze back towards the fire, “He just likes to be alone.” The Ghost twirled their parts once more, “Helps him clear his mind.” 

Angel heard Carina let out a huff, “Clear his mind of what? Guilty conscience?” 

“You can say that,” Angel couldn’t help but let curiosity peak at the Ghost’s answer, watching as the black and orange Ghost turn their attention towards the two younger Guardians, “As you know, unlike the two of you, Ianos has been around for centuries, dedicating his life to ensure the safety of not only the City but the galaxy as well.” Hearing the Ghost pause, Angel kept his green hues on Ace’s form as the latter non-chalantly glided around the fire, as if a Ghost equivalent to pacing before they continued, “Now imagine all those years, do you not think that one would not carry heavy scars?” 

Angel blinked, “Heavy…scars?” Watching the Ghost bob up and down once, curiosity once again ate away at the back of his mind. During his short months of staying at the Tower, Angel had met plenty of other Guardians who are ‘experienced’, believing those that are just reaching their triple digits are the oldest of the Soldiers of Light. But when he had heard that there are those who are much older, those who are still around since the beginning of the age of the Guardians, Angel had wanted to meet one for himself. So, when he had heard that he was going to be part of a Fireteam with Ianos, a Warlock he had heard is notorious for his age, he couldn’t help but jump at the chance to learn anything about the Guardian. Be it negative or positive.

“What kind of scars?” Hearing Ace heave out a sigh and watching the Ghost’s optic give him a blank stare, Angel couldn’t help he may have overstepped a boundary. He can easily sense the narrowed glare from behind Ace’s optic and the way their shell quivered in annoyance just adds to his sense of unease. However, no sooner had he sensed the glare when the Ghost heaved out another sigh and he watched the intensity of their stare fade.

“You think those tubes wrapped around his armor is for decoration?” That’s when Angel paused at the Ghost’s question, letting his mind wander back when he had first encountered the male Warlock. He had seen the glowing tubes of light wrapped around his helmet and arms and at first, he indeed thought of it as decorations. Honestly, who wouldn’t? The Hunter himself, despite his young age, had seen plenty of other Guardians walk around with streams of light attached to their armor, waltzing around as if owning the Tower. But now that the black and orange Ghost have brought it up, it had never occurred to Angel there could be another reason why Guardian Ianos have those tubes of light wrapped around his gear. 

“I can tell that the two of you are curious.” Angel snapped out of his thoughts at Ace’s words, “I cannot give you the details but all I can say is that during a mission, things went…awry. And now, without that equipment that you currently see on him, he would be in constant agony and if left unattended, he would die.” 

“Why can’t you tell us more?” Angel couldn’t help but mentally echo Carina’s question, “We are a team now, right?” 

“Correction, a ‘temporary’ team,” The human Hunter can easily sense the glare the female Titan gave the black and orange Ghost, “As of now. The Vanguard informed us that we are simply giving this team a chance. But who knows, this ‘temporary’ team might turn into a ‘permanent’ team, if this mission goes correctly.” 

“So, if we become a permanent team, then can you tell us the reason why he wears that extra gear?” 

Angel couldn’t help but snicker at the blank look that Carian received from Ace, “If you want an honest answer, we can only inform the reason to those that he trusts.”

That’s when the human Hunter paused, “So, he doesn’t trust us?”

“If you want an honest answer, yes,” That’s when Angel’s face fell. He knows that they only had met the Awoken Warlock just recently but, it was still disappointing to hear that the older Guardian doesn’t trust them. At least not yet. Angel just hopes that if they do form a permanent team, then perhaps in time, his trust can be gained. 

Ace must have seen the solemn expression on the human Hunter’s expression for Angel then heard the Ghost state, “Don’t take it personal, trust takes time, especially with Ianos.” Angel watched the Ghost’s parts shifted against their core as they added, “You have to remember, he’s old, ancient compared to you two.” They then glided over to the fire, hovering just a mere inches away from the flames, “especially what had occurred with his previous Fireteams.”

This immediately caught Angel’s attention, “What happened?”

That’s when the human Hunter watched Ace’s parts come to a sudden halt, their shell scrunching together as they slowly glided away from the fire, “I-I can’t answer that.” 

Angel’s shoulders slumped in disappointment, “But-“ 

“No buts,” When Ace shook their parts back and forth furiously, Angel couldn’t help but give the Ghost a frown, “Is there ‘anything’ you can tell us about Ianos?” 

It was then the human Hunter heard Ace let out a few clicks, a sign that he recognizes as a Ghost deep in thought, “Well, we just had discovered this ourselves but I believe it’s insignificant enough that it shouldn’t do us harm if we share it with you?” 

Angel blinked, “Insignificant?” 

“Oh, come on now.” The human Hunter watched as Ace turned their orange optic towards him, “We had just met. You expect me to give you an important piece of information immediately?”

Letting out a pout, Angel then crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat. Although bitter about the secrecy of the Guardian and Ghost, the human Hunter couldn’t help but mentally agree. But then, just as Cayde had informed him, patience is both a trait and a virtue amongst Hunters. Luckily, Angel holds plenty of it. 

“The information that the two of us discovered is that he is a Reefborn.” 

Quickly, Angel’s disappointment shifted to that one of interest. He had heard of the Reefborn, Awoken born on the far reaches of space and teetering between the edges of darkness and light. They were an isolated society, preferring keeping to themselves than make alliances to anyone outside of their home and are strongly against ‘trespassers’, to the point where he had heard they would sometimes fire ships that wander into their territory without warning. As such, he had thought that Reefborn Awoken being Guardians were near impossible at least, until now.

“A Reefborn?” 

Instantly Angel turned his attention towards Carina, seeing her head tilted in bewilderment, “What’s a Reefborn?” 

“You don’t know?” Angel found himself asking, “They’re an Awoken born on the Reef.” The human Hunter can easily sense the bewildered stare behind the female Titan’s visor, “The Reef…”

Another puzzled look.  
“Where the Awoken live?”

“…What?”

“Near the edge where Light and Darkness touch?”

“Oh!” That’s when Angel can sense the realization emit from the young Titan, however, no sooner had she realized her question when the human Hunter saw her shoulders go rigid and her breathing hitched, “Wait, so how did Ianos get here then?”

Letting the same question echo in the back of his mind, Angel turned his attention back towards the black and orange Ghost only to see the latter’s parts shift up and down, “No idea. Like most Guardians, majority of Ianos’ memories are missing. So even he doesn’t know how he got here.” Ace then glided around the fire several times as if pacing in thought, “And even then, that random piece of information I just gave you we just had learned ourselves several years ago.”

“So he’s a mystery even to himself?” Angel asked in which he received a shrug from the Ghost as an answer.

“In part,” The AI admitted as they glided around the fire once more, hovering just above the flames, “the rest he’s just not all that curious.” They then paused and turned their gaze at the flames, “’The past is the past, it’s time to move on’ he says.”

“But yet he can’t let go of his previous Fireteams?”

Angel watched as Ace to paused, “…How did you figure that out?”

The human Hunter couldn’t help but give the ghost a sheepish smile, “Well, he wasn’t exactly ‘quiet’ with his conversation with the Vanguard earlier today.” 

“Yeah,” The human Guardian heard Carina laugh, “I was honestly surprised, never heard anyone speak to the Vanguard like that. Does Ianos have a history with them?”

Watching Ace scrunch their parts together, most likely in embarrassment, Angel then heard the Ghost stutter out, “N-Not exactly. If you want an honest answer, he met them several years after the Tower was implemented.” 

“Several years after?” Angel heard Carina ask, earning a nod from the Ghost, “Just how old is Ianos?”

“You have to ask him that,” Ace responded, “I maybe a Ghost but even I don’t record everything.”

“How about his previous Fireteams?” Angel asked.

“No! Definitely no!”

The Human hunter couldn’t help but blink at Ace’s reaction, “Why the sudden raise in voice? You hiding something from us?”

“I did not raise my voice,” The human Hunter couldn’t help but smile at the black and orange Ghost’s protest, “And no, we are not hiding anything.”

This prompted Angel to press on, “Did something happen to Ianos’ previous Fireteams? How many teams did he go through?” 

The Human Hunter can easily sense the blank stare he received from the black and orange Ghost, “…You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“No.”

That’s when Angel heard the Ghost heave out a sigh and refocus their optic onto the two young Guardians, “As you know, Ianos is ancient. And as such, he went through many teams, even ones that aren’t on record.” Ace then spun their back fins once as they added, “Currently, he had been recorded to have been on twelve teams, if you include this one.” 

“Twelve on record?” Angel muttered to himself, tilting his head thoughtfully as he added “So there are others that aren’t recorded?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?” Angel watched as Ace’s shell shook in annoyance, “If you want to know more, you have to ask Ianos himself.” 

“Ask me what?”

All eyes turned towards one of the entrances, only for everyone to recognize the azure and black clad Warlock slowly making his way through the shadows, his pulse rifle resting on his shoulder.

“How was the patrol?” Angel heard the black and orang Ghost ask, watching Ace gleefully glide towards their Guardian as their back fins spun excitedly. 

“A few Fallen but took care of them quickly,” The Warlock responded as he shrugged, “although one of us should keep watch in case one might sneak up on us when we’re resting.”

“I can take first – What is that?” Angel’s green eyes suddenly went to Ianos’ free hand, recognizing the tubes and helm of a Vandal in the Awoken’s grasp, “That’s a head.”

Angel then felt the Warlock’s gaze shift towards him, causing the young Hunter shift uneasily in his seat as Ianos held up the Fallen’s head, letting droplets of Ether fall from the loose tubes, “Was planning to use the blood to spread around the camp, specifically a Vandal, that way lowering ranking Fallen will take in the scent and lowers our chances of being ambushed.”

“Curious,” Angel heard Carina comment, watching the female Titan lean in curiously “Does it work?”

Angel watched as she gained a shrug from the Warlock, “To my knowledge, yes, but you never know how long this trick will work.” With his words spoken, Ianos then hooked his weapon back onto his back, then gripped the head of the Vandal with both hands, and to the disbelief of the Hunter and the Titan, crushed the Fallen’s skull, letting loose a pool of flesh and bone. Watching Ianos shake his hands to rid as much of the Fallen chunks, Angel couldn’t help but gulp as Ianos then glanced up at him and Carina, “Do any of you have a spare cloth? I have to start spreading this around before night fully rises.” He then used his foot to start crushing the larger chunks, “The Fallen are fully active when darkness hits.” 

“I- I just – how…” Hearing the disbelief emit behind Carina’s visor, the human Hunter took the chance to distract himself from the sound of crunching bone and flesh as he raised up his hand and the white and red form of his Ghost materialized into his palm. Then quickly shifting through his Vault, Angel then materialized a piece of cloth into his grip and then tossed it towards the male Warlock without a second thought, “Will that work?” 

Sensing Ianos’ stare behind his visor, Angel couldn’t help but shift uneasily in his seat once more before the Warlock finally glanced down at the cloth in his hands, then fixate his gaze back onto the Hunter and nodding once before proceeding to kneel down, dipped the cloth in the Fallen’s vermillion blood and started spreading it throughout their camp. Noticing the Warlock keep a safe distance from the fire, Angel made a mental note to ask the reason why later as he watched the older Guardian work. 

Letting the silence permeate between the three of them, Angel waited until he saw Ianos pause, admire his work, and then tossed the bloodied rag into the fire, watching the Veteran Guardian stare silently at the burning flames before resuming his spot in the shadows, a sign for Ace to glide back into the lap of their Guardian. 

Staying momentarily quiet, Angel then decided to break the silence, “So, I take first watch?” 

The Hunter glanced over at Ianos nervously, shifting on his makeshift bed as the Warlock returned the glance with a stare of his own, the dim light of their fire illuminating the Guardian’s bronze helmet, causing the dark visor to give off an intimidating light. Moments pass before the Warlock waved a hand, “If you insist.” Angel heaved out a sigh of relief, watching Ianos then lift his hand, a sign for Ace to glide out of his lap, land in his palm and materialize into the Warlock’s armor. Then finally, Ianos turned his attention towards Carina, “I’ll trust that you’ll take next watch if he proves incompetent to last the night.” 

“Hey!” Angel felt his face flush at Ianos’ words, hearing Carina snap at the Warlock only for the Exo to growl as the Warlock calmly turned his back and lied down, the fire illuminating his form, “Don’t ignore me! I know you’re still awake!”

“Carina, please lower your voice,” Angel hushed, glancing around in the dark nervously before he added, “our enemies may smell the blood as their own, but they still can hear.”

Hearing Carina grumble under her breath, the human Hunter couldn’t help but sheepishly smile as the female Titan crossed her arms in a pout, “Wake me up when it is my turn for my watch.” Watching her lower herself to lie down, she then paused, as if suddenly remembering something, “Actually no, don’t. Prove to him that you can stay up for watch the rest of the night.” Angel couldn’t help but reel back at the female Guardian’s words, “I beg your pardon?”

However, his words were ignored, the female Titan easily lying down onto her side and the lights of her armor powered down; a sign to the human Hunter that she had sunk into slumber. 

Heaving out a sigh as he watched the female Exo rest, the human Hunter then turned his attention towards Ianos, carefully listening to the breathing patterns of the Awoken Guardian. Hearing the familiar sounds of air pumping through tubes caused Angel to blink, his green eyes scanning the Warlock even further. It was then he noticed small silicone tubes winding around Ianos’ shoulders and connecting to his arms and slithering into his coat, connecting itself into what’s hiding in his armor. And what’s keeping him alive.

“The hell you have been through,” He whispered to himself as he listened to the Warlock’s breathing pattern even out, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

“What do you think of your new Fireteam member?” 

Alarmed by the voice breaking the silence of the room they were camping in, Angel quickly regained his composure as the familiar red and white form of his Ghost glided in front of him, her green optic gaze blinking once at her Guardian, “Hope, enjoyed the free ride on our way here?”

The white and red ghost’s plates shifted on her body before locking her parts back into place, “You mean stayin’ inside that system in that suit of yours. No way!” The Ghost then glided down onto Angel’s lap, resting herself on his thigh, “I like the open air and free movement, thank you very much.”

Angel chuckled at his Ghost before resting his hand gently on top of the AI, causing Hope to let out a small hum in content, “To answer your first question, I am not quite sure.” Letting his fingers follow the linking on his Ghost, Angel added, “Ace is an interesting Ghost, conforming to the demands of his Guardian just like any other . Ianos…” The Hunter just heaved out a sigh, “I know for certain that gaining his trust is going to be an obstacle in this team.”

Hope glanced up at the Human Hunter, her green optic blinking once, “Then gain it, shouldn’t be that hard” The Ghost then slipped past the Guardian’s fingers, gliding just a few inches away from the human’s face, “I mean, that’s how it works, right?”

Giving his Ghost a small smile, Angel lifted up his palm so that his AI partner could glide over and settle onto his hand, “I wish it was simple as asking him to trust me, but I have heard of his title, ‘The Black Death.’ That alone says a lot of his background.” He then brought the Ghost close to his chest, heaving out a sigh, “It is going to take a lot of work to get through to him.” 

Glancing up at her Guardian, Hope’s optics blinked once before adding, “Hopefully not that much work.” The Ghost then levitated off of the Human’s hand, gliding just a few feet away before she added, “I miss the days when we had no work and it was just the two of us scoutin’ around.” She released a small sigh, “The good old days.” 

His smile growing bigger on his olive features, Angel then motioned for the AI to glide closer in which she complied, “Then I have one small ‘adventure’ for you, friend.” 

Watching Hope blink once at him, Angel waited until his Ghost glided closer before leaning in and whispering, “You still have access to the Vanguard Database?” 

Almost immediately, Hope’s green optic lit up, “Of course I do. Just because Cayde said to lay off doesn’t mean I didn’t cut off the connection to their network.” 

Letting a smile form onto his features once more, Angel then stated, “Then how about do a search for me?” Motioning for the female Ghost to glide in closer, the human Hunter waited until she complied, “Look for a file on Ianos, I want to know as much about him as I can.”


	3. The Archon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, I forgot another thing that's important. I have a head cannon where Ghost's optic color matches the eye color of their Guardian. To better confirm their connection I guess? That's why all the Ghost's optic color are all different lol.

“Ianos’ Ghost’s statements hold true, includin’ us, he has been at least through twelve Fireteams.” A few clicks passed through the Hunter’s helmet, “The ones that are on record anyway.” 

Glancing at Ianos and Carina in front of him, Angel nodded his head behind his helmet, signaling to Hope to continue as he followed the Warlock and the Titan through the Cosmodrome. It has taken the female Ghost a few hours during Angel’s watch during the night to access the database, to the point where by the time she had finally gone through, it was time to move on. Nonetheless, the few hours that it had taken them to traverse through the grassy terrain, Hope had found Ianos’ file and both Ghost and Guardian were surprised to see a substantial amount of information, all of which traced back to when the Awoken Warlock first encountered the Vanguard. Although, at first, disappointed about not accessing information that goes back farther, the human Hunter was satisfied enough to at least access the older Guardian’s data, especially when Hope found the information on the teams that Ianos had previously worked with. 

“Many of the Fireteams only consisted of Ianos and two others.” The Ghost continued, Angel hearing her let out a few clicks as she skimmed through information, “out of the twelve, includin’ us, there were nine. The other three were teams of six.” 

“How many were in the Fireteam prior to us?”

“Uh, hold on,” The human Hunter heard Hope let out small hum before she finally responded, “There were three, includin’ Ianos, on the previous Fireteam.” Not long after she answered her Guardian’s question, she let out a few tuts, “However, they didn’t last long. Apparently, they insulted Ianos somehow and he forced them off the Tower.”

“He what?” 

“Don’t worry, they lived,” Angel still couldn’t help but let the sense of unease linger in the back of his mind, “although afterwards, they immediately disbanded. Didn’t even get to pick out a name for themselves, let alone a single mission.” 

“How about the ones before that team?”

“There were six includin’ Ianos,” Angel heard Hope let out a hum once more, “Two Hunters, two Titans, and a Warlock.” 

“Anything on them?” 

“H’mm, well.” The Hunter heard her let out a few clicks as she remarked, “Let’s start off with – oh god damn it.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone cut me off from the system.” There was a pause as Angel heard beeps and white noise flow through his helmet, “and I can’t seem to reconnect.”

“And that would be because of me.”

Silence permeated between the Guardian and Ghost, the former letting out a nervous smile as the familiar voice of the Exo Hunter echoed through Angel’s helmet.

“Come on kid, don’t act so shocked,” Angel could hear the Vanguard Hunter chuckle through the coms, “I was the one who taught you to hack these systems. Think a trick like that would pass these eyes?”

“I – uh,” The Human Hunter stumbled over his words, his green eyes glancing over at his teammates once more, ensuring their eyes were in front before the human responded, “I – I just…. I can explain.” 

“Yeah, explain why your Ghost is hacking Vanguard systems behind our backs. Again.” Cayde snickered, “and looking up information on other Guardians. Again.”

“Well… I…”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Angel then heard Cayde heave out a quiet sigh, “Look kid, as much as I understand your curiosity on the guy, getting to know him ‘this way’ is not the right way to do it. Trust me.” 

“But I know nothing about him,” Angel retorted, frowning behind his helmet as he whispered, “and he refuses to give anything besides his name.”

“Well everyone keeps secrets, kid,” The Exo Hunter stated, causing the human to go silent in his helmet, “especially someone as old as Ianos. If you live as long as he did, you will have plenty of secrets to keep.”

“Wait.” Angel paused “Just how old is Ianos?” 

“Well, if you want an honest answer. I don’t know.” 

Angel blinked, “You…don’t know?”

“Hey kid, he’s old to the point when I first met him, he was on his fourth Fireteam and hadn’t even ventured out of Earth’s system yet.”

“Wait…what?” 

“Just…Just don’t look through the database anymore, alright, kid?” Angel could hear the Exo huff behind his coms, “especially on Ianos. If he figures out you were looking up his file, he would be furious. And he won’t just Nova Bomb you off the Tower either if he figures it out.”

“Wait, Nova bomb me-“

“Good luck kid, and try not to get on Ianos’ bad side, alright?”

With that, a click echoed through Angel’s helmet, causing the Human Hunter to pause, his eyebrows scrunched together in bewilderment.

“Uh, Hope? What does Cayde mean when he said that Ianos will Nova Bomb me off the Tower?” 

Hope clicked in response, “Of course. Remember the team that I told you about, where he shoved them off the side of the Tower? Well, he didn’t just ‘shove’ them off, he used his Nova Bomb to destroy the side of the Plaza to send them reelin’ off the edge.” She paused as she let out a thoughtful hum, “If I remember correctly, that wasn’t enough for Ianos. No sooner did their Ghosts resurrect them at the bottom, Ianos was there, apparently ready to finish them off.” Hearing the words echo from his Ghost, Angel took in a shaky gulp as the AI added, “If it wasn’t for the Vanguard, he would have killed them outright.” 

“Wait, kill!?”

“Is everything alright, Angel?”

Snapping out of his conversation with his Ghost, Angel glanced up at his team, seeing the Awoken and the Exo having paused and turned, their weapons still ready in their hands.

“You were muttering to yourself for a while now,” The human Hunter watched Carina tilt her head, sensing the bewildered stare behind her visor as she added, “Is something the matter? Are you hurt?” 

“I- uh, uhm, no,” Angel felt heat rise to his cheeks, his fingers scrambling to keep his weapon steady in his hand, “I was just – uh…” 

The human Hunter turned his green eyes to Ianos, sensing the narrowed stare behind the Warlock’s Visor as he felt the latter’s eyes on him. Moments later, Ianos’ head shifted on his shoulders, as if rolling his eyes, “Oh great, I have a mad man following behind me.”

Caught off guard from the Awoken’s words, Angel’s jaw went slack, his eyes wide as the Warlock turned and started walking, causing the female Exo to blink and glance back and forth between the two men. Seeing Carina pause her gaze on him, Angel waited, expecting her to say more to him, only to reel back as she turned and walked away as well but not before catching her murmurs. 

“Is he suffering from what humans call insanity?” 

Xxx

“Zavala said that a Fallen Archon is stationed here along the Forgotten Shore,” Carina explained as the three peeked over rocks, only to duck behind as the familiar form of a Shank buzzed by, “apparently, he is gathering all the Fallen he can. For what reason is unknown, but the Vanguard didn’t want to risk letting the Archon gather an army.”

“So kill the Archon before he amasses an army?” Ianos heaved out a sigh, “Now I understand why Zavala and the others wanted me to tag along.”

“Hey,” Carina gave Ianos a look, “Zavala told us that the reason why he, Ikora, and Cayde assigned you to us was not to only teach us how to be a Guardian, but to keep an eye on us in case things go wrong.”

“Great, so I’m a babysitter?”

“Hey!”

“Carina!” Angel warned, his voice lowered into a hushed tone, his green eyes warily glancing over his shoulder. Putting his finger on his helmet where his lips would be, the human Hunter then edged near the end of the boulder, and carefully peeked over the edge. Almost instantly, sparks of arc energy narrowly missed the Hunter’s head, causing the human to quickly pull himself back into cover, his fingers now on the trigger of his hand cannon.

“Contact,” Angel announced, causing Ianos to shake his head.

“Just keep up,” Ianos loaded up his Pulse Rifle before jumping over the boulder, aiming his weapon and peeking through his scope.

“Wait! Ianos!” Calling out for the Warlock, Angel pulled himself out from cover, signaling to the Exo Titan to do the same, “There’s too many-“

He was cut off as gunfire echoed through the canyon, the human’s jaw going slack as the Warlock plowed through the squadron of Dreg, the sound of ether escaping through the air as the Awoken flawlessly shot the lower ranking Fallen with precision.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?” The Warlock Guardian called as he headshot another Dreg, the body falling short near his feet, “the Archon isn’t going to kill itself.”

“Pfeh,” Carina scowled, readying her Auto Rifle in her hands as she jumped over the boulder and stood next to the Human Hunter, “I’ll show you.” With that she rushed into the fray as well, causing the Human to stare, wide eyed.

“By the Traveler,” Angel breathed as he steadied his hand cannon and then started firing into the mass of Fallen, watching as he crippled a Dreg and then fired on the head of another.

“Ace, where is the Archon?” Ianos called out, taking out his fusion rifle barely in time to shoot a Vandal in the chest, watching the body fly into two others before dissipating into matter.

“Up top of that hill,” The Awoken Warlock heard Ace let out a few clicks, “there are three Captains with it though, Reavers.” There was a pause as Ianos’ Ghost further scanned the enemy, “Will you be able to handle that?”

Reloading his fusion rifle, Ianos frowned behind his helmet, his glowing eyes glancing back at the Hunter and Titan not too far behind him, “You mean me or the other two?”

There was a pause, causing Ianos to frown even further behind his helmet as he switches to his Pulse Rifle, pumping bullets into the surrounding Dreg as he waited for a response.

“Look, just be careful,” Ace finally responded, “and make sure that the two of them make it out alive with you.”

“If they’re good, they wouldn’t die from a simple mission like this,” Ianos retorted, shooting a Vandal in the head with his weapon, “they’ll make it through this mission.” He paused, glancing around at the bodies of the lower ranking Fallen around him, “They have to make it through the mission.” Hearing his Guardian’s voice lower into a whisper, Ace strained to listen and barely caught the last gist of his sentence, “I’ll never forgive them.”

Xxx

Glancing over the bodies of the Fallen surrounding them, Angel couldn’t help but shift nervously on the side of his feet as he watched Carina glance up and wave her hand, keeping her weapon steady in her opposing grip as she announced, “That’s all of them.”

“I’ll believe you only for the reason that nothing is firing at us,” The human Hunter can sense the glare that Carina sent towards Ianos’ way, the Awoken Warlock calmly reloading his pulse rifle as if he had just not subtly insulted her, “Ace reported that the Archon is up on that hill.” Angel turned his gaze towards where the Veteran Guardian had nodded towards, his green hues immediately spotting remnants of a collapsed building, the rust and decay clear on its side. 

“Although it is not alone,” The young Hunter turned his gaze back towards Ianos, “It has three Reaver Captains by its side and considering how close we were when clearing out its ‘army’, it is more than likely they heard us. In other words, they’re prepared.” 

“So catching them off guard is out of the equation then,” Angel sighed, his shoulders slumped, “so what else does that leave us with?”

“Charging in of course,” Carina chimed in, earning her a blank stare from the human Hunter.

“No,” Angel couldn’t help but heave out a sigh of relief from Ianos’ rebuttal, although once again, he can sense the narrowed glance Carina sent towards the Warlock, “They have the higher ground and we’re out in the open. We’ll be fried from their arc weaponry before we can even reach them.” Seeing the Veteran Guardian turn his gaze towards the hill, Angel followed his example only to see the familiar horned helm of a Reaver Captain duck back into the safety of the rusted debris, “Charging in is not an option.” 

Although relieved that charging in was out of the equation, Angel couldn’t help but tap the side of his hand cannon nervously, keeping his grip tight on his weapon as his fingers tapped away. Mentally listing off his weaponry, an idea then sprang into the young Hunter’s mind when he came to a pause on his secondary weapon. He had just picked it out recently but Angel liked the feel of it in his hands back in the shooting range, especially when the head of his target are blasted into shrapnel, leaving nothing but a torn neck of where it once had been. Absent-mindedly reaching up with one of his hands to finger the nozzle of his sniper, Angel then suggested, “How about drawing them out?”

Watching Ianos suddenly snap his gaze towards him, Angel couldn’t help but jump, especially when he sensed the Warlock’s gaze narrow behind his visor, “And how do you propose we do that?” 

“Just need a distraction,” Holstering his hand cannon to his waist, Angel continued, “if they could just peek their head over the hills, then I can pick them off with this.” The human Hunter then removed his sniper from his back, hefting it in his hands before holding it out, as if presenting a trophy to his team. 

It was then silence permeated between the three Guardians, Angel shifting nervously on his feet as he waited for a response, his hold on his weapon slacking as he slowly brought it closer to his chest. Moments later, Ianos tilted his head slightly, Angel hearing the Warlock let out a small hum as if contemplating on his plan, “It can work.” The human Hunter then froze as Ianos then asked, “You do know how to use a sniper, right?” 

Feeling his face heat up, Angel clutched the weapon close to his chest as he lowered his gaze towards the floor, “I, er, sort of?” Almost immediately, he can sense Ianos’ gaze harden before a sigh escaped the Awoken Warlock; a sign of disapproval. 

“Sort of? What is that supposed to mean?” Angel heard Ianos scoff, “Don’t tell me you decided to pick up a Sniper Rifle with no idea how to use it?”

The human Hunter lifted his gaze off the dry hearth, shame quickly filling up within his chest, “Uhm...”

“Never mind,” Angel’s face fell at Ianos’ words, “If you have no experience with the rifle, then we’ll just –“ 

“I can do it.” 

Immediately, the human Hunter sensed the cold stare emit behind Ianos’ visor, causing Angel to gulp as the Warlock took several slow steps closer. Despite Ianos being at least half a head shorter than him, the Awoken Guardian’s stiff posture and the power of the void coming to life in his fingertips was enough to signal to Angel to lean away from the smaller Guardian, especially when he shoved his helmet into the Hunter’s, causing Angel to stumble a bit before regaining his footing only to nervously shift on the back of his feet. 

“You can do it?” The young Guardian heard Ianos growl, only to feel the older Guardian press his helmet even further against Angel’s, causing him to lean back even further, “You can do it despite having no experience with the weapon? You can do it despite having just picked it up?” 

“I- I- uh –“

“You do realize that that ‘if’ the Fallen somehow does peek over that hill, that it will take more than one shot to kill them? They have solar shields for Traveler’s sake.” Angel couldn’t help but let guilt build up in the back of his mind as Ianos snapped, “Carina and I will have to be the ones to distract them. You do realize that if you miss, that it can endanger both of our lives?” Finally, Angel felt the pressure on his helmet leave, watching Ianos take several steps back as he finished, “If they manage to incapacitate both of us, there is no possible way that you can take all three Reavers and the Archon on your own.” 

“Don’t you have any faith in us at all!?”

Jumping from the outburst, Angel snapped his gaze towards the copper clad Titan, sensing the icy glare that she was giving towards the male Awoken.

“Both Angel and I may not have been around as long as you but the two of us worked hard enough to get this far on our own!” Carina shouted, Angel watching her grip on her weapon tightening as she continued, “So what if we lack the same amount of experience as you! We worked just as hard!” The Exo then walked up to the Warlock, literately smashing her head into Ianos’, much to Angel’s surprise, their helmets touching as she added, “So stop brushing us to the side like we’re nothing and have faith that we can accomplish this mission as a team!” Pressing her helmet even more onto Ianos’, Carina finished, “We’re not dead weight.”

Silence once more filled the air around the three Guardians, Angel idling standing by as he glanced between the Titan and the Warlock, their helmets still pressed together in confrontation. Finally, much to Angel’s relief, a sigh escaped from the Warlock, causing the smaller Titan to take a step back, the gaze behind her helmet fixated on the Awoken. 

“What’s your plan, Angel?”

Feeling the Warlock’s attention now on him, Angel fumbled, his eyes wide with surprise as the Awoken Guardian tilted his head slightly, waiting for a response.

“I-I just stay at the bottom of the hill,” The Human finally stuttered, “and, if you two do not mind, somehow get the three Captains’ attention so that I have clear view of them, preferably their head. And, maybe the Archon…if-if we’re lucky.”

Feeling the judging eyes of Ianos, Angel diverted his eyes to the ground, “I, er, I know it’s not much but-“

“We’ll give it a try.”

Snapping his gaze back towards the Awoken Warlock, Angel’s green eyes blinked once behind his helmet as Ianos raised his hand, letting his Ghost materialize in his palm, “Ace, in case things go awry, standby for resurrection.”

“Wait. What?” The Ghost blinked, “Resurrection? But that’s -” 

“Just. In. Case.” 

Watching the Ghost pause, Angel remained silent as Ace twirled their back fins once before shifting up and down in a motion of a nod, “Alright, I will be on standby.” Seeing the black and orange Ghost turned their orange optic towards him and Carina, Angel couldn’t help but blink when Ace gave the two a nod before materializing back into the safety of Ianos’ armor. 

“Tell your Ghosts to do the same,” Ianos warned as he flexed the hand that just held his Ghost, “you’ll never know when things may go wrong.”

“Personal experience?” Carina asked.

“Personal Experience.” Angel couldn’t help but let out a sheepish smile before he sensed Ianos’ gaze then shifted towards him. Pausing, the human Hunter waited, watching Ianos stay silent until another sigh escaped his lips, “Keep us safe Angel.” 

Nodding his head once, Angel readied his sniper in his hands, silently watching Ianos and Carina slowly make their way up the hill. Peeking through the scope, Angel immediately spotted the familiar head of a Captain peeking over the hill, most likely leaning over to take a shot at his team. Almost instantly, panic set into his chest and before he could realize what he had done, the Hunter felt his fingers pull the trigger. Silently screaming at himself for pulling an amateur move, the panic inside the human’s chest immediately halted when the bullet shattered the solar shield, causing the Fallen Captain to stumble back. Almost immediately, a shot rang through the air and Angel blinked as the Captain’s head shattered, the familiar white mist sprouting out from the remains of its head before the body fell forward and slid down the hill, just stopping dead middle. Glancing over at the Warlock, Angel barely caught Ianos lowering his pulse rifle, and tapping his helmet once.

“Wasn’t expecting you to break the shield on the first shot. Nice job.” Hearing the Awoken Guardian giving him praise through the coms through his helmet, Angel felt his face heat up before aiming his gun once more, his scope aiming carefully at the top of the hill. He fired another shot as the second Captain’s head popped out in view and once again, the solar shield shattered, the clear energy bursting and causing the Fallen Captain to stumble. Another shot was then fired but almost immediately, a roar of pain followed. Feeling his body jump, Angel’s eyes went wide as he focused through his scope, his view on the Reaver Captain as it had one of its four hands on its shoulder, the familiar violet liquid seeping through his fingers. Then almost immediately, its helm exploded, releasing precious Ether into the air before falling backwards out of view. Blinking several times, Angel then tapped his coms once, tuning in on his two Fireteam members chat.

“You missed.” It was Ianos’ voice.

“The first time.” Carina piped in, a low growl could be heard behind her words, “I killed it on my second try, didn’t I?”

“Accuracy is everything.”

“I know! Will you shut up you pompous b-“

Angel tapped his helmet once more, temporarily cutting his line as he blinked. Almost immediately, a laugh nearly escaped his breath but he then bit his lip. He may have turned off his side of the coms, but that doesn’t mean that his Fireteam members can turn theirs on and tune in on him. Taking in a deep breath, Angel leaned in and peeked through his scope, halting his breath when he saw his Fireteam members nearly at the top.

‘Can’t fail this now’, he thought to himself as he tighten his fingers on his weapon, taking deeps breaths as he waited.

“Angel, somethin’ isn’t right.”

Snapping out of his revere, the human Hunter blurted, “Hope, is this really the time?”

“No, I’m serious Angel, look up at the radar.”

Heaving out a sigh, the Human Hunter scanned the screen within his helmet, only for him to pause, “Wait, we killed two of them, right?”

“That’s what I counted.”

“Then shouldn’t there only two red marks, not three?”

Small beeps and clicks could be heard within Angel’s helmet, “That’s what I want to ask you.” More clicks followed, “Are you certain that there are just one Archon and three Reaver Captains with it? Usually there’s a Servitor nearby whenever an Archon is around. I mean...” The Ghost paused within her Guardian’s helmet, hesitating, “What if the Archon isn’t just gatherin’ an army? What if he’s gatherin’ an army – “

“To strengthen them, give them more ether.” The realization dawning upon the Guardian, Angel tapped his helmet once more, two clicks signifying that he had connected to his team.

“Let’s jump into the Crucible then! I’ll show you who’s a ‘rookie’!!”

“I don’t do Crucible Matches.”

“You’re a coward then!”

Blinking behind his helmet, Angel jumped in, “Uh, guys?”

Ianos sighed, “Yes Angel, what’s the matter?”

“There might be a Servitor nearby.”

There was a pause.

“A Servitor?” Carina piped in, “What do you mean?”

“Just think about it,” Angel started, “Archons are like priests to the Fallen thanks to their affiliation with their Prime Servitor. In turn, they are the ones interacting with the rest of the Servitors to help distribute Ether to the rest of their kind. So if an Archon is nearby…”

“So is a Servitor,” Ianos muttered, “that would explain why this Archon is gathering more of its kind. Give them Ether to make them strong enough to crash through the walls and overtake the City.” Angel heard Ianos heave out another sigh, “Even it’s not a Prime, a Servitor still can distribute enough ether to cause damage. How troublesome. Angel, watch our backs. Carina, with me. We’re charging up this hill.”

“Woo! Now we’re talking!”

Letting a nervous smile form on his olive features, Angel quickly reloaded his rifle before peeking through his scope once more, his fingers uneasily wrapping around the trigger. The Hunter quickly fired a shot once a head appeared over the hill, the solar shields quickly shattering upon the bullets impact. Almost immediately, bullets impaled through the Captain’s armor, the body shaking from the impact before the fires cease, causing the Fallen’s body to slowly fall backwards and out of Angel’s view. 

“Now it’s only the only Servitor and the Archon.” Angel muttered. 

A giggle emanated through the human’s helmet, “I bet it must be pissed off as hell.”

Letting a chuckle escape his lips, Angel shook his head at his Ghost’s comment before focusing back onto Ianos and Carina as they continued to charge up the hill and it was then he noticed the familiar elongated helm of the Archon finally peaking over the top. Taking in a sharp breath, Angel fired, the sound of the shot resonating through the air as the Hunter tensed. As he had hoped, the shot connected, the Archon releasing a surprised cry as the bullet connected with his solar shields. However, Angel felt his heart stop when the shields stayed, his shot only causing a ripple on the Archon’s protection. Taking a few seconds to realize that he was still unscathed, the Archon released a cry of rage as he aimed its Shrapnel Launcher down at the hill, towards the Warlock and Titan Guardians. 

“No!” Angel screamed as he aimed once more, firing another shot into the Archon’s shields, the bullet once again causing a ripple to fluctuate against the fiery surface. Panic now setting in as the shields still stayed, the Hunter attempted to fire once more, only to hear a small ‘click’ in placement of the usually loud shot. Swearing under his breath, Angel lowered his weapon as he frantically attempted to reload his gun, cursing at himself for not keeping an eye on the screen of his helmet. His eyes glancing over the blinking red zero on the screen as his fingers fumbled to reload, Angel watched as Carina lifted up her auto rifle and fired, the rounds penetrating the Archon’s shields in an attempt to finish the Hunter’s job. Ianos must have realized the situation, for Angel saw the Awoken Warlock also raise his pulse rifle and fire as well. 

Ignoring the pellets hitting his shields, the Archon fired his weapon, fiery rounds launching from the barrel and downhill towards the Guardians. Almost immediately, Carina came to a sudden halt, the familiar sound of arc shields shattering as some of the shrapnel made contact. Hearing Carina take in a gasp of shock through his coms, Angel finally pulled the lever on his weapon, completing his reload and then aimed his weapon at the Archon.

“Say goodbye to your shields, bastard!” Angel roared as he fired, the bullet finally penetrating the Archon’s shields and shattering the solar energy in shards before dissipating. 

Letting a smirk form on his olive features, the human Hunter’s smile quickly dissipated when the Archon turned his attention towards him. Hearing the Archon let out a cry of rage, Angel couldn’t help but freeze, his green hues wide as the giant Eliksni turned his scorch cannon his way. Taking in a deep breath, Angel attempted to lift his sniper and blindly aimed, hearing the familiar fire of his sniper going off. Sadly, his aim was completely off as the round instead kicked up dirt near the Archon’s feet, just enough to startle it but doing nothing to do it harm. Even from this distance, Angel can hear the Archon let out a snarl. It was then the Hunter saw Ianos make his way to the top of the hill. 

“Pay attention to what’s in front of you,” He heard Ianos hiss out through the coms before he watched the male Guardian raise back his hand, the familiar mist of void light forming in his palm before he thrusted it forward. Veins of voice magic then spread throughout the large Fallen, Angel watching the latter stumble as he lost his grip on his weapon, the cannon falling to the ground with a dull ‘thunk’.

“I got you now,” Watching the Awoken Warlock aim his weapon at the Archon’s head, Angel couldn’t help but let a silent cheer, waiting for the moment where the larger Eliksni’s head would split apart and release its ether into the air. That was before the human Hunter spotted a glint of violet glimmer underneath the light. 

His heart stopping, Angel parted his lips to warn the male Guardian, only to see the Servitor to part its eye and the familiar burst of violet energy streaked towards Ianos. Immediately, the sound of the Awoken’s arc shields echoed through the air followed by his screams, Angel reaching up with his hands and placing them over where his ears would be in a vain attempt to silence the Veteran Guardian’s cries. Flinching, the human Hunter glanced up in time to see the Archon scoop up its weapon and smashed the blunt end of it into Ianos’ helmet, shattering his visor before kicking the Warlock in the chest, sending the Guardian tumbling down the hill. 

His jaw hanging open at the sight, Angel couldn’t help but freeze once more as Ianos came to a slow halt mid-way of the hill, unable to move to check in on the injured Awoken. Hearing a war cry then echo through the air, the human Hunter snapped his attention towards Carina, only for his eyes to widen as the female Titan rushed towards the Archon, firing her auto-rifle at the large Fallen. Seeing her bullets pelt against the Archon’s armor, Angel couldn’t help but let rage over take him, raising his sniper and without even bothering to aim, fired. A cry from the Archon then rang through the air, the human Hunter watching with morbid satisfaction as it raised its arm towards its shoulder, vermillion blood seeping through its fingers. 

“Don’t you forget that I’m still here,” Angel growled as he aimed his weapon once more, this time however, aiming his sniper rifle at the Servitor, having recognized the signs of its moving parts that it was charging up another attack, “and don’t you think I forgot about you.”

Pulling the trigger, Angel watched in satisfaction as the Servitor’s shell cracked, the large unit releasing groans with its brightening eye fading as the result from the shot. Not waiting another second, Angel released another shot, the Hunter letting out a smile as the bullet penetrated the Servitor’s central eye, causing the machine to fall apart completely. Hearing the Archon roar in rage, Angel shifted his scope in time to witness the larger Fallen aim its weapon at the Titan who had quickly closed the distance between the two. However, if the Archon had been paying attention instead of tending to its wound, the Fallen would have noticed the familiar two-barrel weapon now in her hands. Watching Carina aim her weapon at the chest of the Archon, Angel couldn’t help but flinch as the sound of the fired shotgun echoed through the air, followed by the cry of pain from the giant Fallen, the latter of which had staggered back from the impact.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Hearing Carina cry out, Angel once again shifted his scope only to take in a deep breath as the Archon placed one of is free hands on its chest, its heavy breathing signifying that the weapon had indeed hurt, but it was still standing. This was further proven when it lifted his head and let out a roar of rage, prompting the female Exo to shout back, “Why don’t you die already!?” 

Watching Carina fire her weapon at the Archon followed by hearing her curse through the coms, Angel aimed his weapon and fired, only to hear the familiar ‘click’ of an empty clip. Cursing under his breath, Angel ripped the empty magazine from his sniper before reaching over to his side for another clip, only for his fingers to grab air. His heart dropped, “Don’t tell me…”

“We’re out!” Hope cried in his helmet, causing Angel to let out a line of curses as he dashed up the hill, taking out his hand cannon and firing it towards the Archon, the bullets bouncing off the Archon’s armor.

“I’m out!” He heard Carina shout, watching the female Titan toss her weapon and opted for her auto rifle, hearing her repeatedly curse as the bullets pelted the giant Fallen’s armor to no avail. Gritting his teeth, Angel let out a war cry as he removed his blade from its sheathe and lunged towards the Archon. No sooner had he done this when he watched the larger Fallen twirl around with his cannon and immediately, the young Guardian felt an impact slam into his chest, causing him to let out a wheeze before he found himself flying through the air. Sliding across the earth moments later, Angel let out a few coughs, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to take in air before pushing himself into a sitting position. However, not long after this, he once again felt an impact into his chest, this one sending him tumbling through the dry earth once more. Hearing a groan once he came to a pause, Angel’s vision cleared just enough to recognize the familiar copper clad form of Carina, the female Titan untangling herself from the human Hunter before collapsing nearby. 

Dazed and confused, Angel once again propped himself up, only to hear the familiar rumble of Fallen laughter echo through the air, causing the young Guardian to snap his gaze upwards. It was then, he felt his heart stop as the familiar form of the Fallen Priest came into view, his scorch cannon aimed at the two young Guardians. 

Xxxx

 

“...os!?”

“Ian…s!?”

“Ianos!!”

The edges of his vision hazy, Ianos blinked once, narrowing his eyes as the cracked screen of his visor filled half his vision while the other half stared into the clear sky. Almost immediately, Ace popped into view, their black and orange parts scrunched in around their orange optics to show concern, “Thank the Traveler you’re alive. When I couldn’t revive you I thought-“

“The others” Ianos mumbled, “What about-“ 

That’s when he felt it. The crawling sensation up his chest and throat before pain overtook his senses, causing the Warlock to take in a sharp breath as his hand reached up and clenched his chest, as if in an attempt to ease the pain.

“Oh no,” Ace glided in closer, their light spreading out and forming into a beam, spreading the scanner on the Guardian, “Your equipment, it’s been damaged. The Darkness its – “

“The-The others…” Ianos rasped as he turned onto his side, pushing himself onto his knees as he continued, “The… others, where…are… the others?”

“They’re up on that hill over there,” Ace turned their body as if to point, “but it’s not good, the Archon, it’s-“ 

“Good enough,” Ianos wheezed as he pushed himself onto his feet, turning his gaze up towards the hill, only for him to halt in movement, his luminescent eyes growing wide as he sighted the Archon towering over the Hunter and Titan.

“Ianos?” Hearing his Ghost tentatively call him, Ianos instead ignored their cries and opted to dash up the hill, hearing the latter let out a yelp in response, “Ianos! Stop! Your gear!” 

Ignoring his Ghost once more, Ianos instead reached down to his to waist and removed his sidearm from its holster, and without even bothering to aim, starting firing up the hill, watching his shots bounce off of the Archon’s new shields. Although unharmed, this was enough for Ianos to gain the larger Fallen’s attention, the Warlock watching the latter turn, let out a snarl, and aiming its scorch cannon towards him. Before he can react, the familiar sound of the cannon firing through the air reached his ears and then the sound of his shields shattering rang through the air. The absence of his shields caused Ianos to let out a gasp, nearly stumbling over his feet as his body protested, his joints screaming and his chest heaving in an attempt to gain air. Gritting his teeth together in an attempt to assuage the pain, Ianos instead felt something sharp penetrate his shoulder, causing him to let out a scream. 

“Ianos!” Buckling onto his knees, Ianos then heard the familiar grinding parts of his Ghost hover near above his shoulder, the frantic tone in their voice obvious as they continued, “Get up! It is going to fire again! Hurry! It’s going to –“

Letting Ace’s words fade into the background, Ianos instead opted to raise one of his hands and focused his light into his palm, and then curling his fingers around the particles of void light once he felt the grenade form. Then without another word, the Warlock tossed the void grenade at the Archon, the object immediately exploding into a display of violet light as it landed at the larger Fallen’s feet. Immediately, the Archon was engulfed in violet light, the vortex of the void latching itself onto the Fallen as the latter released screams of agony. Dazed from the small amount of light he had just used, Ianos absent – mindedly watched the void light greedily eat away at the Fallen’s armor, revealing the vulnerable flesh underneath before latching itself onto its skin, easily breaking down the flesh, and further causing the Archon agony. Watching the Fallen squirm in the small vortex of light, the Warlock then brought his hands close together and focused his light into his palms, recognizing the violet streaks of light gather in his grasp. 

“Ianos, what are you doing?” The Warlock didn’t have to glance over at Ace to hear the frantic tone in their voice, “Ianos, you better not be – Ianos!”

The Awoken Guardian had jumped up and started running mid-sentence, once again ignoring the protests of his Ghost as he leaped up, bringing his hand back and tossing the gathered void light straight at the Archon. The orb of light flew through the air, leaving streaks of violet behind before slamming into the larger Eliksni’s chest, exploding into a vortex just like its smaller counterpart. However, unlike the grenade, the elite skill, Nova Bomb, was more merciful, immediately breaking down the Archon’s basic matter and causing the latter to disperse into streaks of violet, leaving no physical evidence behind, even the scorch cannon. The only sign of its existence, were the two now bewildered younger Guardians pushing themselves onto their feet and tentatively touching the air, as if the Archon was still there, just intangible to the eye.

Seeing the younger Guardians standing, bruised up and beaten but unharmed, Ianos couldn’t help but let a sense of relief flood his senses, collapsing onto his knees as he heard Ace glide up from behind. Recognizing his Ghost’s voice, Ianos slowly tuned out Ace, the black and orange Ghost’s words deaf to his ears as he watched Angel and Carina finally turn their gaze towards him. It was only then, seeing the two younger Guardians safe, that he let the pain finally overtake him, letting out a scream as he fell to his side, the frantic call of his Ghost now clear in his ears. 

“Ianos!” 

Feeling the warmth of Ace’s light slowly spreading throughout his body, Ianos only writhed in agony as the small amount of relief was quickly replaced with pain, feeling the sensation within his chest spread as he continued to scream. 

Xxxxx

Carina didn’t know what to say as both she and Angel had turned to thank the Veteran Guardian for saving their lives when he suddenly collapsed onto his side, screaming. Caught off guard and in shock the female Titan can do nothing but gawk as she watched Angel slide down the hill towards the incapacitated Warlock, watching the Hunter press one hand on the writhing Guardian’s shoulder. 

“Carina! I need help!” 

Snapping out of her revere, Carina let out a nod as she ran down the hill as well, sliding down onto her knees as she closed the distance. The first thing she noticed was Ianos’ damaged visor, the once darken glass now shattered and exposing one side of the Warlock’s face. Although curious, she quickly ignored his looks as she instead leaned down and pressed a hand onto the Warlock’s shoulder. Instead of calming him down as she had expected, Ianos instead only seemed to cry out, startling the young Guardian to the point where she reeled back, quickly snatching back her hand. 

“Call your ship!” The female Titan snapped her gaze towards the familiar black and orange form of Ace, the Ghost’s light repeatedly scanning the Warlock’s body, “Call your ship so we can get his gear fixed!”

At first, puzzled by the Ghost’s words, it was only when Carina glance back at the incapacitated Warlock that she understood. The tubes that she saw intertwined with his helmet had been broken loose, the sides where they’re normally place near the mouthpiece having been broken by the impact from the Archon’s weapon. 

“Can you not fix it here?” It was Angel who asked the question, “I mean, Ghosts are able to repair equipment, correct?” 

That’s when Carina sensed the blank look that Ace gave the human Hunter, “That is ‘if’ we have the materials and blueprints we need to do so and right now, I do ‘not’ have the proper material ‘and’ blueprint to repair his gear!” 

“Why not?”

“Just stop asking questions and call your ship please!” 

Hearing the desperation in the black and orange’s Ghost’s voice, Carina couldn’t help but give the small AI a bewildered stare. She maybe young but the small amount of patrols she had gone through was experience enough for the female Titan to know that gear gets damaged all the time. Carina remembers the days when she would bump into Fallen and would regularly have to polish her armor with the aid of her Ghost. What was so important about this damaged gear on Ianos that it caused Ace to panic? 

“If you two aren’t going to call your ships! Fine! I’ll call Ianos’ over!”

Carina couldn’t help but give the Ghost a blank stare, “Couldn’t you have just done that earlier?” 

The female Titan then watched with mild amusement as Ace spun their back fins in a huff, but the Ghost gave no response; a sign that she was correct in her statement. 

“Why are you in a panic, Ace?” Angel once again asked a question, “I understand your Guardian is in agony but why –“ 

“Because if we do not repair his gear, he is going to die!” 

That is when the world paused between the two younger Guardians, their gaze turning wide as the Ghost’s statement finally settled into their mind.

 

“What?” Carina couldn’t help but voice her shock, “But why-“ 

“Our ship will be here momentarily,” The female Titan couldn’t help but narrow her optics at the Ghost, “get him up for transmat.” The Ghost then paused, hesitating, “Please.” 

At first annoyed by the forceful tone Ace had been using, when Carina heard them say please, she had to pause. She had heard of relationships between Ghosts and Guardians, especially when they have been around for ‘years’. Hardly a year old, Carina knows she only has a hint of understanding of the relationship between the pair and as such, hearing the sincerity in the Ghost’s words, she couldn’t help but let her rage be assuaged, heaving out a sigh as slowly nodded. Despite her annoyance with the Awoken, she will help. 

Waiting until Angel leaned over and lift Ianos into a sitting position, Carina then took one of his arms and wrapped it around her shoulders, once again waiting for the human Hunter to do the same before heaving herself and the incapacitated Guardian onto their feet.

“Is… everyone alright?”

Immediately, Carina jumped, not from hearing the Awoken speak suddenly but mainly the way he spoke. From the moment they had met, he spoke with a condescending tone and seemed apathetic to their emotions, much to the female Titan’s chagrin. But currently, she can hear sincere concern laced in his words, causing Carina to pause as she hesitated to answer.

“Uh,” She started, “If you do not include yourself, then, yes?” 

No sooner had she responded when a chuckle then emanated from the Warlock, further startling the female Titan as he stated, “You always take everything literately, Lynn. No need to be so serious.” 

“Wait, what?” Carina blinked several times at the Awoken Warlock, hearing him let out a groan as he attempted to stand on his own feet only for them to slip out underneath him, nearly taking both Carina and Angel to the ground.

“Did you just call Carina, ‘Lynn’, Ianos?” It was Angel who asked the question, the latter letting out a grunt as he hefted Ianos in his grasp in an attempt to gain a better grip. 

“That’s her name, Kaye.” 

“I…what?” 

“I will explain later,” Both Titan and Hunter snapped their gaze towards the black and orange shell of Ace, the latter of which spun their back fins several times in agitation, “Let’s just keep him stable, alright? Or at least make sure he stays awake long enough to reach the Tower?” 

Hearing this, Carina couldn’t help but give a doubtful look at the Ghost, questions flashing in her mind as the black and orange Ghost glided over to Ianos, sending in more of their light into their Guardian. At first, tempted to question the small AI, the female Titan shrugged it off when Ianos’ breathing turned ragged, feeling him tremble as she kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders, watching Ace whisper words of comfort, as if to help ease the pain the Veteran Guardian was in. 

“Can’t we just shoot him in the head and you can resurrect him?” Carina blurted out, watching Ace’s parts go rigid in response, “It would be easier instead of watching him be in pain, correct?” 

That was when the female Titan watched Ace turn their orange optic towards the female Guardian, the blank look in their gaze was all Carina need to know that she had said something wrong. At first puzzled at the Ghost’s reaction, the female Titan opened her mouth to as why when a gust of wind interrupted her, startling the female Exo as the sand spiraled around them. 

“I wish it was simple as that.” 

That was the last thing Carina heard before the familiar weightlessness of transmat overtook her senses.


	4. Pluto-99

Hearing the incapacitated Warlock wheeze and gasp as he writhed on his cot, Angel finally understood why Carina had asked to take over the controls of the ship instead of keeping an eye on the Awoken. Though they had hardly known him for a few days, watching a fellow Guardian writhe in agony is painful to watch. 

Shifting nervously on his knees, Angel glanced around, taking in the single space with nothing more but the controls located in the front and the cot located in the back of the ship, leaving enough walking space between the two. Although plain in his sight, the Hunter just thanked the Traveler that Ianos’ ship held enough room to house the three of them. Turning his gaze back towards the black and orange Ghost scanning the Warlock’s helmet in an attempt to repair it, Angel then turned his green hues towards the opening on the fellow Guardian’s exposed helmet, taking in the sight.

The familiar pale azure skin patterned with shifting white mist holds Ianos’ statement as an Awoken true. Alongside the glowing orange eyes that flickered behind his lids as the Warlock took in rapid breaths, Angel also spied dark azure strands move around Ianos’ eyes as he tossed and turn, the dark blue strands seemingly glowing beneath the dim lights of the ship.

“Damn.”

Snapped out of his thoughts, Angel glanced over at Ace, watching the Ghost turn and narrow their orange optic at the female Titan, “Can’t you drive this ship any faster? He’s getting worse as we speak.”

“Shut it, I’m driving as fast as I can,” Seeing Carina glance over her shoulder, Angel can easily sense the glare behind her visor, “I am not use to the controls of his ship. It’s all outdated and ancient. What is he driving? A rust bucket?”

“We had this ship right when the Tower was built,” Ace retorted, “With limited parts and supplies, we didn’t have much of a choice but to stick with this one.” The Ghost scoffed as they returned to repairing Ianos’ gear, “We were lucky that Ms. Holiday is generous enough to give us upgrades when we needed them.”

“Can’t you just buy a new ship from her?” The Exo asked as she shifted the controls, causing the ship to tilt a tad to the right, shifting course, “She has plenty in storage.”

“When we have a perfectly working ship? Not needed” Ace’s parts twirled as they continued to work, “That’s what Ianos says anyways.”

This earned a snicker from the Titan, “What? He likes to keep every glimmer?”

“Ianos likes to save as much as he can for equipment,” Ace answered, “He says ‘decorative’ items are not needed, in which he believes jumpships are part of that category.”

“But this outdated?” Carina grunted as she finally forced the controls to the left, causing the ship to take a sharp turn, nearly tossing Angel off his seat and causing Ace to let out a cry as the Warlock slowly slid out of his cot.

“Careful!” Ace yelled as the ship finally steadied itself, Angel quickly regaining his footing and pulled Ianos back onto his bed, “Don’t force it like that! You’ll-“

Almost instantly, a ‘snap’ echoed through the hull, causing everyone to go silent as Carina lifted up her hand, a piece of the stick visible in her grasp as sparks came from the exposed wires.

“…Oops?” Was all the Exo could utter before the ship started to descend.

Xxxxx

“Ikora? Lady Ikora?”

Glancing up from the reports placed in front of her, the female Warlock turned to her Ghost, the familiar white form bobbing in front of her as she spoke, “Yes? Is there something you need?”

“Incoming Transmission,” The Ghost announced, causing Ikora’s brows to furrow as she asked, “From who?”

“Uh,” The Ghost hesitated, her parts scrunched together around her singular optic, “Just… take a listen.”

With that, the Ghost spread her parts apart and almost immediately, frantic screaming over took the room, causing all the Vanguard and everyone present to glance over.

“We’re going down! We’re going down!”

“Angel?” Cayde lifted himself up from his crouching position over the table.

“I told you to be careful!”

“How can I be careful if this hunk of a junk can’t even take a turn!?”

“Is that…Carina?” Zavala asked, earning a bewildered look from his fellow companions.

“Angel to the Tower! We’re going down!” The Hunter’s frantic voice echoed through the room once more, “Carina had been too rough with the controls-“

“It’s ancient!”

“Cannot control the descent! I have taken over and heading to the Hangar! Prepare for a rough landing! I repeat! Prepare for a rough landing!”

With the Hunter’s message sent, Ikora’s Ghost then shifted her parts back together, causing silence to fill the room.

“Well,” Cayde coughed, “Already having fun on their first mission together.”

“This is no time for jokes,” Zavala frowned, “Warn everyone to evacuate the Hangar and get medics ready to be on standby.”

“Don’t worry, Angel is a great pilot.”

It was then Ikora glanced over, her golden eyes blank as she stated, “Great pilot or not, a ship descending at break neck speeds is still a dangerous matter.” 

“…Right.” The Exo Hunter coughed once more, “So, shall we get ready to greet them then?”

Xxxxx

“I can’t believe you managed to break the landing gear too!” Angel yelled as he messed with the controls, the ship wildly moving side by side in response, “and of all the time to break! It has to be near the Tower!”

“This ship is a rust bucket!” Carina retorted as she held onto the bars connected on the walls of the vessel, “not my fault it breaks like a twig!” She stumbled as the ship rumbled, “and who the hell places a landing stick next to the power stick!?”

“Says the Exo who doesn’t even know her own strength!” Sighting the familiar Plaza filled with the bustling forms of Soldiers of the Light, panic settled in the human Hunter’s chest. Twisting the controls to the right, Angel felt the ship take a sharp turn but not before he felt the floor beneath him rumble, flinching when the familiar sound of scraping metal echoed through the air.

“Great pilot my ass!” 

“Shut up!” Angel gritted his teeth, his green eyes scanning the edge of the Tower before he sighted the familiar gates of the Hangar, “Hang on!”

With that, he pulled up on the controls, causing the ship to tilt upwards and almost immediately, the sound of grinding metal once again rang through the air followed by groaning of the ships cockpit. Then suddenly, Angel felt himself lurch forward when he felt the ship come to a suddenly halt, feeling himself being thrown out of the seat and pain crawling up his head, arms and chest. The edges of his vision blurring, the human Hunter let out a groan as he pressed his hands against the floor, pushing himself into a seated position as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“We’re alive!”

Turning his gaze towards the Exo Titan, Angel watched as Carina lifted herself onto her feet, Ace floating up from the floor as they shook themselves side to side, “I take back what I have said before, you’re an amazing pilot!”

Shaking his head to clear his vision, Angel stated, “Just, ugh, for an apology, just, help me with Ianos, alright?”

“Oh, right.”

Watching the Exo tend to the Warlock, who had somehow amazingly stayed on the cot, Angel heaved out another groan as he kept his grip on the chair to steady himself, rubbing his helmet in a vain attempt to relieve the throbbing in his head.

“Get ready for transmat,” Ace stated as he watched Carina nervously wrapped the wheezing Warlock around her neck, lifting him on her back as she turned her gaze at the Ghost, both of whom disappeared moments later.

Having watched the two leave, Angel heaved out another sigh before lifting up his hand, the familiar form of his Ghost appearing in his palm, “Hope.”

“On it.”

Feeling the familiar sensation of floating, Angel waited when his vision went white, prepping himself until he felt nothing but air beneath his feet, and color coming into his field of vision once more. Squaring out his feet to land, the Hunter waited until the dull throbbing in his head faded and then pushed himself up from his kneeling position, just in time to see Carina lean Ianos on a wall, the Warlock taking in a shaky breath as she did so.

“He doesn’t look so good,” The Exo stated as Angel approached her, Ianos’ Ghost floating nearby the gasping Warlock, “What’s wrong with him anyway?”

“That’s-That’s none of your concern!” Ace’s parts shifted close together around their optic, “all I can say is that he can’t survive without his armor.”

“You told us that already!” Carina removed her helmet, revealing her violet optics narrowing in frustration, “What we don’t know is ‘why’ he has that armor on. Did he gain a serious injury back then? And if yes, why can’t you just heal him?”

“It’s more complicated than that!” Ace retorted, their orange optic flaring as they added, “If I had wanted to heal him, I would have done so long ago! But I can’t tell you because what he has, he’s already being scorned for it already!”

“I…what?” The Exo stated, reeling back at the Ghost’s words, “What do you-“

“See, told you guys that Angel is a great pilot.”

Turning around to snap their gaze back behind them, the Guardian pair blinked as the familiar hooded figure of the Exo Hunter came into view with Ikora and Zavala not too far behind, a group of three humans clad in white following behind them; medics Angel guessed.

“Is everyone alright?” Angel watched as Zavala paused, his glowing silver eyes blinking; the human Hunter can take a guess that he spotted the shivering form of Ianos.

Seeing the Warlock Vanguard heave out a sigh in response to this, Angel watched as Ikora waved for the medics to move. However, to the human Hunter’s surprise, he saw hesitation clear in their eyes as they took tentative steps forward but stopping just short of the incapacitated Guardian. Letting Ace’s words ring in the back of his mind, Angel watched as Ikora heaved out another sigh and then narrowing her bronze hues at the trio; this was convincing enough for the three to approach the Awoken Warlock. 

“Oh no,” Blinking as Ace’s form zipped in between Ianos and the three medics, Angel couldn’t help but reel back when the former stated, “I am not letting these ‘three’ treat Ianos.” 

“He is in obvious pain,” The Human Hunter easily heard the bewilderment in the Warlock Vanguard’s voice, “You are willing to let your Guardian suffer because you do not trust the medics in front of you?” 

“If Ianos was able and in not obvious pain to speak, then he’ll say he would rather have Matt than these ‘medics’ here.” Angel watched as Ace nodded their core towards the three medics, watching the latter frown in response, “And I do not want him moved without a ‘Vanguard’ present.” 

“Ace –“ Hearing Ikora pause suddenly, the human Hunter turned his attention back to the three Vanguard, just in time to see Cayde hold up a hand and turn his pale azure optics towards the female Warlock, “I’ll escort him, I’ll take over from here.”

A frown of disapproval can easily be seen flash over Ikora’s dark features, “Cayde-“

“I have to visit an old friend of mine at the infirmary,” Angel watched as the Exo Hunter shrugged, “wouldn’t hurt to drop Ianos off and then pay him a visit.”

At first, seeing Ikora give Cayde a puzzled look, Angel couldn’t help but let curiosity grow in the back of his mind when the female Vanguard’s eyes soften into one of understanding, “I see.” He then watched her turn her attention towards the Titan Commander, “Zavala. Let us help Hunter Angel and Titan Carina to the Hall. We need to know what occurred to understand Warlock Ianos’ current state.” 

“If of course, they’re able,” Seeing the Awoken Titan turn his glowing silver eyes towards himself and Carina, Angel couldn’t help but let heat rise up to his cheeks before nodding once, a confirmation for Cayde to clap his hands together once as he announced, “Alright, so it’s settled.” Angel then watched as the Exo Hunter pointed at one of the three medics, “You, help me get this fella onto his feet, will you?” 

Watching the medic point at himself as if to confirm the Exo Hunter’s words, Angel easily heard a sigh escape said medic when Cayde nodded once. Feeling a hand clamp down onto his shoulder, Angel tore his attention away from the Exo and the incapacitated Warlock, gazing into Carina’s visor. Easily sensing a sheepish smile behind her helmet, Angel watched as the Exo Titan nodded her head towards the Ikora and Zavala; a sign for him to follow. Hesitating, Angel glanced back in time to see Cayde and the Medic heft Ianos onto his feet, hearing the Warlock let out a cough in response before the human Hunter forced himself to stand and followed his comrade out of the Hangar. 

Xxxx

It was strange entering the section of the Tower where many Guardians dread to go, mainly for the reason that if it is something that their Ghosts can’t heal, then it’s something definitely serious. In other words, their Ghosts have perished in battle or the darkness had affected them in some way.

Although he himself hadn’t checked into this wing of the Tower, Cayde had known plenty of other Guardians who had been checked in for different kind of afflictions; a wound given to them by a Hive Knight, a damaged Ghost unable to heal their Guardian, or their light corrupted by the Darkness itself. To those who live outside of the Tower, they would believe that not many Soldiers of Light would be found living in this area of the large complex; they are beings selected by the Traveler, a deity equivalent to a god, what out there can seriously injure a Soldier of the Traveler?

To a civilian, there would be nothing, the beings of Light seemingly immortal in their eyes. However, to the Guardians themselves, the answer is simple: many things.

Cayde would constantly see steady streams of Guardians being brought in into the Medical wing of the Tower, only to never be seen again. The Exo Hunter had seen too many of his fellow brothers and sisters concede to their injuries brought upon them by the Darkness; they already had seen too much to willingly continue to fight. 

Luckily, there are those who can still be saved, all thanks to a familiar white clad form currently standing in the middle of the Hall when the Exo Hunter entered.

“Hey! Matt!”

Cayde watched as the figure snapped his brown hues away from the papers he held in his hands, only to see them widen behind dark strands when he spotted the Exo Vanguard and the Warlock he barely helped kept standing, “Don’t tell me…”

“Yeah, his equipment has been damaged again,” Cayde stated as Matt rushed forward, dropping his files before taking the Exo Hunter’s place in keeping the Warlock steady, “and pretty badly I must add.” 

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Cayde,” The pale human frowned as he glanced at the Awoken Warlock up and down, “I’ll take over from here.” Nodding his head to confirm he had heard the human Medic’s words, instead of immediately leaving, Cayde stood where he was, earning a puzzled look from Matt before the latter let out a silent ‘ah’ of understanding.

“If you’re here for Neptune, he’s the second to last door down the hall,” Matt nodded his head in said direction before a sigh escaped his lips, causing Cayde to glance down the corridor with concern, “All I can say is this, get ready to say your goodbyes. He’s not going to last much longer.” 

“Now don’t say that,” Cayde let out a nervous smile, his optics betraying the truth, “who knows, he might be able to pull through.” 

“With his Ghost absent and his parts badly damaged and his light fading, I highly doubt it,” Matt hesitated, “Just…just head in there. He’s been asking for you the past few days anyway.” 

Giving the human a nod of thanks, Cayde watched as he and the other medic entered another room with Ianos in tow before the Exo started his way down the hall. Glancing at the names pasted on the doors, the Exo Vanguard finally came to a slow halt as the familiar name, ‘Neptune-88’ caught his attention. Standing in front of it for several moments, Cayde took in a breath before he slowly pressed a hand on the metal surface and opened the door.

Almost instantly, his sight was filled with wires hanging from the ceiling, contouring all over the room, and connecting to machines laid out on the walls. Tracing his optics to the center, Cayde instantly recognized the single occupant laying on the table as an Exo. Or, what is left of him. Of all the parts, only the head and torso were connected while as the left arm is only attached through wires. The other limbs were missing or unrecognizable, revealing the mechanics inside the Exo of his exposed parts, causing Cayde to flinch as some of the parts sparked, signifying it attempts to revive itself but quickly dying out. Carefully ducking and shifting around the wiring, Cayde made it to the single occupant, the lights from the machines and his optics the only thing illuminating the figure in front of him. Almost instantly, the Exo came to life, white lights illuminating the dark azure body as his hand shook, the optics flashing on to signify that the Exo was powered on.

“Hey, Neptune,” The Hunter Vanguard greeted, his azure optics struggling to keep on his fellow Exo’s face, ignoring the pieces of limbs and metal splayed out on the table; in other words, what they could retrieve of the Exo Warlock.

Moving his optics around, white lights connected with Cayde’s and almost immediately a smile formed on the Exo’s mouth piece. With his face fractured and dented, it was painful to watch the dark azure Exo open his mouth to speak, only for metal to scrape against each other as he spoke, “C-Cayde, it’s been a while old friend.” 

Watching the dark azure Exo metals lips scrunch together, Cayde watched as Neptune’s severed arm twitch, the body part only connected to the torso thanks to a few wires. Moments later, Neptune heaved out a sigh of defeat, “I-I-I would give you a handshake as a greeting but I guess that is not going to happen anytime soon.” 

This earned the broken Exo a chuckle from the Hunter, “Still trying to use that old human gesture every time you greet friends? You never change, Neptune.” 

The Exo just gave Cayde another smile, “S-So, what brings you here, Cayde?”

“Oh, you know, was dropping off a fellow Guardian here so I thought ‘Why not?’” The Exo Hunter slowly returned the smile, “Might as well since I’m here.” 

“G-G-Good, good,” Neptune then heaved out a content sigh as his optics dimmed, causing Cayde to worry to filter into his mind until the Exo’s white lights flickered back to life, “I-I-I have a question, Cayde.” His white optics traced back towards the Hunter, “D-D-Did anyone else survive?” When silence permeated the room, grief could be seen in the Exo’s white optics, “A-a-anyone? Mercury? Jupiter? Saturn? Anyone?” The damaged Exo paused as he waited for an answer, “P-Pl-Please Cayde, I have been in here for years and the medics here would not tell me anything. P-please, I need to know what happened to my Fireteam.”

The Exo Vanguard hesitated, his bright optics fixating onto the broken Exo, only to see the pleading in his white optics, “You want the whole story?”

Watching the Exo nod, Cayde continued, “Uranus and Jupiter were killed out in the field. Mercury made it along with you and Pluto but she died as soon as they tried to hook her up onto to machines in an attempt to keep you two alive. Saturn…” He hesitated, “She… ‘retired’ from Guardianship, if you understand.”

“S-she got corrupted?” Neptune asked in which the Exo Hunter let out a slow nod, “L-let me guess, Pluto was the one who ended her?”

“Well, with the name ‘The Executioner’, who else do you think would have done it?” Cayde stated in which the Exo Warlock gave the Hunter a sheepish smile.

“S-so Pluto is the only one left then?”

“Yes.”

“T-the-then can you send him a message for me?”

Cayde paused, his glowing optics staring at the broken Exo, “It’s not going to be a last message, is it?”

When silence permeated the room, the Exo Hunter sighed, “I’ll do it if it’s not going to be a last message.”

“F-Fine. I-I-It’s not going to be a last message.”

“…Why am I not convinced?”

“Y-you’re not going to send my message otherwise.” 

“Alright fine, I’ll do it,” Cayde retorted, a ghost of a smile etching onto his metallic features. He missed their banters, “Just stay alive long enough for Pluto to send a reply, alright?”

Giving the Exo Hunter a single nod, Neptune turned his gaze towards the ceiling and let out a sigh of content as Cayde held out his hand, the familiar form of his Ghost materializing onto his palm, “Ready?”

Xxxx

“Come and get me you stinky scavengers!” A laugh escaped from the Ghost as he zoomed across the graveyard of vehicles and roads, a group of Fallen chasing after him in a rage.

“What? Can’t catch a small thing like me?” He mocked, turning his flickering red optic back at the group, his scanner active from his cracked eye as he continued, “And here I thought the all mighty House of Winter are better than this!”

This in turn earned him another cry of rage, causing the Ghost to release another laugh as he turned and kept his scanner in front, narrowly dodging the rusting cars and debris.

“They’re still on your tail?” A voice echoed through the Ghost’s coms, in which the AI gave a reply, “Of course! They’ll be ready for you in just a few seconds, hitting the dead end in-“The Ghost came to a sudden halt, his scanning eye glancing up at the rusted building in front of him, twirling around only to find himself with no escape route, “Now.”

“Hold them steady.”

His flickering optic blinking once, the Ghost turned and faced the Fallen scavengers, a group of three dregs and a single Vandal, all of which was slowly closed in on the small AI. Holding up their shock blades, a low rumble emitted from the Vandal, an Eliksni equivalent to a chuckle while the Dreg surrounding it held up their own daggers, their high pitched chanting showing their excitement for a rare catch. 

“Hi there fellas!” The Ghost announced, his optic turning completely blank as the AI slowly glided backwards, trying to keep a distance between him and the enclosing Scavengers, “Didn’t expect you guys to catch up to me, especially likes this!” The AI let out a shout as he glided up, narrowly dodging a swipe from one of the Dregs, “I enjoyed this game of tag but I think-“ He glided just out of reach of another Dreg’s grasp, “I think it is time to end this charade.”

Almost immediately, three consecutive ‘bangs’ echoed through the air, followed by the heads of the Dregs exploding in a mass of metal and flesh, their precious ether letting out a ‘hiss’ before their bodies landed with a ‘thud’ on the marshy hearth. Shocked and angered, the Vandal twirled its head in the direction of the sound of the fired shots, only for its own head to explode in turn, more Fallen meat raining down onto the ground as its body followed suit.

Blinking once, the rusted Ghost shook his body, shaking off the remnants of Fallen blood and flesh from his parts before he turned his attention towards one of the rotting buildings, “Nice shot! Four out of four! Just like you, Pluto!”

Cloaked in black and gray, a figure climbed out of the window from the shadows, landing on his feet easily as he held the sniper rifle in his hands. Glancing up at his Ghost through his black visor of his helmet, the Hunter responded, “They’re just Fallen. Easy prey.” He then walked up to the corpses, kneeling down and placing his hand on the body of the Vandal, “H’m, except for a Shock Blade, nothing much.” 

“What about its ether tubes?” The Ghost glided over, his flickering red optics coming to life momentarily to scan the body, “that costs a nice handful of glimmer back at the Tower.”

This earned the Ghost a scoff, “And return to that place of children? No, I’d rather stay here, on Venus, where there’s plenty of prey to hunt.”

Pushing himself up onto his feet, the black and grey clad Hunter nodded his head towards his ghost, “Come on, Nix, lets head back to camp.”

“Oh! Resting for the night?” The Ghost exclaimed as he glided over the shoulder of his Guardian, “Why not another day? We’re still up and about and full of energy.”

“Normally I would, but my joints are starting to get clogged,” Pluto responded, moving his shoulders which released small squeaks, proving the Hunter’s point, “Time to get most of what’s restricting my joints out before it gets me killed. Again.”

“Oh, right,” The Ghost hummed to himself, “then can you tune me up as well?” His parts twirled once, causing them to squeak, “I haven’t had a tune up in a while myself.”

Glancing over at his comrade, a ghost of a smile phase over the Hunter’s metallic features, “Why not? Won’t help your looks though.” 

This earned a huff from his Ghost, the latter of which was rusted and covered in moss, “Says you. You don’t look good yourself.”

He received another smile, “Then again, I think neither of us have a say, don’t you think? Our eyes don’t exactly work.”

“Good point,” The Ghost hummed, before he let out his scanner, scanning his partner as they walked. Instantly, Nix recognized the black and grey gear that his Guardian wore as the image slowly updated into his memory banks but, also grimaced at the tears and dirt that had rubbed itself into the protective material, slowly making its way into the Exo’s mechanical parts and in turn, getting gunk and dirt into his joints and underneath his metallic shell, “I seriously think we still should head to the Tower and get a nice clean up someday.”

This earned the Ghost another scoff, “We will later.”

“You said that several years ago,” Nix scrunched his parts together in a pout, “Seriously Pluto, if we don’t get ourselves cleaned, our parts are going to get clogged. Just like you are now!” 

“We can do it ourselves.” 

“…You just said we’re both blind.” The Ghost glided in front of his partner, “we can’t get every nook and cranny.”

Hearing his Guardian come to a slow pause, Nix came to a stop as well, his blind optic blinking once as they stood in silence before Pluto heaved out a sigh, “Fine, but we’re only going back if we get a message from the Tower.”

“Like that’s going to happen,” Nix muttered as he heard his partner move forward again, gliding after the Guardian as he stated, “When was the last time we got a message from the Tower?”

“Right when we left that place,” Pluto responded as he crouched, his knees skidding across the marshy hearth before he sensed the opening in front of him, the smell of smoke and wood signaling to him that they made it to camp, “when Mercury died.”

Nix came to a sudden halt, his blank optic staring into space, “You know Pluto, Exo anatomy is still unknown, no matter how much of Exo biology we find in Golden Age tech, right?”

This earned the rusted Ghost a sigh, “I know, I know, I…I feel like they didn’t try hard enough to save her.” Pluto reached up and pulled his hood down, revealing his charcoal helmet corroded from time and grime smeared onto its surface, “She was in agony when they brought her in and she died in agony as the darkness devoured her light.” Another sigh escaped the Hunter’s lips, “She didn’t have to pass like that.”

“They did everything they could, Pluto,” Nix comforted as he glided over to his Guardian, “with little to no information on Exo anatomy, they couldn’t risk going in and messing with her parts, especially when many of it was already missing.” Shifting his parts around his blank optic, Nix added, “At least they were able to stabilize Neptune.”

“But with his Ghost dead, Neptune will forever be a cripple,” Pluto crawled over near his fire, his hands pressing down on the familiar cement block he uses as a seat, “unable to move or even disconnect from the machines keeping him alive, and even then, it’s a temporary solution. Who knows how much longer he will survive.”

“He’ll pull through,” Nix let out his scanner, scanning the ground in from of him until he reached his partner, lifting his optic so he can locate his Guardian’s shoulder. Turning off his scanner, Nix then proceeded to glide over, “You know how Neptune is, he’s well known in getting out of a scrap.” 

Pluto heaved out another sigh, “There used to be so many of us. We use to be a Clan, not a Fireteam.” The Hunter latched his fingers together on his lap, his grip tightening as he added, “Now look at us, the infamous Clan Galaxy consisting of only Exos now dwindled down to two, and one of them of can’t even move.” 

“And we can’t just recruit anyone?” Nix asked, in which he gained a nod as response, “Yes, there are certain…requirements in joining.” Pluto let out a scoff, “and there are many Exos who are resurrecting with memories of their original name.” The Hunter leaned back on his seat, “Lucky bastards.” 

“Speaking of Exos,” Nix let out a few clicks, “Cayde is calling us.” This caused the rusted Ghost to earn a look from his Guardian.

“…You’re joking,” Pluto retorted, earning a chuckle from the Ghost.

“No, I am quite serious, I recognize the frequency anywhere, and it’s Cayde.”

Keeping his blank gaze on his Ghost, the Exo Hunter brought up his hand, the former gliding over to his palm and disconnected his joints.

“Hello? Pluto you there? This is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard.”

“I know who you are,” Pluto responded, the abrupt reply causing the Exo on the other line to pause, “What do you want?”

“H’m, still a bit sour I see,” The Exo Hunter frowned behind his helmet, “Anyway, I would stay and have a pleasant chat but I’ll just get to the point.” Cayde cleared his throat, “Message from Neptune to Pluto.”

This immediately caught the corroded Exo’s attention, “A message? From Neptune? How is he?” Pluto stood up abruptly, “Is he still awake? I want to talk to him!”

“Woah, woah, calm down there, Lovebird. He just woke up, he’s not strong enough to relay the message himself, so he asked me, a dependable Exo that I am, to relay it to you in his stead.”

“…You? Dependable?” 

“Shut up. Anyway, he said to tell you that he doesn’t have much time left. Neptune is handing the title of Leader to you.”

“Me? But-“

“He said not to complain about it and accept it like a real Hunter you are…which, doesn’t really make sense when you think about it but anyway, he also said that the fate of Fireteam Galaxy is in your hands now and to come and visit him as soon as you can. Neptune wants to see you one last time before he passes.” 

“Wait, passes?” Pluto’s optics widen, “What do you mean ‘passes’?”

“He fought for a long time, Lovebird, he says that it is time for him to stop fighting and accept that it is a fight that he isn’t going to win.” 

“…So this is it? He’s just going to pass just like that? Not even going to put up a fight?”

“He put up a fight for decades, ‘Hunter’. It is time for Neptune to rest.” 

The abrupt change in tone of the Hunter Vanguard’s voice caused a strained silence to permeate through Pluto’s makeshift camp, the only sound emitting from Nix’s coms, the Ghost blinking uncomfortably against his Guardian’s palm.

“You know as well as I do, Pluto, that not all fights can be won.” 

“…I know.” 

“…See you back at the Tower?”

“…Yes, just give…give me a moment to prepare.” 

With that, Pluto dropped his hand, startling his Ghost as he struggled to keep himself afloat while as trying to sort his parts back together. His plates squeaking as they finally set itself back into place, Nix glided over until he bumped into his Guardian’s hand, “Pluto? You alright?”

Feeling the Hunter’s hand twitch, Nix scooted closer into his Guardian’s palm, feeling the Exo’s fingers gently wrap around his shell.

“They say Exos cannot cry,” Pluto whispered, “But that does not mean they cannot feel sorrow.” 

Feeling his Guardian’s fingers tremble around his shell, Nix cuddled closer, letting out a hum of comfort as Pluto fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking as he grieved.

Xxx

“Warlock Ianos killed the Archon on his own?”

With her helmet absent, her facial structures were clearly visible as metallic parts scrunched together into an Exo equivalent of a pout, Carina couldn’t help but cross her arms as she muttered, “He did have some help.”

“But he dealt the finishing blow,” Angel reminded, causing the female Titan to pout even further in her seat. 

“Exceptional as always,” Seeing Ikora nod in approval, Carina watched as the female Warlock turned her gaze to Zavala, only to see the Titan Commander frown, “If you call ‘overkill’ exceptional.”

Immediately, the shining look in the Warlock Vanguard’s eyes quickly darkened, prompting Carina to lower herself in her seat as Zavala returned the glare. Moments later, she asked, “Did we, miss something here?”

“If you call letting the Warlock stay or exile him ‘something’ then, no, there isn’t.”

Jumping at the familiar voice of Cayde echoing into the room, Carina only had the time to glance over to the entrance of the hall as Zavala’s voice spoke out, “Cayde, that was confidential information you just released.” 

Seeing the Hunter Vanguard nonchalantly lock his fingers together in front of him, the female Titan couldn’t help but think that he had more to say but silently walked over to his spot at the table.

“Wait, exile?” It was Angel who asked the question, “Why exile Ianos? What did he do?”

“That is just a part in our little decision making.” Carina watched the Exo Hunter shrug, “Although, I would prefer exile over execution if I were him.”

“Cayde.”

“They have every right to know,” Carina jumped at Cayde’s retort, blinking as the seemingly laid-back Vanguard was replaced with one who had enough, “The three of us agreed that they are his new Fireteam, correct? Then they should know at least what’s going on.”

“Cayde.” It was Ikora who spoke however, unlike the stern tone she held before, the female Titan instead heard one that was softer and laced with concern, “Cayde, you seem a bit tense. Did something happen between you and your friend?”

No sooner had the female Vanguard’s words permeate through the room when Carina saw grief fill into Cayde’s optics, however, his posture still held an air of confidence as he stated, “Right. I almost forgot to mention that I finally made contact with Lovebird.” The Exo Titan raised a brow at the name, “He should be coming here soon.” 

“Pluto-99?” Carina turned her gaze to Zavala, “Why now? Every attempt to call him back to the Tower was met with no contact.”

“That would be because of my friend,” Turning her attention back towards Cayde, the sorrow in his optics were now prominent, taking only moments for Carina to put the pieces together.

“He’s dying, isn’t he?” It was Ikora who asked the question formulating in the younger Guardian’s mind, Carina shifting herself in her seat as her violet optics expectantly stared at the Hunter Vanguard for an answer.

“Not much longer now.” Hearing his response, the female Titan turned her gaze to Angel, seeing the same bewildered but empathetic look in his green hues. Then, she watched as the human Hunter lean forward in his seat, “If I may ask, who is Pluto-99?” Carina felt all eyes turn to Angel, “And this who is this friend of yours, Cayde?” 

Taking note of Angel’s willingness to ask questions, Carina turned her attention back to Cayde, the latter of which let out a low hum as he removed his knife from his sheathe, “Have you two ever heard of the clan, Galaxy?” 

Confusion immediately settling into her mind, the female Titan stayed silent as she opted for Angel to answer for both of them, “No?” 

Carina heard Cayde let out another hum, “Well, I’m not too surprised, considering their numbers have dwindled down just enough to form a Fireteam.” Watching him fiddle with his knife in his hands, the female Titan stayed silent, signaling to the Hunter Vanguard to continue, “After the loss of their original numbers, Galaxy went underground, making it a priority to scout out unknown areas to mark for reclamation. The six that survived were Mercury- 11, Jupiter-50, Saturn-67, Uranus -71, Pluto-99, and their leader, Neptune-88.” 

Taking in the names of the clan members, Carina’s violet optics widen as she put together a pattern, “All Exos?” 

“All Exos.” Seeing Cayde nod, the female Titan waited in anticipation as the Vanguard Hunter continued to play with his knife in his hands, “But they were ‘special’, if you can call it that. The members consisting of the clan were known to have undergone a memory wipe so ‘deep’ that their true names were gone alongside their memories. As such, when they were resurrected-“ 

“We had no true name to go by.” 

The sudden introduction of a new voice snapped Carina’s attention away from Cayde and turned her gaze towards the entrance of the Hall and immediately, she paused. Standing at the entrance was a Hunter, however, his black and gray attire was torn and covered in the elements, as if he simply had left the Tower and not once looked back. As he took steady strides into the room, a trail of grime and the smell of marsh followed behind him, causing anyone nearby to shuffle away. As she watched him walk past her, Carina’s violet optics spotted the white patterns of planets and stars on the backside of his tattered cloak, causing her mind to fumble the clues together as he came to a pause near Cayde. How he was able to tell where the Hunter Vanguard was caused Carina to give the Hunter a bewildered look, as his corroded helmet was tucked under his arm, revealing the white piece of metal that seemingly melded over his optics, obscuring his view. Nonetheless, he placed his helmet on the table before Carina heard the newcomer add, “We found each other through the years, staying close as nameless synthetics while we struggled to keep our place within the Guardians, finding no purpose until an Exo claimed the name Sun-7.” Hearing him pause, Carina waited as the Hunter seemingly turned his blind gaze towards everyone in the room, “They gave us a purpose, helping us gain a name from the very galaxy we live in to remind ourselves of our objective: To reclaim what we had lost. As such, was the Galaxy Clan born.” 

“Lovebird” Carina couldn’t help but snicker at Cayde’s nickname, “How’s it – Traveler! Pluto! When was the last time you cleaned yourself!?” The female Titan watched with mild amusement as Cayde took several steps back, surprise clear in his pale optics, “You really let yourself go.”

Carina saw the Exo in question shrug, “That’s what happens when you spend decades out in the wilds.” 

“But even ‘I’ don’t even let myself go that far.” The Exo Vanguard scanned the black and grey Hunter up and down, “even before I joined the Vanguard.”

Seeing the dark clad Hunter turn his blind optics towards Cayde, the female Exo easily can sense the amused smile forming on Pluto’s metallic features, “For a Hunter, you are quite vain on your outlook, Cayde.” 

“Hey now,” Although his face contorted into one of being offended, Carina can easily tell from his tone he took it with a grain of salt, the edges of his voice holding a tinge of play, “I’m not ‘that’ vain.” 

As if to confirm Carina’s suspicions of the two ‘teasing’ each other, she heard the blind Exo let out a chuckle, hearing him say nothing as the female Exo watched him turn his hidden gaze towards herself and Angel, “Who are these young lights here?” 

“Oh right,” Instantly, the playfulness that Carina had sensed from the Hunter Vanguard dissipated and she can feel uneasiness shifting from his shoulders, “This is Angel and Carina -23, they are, Ianos’ new Fireteam.” 

No sooner had Cayde’s answer left his lips when the smile on Pluto’s face faded and Carina then felt rage ooze off the dark clad Hunter, “New…Fireteam?” At first, bewildered by his words, the female Titan then jumped as the blind Exo suddenly slammed a palm onto the table, easily causing it to rumble and the items on its surface scatter, “Did he not say he did not want a Fireteam!?” 

Hearing the anger in his voice, Carina’s violet optics slowly turned towards the Vanguard, amazed at how well composed they kept their features neutral and their shoulders held high; a sign that this was not the first time they had seen the Exo Hunter’s frustrations.

“How many times did Ianos say he did not a want a Fireteam!?” She heard Pluto snarl, “He said he does not want another one and yet you assigned him one anyway!?” 

“It has been years, Pluto,” Carina watched as Ikora’s bronze gaze narrowed, “It was time for him to move on and-“ 

“His previous teams were more than just a ‘team’!” Another fist on the table caused Carina to reel her attention back onto the dark clad Hunter, “They were his family! His friends! There is a reason why he decided to work alone, Ikora! He gets too attached! Too connected! He cannot take another loss!”

Soaking in the words of the Exo in front of her, Carina took the time to turn her gaze towards Angel, seeing the wide-eyed expression on his face as his hands clenched the arms of his seat tightly; it seems he was taken aback from Pluto’s outburst. And so was Carina. But seeing Angel part his lips, the Exo Titan knew that his surprise did little to stop him from sating his curiosity.

“What do you mean when you say he’s ‘too attached’?”

Seeing Pluto snap his blind gaze towards Angel, Carina easily see the younger Hunter’s shoulders tense, his green hues growing wider as he felt the dark clad Hunter’s piercing gaze. Although no sooner had the Exo Hunter fixated his gaze upon the human Hunter, Carina can also sense the rage subtly subside; it showed to Carina that Pluto has some control over where he directed his anger.

“Ianos is an emotional individual.” Doubt immediately lingered into the female Titan’s mind, “He’s too empathetic. He bonds himself to fellow Guardians too easily to the point where even upon a short meeting, he feels like it his responsibility to keep them safe.” 

Letting the memories of the Warlock’s treatment towards both herself and Angel during the mission flash in her mind, Carina couldn’t help but let the doubt grow before she couldn’t contain herself any longer, “Emotional? Empathetic? You sure we are talking about the same ‘Ianos’ here? He was condescending and rude to both Angel and I during our time with him.” She let out a scoff as she added, “Emotional? Empathetic? He is none of those things. If anything, he is a selfish prat who had gotten what he had deserved.” 

No sooner had her words left her lips when she saw Pluto turn his gaze towards her and when she sensed the rage return to his posture, Carina couldn’t help but let a small tinge of regret grow in the back of her mind. This regret turned into one of fear as the Hunter disappeared from her sight before Carina felt a force pull her seat away from the table, turn it around and felt hands slam into the arms of her chair, causing her to snap her arms close to her chest. Taking in a gulp, Carina lifted her gaze unsteadily to stare into the white sheet of metal that covered Pluto’s optics although, she didn’t have to seem them to sense the unbridled fury emitting behind them.

“Tell me, ‘tiny’ light.” The Exo Titan took in a shuddering breath, straightening out her posture to keep herself composed; she wasn’t going to go down without a fight, “Have you ever experienced loss? The pain of losing someone you called friend and family for years?” Carina barely had time to comprehend Pluto’s words before she saw him lean in, prompting her to keep a neutral expression as his face stopped mere centimeters from hers, “That agony is something you can never imagine ‘little’ light. So, don’t you ‘dare’ speak as if you already know Ianos, ‘especially’ since you hardly even known him for more than a few days.” 

Seeing Pluto finally pull away from her, the Exo Titan still kept her guard up however, placed her hands back onto the arms of her chair as the blind Hunter took steps back, “And here I thought the Vanguard knew how to place Fireteam members that know how to ‘compliment’ each other. Are the three of you turning that incompetent of your positions?”

“Pluto-“ 

“Don’t ‘Pluto’ me.” The female Exo wonders how Pluto can easily interrupt the head of the Vanguard so easily; she ponders if it’s the ‘years’ she can sense emitting from the dark clad Hunter, “I was called back to the Tower and the first thing I heard when I landed was talk about ‘exile’ and ‘execution’. Care to explain?” 

Immediately, the room went silent, and if there was anyone that the Exo Titan currently pities for, it is the three Vanguard currently standing around the table behind her; and from the way Pluto let out a sound of annoyance, he wasn’t too pleased at the lack of an answer. Although that didn’t stop her violet optics from going wide when Pluto removed a scout rifle from his back, “Are you going to answer or is my gun going to have to make you talk?” As if to emphasize his words, he pulled on the small lever on the side, Carina hearing the familiar ‘click’, signaling that it was indeed loaded.

“Put that away!” It was Cayde, “No need to resort to violence! We’ll talk about it! Just, just put that gun away, alright?”

Hearing Pluto let out a scoff, Carina let out a breath of relief when Pluto sheathed his weapon onto his back before hearing the Vanguard Hunter mutter behind her, “By the Traveler, now I see where Ianos gets his violent side from.” 

Immediately, the Exo Titan sensed the glare Pluto shot at the Exo Vanguard, “What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Another scoff left the blind Exo’s lips before he nodded his head; a sign for the Vanguard to start talking.

“It’s the darkness within him,” Carina’s optics widen at Zavala’s words, “We came to believe that it is-“ 

“Only temporary.” The young Titan reeled back at Pluto’s growl, “He can fight it off.” 

“It is consuming his light,” The female Exo didn’t have to turn around to sense the frown on Zavala’s features, “If we leave him be any longer, it will completely devour him which will lead to two scenarios: His death or he will turn into a vessel of Darkness.” Carina heard Angel cough next to her, “The risks of letting him stay here is too high. If he indeed does turn to the Darkness, he will endanger everyone around him. We cannot let him stay in the Tower any longer.” 

“So, exile is the answer?” Carina heard Pluto hiss, “or was that the plan over execution?”

“We are trying to find a solution to this, Pluto.” It was Ikora who spoke next, Carina hearing her tone staying even and calm, “We are also discussing whether he is applicable to stay and live out the rest of his years here.” 

“Of which, knowing the Vanguard, he will be under heavy watch and cannot leave the Tower unless without an escort, correct?” Pluto snarled, “and let me guess, with someone who is willing to ‘do the job’ if things go wrong?” 

“Look, Pluto, I understand why you are upset-“

“He can fight it off!” Carina jumped at Pluto’s outburst, “I have been executing fellow Guardians since the day I was resurrected! How else do you think I have earned the alias ‘The Executioner’!? I have been doing it for years! So I know what I am saying when I say not all Guardians succumb to the darkness that taint their light!”

Seeing the blind Hunter take in a breath, Carina sat idly in her seat as the former added, “He survived this long, did he not? He survived years, decades, with his light tainted by the darkness and the first few years without the aid of his ‘system’.” A sigh then escaped from Pluto, “I need to speak to Neptune about this. Alone.” Watching the blind Exo lift his gaze, the Exo Titan once again sensed the glare emitting behind his makeshift blindfold, “And if you do ‘anything’ to Ianos while I am around, then I ‘will’ make you pay.” 

The female Titan choked at Pluto’s threat, her optics wide as the Hunter exited the Hall, “He-He just threatened you.” Carina turned her seat around, her violet optics falling upon the Vanguard, “He just threatened you! The Vanguard! The supposed ‘best’ of their class! How can he-“ 

“We heard you Carina,” The female Titan paused as Cayde wrung his hands nervously together, “Here I thought things would go smoothly with him.” 

“Does anything go smoothly with Pluto-99?” A sigh escaped from Ikora as Carina watched Zavala pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Titan Carina, Hunter Angel.” The Exo Guardian sat up straight in attention, “You are dismissed. Make sure everything you heard in here is kept to yourselves.” Carina blinked, “’Everything’.” 

“But-“

“Now!”

Startled at the sudden raise in volume from the Titan Commander, Carina jumped up from her seat, stumbling over her feet as she exited the Hall, hearing Angel’s quick footsteps follow behind her. 

“Do you think what they said in there is true?” The female Exo paused at her comrade’s question, “That Ianos is infected with the Darkness?”

Pondering on the questions of the human Hunter, Carina opted to say nothing, and instead remained silent as they made the small trek to their quarters.

Xxxx 

“Hello how can I help – Pluto?” Hearing the surprise in the Medic’s voice, Pluto opted to say nothing as he came to a pause just short of Matt’s position, “When did you get here, and you’re a mess.”

“We’ll catch up later, Matt,” The Exo Hunter sensed the bewildered stare, “but first, a visit.” 

Hearing nothing but silence permeate between the two of them, Pluto once again opted to say nothing, and soon heard Matt let out a sound of understanding, “Make it quick, I highly suspect he is going to pass soon.”

Giving the medic a nod in thanks, Pluto headed down the hallway, holding out his palm as he heard the familiar sound of his Ghost materializing into view, “Nix, scan the doors for me.”

Hearing Nix let out a click in confirmation, the Exo Hunter then heard the familiar sound of scans echoing in his auditory sensors, sensing the light emitting from the source in his palm. 

“Here,” Nix announced as Pluto sensed the light fade from his Ghost’s optics, causing him to come to a pause, “Ready?”

Instead of immediately responding, a nervous smile flashed onto his metallic features before Pluto reached out with one hand and pressed his hand against to what he believes to be the door. Tracing the frame, his hand came to a familiar panel on the side, prompting him to press his hand into the slot and the familiar brush of air of the door sliding open rang into the air. Taking in a breath, Pluto slid his hand away from the frame and took a step inside. Almost immediately, he felt something thin and wiry snag around his face and neck, and instantly, his body screamed for him to swat them away, the lack of sight setting his senses into overdrive. But Pluto forced the panic down with pure experience and will, telling himself quietly that the very things snagging around his neck was the machines keeping his Fireteam leader alive. As such, Pluto held out his hand again, the familiar rusted form of Nix materializing into the air.

“Nix.”

“On it.”

Hearing his Ghost let out another click, the familiar sound of Nix’s parts expanding hummed into the air before he sensed light flash all around him. Then just as quickly as it appeared, it faded, “Data sent.” 

Standing patiently, Pluto waited until the dark space in his vision suddenly exploded with white lines and shapes, causing the Exo to tilt his head slightly as the lines slowly drew into the room before him, revealing the wires and machines lined up against the wall. And the single occupant in the middle of it all. 

Taking in a sharp breath, Pluto took a step back, tentatively untangling himself before ducking and weaving his way past the wires, eventually making his way to the middle. No sooner had he reached the bed that held Neptune when he sensed the light within the incapacitated Exo strengthen, feeling the warmth permeate through the room, “H-Hello, Pluto.”

“Hello, Neptune,” Pluto let out a dry smile, “How are you feeling?”

“O-oh, I-I can’t feel anything. T-they turned off my neuro-sensors when they brought me here.”

“…Not that kind of feeling.”

“O-ooh, you mean ‘that’ kind of feeling? I-I am sorry, I misunderstood.” Hearing Neptune laugh, grief and regret tugged in the back of Pluto’s mind although, he forced out a smile at his Fireteam Leader’s jest.

“T-To answer your question, I am tired. T-Their attempts to reboot my main system only rejuvenates me momentarily, b-but it is not enough to keep me conscious for long periods of time.” Taking in the Exo Warlock’s words, Pluto then leaned over and intertwined fingers with the broken Exo’s, earning a light chuckle in response, “I-If I may ask, what happened to you?”

A dry chuckle escaped the Exo Hunter before he could stop himself, “Where do you think Hunters go to meditate? To clear their mind?”

“T-t-the wilds then?” Nodding his head in confirmation to Neptune’s question, Pluto then heard him add, “T-t-that must have taken years to accumulate enough mud to turn your face brown like that, Pluto. E-Especially since it was originally black.” A pause, “J-just…how long did it take for it to turn out like that?”

The disheveled Hunter hesitated, his fingers squeezing the hand of his Leader’s as he fidgeted on his feet, letting silence permeate through the room before he finally responded, “Decades, lost count on how many.” 

The Exo Hunter heard a silent ‘ah’ emit from Neptune,“T-Then that’s how long I have been in here.” A sigh, “S-So, Cayde circulated my message to you?”

Another nod, “S-so you know then? Y-you are to be the new leader of our Fireteam. A-and our Clan.”

“What Fireteam?” Pluto blurted, hearing the Exo Warlock go silent, “What Clan? It is just to the two of us now, Neptune. The rest of our so called ‘Fireteam’…Our ‘Clan’, is gone.” He heaved out a sad sigh, his shoulders slumping as he added, “And soon, I am going to be the last one left.” Pluto tilted his blind eyes to where he believes the broken Exo is, “I am going to be alone.”

“W-Who says that you are going to be alone?” He can easily sense the disapproval emitting from Neptune, “H-Have you already forgotten about our ‘Little Light’?”

In response to his question, Pluto let out a snort, “Of course not, but with darkness tainting his light, I am not even sure how much longer he will live. Who knows though, he could be like me, fighting until the end, or…” The Hunter hesitated, “He could be like you. Know when it is time for you to acknowledge that you cannot always win, despite how much you fight back.” 

“L-L-Little Light always have been a fighter, you know this.” Pluto sensed the comforting smile Neptune gave him, “H-How else do you think he made it this far?”

“But he could be at his limit,” Pluto retorted, feeling the comforting stare turn into one of bewilderment, “The Vanguard is currently debating whether to exile him or to put him under guard. They are even considering execution.” He paused, letting the words sink into his partner before he added, “They believe that he will completely succumb to darkness.”

Feeling Neptune’s hand grip tightly in his, Pluto waited patiently, letting the Exo Warlock ponder on his words, “B-But he has been around for years. G-Going as far as the Dark Ages. H-he-he fought against the Darkness for years but yet, this is how they repay him?”

“You know how most are today,” Pluto couldn’t help but sneer, “Even mention the darkness, and they will immediately perceive it as a threat, no matter who or what it is.” The Hunter scoffed, “All those years of work only for it to crumble, all because ‘one’ incident on the Moon that the Vanguard refuses to acknowledge.”

“Y-y-you know as well as I do that Little Light did not have the proper evidence to back up his claim, despite his obvious injuries and trauma.” He heard Neptune sigh, “I-If only we can find evidence that will even clear Little Light’s name, or even give his words a tiny bit of credence.” 

“I know,” It was Pluto’s turn to lament, pulling his blind gaze up to the empty space in front of him, “We will find evidence, someday.” 

Sensing another smile being given to him by Neptune, Pluto returned the gesture, only for his smile to fade as he heard the broken Exo let out a grasp, feeling his hands clamp tightly around his grip, “My-My light.” 

At first confused, Pluto’s blind eyes went wide when he reached out with his senses, only for his dark vision to be filled with a small flame, flickering away in the darkness as it dimmed with each passing second, “No, No it is too soon!” Pluto reached out and placed his hands onto his fellow Exo’s chest, as if in an attempt to prevent the small essence of life and light from escaping, “I need more time!” He then raised one of his hands, summoning the familiar star shape AI into the room, “I need more time!” 

Lowering his hand to let his Ghost work, instead of progress, all Pluto heard was Nix sputtering, “I-I cannot do anything.” He heard Nix’s parts expand and click together in a panic, “His anatomy is different to yours. I cannot risk repairing him without proper data.” 

“So you are just going to let him die!?”

“N-No, I-“

“P-Pluto.” Hearing the familiar voice of Neptune echo through the air, Pluto fixated his blind gaze back onto what he believes to be the broken Exo’s form, “C-Can y-you t-t-take m-m-me o-ou-outs-side? I-I-I w-wa-want t-to-to s-see the T-T-Trav-Traveler o-one l-l-last t-t-time.” 

Hearing the familiar tone of acceptance in the broken Exo’s voice, Pluto remained silent, his mind numbingly trying to process the situation. Then, slowly, the Exo Hunter slowly reached out, tracing his fingers upwards until he found the battered face of Neptune. Then tenderly, he cupped his cheek as he forced out the words, “As you wish.” 

As he leaned over to scoop Neptune into his arms, Pluto heard Nix sputter over his shoulders, “But the machines! The wires! What if he can’t live long to see the-“ 

“He. Will. Live,” Pluto paused, hearing his Ghost go silent, “At least, long enough to see the Traveler.” Hefting what remained of the Warlock into his arms, Pluto glanced down when he felt Neptune lay his head against his chest, “One last time.” With that, Pluto turned and headed towards the exit of the room, only to jerk back as he felt the wires tightening around Neptune’s form. Hearing the Warlock let out a groan in response, the Exo Hunter gritted his jaw before taking one large step forward and tugged. Immediately, the familiar sound of the wires snapping rang in his auditory sensors followed by Neptune’s shuddering breath, causing the Exo Hunter to pause, his grip tight on the broken Warlock’s shoulders. 

“I-I’m f-fine,” He heard Neptune rasp out, “K-Keep g-going.”

Listening to the Warlock’s labored breaths momentarily, Pluto brought Neptune closer to his chest before taking steps forward.

“You’re out,” He heard Nix announce as he heard the Ghost let out a few clicks, the familiar black and white images flowing into his optics signaling to Pluto that the Ghost was scanning their surroundings, “Sending the data to your optics, should be enough to get you out of here.” 

“Hey! What are you doing!?”

“Or not,” Hearing Nix hover back close to his shoulder, Pluto came to a pause as he heard quick footsteps approach.

“You are endangering the life of a patient, return to him to his room, now.”

Momentarily silent, Pluto gave the medic a blank stare before he stated, “He wants to see the Traveler.”

“And risk him dying for such a request?” The Hunter sighed at the human’s words, “He is already in critical condition. Take him outside and he’ll-“

“Enough.” Recognizing Matt’s voice, Pluto couldn’t help but let a smirk form onto his metallic features; he’s won.

“But-“

“Pluto, take Neptune outside. You have my permission.”

Nodding his head in thanks, Pluto resumed his strides, quickly passing the Head Medic as he followed the digital map built within his blind optics. Quickly exiting the Medical Wing, Pluto then felt a rush of cold air as he resumed his quest towards the Plaza as he listened to Neptune’s quiet breathing. Seeing himself reach the Plaza, Pluto momentarily paused as he heard no sound of rushing footsteps or clanking of armor, a sign that it is nearing the end of the day; a scenario that Pluto did not mind. This signaled to the Exo Hunter resumed his pace before the digital map showed his position he had reached his destination and as such, he stumbled over to the grass before taking a seat. Cradling Neptune’s broken form in his lap, he then felt the Exo Warlock shift in his movement; more than likely in an attempt to gain a better view of the Traveler.

“B-Beautiful a-a-as-as a-a-al-always” He heard a sigh of content emit from Neptune, “W-W-Wish I-I-I c-could h-ha-have s-se-seen i-it w-w-when i-i-it w-was a-a-al-alive, i-i-in a-all i-i-its g-glory.” 

“We will bring it back,” Pluto blurted, tightening his grip on the broken Warlock, “even if it takes us years, we ‘will’ bring it back.” 

The Hunter heard the Warlock chuckle, “R-Re-m-mem-ber w-w-when t-the To-Tower w-was f-f-first b-built?” 

“Back when we use to sit right here and just watch the Traveler light up the sky?” Pluto reminisced, “How can I forget that? It is the only one of the few memories I have that does not involve fighting against the Darkness.” 

“S-So p-peaceful,” He heard Neptune let out a quiet hum, “P-Pl-Pluto, I-I h-have o-one-one m-more r-re-request o-of y-you.” 

“Yes?”

“O-O-Our L-Li-Little L-Light… T-Take c-care o-o-of h-him... p-p-pro-prot-t-tect…” 

Pluto waited, waiting patiently for Neptune to finish his sentence. When moments passed and silence continued to permeate the air, the Hunter glanced down with his blind eyes, as if attempting to look into the Warlock’s dimmed optics before bringing the broken Exo even closer to his chest, his grip squeezing on Neptune’s shoulder.

Hearing Nix hover over his shoulders once more, Pluto attempted to suppress his grief, his shoulders shaking as he took in a breath, “I promise.” 

Xxxxx

Nix may not have use of his optic anymore but he can still hear and the stifled sobs of his Guardian permeated quietly through the air. The rusted Ghost was just glad that they were alone out in the Plaza (according to his knowledge at least); he doesn’t want to know how the Guardians will see Pluto differently when they figure out ‘The Executioner’ is just as vulnerable to emotions as themselves. 

“And they say that Exos cannot grieve because they are unable to shed tears,” Nix lamented as the night filled with the grief filled cries of the Hunter.


	5. Patrol

“So, you are unable to access the database?” 

Watching the white and red Ghost twirl her back fins in annoyance, Angel can easily see the glare in her green optic as Hope turned towards him, “For the last time, Angel, every time I try to access it, I keep gettin’ ‘I changed the encryption’ from Cayde.” He then heard her let out a frustrated sigh, “It seems he had put in an override that only works with our frequency.” 

“Let me guess? It changes the encryption every time ‘we’ try to access it?” Seeing Hope bob once to signify a nod, Angel leaned back in his seat, letting out a hum, “Well, I guess that’s what we get for trying to access the Vanguard database whenever we wanted.” 

Hearing Hope let out a laugh in response, Angel watched from the edges of his vision as the female Ghost glided over from the table, hovering above his shoulders as she stated, “That was fun. Ikora and Zavala scramblin’ around to figure out those ‘monthly technical difficulties’ while Cayde gets stumped on how we hack it, even though ‘he’s’ the one who taught us.”

“Makes me wonder why he never told Ikora and Zavala that it was us this entire time.” The Human Hunter smiled to himself, focusing his gaze towards the windows of his apartment, “Then again, it won’t seem to matter anymore since we can’t access the database.” 

“For now.” Grinning at his Ghost’s words, the human Guardian then paused as the female Ghost then added, “But how else are we goin’ to learn who this ‘Lynn’ and ‘Kaye’ are?” 

Tilting his head in thought, Angel let out a silent whistle, “If you want an honest answer, I have no clue.” He then deflated in his seat, letting out a grunt as he then stated, “Might not have any other choice but to ask.” 

“Ask?” He watched as Hope glided over near his face, her parts shifting against her core as she continued, “What makes you think that they will just tell you?” 

“Either that, or I blab about what I heard last night.” 

Angel then watched the female Ghost’s optic widen, “You sure that’s a good idea? The Vanguard maybe ‘indifferent’ to a lot of things but, they do have a line when it comes to ‘threats’.” 

In response to Hope’s words, the human Hunter shrugged, “Not sure if it’s a good idea to ‘blackmail’ but, I’m curious enough to do it.” 

At first, momentarily silent, the sudden bursting laughter of Hope caused Angel to smile, hearing the Ghost exclaim, “Well, what are we waitin’ for? Shall we go and ask the Vanguard?” 

Letting out a laugh of his own, Angel pushed himself from his seat, dipping past his furniture before walking over to the exit of his quarters, pressing a hand on the panel on the side before stepping out of the sliding door. Nodding his head to passing Guardians, Angel waited until the familiar sound of the door sliding shut behind him echoed through the hall before he turned and slowly made his way out of the corridor, squinting as the bright rays of the sun reflected into his eyes as he walked out into the familiar scene of the bustling Plaza.

“Who do you think this Lynn and Kaye are?” Angel turned his green eyes towards Hope, the latter of which spun her back fins as she hovered near his shoulders, humming, “I mean, besides being a pair of Guardians that he had known?” 

Pondering on the words of his Ghost, the human Hunter stayed momentarily silent before finally responding, “Considering Ianos’ history, I am willing to bet that they were once a Fireteam, at least, before us anyway.” Hearing Hope let out a click of agreement, he then continued, “Although, problem is, I never heard of these Guardians before and we are not exactly a large faction, if you know what I mean?” 

“Even I never heard of them.” He heard the female Ghost hum thoughtfully, “Although, then again, I spent most of my years searching for you.” She then glided closer to Angel, the human Hunter seeing her lift her parts upward; a Ghost equivalent of a grin, “so I can safely say that they must have existed before you were resurrected, Angel.” 

“Good point.” The human Guardian gave his Ghost a soft smile, “Considering how often we hack into the Vanguard Database to read up the files on our fellow Guardians.” 

“Ones that are alive anyway.” Hope pointed out, “It is faster to read the files on those who are still ‘active’. Especially since the dead outnumber the living, sadly.” 

Flinching at the words of the female Ghost, the Hunter shifted on the heels of his feet uncomfortably before quickly stating, “Let’s just get to the Vanguard so we can figure out who – Carina?” 

Coming to a pause just near the steps of the entrance of the Hall of Guardians, the human Hunter’s green hues spotted the familiar copper clad form of Carina, the silver Exo turning her violet optics his way at the call of her name, “Angel? What are you doing here?” 

Greeting the female Titan with a warm smile, Angel approached the Exo Titan, “To figure out who this ‘Lynn’ and ‘Kaye’ are? You here for the same reason?” 

He watched Carina nod, seeing the female Titan’s optics flash towards the floor, crossing her arms across her chest as she stated, “Just the way Ianos called us by those names. He said it with such familiarity, and grief.” The Exo then shuddered, Angel feeling her optics turn back towards him, “I do not know why but it bothers me that Ianos saw us as different individuals.” Watching her arms fall back to her side, Angel mentally agreed with Carina’s next words, “I just hope that the Vanguard will have the answers we need and help clear my mind of this.” 

Recalling the moment before they transmatted into Ianos’ ship, when had he heard the Awoken Warlock call him ‘Kaye’, Angel can easily sense the warmth in the names followed by a sense of longing, as if the Warlock was reaching out to those out of reach. Or dead. 

Feeling a chill run down the length of his spine, Angel couldn’t help but let out a shiver of his own; he hoped that he was wrong. There was only one way to find out the truth, however. 

“Since we’re both here, want to ask the Vanguard with me?” The Hunter saw her optics widen at the notion, “Oh, come on, you just said you want things cleared. Why not now?” 

He can clearly see the hesitation in her violet optics, her gaze glancing around her surroundings before her shoulders straightened out and she fixated her gaze back into his green hues, “Won’t hurt to try.” 

“Then what are we waitin’ for?” Angel reeled back as Hope’s white and red form butted in between the two, only to let out a laugh as the female Ghost added, “Let’s go and ask! I’m dyin’ to know!”

Letting the last few chuckles leave his lips, the human Hunter glanced back towards Carina before motioning with his hand to follow, turning around, and descending down the steps towards the Hall. Easily brushing past the familiar dark clad form of Eris, Angel gave a nod of greeting to Shaxx before descending down one more pair of steps into the room, immediately hearing the brief conversation between the three Vanguard come to a pause; nothing escapes their attention. 

“All rest and cleaned up I see,” Cayde greeted, pushing himself away from his map as Angel closed the distance between himself and table, the human Hunter hearing the familiar heavy footsteps of Carina coming to a pause beside him, “But, I can guess that you’re not here to inform us of how you’re doing.” 

“How do you – “Angel heard Carina pause as Cayde lifted a hand, the Hunter Vanguard then stating, “I’m a Hunter, kid. What else do you expect?” 

“…Oh.” 

Silently snickering at the female Exo, Angel then came to attention as Cayde asked, “So, what can we do for you two?” 

“We have a question,” The human Hunter easily can sense the bewildered stares from the three Vanguard, “Do you know the names Lynn and Kaye?” 

Immediately a silence permeated through the room, causing Angel to shift nervously on his feet before turning his green eyes at Carina, locking onto her violet optics as she returned the gesture.

“How did you get those names?” Turning his gaze back towards Ikora, Angel hesitated, wringing his hands together as he contemplated for an answer; Carina beat him to it, “From Ianos. When we were ready to head back to the Tower after killing the Archon, he called Angel and I ‘Lynn’ and ‘Kaye’ respectively.” Angel then heard her pause, sensing the hesitancy from the female Titan before she added, “The familiarity and warmth in his words, we cannot help but be unsettled that he confused us for someone else. Who were they?”

A sigh then permeated from Cayde, Angel watching the Hunter Vanguard glancing over at his fellow Guardians, making eye contact momentarily before nodding in silent agreement. 

“Hunter Lynn-10 and Titan Kaye Raith.” Zavala started, gaining the attention of Angel and Carina respectively, “They were two of the many Guardians to help implement the Tower as a beacon of the Last City, and they were one of first few Guardians to dare step past the Wall.” He then sighed, “From the look in your eyes, the two of you already had suspected that they were once part of Ianos’ Fireteam.” 

“His first ‘recorded’ Fireteam if I may add.” Cayde butted in, “Not long after the Tower was built, the three of them banded together to help patrol the Wall and did so for several years.” 

“But their lives were cut short when they were ambushed by Fallen when they attempted to extend their boundaries.” Ikora finished, earning wide eyed looks from the younger Guardians, “and although he did his best, Ianos was the only one out of the three to make it back alive.” 

Curiosity peaked in the back of Angel’s mind at the new piece of information, “If Lynn and Kaye didn’t make it out, then how did Ianos make it back?” 

“The ambush took place in a high storied building, tenth floor if I remember correctly.” It was Cayde who answered, “Ianos was accidently kicked into one of the elevator shafts by a Fallen. Although killed by the fall, it was a good enough hiding place to ensure his Ghost’s safety and resurrection.” He then paused, as if lamenting over the next few words, “For Lynn and Kaye, they weren’t so lucky.” 

“So, pure luck then?” Angel couldn’t help but let a pang of empathy build up in his chest as the Vanguard Hunter nodded in confirmation; it would explain why Ianos acted harshly towards the two young Guardian’s actions. A simple mistake is enough to get even the most experienced Guardians killed, and the Veteran Guardian had experienced that first hand. This also made the human Hunter wonder, how many other teams did he survive from just from ‘pure luck’?

“The first recorded team he survived from and sadly, not the last.” 

Although at first, bewildered by the intrusion of a new voice, it took only moments for Angel to recognize it as he turned and focused his attention onto the entrance of the room, only for his suspicions to be confirmed; it was Pluto, the Exo Hunter still clad in his gray and black armor and now, with his helmet secured over his head. However, unlike the night before, the Hunter was all cleaned and repaired; even his Ghost, the latter of which hovered over his shoulder, had lost all the rust and must from the years and the color of viridian can be seen gleaming on his shell. The only thing that did not change was the cloak, the dark cloth still battered and worn but the insignia of the stars and planets now visible against the cleaned surface.

“Lovebird.” Angel heard Cayde chime as Pluto slowly descended down the steps, “How is your day going so far-“ 

“What makes you think I want to speak to you?” 

Hearing the growl in Pluto’s voice, the human Hunter didn’t blame Cayde for suddenly going silent, and Angel took in a breath as the Exo Hunter approached both he and Carina, the younger Guardian easily sensing the narrowed glance behind his visor.

“Nix.” 

Watching the viridian shell Ghost bob once in confirmation of the Hunter’s words, Angel froze when Nix’s optic came to life, red flashing into view before the familiar thin light of a scanner beamed over his form, quickly lifting up and down before disappearing from his sight. At first, confused at the action, the younger Guardian opted to stay silent and instead, watch Nix do the same for Carina, seeing the Exo Titan’s shoulders square out and her violet optics narrowing as the Ghost finished the scan.

“Data sent to your optics.” Nix announced as the Ghost’s optics dimmed once more, Angel watching him return to his rightful place over Pluto’s shoulders. No sooner had he done this when the Exo Hunter let out a short snort, “Average at best.” 

“Excuse me?” Angel couldn’t help but blurt out the question, bewilderment building up in the back of his mind as he watched Pluto’s visor turn towards him, “Nix took scans of your light and from what I can tell, there is nothing to be impressed about.”

“What?!” The human Hunter watched as Carina took a threatening step forward, her violet optics flaring with fury, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You two are inexperienced, hardly alive for a year and the data he took from your Ghosts confirms this.” Pluto turned his focus towards Carina, “You fight in the Crucible often but yet you lack experience in the field, treating the Fallen like targets instead of real enemies.” 

“Why I ought to- “ 

“And you.” Angel froze as he felt Pluto’s gaze fall onto him, “You may have stolen a Fallen ship to head back to Earth from Venus, but besides that, there is hardly anything special on your record.” He then watched the Exo Hunter lean in, as if to empathize his next words, “It also doesn’t help that your Ghost had to be the one to start up the ship and you were the one who crashed it.” 

Gulping at the older Guardian’s words, Angel watched as Pluto straightened his posture and let out a scoff, “With that kind of record, I don’t trust the two of you to have the capability to watch Ianos’ back.” The human Hunter blinked at the Exo’s words, “Inexperienced. Attuned to only one Light. Not to mention barely able to take on an Archon together.” 

“We’re still young!” Angel turned his focus onto Carina, watching the silver Exo spit out, “give us a chance and we will show you what we are capable of!”

“Good.” Seeing the Exo Hunter lift his gaze over their shoulders, Angel didn’t have to look back to know that he was looking back at the spectating Vanguard, “Because I am taking you two on a patrol with me to the Cosmodrome.” 

It was then the fire around Carina dissipated, Angel easily sensing the rage being replaced by confusion, “But, we just got back.” 

Disappointment then oozed off the older Guardian, “Did you not just state that you wanted to prove yourself?” Angel then watched Pluto take several steps forward, up until he was almost shoulder to shoulder with the two younger Guardians, “Pack up in fifteen and meet me at the Hangar. Any later, and I will consider the two of you incompetent of being part of Ianos’ Fireteam.” 

“That is a decision not up to you.” It was Ikora who spoke, Angel hearing the Warlock Vanguard keep an even but stern tone as Pluto gave her a glare, “Zavala, Cayde, and I thought it best for Titan Carina and Hunter Angel to partner with Ianos for the reason that –“ 

“Do you think that I had already forgotten about last night?” Angel gulped at the snarl emitting from the back of the Exo Hunter’s throat, “I am not quite in the mood to ‘chat’ and ‘reason’ right now.” 

It was then the younger Guardian sensed the puzzled stare that Ikora gave the blind Exo before she heard her let out a whisper, “That bond…” 

At first, confused by her words, Angel examined the Hunter’s upper left arm and he paused as he spotted the familiar Warlock equipment, blue sparks emitting off from the piece as he heard Ikora add, “Is that-“ 

“Shut up!” Angel jumped at the sudden raise in volume of Pluto’s voice before sensing the hardened gaze of the Exo Hunter place back onto him, “Fifteen minutes or else I will consider the two of you incompetent of being a part of Ianos’ team.” 

Then, without another word, the Exo Guardian turned and stomped out of the Hall, the viridian shell of his Ghost following after. This left the inhabiting Guardians in silence, Angel and Carina glancing at each other with worry in their gaze.

“Fifteen minutes?” Carina broke the silence, Angel watching her turn around to fixate her violet optics onto the Vanguard, prompting him to do the same, “that’s hardly enough time to grab our equipment and go.” 

“Better get going then.” Angel blinked at Cayde’s words, “Pluto is well known for his short patience, which, I have to add, he is also known for being quite ‘violent’.” 

Taking in the words of the Vanguard Hunter, the human Hunter gulped at the possible consequences of being late, and as such, caused him grab Carina by her arm, turn, and head towards the Hall of Guardians, ignoring the female Titan’s words of protests.

Xxxxx

“What’s your relationship with Ianos?” 

Frowning behind his visor as he sat in his ship, instead of answering the young Hunter’s question, Pluto opted to grip his hands tightly on the controls, moving them just ever so slightly to properly align with Nix’s scans, “Instead of asking questions, focus on piloting your ship. We may be heading to the Cosmosdrome but, that doesn’t mean there might be a possibility of us bumping into Fallen Forces.” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t pass the time when we have the peace.” Pluto scoffed at the human Guardian’s words, “Are you and Ianos friends?” 

The Exo Hunter remained silent.

“Former Fireteam?” 

Pluto leaned forward in his seat, pressing buttons on the consoles of his ship before resuming his previous composure.

“How about-“ 

“Are you two lovers?” 

Immediately, Pluto let out a choke, hearing a piercing laugh echo through the coms followed by the nervous chuckle of the human Hunter, “What made you get that idea!?” 

“You weren’t answering?” The Exo Hunter gave the coms a blank stare in response, “How else am I supposed to gain your attention?” 

Heaving out a sigh at the young Titan’s words, Pluto leaned back in his seat and released his hold on the controls, hearing the familiar hum of Nix taking pilot, “The two of you really want to know my relationship with Ianos?” 

“Of course.” 

Rubbing the back of his neck at Angel’s answer, Pluto at first, stayed momentarily silent, taking in the sound of Nix shifting controls before stating, “We were his mentor, being around as long, possibly even longer than Ianos, but the first time we met was back during the days the City was being built, and we just had happened to bump into each other in the streets.” He then paused, taking in a breath as he continued, “When we had met Ianos, he was on the edge of breaking, contemplating his life before we took him under our wing.” 

“So, you let him join your clan?” 

“No.” 

Hearing the younger Guardians go silent behind the coms, Pluto explained, “We may have taken him under our wing, but our clan have certain ‘requirements’ to be a member. Doesn’t mean they didn’t treat him like family.” 

“And you bonded?” 

“Yes.” 

The coms went silent once more, letting Pluto take in the silence before Angel broke in, “Sir Pluto.” 

The Exo Hunter frowned at this, “Just Pluto.” 

“Pluto,” Angel corrected himself, “I do apologize if this sounds personal but I cannot help but notice you keep saying, ‘we’.” Pluto paused, “Who is ‘we’?” 

Instead of immediately answering, the Exo Guardian reached up to the bond wrapped around his arm, letting his fingers trace the patterns on the surface as he felt the hum of the cracking arc light vibrate into his fingertips, “You have seen the bond I am currently wearing, correct?” He paused, waiting for a response, continuing when he received none, “It had belonged to a Warlock named Neptune-88. Alongside me, he also mentored Ianos.” A bitter chuckle left his lips, “A Hunter can only carry a Warlock so far, don’t you think?” 

Hearing the coms go silent once more, Pluto took the opportunity to silently mourn, continuing to trace the patterns on the bond, feeling the light beat steadily within before the stillness in the air was finally broken, “Am I allowed to guess that Neptune was a Stormcaller?” 

Immediately, Pluto let out a snort, easily sensing the confusion emitting behind the coms, “Does the bond give it away? Kind of hard to guess when its sparks arc light, doesn’t it?” 

Hearing Angel stutter behind the coms, the older Guardian couldn’t help but let out an amused smirk as the human Hunter stated, “I-I was just making sure! There are plenty of Warlocks that run around with Sunsinger bonds but are actually Voidwalkers!” 

“Keep an open mind, newborn,” Pluto reprimanded, the smile on his features quickly being replaced with a scowl, “You know as well as I do that Guardians can access more than one different kind of light.” 

“So, Neptune wasn’t just a Stormcaller?” 

Taking in the young Hunter’s question, the Exo couldn’t help but let a sense of pride tinge the edges of his voice as he answered, “He was a Stormcaller, Sunsinger, ‘and’ a Voidwalker.” He paused as he heard Angel let out a choke, “What?” 

At first, hearing nothing but gibberish from the human Hunter, Pluto opted to wait, his patience being rewarded as Angel managed to stutter out, “Three?! I heard of Guardians mastering two but three!?” 

In response to the young Guardian’s reaction, Pluto simply shrugged, “Rare, but possible. I know of several Guardians who have mastered all three attunements. They just prefer sticking to one.” 

“Wait, does that count yourself?” 

It took Pluto only a second to answer the question, “No.” 

“What?” It was Carina this time, the older Exo easily hearing the puzzlement in her voice, “You said that you were old, possibly older, than Ianos.” 

Pluto frowned at this, “Does not mean I mastered all three attunements. Mastering them takes ‘years’, especially for the ‘Lights of Old’. Most die in an attempt to master it.” 

“And you know this ‘how’?” 

Sensing the disbelief in the female Titan’s words, the Exo Hunter couldn’t help but let out a scoff, “I myself almost died trying to attune to Void Light.” He immediately heard the coms go quiet, “it took deep meditation and even then, I was nearly devoured by the void. From what my clan mates told me, it looks like as though the void itself had grabbed me until I forced it to take on the form of my bow. Doesn’t mean I didn’t stay two weeks in the Medical Wing.” 

Hearing the coms go silent once more, Pluto waited, testing the curiosity of the younger Guardians; it was once again rewarded as Angel’s voice echoed through, “And the other attunements for Warlock and Titan?” 

A tinge of amusement took place in the back of the Exo’s mind, “Warlocks trying to attain Arc Light might be killed by the storm itself, and Solar Light for Titans,” He then let out a snort, “Solar Light for Titans is near impossible to attain, especially since the knowledge is kept close within the ‘faction’, and the Sunbreakers are quite keen on keeping their skills a secret.” He then paused as Nix let out a click; a sign that they are getting close to their destination, “Furthermore, before you can learn their secrets, you are ‘initiated’ into the Sunbreakers, not ‘mastered’ as many would like to believe.” 

“What do you mean?” It was Carina’s voice echoing through the coms; Pluto couldn’t help but find her question entertaining.

“You have to gain access to the ‘Hammer of Sol’, the main weapon and ‘power’ of the Sunbreakers,” The older Exo explained, “and the only way to access it is if you are seen as worthy by the Sunbreakers, which, I have to add, is quite rare, especially since most of those who try to forge their own hammers burn.” Pausing once more as Nix let out several clicks to signify their arrival, Pluto then leaned back in his seat, feeling it slide back before he added, “So all those Sunbreaker marks you see back at the Tower, they aren’t there for style.” 

“So, I can guess that it is not easy becoming a Sunbreaker?” 

Hearing the curiosity in the female Titan’s words, Pluto couldn’t help but snicker, “I see someone is interested in attaining the ‘Hammer of Sol’.” 

“N-no, I-“ 

“Prepare for transmat.” 

Taking in Nix’s words, Pluto heard the female Exo’s words suddenly being cut off as the familiar weightlessness of transmat overtook his senses, signaling for him to square out his feet and the flat of his boots take the brunt of the fall, prompting him to heft his scout rifle into his hands. Seconds later, he heard the pair of Guardians land behind him, albeit, he heard heavy footsteps stumble, as if trying to regain balance; from the familiar sound of metal clanking against each other, it was easy to pick out who, “All those months and still not use to transmat?” 

“Shut up.” Hearing the female Titan’s retort, Pluto snickered in response before taking the lead, hearing the steady footsteps of the younger Guardians follow behind him. Then hearing Nix let out a few clicks over his shoulders, Pluto focused onto his optics, letting the flash of the white skim across the black background. Immediately, he can see the familiar debris of broken planes and vehicles swarm into his vision, prompting him to turn slightly to avoid a small edge, and then carefully making his way down.

“You say that you were going to test us, correct?” It was Angel who asked the question, Pluto hearing the Hunter quietly follow his footsteps, “So, what are we doing exactly?” 

This prompted Pluto to pause, turn, and focus his blind optics onto the young Guardians, hearing the latter’s footfalls come to a sudden halt, “Patrolling.” 

“Patrolling?” The Exo Hunter sensed the bewildered look from the Hunter, “Just, patrolling?” 

Pluto nodded, “Patrolling.” 

“Nothing special?” The disappointment was apparent in Carina’s voice, causing Pluto to clarify, “Nothing.” 

“So, just patrolling?” 

Sighing at the repetitive question, Pluto answered, “Yes, just patrolling.” Sensing the confused stares from the younger Guardians, the Exo Hunter then clarified, “I am here to assess your skills, to see if you are capable enough to watch Ianos’ back. A simple patrol is the best way to start.” 

“But,” Pluto tilted his head towards Angel’s direction, “But we’re just newborns. And Ianos is an experienced Guardian. How are we, mere ‘dots’ of light compared to him, are supposed to watch his back?” 

Almost instantly, the blind Exo then heard the human Hunter let out a small ‘ow’ before grumbling under his breath. Soon after, Nix’s scans showed Carina’s form with her hands on her hips, no doubt giving Angel a scowl as the latter rubbed his side; Pluto can’t help but think that the female Titan was not pleased with the human Guardian’s question. 

“You are newborns compared to him, that is correct.” Pluto sensed the pair turn their attention back towards him, “However, even the most experienced Guardians make mistakes. There will come a day when Ianos will slip and where he will depend on you for his safety.” Turning his attention forward, Pluto continued their trek as he added, “And that is why we are here, to see where your skills are currently at and to see if there is room for improvement.” 

Hearing footsteps catch up to his side behind him, Pluto tilted his head towards his right as he heard Angel state, “So, I am to guess that we are to find any potential threats and to depose of them?” He nodded in response to the younger Hunter’s question before Pluto responded, “If you are concerned if anything were to go awry, I will be nearby. Although, threats here are the Fallen and I highly doubt they will be much of a challenge for the two of you.” 

“Say that to the Archon.” 

Hearing the murmured statement of Carina, Pluto came to a sudden halt, hearing the skidding footfalls of the newborn behind him to signal their struggle before abruptly turning around, his grip tight on the handle of his scout rifle, “I understand why you are worried about bumping into another Archon.” He then frowned behind his visor, “but I assure that we will ‘not’ be bumping into another one.” Pluto then turned and resumed position, hearing the pair follow but with more careful steps, “Higher ranking members of Fallen Houses rarely venture out of their quarters and as such, the reason why Guardians are immediately deployed when one makes themselves.” Tilting his head back as if to focus his blind gaze towards Angel and Carina, the Exo Guardian then added, “That is why Zavala sent the three of you, as you are one of the few Fireteams available despite your recent formation.” Turning his focus forward, Pluto then let out a scoff, “That is what he had claimed when I questioned him. Although, I do not understand why they also sent in two ‘newborns’ who were hardly a year resurrected on such a difficult mission.” 

“We handled it well.” Pluto snorted as the female Titan grumbled, “We just had some help from Ianos is all.” 

Hearing this, the Exo Hunter couldn’t help but let out a laugh, hearing the newborns take few startled steps back, “Yes, just ‘some’ help from an experienced Guardian that just happened to save your life at the last moment.” 

Hearing Carina further grumble in response, Pluto then heard Angel’s nervous laughter follow, signifying the truth in his words. This caused a small smile to flash onto his metallic features although, it faded as Angel’s voice piped in, “Speaking of Ianos, I had a question for the Vanguard however, since you know Ianos personally, is it alright if I ask you?” 

Staying momentarily silent, Pluto then let out a sigh, “For a Hunter, you ask as many questions as a Warlock.” He then slightly tilted his head towards the human Guardian’s general direction, “Ask away.” 

Hearing Angel go quiet, Pluto focused Nix’s scans to the back, just in time to see the two newborns turn towards each other and nod; it seems the human Hunter hadn’t planned the question out on his own, “The day previous, when you first arrived at the Tower, Ikora, Zavala, and Cayde had mentioned that Ianos’ light is ‘tainted’.” The blind Exo paused at his words, “All I can understand that this ‘taint’ is the Darkness itself. Is that true?” 

Letting the words sink in, Pluto heaved out a sigh, “Although I do not mind your constant questions, Angel, you should also learn that there is a certain ‘point’ where you should not cross.” 

“Oh, my apology-“ 

“There is nothing to apologize for,” The blind Exo sensed the bewildered stare he received from the young Hunter, “Normally, I would ignore your question and move on however, since the two of you are to be a part of Ianos’ team from now on, it will only be a matter of time until you figure out the truth. But, there is a condition on this piece of information I am going to give you.” He felt the pair turn their eyes back onto him, “Promise me that what you will learn will not affect your relationship, positive or negative, once you get better acquainted. He had already lost may allies when the word of his ‘taint’ had spread. I want to make sure his circle of ‘comrades’ remain large enough where he can depend on help but, trustworthy enough that they will not stab him in the back later.” 

Sensing the look of surprise from the pair, Pluto opted to wait, momentarily focusing his attention forward and taking careful steps over rusted debris before Angel’s voice responded, “We cannot promise what we will learn of Ianos won’t affect our opinion of him.” Pluto frowned at this, “But, we will try, if that makes you feel any better.” 

“Try, huh?” Letting out a snicker, Pluto then added, “Guess that is better than nothing.” The smile then faded from his lips, “Years ago, Ianos and his Fireteam of five others were given a mission to head to the moon. Their task was a simple recon; to scout out the surface of the moon and to see if they can locate any Ghosts lost during the Great Disaster. Sounds like a simple patrol, correct?” Receiving only silence from the two newborns, Pluto then hesitated, contemplating on his next words before continuing, “However, only one returned from that fated mission and he had claimed that the others had been killed by the Hive. I, at first, believed his words to be false, until months passed with no answer, no presence of Ianos and, slowly, not only I, but other Guardians who had known him believed his death. That was before he suddenly reappeared, beaten and broken.” He then paused, hesitating once more, “By this time, the team member who he had worked with had already, ‘passed’, and as such, could not give us the answers we needed when Ianos was examined and we found the darkness eating away at his light. His reward for his survival? Constant agony from the darkness and scorn from the rest of the Tower.” 

Letting his words fade from his lips, the blind Exo then opted to wait as he let the two newborns contemplate, seeing through Nix’s scans of them constantly turning towards each other, signaling with their hands as if to silently communicate without Pluto’s notice.

“I thought taint from the Darkness was a constant,” It was Carina who spoke, “What makes Ianos different from those who are sent to the Medical Wing of the Tower? What makes it that the Vanguard seem, ‘fearful’, of his presence?” 

Pluto let out a bitter chuckle, “Fearful? More like paranoid.” His gaze then hardened, “It is true that ‘taint’ from the Darkness is a constant threat, however, the ones that you have seen in the Medical Wing are injuries related to the Darkness. Taint and injury are two completely different concepts when it comes to us Guardians.” Sensing the inquisitiveness from the two newborns, Pluto then continued, “Many Guardians who are corrupted from the Darkness usually die in agony within the next few days although, there are rare few who live through it. For them, there are only two scenarios. One, they will be able to fight it off and live to fight another day.” 

“And two?” 

“They will turn into a vessel of the Darkness.” He can easily sense the wide-eyed looks he received from Angel and Carina, “turning on those they had once called allies and live to only spread chaos and hate.” 

Pausing to let the two younger Guardians take in the information, Pluto tilted his head in Angel’s general direction as the human Hunter asked, “Is that why Ianos is called the ‘Black Death’?” The blind Exo remained silent, “Because of the Darkness within him?” 

Staying silent to ensure that Angel was finished speaking, the Exo Hunter let out what seemed to be a mix of a scoff and a laugh, “If you want an honest answer, that is only ‘part’ of the reason.” He then paused, “Amongst the ‘veterans’ of the Guardians, Ianos is well known to have been a member of many Fireteams and returning as a lone survivor. This caused many to believe that his presence is a curse and as such, he was called ‘Death’ during the first several years of the City’s existence. ‘Black Death’ was soon given after word of his condition spread.” 

“But that is not his fault!” Startled by the female Titan’s exclamation, Pluto came to a slow halt and turned around, as if to focus his blind optics onto the younger Exo’s form; if she took it as a look of surprise or a threat, the female Titan didn’t seem to notice as the older Guardian then heard her add, “Ianos can be a bastard but from what I saw yesterday ‘and’ just what I have learned, he deserves a chance.” He then heard her stomp her food and he can imagine her crossing her arms, “Just because he is tainted by the Darkness doesn’t mean he will turn.” 

Blinking behind his visor, the Exo Hunter kept his blind gaze on the Exo Titan before he let out a light chuckle, sensing the confused stare he received in response, “What’s so funny?” 

Pausing just long enough to regain enough of his composure, Pluto responded, “Of all the Guardians, you, the one who made it apparent that you hated him from the start, is the one to defend him.” He then let out another laugh, uncaring of the bewildered stares from the younger Guardians, “Oh the irony.” Shaking his head as if to shake off the amusement oozing off from his shoulders, he continued, “But none the less, I thank you, your words are enough to tell me that you will keep him safe, even if the odds are against you.” 

“I…what?” 

“And you?” Through Nix’s scans, Pluto saw Angel jump at his words, “and your thoughts on this?” 

Instead of an immediate response, all the Exo Hunter received was silence, the older Guardian easily sensing the hesitation of the younger.

“It is too soon for me to trust Ianos completely.” Pluto narrowed his optics at his words, “But he saved our lives, the least I can do is return the favor when the opportunity comes.” Taking in the rest of the words of the human Guardian, the Exo Hunter’s hardened gaze soften before letting out a small hum, “I will give you credit for honesty.” 

Seeing Angel fidget through Nix’s scans, a tinge of amusement hit the back of the older Exo’s mind before a flicker of movement caught his attention; a flicker of white against the black bounded hills of the shore prompted him take careful steps, pausing once the scans showed him standing over the edge of a cliff. 

“Nix,” He started and immediately, the terrain seems to zoom in, pinpointing the area that caught his attention. From there, he can easily see the form of familiar four armed humanoids, the figures of the Fallen all to recognizable to the older Hunter. Seeing Nix zoom away from the plane debris that they had spotted the group, Pluto then turned his attention back towards the newborns, “Fallen, just over near the wreckage just over those hills.” He then turned and crouched, raising a hand to signal the pair to do the same, “Lay low and we’ll see how good your shot is from here.” 

Hearing the footsteps of the human and Exo pair approach from behind, Pluto waited until Nix’s scans showed them kneeling, “You two have snipers?” 

Immediately, Angel raised his hand and in honesty, the Exo Hunter wasn’t too surprised; what Hunter doesn’t have at least one ranged weapon? However, as he waited for Carina to do the same, Pluto couldn’t help but blink when he received nothing, “Carina? Do you not have a sniper rifle?” 

A pause, “No.” 

“Scout rifle?” 

“No.” 

“Pulse rifle?” 

“…No?” 

“…Don’t tell me all you have is that auto rifle in your hands?” 

“No…I do have a shotgun.” 

Heaving out a sigh at the meager arsenal in the female Titan’s person, Pluto instead focused his attention onto the human Hunter, “Angel, you have sight of them?” 

Hearing the familiar click of the rifles reload, it didn’t take long for the younger Guardian to respond, “Yes.” 

“Then take the shot.” 

Seeing Angel nod through the scans, Pluto saw him shift his aim before seeing his finger press against the trigger; only to narrow his gaze when he saw the young Hunter freeze, “Angel, is something the matter?” 

At first, gaining nothing but silence as a response, Pluto waited patiently until the human Hunter, started, “I…I am not sure if I can hit them from here.” 

Immediately suspicion settled into the back of the older Hunter’s mind, “I thought you said that you have them in your line of sight.” 

“I-I did.” Angel admitted, “B-but I overestimated myself. I-I can’t make the shot from here.” 

Quiet at the words of the young Guardian, Pluto waved his hand towards Nix, signaling to the Ghost to zoom in once again on the group of Fallen; one Vandal and a group of three Dregs, a standard patrol group. Not much of a threat, especially when he watched the Vandal gesture towards the three Dregs to move ahead, the smaller scavengers easily obeying the command, more than likely knowing the consequences of disobedience. Watching Nix zoom out from the group of Fallen, Pluto turned his attention back towards Angel, watching his fellow Hunter lower his rifle; a sign that he was not willing to take the shot. 

Sensing the hesitation from the human Guardian alongside the way he kept glancing back and forth between the group and Pluto, the Exo Hunter jumped as Nix whispered, “You do recall the files, correct?” 

At first confused by the words of his Ghost, Pluto let out a silent, ‘ah’, when the information flooded back over his optics, and it was only then when Angel’s actions finally clicked together, “I understand.” Backing up a few steps, the blind Exo focused his attention onto the Exo Titan, “Carina, let’s scout ahead and find another group.” 

He then sensed the puzzled look he received from the younger Exo, “What do you mean? There’s one right here.” She then paused, “And is Angel not coming with us?” 

“We will find a group where ‘both’ of you can show your capabilities.” Pluto pushed himself onto his feet and motioned for Carina to follow, “Nix, find another group for us if you will.” Hearing his Ghost let out a few clicks in confirmation, Pluto then heard the female Exo let out a grumble but nonetheless heard the familiar movement of metal scraping against dirt. Seeing Carina push herself onto her feet through Nix’s scans, this signaled the Exo Hunter to focus his attention onto Angel, “I will give you a moment to recover from your ‘nerves’, but do not stall behind, understand?” 

Sensing the bewildered stare from the human Guardian, Pluto waited until Nix’s scans showed Angel let out a nod, a sign for Pluto to heft his scout rifle back in his hands and venture away from the cliff with Carina trailing not too far behind.

Xxxxx

Suspicion dwelled in the back of Angel’s mind as his green eyes watched Pluto and Carina fade into the distance; does the blind Exo know? 

Pushing the question out of his mind, the human Hunter instead sheathed his sniper onto his back as he pushed himself onto his feet and then leaping from the cliff, summoning light underneath his feet to give the motion of him leaping once in the air before landing softly on the hearth below him. It was then he heads a rumble, causing him to snap his head up towards the source; there, climbing over mounds of dirt and debris, was a Vandal, red cape flittering behind her shoulders as she slowly approached. In any other scenario, other Guardians would have raised their weapon and fired, sending a bullet into the unfortunate Fallen’s head. But for Angel, he can easily see her arms close to her side, her shoulders slack and a soft growl rumbling from the back of her throat; in other words, she wasn’t a threat. 

Waiting until the Vandal closed the distance, the human Hunter let his tense shoulders relax when he recognizes the scar crossing diagonally across her face, starting over her upper right eye and ending down to her lower left; he recognizes the milky color of those blind gaze anywhere, _“Ixrsis, it has been a while.”_ He let out a low rumble in addition to his words to signify his pacifism, _“I thought you said that were being sent to the Devil’s Lair for guard duty.”_

_“Guard duty, yes, but too many bodies, too many targets. They needed more out on patrol, so here I am, to seek danger and then report danger.”_ The Vandal clicked, her two working eyes fixating onto Angel’s darken visor, _“I sensed several lights, sensed danger. But upon coming closer, I realized one was you, Pure One. Sent the Dregs away to talk. But who are the other lights with you?_

_“They are my friends,”_ Angel responded, earning a tilt of the head from the female Fallen, _“They are helping me learn. Helping me get stronger.”_

A pleased nod came from Ixrsis, _“Stronger, always good, yes. Strong enough to kill an Archon.”_

Angel froze at the female Eliksni’s words, _“News spread already?”_

_“Eliskni already know. It is not hard to spread news of an Archon’s death.”_ He then heard her let out a few clicks and a rumble; a Fallen equivalent of a chuckle, _“Do not worry, we are not angry. More relieved, Sarixas not well liked amongst the Eliksni, no.”_

_“But,”_ Angel hesitated, _“But no Archon means Prime Servitor in danger.”_

This earned the Hunter a few clicks from the female Vandal, _“Why we needed more bodies at the Lair, but, like before, too many bodies means too many targets.”_ She let out a low rumble, _“Do not mind the patrols. Patrols are easy, less likely of death. Too many lights near Lair. Safer away from home, yes.”_

_“Lights?”_ Angel repeated, _“Guardians? Why so close?”_

_“All Archons dead. No one to defend Prime Servitor means easy target.”_ Ixrsis let out a low snarl, _“Lights get closer and closer with each passing day. Attack on House inevitable.”_

_“Want my help?”_

Immediately, Angel saw the female Vandal’s four eyes widen before they narrowed and she crouched, letting her tall form be equal in height to the human Guardian, _“Help would be nice but, your ‘friends’ will be angry. Not happy that we are friends. Allies. Keep secret, yes?”_

Disappointment filtered into the young Hunter’s mind, causing his shoulders to slouch and nod, _“I miss back then. Back when we were young. Where our duties do not conflict with our ‘secrecy’.”_

Several clicks emitted from Ixrsis in response, _“Back when you were a new light. Back when I was just a simple Dreg.”_

Locking his green hues onto her bioluminescent, Angel parted his lips to say more when familiar chittering echoed nearby, causing him to snap his head towards the source.

_“My Dregs are returning.”_ The human Hunter turned his focus back onto Ixrsis, _“Quickly, return to your friends before we are discovered.”_

Disappointment once again filling up his senses, Angel nodded once before turning his attention towards the cliff leaping once and then once again to grab onto the ledge and pull himself into cover. Seconds later, the familiar chanting of the lower ranking Eliksni rang in his ears, prompting Angel to turn, lie on his stomach and peer over the edge. From his position, he saw Ixrsis’ taller form shout out orders to the Dregs, her words stern but gentle before he watched the group disappear into the distance. Waiting until he was in the clear, Angel then pushed himself back onto his feet, brushing off the worst of the dust from his cloak before the familiar white and red form of Hope materialized over his shoulder.

“That was a bit too close for comfort.” The female Ghost stated as Angel sensed her green optic fixate onto his, “Although it was nice seein’ Ixrsis again. It has been how long since we have last seen her?” 

“A couple of months.” Angel replied, nodding his head towards Hope before tilting it towards the direction where Pluto and Carina had headed before taking the lead, hearing the familiar hum of the white and red Ghost behind him, “She has gotten bigger the last time we had seen her. At the rate she is going, she might slowly grow into a Captain.” 

“Pfft, if she wasn’t big enough already.” Hope laughed, “Although it’s amazin’, she was the smallest Dreg we had ever seen when we first met her. Now, she is towerin’ above you like nothin’.” 

“Good for her then,” Angel turned and gave the female Ghost a smile behind his visor, “Means she is climbing the ranks, life will be a tad bit easier for her.” He paused, “Hopefully.” 

A scoff emitted from Hope, “Less likely of getting killed you mean. The more ether an Eliksni receive, the more powerful they get.” She let out a small snort as she added, “Why else do you think they sent the three of you after the Archon? It is no easy task takin’ on an Eliskni that powerful. And even then, the three of you were barely able to kill it.” 

“Ianos did most of the work.” Angel muttered, “Otherwise we would be dead.” Seeing Hope then lift her parts up and down in a Ghost equivalent to a shrug, the human Hunter just sighed, “Let’s just find Pluto and Carina so we can lead them ‘away’ from Ixrsis’ group.” 

Receiving a nod of confirmation from Hope, Angel then focused on taking the lead as his Ghost materialized back into his armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, _italicized_ means that they're speaking another language (Ex: Angel and Ixrsis)


	6. A Challenge

_Footage File 1-5-2.7_

__

__

_Source: Ghost of Guardian Ianos_

_Alias: Ace_

__Initiating data of last known file__

_(Static fills the screen before it slowly cleared, revealing a Titan moving one of his hands as he spoke.)_

_K: So, tell me again. Why do you record everything?_

_I: You can never be too cautious. Sometimes when you look back at the data, you notice small details that you previously had passed over._

__

_K: And you always look over them after each mission?_

__

_I: Every time._

__

_K: Even if the mission is days long?_

__

_I: There is such a thing as fast forwarding._

__

_K: But still! Imagine how long that will take! Is that what you do all day at the Tower? Just review footage?_

__

_I: You can say that._

__

_K: Wow, and here I thought you couldn’t be more boring._

__

_I: Whatever helps pass the time._

__

_L: Can the two of you be quiet? We’re in Fallen territory._

__

_K: (Snorts) Yeah, like they’re going to be in one of these dumps. I mean look around, there’s nothing but garbage here._

__

_L: That’s because they are camping on higher ground. We need to climb a couple of more floors before we can take down their base of operations._

__

_K: I highly doubt they will be much of a ‘threat’. I mean, basing closer to the City when their own numbers are small? Pfeh, highly doubt they will get anything done._

__

_L: That does not mean we lower our guard. Even the most experienced Guardians get taken down by the Fallen if they do not tread carefully._

__

_K: Whatever, let’s just get up there and –_

__

_I: Wait, do you hear that?_

__

_L: Fallen!_

__

_(The image suddenly shifts away from the Guardians and onto a group of Fallen, their screeching cries nearly deafening as the sound of gunfire followed.)_

__

_I: There’s too many of them! There’s too many- (Static fills the screen) Aaaaah-_

__

__End of Footage__

__

_Name of Fireteam: Vigil_

_Fireteam Members:_  


_\- Hunter Lynn -10_

_-Titan Kaye Raith_   
_-Warlock Ianos_

_Fireteam Leader: Hunter Lynn-10_

_Status: Inactive_

_Cause: Death of primary members_

_Status of Guardians:_  
_-Hunter Lynn-10: Deceased – Cause: Fallen ambush during patrol_  
_-Titan Kaye Raith: Deceased – Cause: Fallen ambush during patrol_  
_-Warlock Ianos: Active – Incapacitated – Status: Stationed at the Tower in recovery._  
__File on Fireteam Vigil__

Xxxxx

The first thing Ianos felt was a dull throbbing permeating throughout his chest, prompting him to let out a groan before flickering open his lids, the haziness around his vision clearing enough to see white; a sight that he recognizes too easily.

Raising his hand, the Warlock flexed his fingers several times in order to get feeling back into his fingertips before raising it towards his lips, only to pause when instead his fingers brushed against familiar smooth surface of silicone. 

“You’re awake!” 

Shifting his orange hues over to his side, the Awoken Guardian spotted the familiar orange optic of Ace, seeing the black and orange Ghost twirl their back fins worriedly as they glided just above his chest, “The two newborns were able to bring you back in time before the Darkness did any serious damage to your light.” Ace then glanced up and down at Ianos’ worn form, “Although, using the Nova didn’t really help.” 

Letting out a grunt in response to his Ghost’s words, Ianos instead took in a deep breath, taking in the numbing effects of the anesthetic into his body before placing his hand onto his abdomen, “I have to admit, it did take a lot out of me.” 

“I remember back when you could cast three Novas in one mission,” He watched as Ace shifted their parts closer to their core, “that is, of course, before the ‘incident’.” 

Flinching at the reminder of the mission that corrupted his light, Ianos croaked out, “Did Matt say anything?” 

“Only that the corruption has grown stronger.” 

Turning his gaze towards the entrance of his room, Ianos spotted the familiar white clad form of Matt, watching as the human medic shifted his glasses against his pale features as his brown hues fixed onto the Awoken’s, “You have seen better days Ianos, but today is not one of them.” 

“What do you mean?” It was Ace who asked the question, prompting Matt to approach the side of the bed; Ianos can easily see the concern and worry in the Head Medic’s brown gaze, “The gear I gave you indeed slowed down the Darkness from completely consuming your light, but I am afraid it doesn’t stop it right in its tracks.” 

“Let me guess, upon me using my Nova, it quickened the pace of the corruption?” Ianos let out a grunt at Matt’s nod, “Not surprised.” 

“Do not worry though, I believe I have a solution,” 

The Awoken blinked at the human’s words, “A solution?” 

“Well, more like a temporary one,” Ianos frowned at this, “I am not completely sure that it will work.” The Awoken watched as the Medic place his fingers onto his chin, humming to himself thoughtfully, “It was something I have been working on for a while but I haven’t really tested –“ 

“I will try it.” 

This caused the Head Medic to come to a sudden stop, his brown eyes blinking as he stared at the Awoken Guardian with wide eyes, “You sure? I am not certain that it will work for you, especially considering how far the corruption has consumed your light.” 

“Do I have much of a choice?” 

Hearing nothing but silence permeate throughout his room, Ianos watched as Matt simply let out a nod before quickly exiting. No sooner had the human Medic left when Ace shifted their orange optic towards the Awoken, “You sure you want to take the treatment? Matt did say that he hadn’t tested it, at least to our knowledge.” 

Turning his tired gaze towards his Ghost, Ianos promptly answered, “Either I take it or the Darkness takes me.” 

Hearing Ace let out a hum in response, the familiar footsteps of Matt returning prompted the Awoken to turn his gaze towards the entrance, only to see the medic in question entering with a black case in hand. Watching him place the case on a nearby counter, Ianos’ interest piqued when he saw Matt opened the case, taking note of the slight glow emitting from its contents before the medic delicately pulled out a syringe, tapping the side before turning his gaze towards the Awoken, “You ready?’ 

Giving Matt a nod, Ianos waited until he approached, holding out his arm when the medic held out his hand. Setting his wrist in the medic’s palm, the familiar pinch of the needle permeated through his arm as the syringe was inserted into his skin, waiting until Matt emptied its contents and removed said tool to flex his fingers. 

“Well, do you feel anything?” 

Shifting his orange gaze towards Matt, Ianos waited momentarily, only to frown when at first, he felt no different, feeling nothing but the numbness of the drugs being constantly pumped into his system. However, as he parted his lips to answer the medic’s question, warmth suddenly spread from his chest, causing Ianos to reel back as the sluggishness left him, feeling his energy rise before he turned his wide eyes towards Matt; he earned a gleeful look as a response.

“I will take that as a yes,” The medic beamed, “So my hypothesis was correct, directly injecting light into Guardians rejuvenates them.” 

“Excuse me?” It was Ace who spoke, the Ghost speaking out the question lingering in the Warlock’s mind, “That was Light you just injected into Ianos?” 

The pair earned a nod as an answer, “You notice how remnants of light linger after a fellow Guardian utilizes their abilities?” Ianos nodded at Matt’s question, “Well, if you wait long enough, these remnants of light turn into motes, a solid personification of left over power. I hypothesized that since it was once part of a Guardian, why not somehow recycle that light? Reuse it to help those who are suffering from the effects of the darkness?” 

Silent at Matt’s words, Ianos then stated, “You do realize that if Ikora figures out you had been recycling light, she would not be pleased.” 

“All for the greater good of curing those of corrupted from the Darkness, Ianos,” The medic retorted with a smile, “just wait a bit longer, I will find a cure for those whose light are tainted in no time.” 

Hearing Matt then let out a hum as he walked away, placing the used syringe to the side, Ianos watched as the medic closed the case before he asked, “It seems the life of a medic is growing on you.” 

The human medic turned to face him, “It’s different than being out in the field, but I still save lives, so that’s been helping me keep going.” 

Momentarily silent, Ianos continued to eye Matt, watching the medic walk back and forth in the room, pushing papers to the side or sorting through equipment until finally, the curiosity tugging at the back of the Awoken’s mind prompted him to ask, “How does it feel? Losing a Ghost?” 

Immediately, Ianos saw Matt come to a sudden halt, the Warlock seeing the human’s shoulders go rigid, his hands slowly curling into fists. As nothing but silence loomed in the room, the Awoken Warlock felt a tug of regret settle within his chest, Ianos parting his lips to release an apology.

“It’s like a part of you just died,” The Warlock paused, “followed by the realization that a single death is all that your enemies needed to end you.” He watched Matt turn his gaze towards him, lifting a hand towards his chest as he added, “and then afterwards, a sense of emptiness, a void that will never leave you.” 

Seeing loss and grief linger in the human’s eyes, Ianos then saw a soft smile form onto Matt’s pale features before he turned to the black case on the counter, “Here, take these.” He walked over to Ace, holding out the item until the Ghost released their light, materializing said case into Ianos’ vault, “Take one daily or, if you are out in the field, every time you utilize a large amount of your light. It will keep the corruption in check.” He then hummed to himself, “When you run out, come back to me. I will be sure to have more in stock when you come by.” The medic then gave him another smile before nodding his head over to Ianos’ bedside, “There’s set of gear for you when you are ready to go, although had to reconfigure my ‘life support’ since your old gear was scrapped.” 

At first, confused by the human Medic’s words, Ianos glanced over to his side, only to let out a groan, and in turn, he heard his Ghost let out a shrill laugh; there, folded and hung neatly on a chair, were the familiar emblazoned gear of the Future War Cult, realigned to support the familiar tubes that sustains the Warlock. 

“Advertisement!” 

“What?” Ianos shifted his attention back to Matt, “What’s wrong?” 

“Advertisement,” Ace chirped, “Do you not see it? The faction gear are nice, yes, but they imprint their insignias and symbols all over their armor to the point where it’s not even subtle. Ianos and I call it ‘advertisement’ thanks to this.” 

“And you don’t like it?” 

“I prefer being ‘neutral’ when it comes to the factions,” Ianos muttered, “It is an annoyance running in one Faction’s gear only to be berated by the others for not aligning with them. It is an occurrence that I would rather avoid.” 

“Oh,” Matt blinked in understanding, “I thought it was alright to let them in, especially since I see you aiding the Future War Cult more than the others.” 

Ianos gave the medic a blank look, “Between leaving Earth behind, having a single tyrant as a leader, or preparing for war, which would you prefer?”

Receiving a sheepish smile as an answer, the Awoken Warlock simply shook his head before he asked, “Just tell me when I can leave.” 

“Now if you like,” Matt immediately answered, “I believe three days in bed is enough for rest.” 

“Three days?” Earning a nod from the medic, Ianos couldn’t help but let out a frown before kicking off the sheets, swinging his legs over the side as Ace took in the armor hung on the chair nearby, prompting the Awoken to say, “I will wear the armor for now.” He then paused, “But my first stop will be my quarters. I am ‘not’ walking around as an ‘advertisement’ any longer than necessary.” 

Xxxxx

“I thought you said it was just a patrol.” 

“It was.” 

“Three days?” 

“What? Never had a patrol that long before?” 

Frowning as she piloted her ship, Carina retorted, “Patrols are called patrols for a reason! It shouldn’t take that long to get in, look around, and get out!” 

“Is that how Titan’s do it?” Carina reeled back at Pluto’s question, followed by Angel’s laugh echoing through the coms as the female Titan stuttered out, “W-What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“He means for us Hunters, Carina, three days is actually a short amount of time.” 

Immediately, the silver Exo’s jaw went slack, her violet optics widening as she gawked out, “Three days!? Short!? What is it with you Hunters and the Wilds!?” 

“I don’t know? Instinct?” She heard Angel hum through the coms, “It always has been that way, for me anyway.” 

“It is something we cannot resist, young light,” Pluto’s voice emitted from the coms, “It is a trait found in all Hunters. Why else do you think Hunters are rarely sighted at the Tower? Our home is out in the Wilds.” 

Scowling at the coms in hopes that somehow the two Hunters will be able to see her expression, Carina then grumbled out, “What do you guys do all day out there? Just sit and watch Fallen scavenge?” 

“Scavenge, live off the land, building bases, hiding caches, scout,” Pluto answered, “anything to keep us out in the Wilds.” 

“Is that why you Hunters are so dirty?” The female Titan muttered as she reached up and picked at the dirt and grime drying on her armor, only to hear Angel let out a laugh in response.

“Maybe,” The human Hunter admitted, “Naturally the elements of the land stick to your armor but, it is also great camouflage.” Carina couldn’t help but let the image of Angel smiling click inside her mind, “Which is why Pluto said not to clean yourself when you slipped and rolled down to hill into the mud below.” 

Hearing the young Hunter chuckle, Carina let out a pout, “Well, screw you guys and your so called ‘camouflage’.” She straightened herself out,” As soon as we land in the Tower, I am going ahead and getting a nice clean up.” 

“Same here,” Angel’s voice piped in, “Although, it’s not like I want to. I like the smell of the Wilds on me.” 

Carina raised a brow at this, “Then why?” 

“Do you want to hang out with a Hunter that smells?” 

“Uh, no.” 

“Exactly.” 

Letting a tinge of amusement settle into her chest in response to his words, this was quickly quashed as Angel added, “Anyway, I want to visit Ianos, and I highly doubt he will appreciate the smell of the wilds.” 

“Wait,” Carina leaned in, “You are going to visit him?” 

“Of course,” Angel confirmed, “it is the least I can do since he saved our lives.” 

“If that is the case, I am coming as well,” Pluto’s voice piped in from the coms, “It has been a while since I have last seen him. It would be nice to catch up.” 

Hesitating as she listened to the two Hunters converse, Carina quietly debated with herself. Should she visit the Warlock as well? At first, she thought it would be a simple task, to simply walk in, check up on the Awoken to ensure he was stable before leaving. However, this was soon joined by his words, how easily he snapped at the pair during the mission, brushing them off whenever things seemed dire. Gritting her jaw at this, the memory of him then saving their lives settled in, Carina taking in the fact that he placed his life in jeopardy to ensure that she and Angel returned to the Tower safe. But, would he appreciate the visit, or would he simply brush them away, just like during their short time together? 

Contemplating, Carina heaved out a sigh of defeat, “I am coming as well. Like you have said, Angel, it is the least we can do since he saved our lives.” 

“So, it’s a plan then?” Angel beamed, “then let’s get cleaned up and head off to see Ianos once we reach the Tower.” 

“Prepare for transmat,” Hearing Nix’s voice echo through the coms, Carina released her hold on the controls before leaning back in her seat, giving herself plenty of room before her vision filled with white followed by the sudden sensation of weightlessness. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, Carina found the familiar bustling imagery of the Plaza enter her vision, signaling to her to square out her feet and take a few stumbling steps forward to stabilize herself. She then turned around just in time to see Angel materialize into view, the human Hunter nearly tripping over his feet as his ship disappeared around the corner of the Tower. 

Rolling her shoulders as the numbing effects of the transmat faded, Carina then took note of Pluto’s missing presence, prompting her to glance around until she spotted the dark clad Hunter taking slow strides towards the pillars stationed in the middle of the Plaza, causing her to turn and give Angel a puzzled look. Receiving the same look from the human Hunter in turn, the female Titan took it as a sign to follow Pluto, coming to a slow pause as the Exo Hunter stood in front of a marble pillar, tracing his fingers over the surface.

“When you gain years under your belt, newborns come to believe that it means you have skill,” Carina shifted her attention onto Pluto’s back, hearing the Hunter continue, “that you have talent and strength to push back and defeat those who threaten the light.” She then heard him let out a snort, “Most of the time, yes, that is true, however, during those years, you form bonds. Friends, family,” He paused, “lovers, many of which do not make it alongside you.” Watching the Exo Hunter take a step back, Carina blinked when he dipped his head before he lifted it up, “I remember there was only one memorial when I left, but, there is at least three now, isn’t there?’ 

Silent at Pluto’s words, Carina shifted her violet optics to Angel, the latter of which gave the female Titan an empathetic look; a sad chuckle then can be heard from the older Hunter, “Let’s just get ourselves clean to visit Ianos, shall we? I want to inform him that I trust you two to stay on his team myself.” 

The female Exo perked up at this, “Wait, so we passed then?” 

“Hardly, but, acceptable results.”

Carina deflated , narrowing her violet optics at the Exo Hunter’s back, “Picky.” 

Hearing Angel let out a laugh at this, the Exo Titan rolled her optics before she spotted Pluto turning and heading towards the apartments, prompting Carina to do the same.

“Pluto?’ 

Tuning in onto the familiar voice, Carina turned around as a Warlock walked over, the familiar symbol of the Future War Cult emblazoned onto the armor pieces all too recognizable to the young Titan. Although, the same can’t be said for the Warlock himself.

“Ianos?” 

Optics going wide, Carina glanced back and forth between the Hunter and Warlock with a slack jaw, barely catching the viridian shell of Nix gliding over and beaming a trial of light over the Awoken Warlock; this soon was followed by an amused Pluto, “Why are you wearing advertisement?” 

“Shut up,” Carina spotted Ianos’ Ghost laugh over his shoulder, “It’s been ‘years’ since we have last seen each other and the first think you can think of is – you two are blind.” 

“What!?” The female Exo couldn’t help but let out a snicker as Ace’s ‘smile’ quickly shifted to one of shock, “What happened!?” 

Seeing Nix glide over as Ianos held out his hands, Carina watched with slight interest as the Awoken curled his fingers over the viridian Ghost’s shell, brushing them over Nix’s cracked optic as the latter answered, “Got unlucky with the Fallen, was trying to open a door for Pluto when one in stealth snuck past him when he was defending me.” 

Catching movement from the corner of her vision, the female Titan momentarily glanced over as Angel took cautious steps closer, curiosity easily seen in his green eyes, “Is there no way to heal a Ghost?’ 

Silence immediately followed after the human Hunter’s question, Carina immediately seeing his face flush as he took timid steps back, lowering his gaze to the floor. 

“No,” Pluto finally broke the silence, “Us Guardians, we have our Ghosts to heal us or in severe cases, revive us if they are connected to the light.” The Exo Hunter then held out his hand, signaling to Nix to gently pry himself out of Ianos’ fingers and into his Guardian’s own, “For Ghosts, however, they have nothing. If they are injured, there is nothing we can do.” 

“What about other Ghosts?” Carina shifted her attention towards Angel, “Can they not heal them?” 

“No,” The female Exo’s optics widen at his, surprised at her own sudden answer as she then found all eyes on her. 

“And you know this how?” 

Scanning the faces of the surrounding Guardians, Carina couldn’t help but fidget in place, debating quietly in her mind before letting out a sigh, and held out her palm. Immediately, the familiar warmth of her Ghost materializing onto her hand ran through the length of her arm, followed by a soft whistle as he shook his green and violet shell. At first, all things seemed normal with the Ghost, the shell held little to no marks, and his optic was a sheen color of violet, much like Carina’s own, with only one exception.

“It’s tiny!” Glowering at Angel, Carina then reeled back as the Hunter summoned his own Ghost, holding out the white and red shell of Hope as he held her next to hers for comparison, the female Ghost easily dwarfing the other.

“Hey!” Carina protectively brought her Ghost close to her chest, “Spears is sensitive about that.” 

“Spears?” Turning her attention to the Awoken Warlock, the female Titan held out the Ghost in question long enough to point out the thorn-like protrusions on the corners of his shell; she heard Ianos let out a soft hum in response. 

“How small is he exactly?” Hesitating at Pluto’s question, Carina reluctantly held out Spears as Nix glided over, beaming his light over the smaller Ghost’s form, “…he’s half the size of you, Nix.” 

“Stop that!” The female Exo glared at the others as she let her Ghost glide from her fingers, watching him twirl around out, giving silent greetings, “I just told you, he’s sensitive about that.” 

“We heard.” Giving Ianos a frown in response to his words, Carina then blinked when the Awoken held out his hand, only to reel back as Spears gladly landed into his palm, letting out a shrill whistle as the Warlock reached under with his free hand and tickled his core, watching her Ghost shift upwards in response, “you brought him out, but, that does not answer our question.” 

Hesitating once again, Carina shifted her optics back and forth between the Guardians before releasing another sigh, prompting her to hold out her hand. Immediately, Spears turned and glided back to her, settling into her palm, “Spears, would you like to say hello?” 

Seeing his parts shift upwards in response to her question, Carina then watched as Spears turned his focus onto the others, his beeps and whistles all too recognizable. However, the longer he continued, the more Carina can see the look of confusion harden on her comrade’s gaze, Ianos the one to turn his eyes onto hers when Spears finally came to a pause, “He cannot speak?” 

“Well, yes,” She then paused, “then no.” Carina sensed the bewildered stares she received from the others, “I can understand him, and so can other Ghosts, other Guardians well…” Her voice faded, seeing the questioning looks in her team’s gaze, “It happened before he resurrected me.” She brought Spears close to her chest, feeling him cuddle close, “During his search, he lowered his guard while scanning around for potential light. A Fallen attacked him, damaging his voice modulator, but, he made it out alive.” Feeling Spears leave her hand, Carina momentarily watch him glide around the group before she added, “When I heard what happened to him, I attempted to find a way to fix him. Even asked the Vanguard to personally use their Ghosts in an attempt to heal him.” She then shook her head, “Nothing worked.” 

“Protect your Ghosts with your lives.” Carina fixed her attention onto Ianos, “That was one of the few things I remember from my time as a newborn.” He shook his head, “The Risen were quite serious about it.” 

“Wait, Risen?” The female Exo shifted her optics onto Angel, the Hunter’s gaze wide, “How old are you?!” 

At first, confused by the human Hunter’s question, Carina’s optics widen as it finally clicked; Ianos had said ‘Risen’. In other words, he was resurrected around the time of the Dark Ages. Turning a wide gaze towards the Awoken Warlock, Carina watched as Ianos let out a shrug at Angel’s words and parted his lips to answer.

“Black Death!” 

Jumping as a new voice permeated from the crowd, Carina turned her optics towards the source, immediately spotting two robed figures heading their way. One of them, a female human with light brown hair barely passing her ears, held rage clear in her aqua hues with her shoulders tense, her arms swinging hard enough that her red coat billowed from the movement. Her companion, a dark green Exo with lime green lights, seemed almost nervous, struggling to keep up with the red clad female as his own green coat shifted around him. 

“Shit,” Carina turned and gave Ianos a bewildered look, seeing him scoot slowly behind Pluto; in turn, the Exo Hunter let out a small hum, “That sounds like Neve.” 

“It is.” 

Then, before Carina can even comprehend his words, Ianos leaped behind Pluto, and the female Exo gawked as the female Warlock ran up and swung her arm forward, hearing an audible ‘clang’ as her fist came into contact with Pluto’s face. Watching the older Exo stumble back from the blow, the silver Exo turned her wide optics towards the female Warlock, only to see the latter’s gaze holding the same shocked expression. 

“Ooooh,” It was Hope who spoke, “That’s going to leave a mark.” 

Shifting her attention back onto Pluto, Carina watched as the Exo Hunter straightened out his posture, reaching up with a hand as he curled his fingers under his jaw, only to wince as he snapped it back into place.

“You just punched the Executioner,” The Exo Titan turned her gaze onto the green clad Exo, the latter of which placed a hand onto the female Warlock’s shoulder, shaking it slightly as he repeated, “You just punched the Executioner!” 

“I was aiming for Black Death!” The female Warlock brushed her companion’s arm from her shoulder before turning her aqua hues over Pluto’s and glowered, “Come out and face me like a real Guardian.” 

“No,” Ianos deadpanned, “I have known you long enough that although you are a Warlock, your punches hits like a Titan’s.” 

“Fuck, no kidding,” Pluto finally spoke, Carina watching him flex his jaw several times, hearing it click before finally, it settled back into place, “and why the fuck are you trying to punch Ianos, Neve?” 

“Who wouldn’t?!” The female Exo blinked at Neve’s outburst, “He shouldn’t even be allowed here! That taint in his light! He’s a risk to us all!” 

“Neve,” Her comrade placed a hand onto her shoulder, only for it to be brushed off once more, “There is no need to be so brash.” 

“Brash!?” Carina watched as the Exo shrank back, “I have every right to be! He caused the deaths of hundreds of Guardians!” Neve then turned her attention back to Ianos, “Come out and face me, Black Death! Come out and face your sins!” 

“Neve.” 

“What!?” Neve shifted her attention to Pluto, “You know what he did to me, Pluto! I deserve this!” 

“Let us talk,” The Exo Hunter’s tone of voice was calm, even, although, this didn’t stop Nix from hovering near his shoulder, his light constantly streaming; a sign that he was recording, “There is no need to act violent about this.” 

“Why not!?” Carina jumped at Neve’s roar, the latter of which jabbed a finger at Ianos’ form, “It was his fault! His fault that I lost both my husband and child!” Carina’s jaw dropped at this, “Let me handle this Pluto. I can end his ‘curse’ once and for all.” 

Turning her shocked gaze towards Pluto, the female Exo sensed the blind Exo hesitate, bringing his hands together to his chest.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen.” 

It was subtle, but it was definitely Ianos, Carina turning her violet optics to the Warlock as she watched the latter press his face into Pluto’s shoulder, seeing his shoulders tense as he gripped the edges of Pluto’s cloak tightly in his grasp. Bewildered by this, the Exo Titan waited silently, hearing the Exo Hunter respond afterwards.

“No, I won’t let you,” Neve reeled back, “As long as I am around, he is under my protection.” 

Anger instantly formed in Neve’s aqua hues, “Why you traitorous machine –“ 

“I promised Neptune-88,” The female Warlock immediately went silent, “I promised him I would take care of our ‘Little Light’, right before he, passed.” Carina then saw the Awoken Warlock freeze, hearing him taking in a deep breath; Pluto continued, “I intend to keep that promise.” A glare can be felt behind his blindfold, “I am going to ensure his safety, whether he likes it or not.” 

“Even against old friends?” 

A momentary pause, “Even against old friends.” 

Seeing Neve grit her teeth, Carina thought it was a victory, a smile forming onto her metallic features, only for it to instantly drop as the female Warlock stated, “Fine then, we’ll settle this differently.” She placed her hands onto her waist,” Next week from now, my Fireteam and I are preparing for a Crucible run.” Neve walked up and pressed a finger against Pluto’s chest, “I challenge you and your Fireteam to a match. Clash.”

Silence permeated between the two, “You know we can’t do that Neve.” 

“Oh, you will,” A sense of unease settled into Carina’s chest as Neve let out a smirk, “Otherwise, I ‘will’ get my compensation for the death of my husband and child. No. Matter. What.” 

“What do we get out of this?” Pluto crossed his arms, “What happens if we win?” 

“I will leave Black Death alone,” Neve answered, “But, if I win, I get to end his ‘curse’.” 

“No.” 

“Then, I will hunt him down.”

Optics widening at her response, Carina heard Pluto growl, “I won’t let that happen.” 

He received a snort as a response, “Oh, you will. I am not the only one out to get him.” Neve nodded her head towards Ianos, “It is time to end his curse, and my fireteam aren’t the only ones who agree with me.” A knowing smile formed onto her fair features, “Who knows, Black Death may get himself into a bad ‘accident’.” 

“Why you-“

“So, a deal?” 

Shifting her violet optics back and forth between Pluto and Neve, Carina’s gaze widens further when a sigh permeated from the blind Hunter, “Do we have much of a choice?” 

Seeing a triumphant smile form onto Neve’s face, the female Exo couldn’t help but let a sense of anger form in the pit of her stomach as the female Warlock finished, “See you next week then.” Then, without another word, she sauntered off, quickly disappearing in the crowd

Wanting nothing more than to follow Neve and swing a fist into the female Human’s smug face, the only thing that caused Carina to come to a pause is when she saw the female Warlock’s Exo comrade’s jaw drop, his mouth hanging open as his lime green optics followed Neve’s form.

“Did she just challenge you?” The female Titan raised a metallic brow at her fellow Exo’s words, seeing him turn his wide optics towards Pluto, “Did she just challenge you? The Executioner?” 

Reeling back at the Exo Warlock’s words, Carina turned her violet optics towards the older Exo, only to see him let out an amused chuckle, “Scared kid?” 

“Who wouldn’t be!?” The green Exo cried, “You are just not notorious for your executions on Guardians who literately went dark, you are also known for your merciless kills in the Crucible! You shoot down every Guardian with your arsenal of weaponry without hesitation!” Carina then watched him placed his hands onto his head, “Why did she do that? She knows better than to challenge someone such as yourself.” 

“She got caught up in the moment, kid.” 

“Spirit, Spirit-9,” The Exo Warlock muttered, “She really needs to control her temper.” Carina heard him let out a sigh, “Neve always has a habit of bringing us into trouble.” 

“And yet, she’s the leader of your Fireteam.” 

Seeing Spirit give Pluto a sheepish smile at his words, Carina then watched him shrug, “Well, what are families for? Have to deal with each other whether we like it or not.” He then let out another sigh, “Guess that means I will have to face you in the Crucible, whether I like it or not.” 

Hearing a laugh permeate from the older Exo, the female Titan couldn’t help but snap her attention back to Pluto, seeing a smirk form onto the Exo Hunter’s features, “Then I’ll have to advise you to chase after Neve. You and your Fireteam are going to need a lot of practice to take on the likes of me.” 

A snort can be heard emitting from Spirit, “I will remember that.” Then, to Carina’s surprise, the Exo Warlock bowed, staying long enough to say, “I may fear you in the Crucible, Pluto. However, I respect you more.” And then he was gone, slowly disappearing into the crowd, leaving the group in silence.

“Well,” Carina heard Angel let out a cough, “That was interesting.” 

Hearing Pluto sigh at the younger Hunter’s words, Carina turned in time to hear the Hunter start, “Ianos-“ 

“I could have handled it on my own.” The female Exo frowned at the Awoken Warlock’s words, “There wasn’t a need for you to get involved.” 

“Oh really?” It wasn’t hard to hear a tinge of amusement and annoyance linger in Pluto’s words, “From the way you hid behind my shoulder, I thought you needed a little help.” 

Snickering at the frown emitting behind Ianos’ visor, Carina paused at his next words, “It would have been simple if you just had let Neve kill me. Ace is easily capable of resurrecting me.” 

“You know as well as I do that she is not just going to kill ‘you’, Ianos.” The Exo Titan took in Pluto’s words, slowly piecing it together as the latter added, “She is going to go after Ace to ensure you ‘stay’ dead, and although I know that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, I have a promise to keep that involves your safety, and I intend to keep it, with or without your consent.” 

Watching Pluto take steps closer to the Awoken Warlock, Carina took note of the sudden shift of emotion emanating from Ianos, the anger slowly dissipating and being replaced with an air of remorse, “It is true then? Neptune, he…” 

Hearing Ianos’ voice fade, Carina shifted her violet optics over to Pluto, only to see the latter unclip the arc infused bond from his arm and held it out towards the Awoken Warlock, “He always said he wanted to teach you how to be a Stormcaller.” Bewilderment settled into the female Titan’s mind as Ianos took the bond from the Hunter’s grasp, noticing the tenderness and care, “He just never had the time to ask.” 

Taking in the sight of Ianos unclipping the current bond from his shoulder and slowly clip the Arc bond in placement of it, Carina narrowed her optics in thought, especially when she noticed the trembling emitting from the Awoken’s fingers and the way his breathing had paused, as if struggling to breathe. Confused by this, the female Titan turned her attention towards Angel, seeing the Hunter fidget in place before taking slow and subtle steps back.

“Oh no, you two stay here.” 

Snapping her attention back towards Pluto, Carina witnesses the older Exo approach them, “Since Ianos and I have been challenged by Neve and she is bringing her Fireteam into this, I am getting you two involved as well.” 

No sooner had the Exo Hunter finished speaking when the female Titan’s optics lit up, an excited squeal escaping her lips; having formed a grudge against the female Warlock, Carina couldn’t help but let a tinge of excitement permeate throughout her body. She can actually punch Neve without getting in trouble.

Angel didn’t hold the same sentiment, “U-Us? B-but-“ 

Unable to hold her excitement, a whoop escaped Carina as she cut in, “Crucible time! Time to run around, and fight against other Guardians with a shotgun in hand!” 

“I never stepped into the Crucible!” The female Titan turned and blinked at Angel, just in time to see the Hunter frantically glance back and forth between herself and Pluto, “How am I supposed to be any use of you if I do not have any experience!?” 

“We’ll fix that.” Carina closed her mouth as she turned to see Pluto smirk, “The match is next week. Plenty of time to drag you into the Crucible and get you warmed up.” 

“B-But…” 

Chuckling as the Exo Hunter reached out and simply patted Angel on the shoulder, Carina then turned her attention towards Ianos, seeing the latter turn his arm, as if to admire the new bond flickering around his limb, before watching him flex his hand, only to jump when his hidden gaze snapped towards her, sensing the frown once again emanating behind his visor. Half-expecting the Awoken Warlock to snap her way, Carina instead was surprised to see his attention turn towards Pluto, “You speak as if it is going to be easy, Pluto.” 

Carina frowned, “If you are saying that Angel and I are going to hold you back-“ 

“If I may finish,” The female Exo glared at the Warlock, only for her anger to simmer down at his next words, “You know as well as I do, Pluto, that I took up a vow of never taking the life of a fellow Guardian.” 

“Oh, right,” Carina heard the older Exo let out a hum, “Well, you do have a good shot.” She watched as his blind gaze turned back towards Ianos, “Aim for the legs, or aim anywhere to distract them while the newborns and I go for the kill.” 

“We’re not newborns,” The female Titan pouted, crossing her arms while she heard the familiar whistle of Spears’ laugh linger in her sensors, “Angel and I can handle ourselves perfectly fine.” 

Feeling Ianos’ gaze on her, Carina gave him a glower as she easily sensed the doubtful look emit from his visor, “Right.” She then watched the Awoken turn his focus towards Pluto, “Clash is a match of six versus six, we still have to look for two others to participate in Neve’s ‘challenge’.” 

A pause from the Exo Hunter, the latter of which place a finger onto his chin as he let out another hum, “Well, we do have a week, long enough to look for other Guardians to join our team, however…” He then shrugged, “We have to be quick, we need time to learn each other’s movements and how to work together as a team when we take on Neve and her Fireteam.” He shifted his blind gaze towards Ianos, “And to find individuals that won’t stab us in the back.” 

Carina immediately reeled back at his words, “Wait, I understand that Ianos is an unlikeable guy, but, he can’t be ‘that hated’.” 

Silence loomed between the group of Guardians, causing the female Exo to glance between the older Warlock and Hunter, “Right?” 

Her question left unanswered, Carina then heard Angel ask the question that lingered in her mind, “Does this have to do with Ianos’ ‘darkness’?” 

That is when Carina sensed hesitation from the Exo Hunter, watching him momentarily turn his blind gaze towards Ianos before he answered, “Yes, however, there is a small group that believes Ianos is innocent.” 

The female Titan reeled back at his words, “Innocent?” 

“I recall several Guardians who took his side,” Pluto continued on, as if he had not heard Carina’s single worded question, “I wonder if they are still alive.” 

“Innocent of what?” It was Angel who asked the question, however, Pluto once again rambled on, “There is Andal Brask. Wait, no, he’s dead.” 

“Pluto?” Carina called.

“Maybe I should contact Akiva?” 

“Pluto?” 

“Or maybe Zen-13? Terra perhaps?” 

“Pluto!” 

“What!?” The Exo Hunter finally snapped his attention to the younger Exo, Carina easily hearing the annoyance in his tone, “Ianos was innocent of what?” 

Once again, Carina sensed hesitation flash over the older Exo, seeing him turn his gaze towards Ianos. Trailing his blind gaze, the female Titan paused upon Ianos, watching the latter give a subtle shake of the head; Carina didn’t have to verbally ask to know that she won’t gain an answer. Scowling at this realization, the female Titan simply crossed her arms as Ianos spoke, “I recommend Akiva, despite his ‘disappearance’ on Mars, the others you have stated were classified as KIA.” 

Seeing Pluto turn his empty gaze towards Ianos, Carina heard him let out a soft hum, “I have been away that long?” A nod from the Warlock, “If Akiva indeed ‘disappeared’, then I will easily be able to track him. Won’t be too difficult.” The older Exo then turned his attention towards Carina and Angel, “You two, practice with Ianos in the Crucible, learn each other’s moves and skills so you can adapt and assist each other.” 

“Wait,” Angel immediately jumped in, “What about you?” 

No sooner had the young Hunter finished speaking when Carina sensed a bit of mirth emitting from the Exo Hunter, and although she cannot see his optics, the young Titan cannot help but imagine a twinkle in his gaze, “Did you not hear what Spirit just said? I have enough Crucible experience. In other words, I can just adapt.” A smirk permeated from Pluto, “Just practice, at least once so you can witness each other’s skills. I will return within a couple of days, if not, well, I will just drag the three of you in there myself.” Flashing the group one final smile, Pluto then turned and headed off towards the direction of the Hangar, Carina spotting Nix’s viridian form gliding after him. 

Waiting until the dark clad Hunter’s form disappeared into the crowd, the female Titan then turned and chirped, “So, when do you want to practice in the Crucible?” 

Immediately sensing the frown from the Awoken Warlock, Carina paid no heed to it, and instead, let her mind wander over to the future clash with Neve and her Fireteam. She was jittery, excited to say the least; finally, an experienced match with set up team instead of random jumble of newborns forced into a group. The female Titan tapped her fingers together in eagerness, ignoring the bewildered look she earned from her Ghost; she is going to show to everyone just how well she can handle herself in the Crucible.

A sigh from Ianos broke Carina out of her thoughts, “Perhaps now, if it is the best time for you two.” She watched the Warlock cross his arms, “Let us meet at the Hangar in thirty so we can prepare for the Crucible.” 

“Uh,” The female Titan took notice of Angel’s nervousness, easily from the way he wrung his hands together, “Speaking of the Hangar, there’s something we need to tell you about your ship.” 

At first, bewildered by the words of the young Hunter, it suddenly clicked within Carina’s mind when Ianos went silent, the Awoken’s next words a blank, “What about my ship?” 

“Well,” The Exo Titan watched Angel fidget once more, “When we were returning from that patrol, it sort of –“ 

“It is a hunk of junk,” Carina ignored the human Hunter’s flabbergasted look, “and it’s not going to fly anymore.” 

“Carina!”

Once again ignoring the young Hunter, the Exo Titan scanned her gaze over Ianos’ visor, attempting to read or sense ‘anything’ that permeated from the Warlock. All she can take in, was silence.

“Ianos?” It was Angel who broke the stillness in the air, the young Hunter taking tentative steps forward as the two waited for an answer.

“…You two owe me a new ship.”


	7. The Wahl Twins

_Footage File 7-0-6.6_

_Source: Ghost of Guardian Ianos_

_Alias: Ace_

__Initiating data of last known file__

_(Static fills the screen before it slowly cleared to reveal a Warlock clad in violet and a Titan clad in blue walking.)_

_R: Our first mission on the moon, what do you think, Neve?_

_N: Colorless but, interesting._

_R: How about you Ianos?_

_I: … Not much to say, with the exception that we have to be careful. Fallen and Hive prowl the surface of the moon._

_R: I take it this isn’t your first time here?_

_I: …_

_R: Did… I say something wrong?_

_I: No, it is just a difficult topic to speak of… the Great Disaster._

_N: Wait, you were there!? You were there during the attempted reclamation of the moon!?_

_I: Why do you think I was hesitant on coming here? Too many memories… too many deaths…_

_R: You should have just told us. We would have considered your feelings into this._

_I: I was only assigned as a bodyguard, not as a member of this team._

_R: Didn’t notice the difference (laughs). You were nearly part of our group for nearly half a year now. That’s plenty of time to be considered part of our team. What do you think, Neve?_

_N: I completely agree._

_I: It is not official._

_R: Then let’s make it official! Once we finish clearing out this area, let us head back to the Vanguard and request for you to join our team. What do you say, Ianos?_

_I: … I, don’t know what to say._

_N: (Chuckles) Say yes, Ricard won’t take no as an answer._

_I: (Whispers) It is worth another try…_

_N: Excuse me?_

_I: It’s nothing, just deliberated with myself and… I will join your Fireteam._

_R: Great!_

_(It then showed the Titan slowing down his pace, just enough so that they were near the sides. The Titan then reached out and gave Ianos a slap on the back, causing him to let out a grunt._

_R: Welcome to Fireteam Dawn, Ianos!_

__ End of Footage__

_Name of Fireteam: Dawn_

_Fireteam Members:_  
_Titan Ricard_  
_Warlock Neve_  
_Warlock Ianos_

_Fireteam Leader: Titan Ricard_

_Status: Inactive_

_Cause: Death of Fireteam Leader and infighting_

_Status of Guardians:_  
_Titan Ricard: Deceased – Cause: Descent into the Hellmouth, Ghost recovered. Light drained._  
_Warlock Neve: Active – Status: Active Duty – Assigned to another Fireteam_  
_Warlock Ianos: Active – Status: Active Duty – Patrols the Sol System. Left Fireteam Dawn. Currently solitary._

____

____

__File on Fireteam Dawn__

Xxxxx

“You know, although Ianos can be a dick at times and very adamant about ‘not’ killing a Guardian in the Crucible, he’s actually pretty good.” 

_{“Focus on the game, Carina.”}_

“Sorry.” 

Hearing Spears chitter and click inside her helmet, Carina dashed down the stairs, shotgun in hand as the flashing red light on her radar solidified, signifying that her opponent was now on the same floor. Timing her run just right, the copper clad Titan twisted around the corner and fired. Almost immediately, a surprised cry entered her sensors, signaling to Carina to pump her shotgun and fire. Watching the body of the unfortunate Guardian fly back in response, Carina then let out a smile as the familiar form of their Ghost materialized over their body followed by another 100 points being added to her tally. Taking it as a sign to start running again, the female Exo kept her optic on her radar before white noise filtered into her helmet.

“I need some help!” 

“Angel?” Carina slowed to a brisk walk as the Hunter added, “Two of them trapped me in a room! I broke the controls to the doors, but they are ‘very’ determined to get in!” 

“Pfft, they want that kill eh?” 

“Shut up.” 

Letting out a laugh at Angel’s words, Carina then asked, “Where are you?” 

“Uh, near the front, the room to the right of the entrance.” 

_{“Got it. Location is marked on your radar.”}_

As if on cue, a small portion of the circular radar started blinking white, leading the female Exo down the hallway just to the right of her. Giving her Ghost a nod of thanks, Carina then started dashing down the hall, her feet echoing through the empty room as they contacted the metallic floors.

“Alright, Spears marked your location through your frequency. I am on my way.” 

“I don’t understand how you can understand your Ghost but hurry, that Titan is literately punching his way through –“ 

A loud crash then echoed through her coms, startling the Exo Titan as she heard the Hunter let out a yelp followed by rapid gunfire.

“Fuck you!” 

Hearing Angel curse through the coms, Carina then heard one final gunshot follow his words and instantly, the text ‘Uro killed Angel’ flashed onto her visor, causing the Exo to take in a sharp breath. 

“Oooh, ouch,” She commented before she sheathed her shotgun onto her back and hefted her auto rifle into her hands, checking her visor once more to ensure that it was fully loaded before asking, “Any chance we can avenge him, Spears?” 

_{“Well, counting on the weapons you are wielding, alongside your accuracy percentage, and the fact that there are two Guardians near where Angel was killed, I say… very unlikely.”}_

“Thanks for the voice of confidence, Spears.” 

Slowing down to a walk, Carina held her weapon at ready as a red arc started flashing on her radar, pressing her back against the wall and slowly edged her way towards the entrance, blinking when she saw the remnants of the door spark from its exposed wires.

“That Hunter wasn’t very good, was he?” 

“Locking himself into a room, then screaming like a dreg when we got in? What do you think?” 

“Pfft, makes me wonder about the rest of his team.” 

Hearing the two Guardians talk to each other nonchalantly, Carian whispered, “Are they underestimating us?” 

_{“Sounds like it.”}_

Letting a smile form onto her metallic features, Carina then crouched down and held out her hand, the familiar sparks of arc energy solidifying in her grip, “Then let us prove them wrong.” 

With that, the Exo Titan pounced into the room and tossed the grenade. Almost immediately, as the grenade landed near the feet of the two Guardians – a Warlock and a Titan – it detonated, releasing an explosion of bright azure into the room. Temporarily blinded by her own grenade, Carina took a leap back as the grenade released another burst of arc energy, pausing against as the grenade released another, and another. Hearing a scream echo through the room, Carina pointed her weapon into the room as the words, ‘Carina-23 killed Arianne’ flashed onto her visor.

_{“You know, making that grenade burst arc energy continuously sounded like a good idea, until you can’t see what is inside the room.”}_

Smiling nervously behind her visor, Carina glanced up at her radar only to frown when she still saw a flashing red arc on her screen, causing her to tense up as her grenade final dissipated only to find the room empty. 

“Where did he...?” 

It was then she caught movement from the corner of her gaze, causing her to turn to her left only to feel an impact slam into her chest as the familiar ringing of her shields shattering echoed in her auditory sensors. Letting out a scream as the remaining pellets from a shotgun penetrated into her armor, Carina then released a groan as she fell backwards onto her back, curling onto her side and wrapping her arms around her chest. The bullets may not have broken her armor to cause bleeding, but the impact still hurt like hell.

“That was cheap,” She heard the Titan grumble, prompting her to glance up in time to see him walk over, a shotgun in hand, “Trying to take us down when we were distracted.” Carina then heard him release a scoff, “I give you props for trying, but, before you throw a grenade into a room, make sure that all entrances are blocked beforehand.” 

The female Exo blinked, “You, broke through another door?” 

A snort was her answer, “How else do you think I got into the room to kill your teammate? Those doors aren’t exactly sturdy.” The Titan then nodded his head towards the rusting walls, “Recently reclaimed, but leave a place abandoned long enough, it’s going to rot.” 

She then watched as he aimed the barrel of his weapon towards her, “But enough talk, let’s get this match over with.” 

Propping herself onto her hands, Carina, at first, took in a breath, preparing herself for the killing shot. However, she then glanced over to her radar, and the intensity in her shoulders died when she spotted a familiar flash of blue. This prompted her to lift her gaze and with a grin, state, “Don’t get so cocky yet.” 

No sooner had the words left her lips when a single shot rang through the air, followed by the Titan letting out a scream as he staggered, Carina hearing the familiar sound of shields breaking. Taking her chance, the Exo Titan then leaped up, curling one of her hands into a fist as she concentrated arc energy into it, and then, thrusted it upwards into the Titan’s face. Feeling her first come into contact with the Titan’s jaw, she then felt the energy surge forward, impacting into her opponent before it exploded, and Carina was met with the familiar blue light of the Titan disintegrating. Taking steps back, the female Exo release a sigh of relief when the familiar form of a Ghost materialized into view followed by the text, ‘Carina-23 killed Uro’ flashing onto her visor. 

“You alright?” 

Hearing Ianos’ voice echo through the coms, Carina responded, “Yeah, a bit sore though.” She then placed a hand over her chest, waiting for Spears to finish his work and replenishing her shields as the Warlock continued, “I tried to pinpoint Angel’s location but, arrived too late when I heard him screaming through the coms.” 

“I’m just glad that you were able to save Carina in time.” 

Perking up at the familiar voice of the human Hunter clicking into the coms, the female Exo chirped, “Oh! Welcome to the land of the living, Angel!” 

“Guess so, after taking a point-blank shot by a shotgun to the chest,” She heard Angel release a groan, “Those hurt like hell.” 

“True, but I prefer shotguns over fusion rifles any day.” 

“Why? Wait,” A pause, “No, the imagery just flashed into my head. Don’t answer that.” 

Chuckling, Carina then walked over and picked up her fallen auto rifle, flexing her fingers around the trigger before she dashed down the hall. Hearing gunfire echo throughout the old building, she then asked, “How are we doing?” 

A snort from Angel, “Take a look.” 

Puzzled at the human Hunter’s answer, Carina slowed down to a walk as she held out her hand, summoning Spirit’s green and violet form as the scoreboard flashed into her vision. Her team, Team Alpha, taking the lead with barely 200 points. 

“One more minute and we win,” She heard Ianos mutter, hearing Angel let out a nervous chuckle in response, “I just hope that winning our third round will be enough for Pluto.” 

“If he comes back,” Carina added in as she lowered her hand, signaling to Spears to materialize into the safety of her armor, “It’s been how many days now?” 

“Three,” Angel responded followed by familiar gunfire of a hand cannon echoing through the coms; ‘Angel killed Zero-20’ soon flashed onto her visor, “Guess it’s taking him longer to find this ‘Akiva’ person than he thought?” 

“Akiva, although a Titan, is a very difficult Guardian to locate,” Ianos explained, prompting Carina to lift up her auto rifle as she stepped outside, peering into her scope to spot the Warlock standing on top of one of the old water tanks, now clad in dark azure and black with a scout rifle in hand, “Even though he is not as old as Pluto and I, he has been around long enough to experience tragedy.” 

Spotting the familiar cloaked form of a Hunter dashing towards her from the corner of her vision, Carina pointed her weapon at her opponent, waited until the familiar fire of a scout rifle rang in her auditory sensors, seeing the Hunter stop dead in his tracks as his shoulder jerked back, and Carina promptly fired her weapon into his chest before he could even let out a scream. 

Another 100 points being added to her counter, Carina then slowly and cautiously made her way through the small courtyard as Ianos continued, “Akiva is constantly known for his ‘lone patrols’, often time not returning to the Tower for years at a time.” Hearing Ianos pause, Carina then heard the familiar voice of Shaxx permeating through the arena; a sign of the end of the round and their victory, “Although, this is the first time he prolonged his patrols to ‘decades’.” 

“Is there a reason for that?” It was Angel who asked, Carina feeling the familiar weightlessness of transmat overflowing her senses before she found herself in the cockpit of her ship as she heard Ianos answer, “No one knows. He just announced one day he was heading to Mars and has not returned since.” The female Exo then heard him let out a thoughtful hum, “There are rumors though that many of the Guardians patrolling on Mars reported spotting a ‘strange’ Titan on occasion, but any investigation leads up with nothing.” 

“So, what makes Pluto think he will be able to find him?” 

A pause from Ianos, “The two of them were… close, at one point.” 

“Close?” Angel repeated, “What do you mean, ‘close’?” 

“Close, like…” Carina couldn’t help but let amusement settle into the back of her mind as Ianos attempted explanation, “Close, ‘intimately’ close.” 

“…What?” 

“…Just ask Pluto when he gets back.” 

Xxxxx

“This is what I get for staying on Venus for several decades,” Pluto muttered to himself as he ducked down behind rusted barricades, the relentless fire of the Cabal screaming around him, “Got used to literal walking targets, not slow walking tanks.” 

“Cabal coming in, twelve o’ clock.” 

“Cut that out,” Pluto snapped as he reached up and his fingers grasped the familiar points of his Ghost’s shell, snatching Nix back into safety as he barely felt the brush of a Cabal shot burn against the back of his hand, “I may not be able to see, but I can hear just fine.” 

As if to prove his point, the Exo Hunter unsheathed his knife and swung his arm back, hearing the familiar ‘shunk’ of metal sinking into flesh before he felt the sides of his fingers press against metal. Hearing the Cabal let out a gurgle, Pluto then forcefully removed his knife from the Cabal’s neck, hearing the blade scrap against the cracks of its armor as he heard it fall with a dull ‘thump’ nearby.

Letting a sense of pride settle into his chest at his actions, Pluto then paused as he then felt Nix twist his shell inward in his hands, “I was just, trying to be helpful.” 

Hearing the ache in his Ghost’s voice, the Exo Hunter’s stern gaze soften as he cupped Nix in his hands, “I…I apologize Nix, I didn’t mean-“ 

A low rumble interrupted his words followed by Pluto’s instinct screaming at him to roll forward, feeling his shoulder burrow into the sand before he felt the area behind him shake, followed by a familiar roar of a Cabal and the clanking of their armor. 

“How rude.” Pluto pushed himself back onto his feet, releasing his grasp just enough for Nix to glide out of his hands and feeling the familiar ‘weight’ settle back into his mind, “Attacking us while our guard was lowered, the Cabal hold no sense of honor.” 

Smiling at his Ghost’s words, Pluto then removed his scout rifle from his back before firing, hearing the familiar hiss and ‘pop’ of his bullets hitting their mark before he leaped into the air, and tapped the side of his helmet. Feeling Nix shift inside in response, Pluto then felt waves of light leave him followed by warmth permeating into his optics, forming figures emboldened by white lines against a dark background within his vision. Recognizing a large form wielding a shield, the Exo Hunter shifted his aim towards the less protected troops before straightening out his form and accelerating himself towards the Phalanx. Shifting himself so that he was falling feet first, Pluto braced himself as he slammed them into the shield, only to grit his jaw as he felt the force shoot throughout his body, his senses screaming at him for his idiocy before he pressed pressure against the Cabal weapon and then leaping off, stumbling onto his back as he landed onto dry sands. 

“That hurt a lot more than I expected,” He admitted. 

“What were you expecting?” Nix clicked inside his helmet, “Break through the shield?” 

“…Maybe.” 

“Traveler, and you tell me to be careful.” 

Smiling sheepishly behind his visor, Pluto then rolled onto his side when he sensed movement before him, only for his auditory sensors to hear the familiar slam of a shield bury itself into the sand, followed by a grunt. Tapping the side of his helmet to signal to Nix to send more waves, the Exo Hunter then raised his weapon and aimed towards the Phalanx’s head. However, before he could pull the trigger, the familiar sound of shattered bone and metal rang into his senses, followed by the familiar pieces of debris settling into his lap. 

“That, wasn’t you, was it?” 

Frowning at Nix’s words, Pluto simply responded with a “No” before pushing himself back onto his feet, clutching his scout rifle cautiously in his hands as he approached the body and prodded it with the muzzle of his weapon.

“It’s dead, I made sure of that.” 

Instinct taking over, the Exo Hunter turned and fired, only to hear a yelp followed by the familiar brush of feet stumbling over the sand. 

“Hey! Woah! It’s me, Lovebird! It’s me!” 

His optics narrowing behind his visor, Pluto lowered his rifle before stating, “How many times do I have to tell you, Akiva, it’s Pluto-99.” 

“But Lovebird was such a cute name,” The Exo Hunter didn’t have to see to know that the newcomer was grinning, “especially the way how you – what happened to your eyes?” 

Pluto couldn’t help but frown, “Why is that the first thing people say when they first notice?” Shaking his head as he holstered his weapon, he then added, “and to answer your question, what happened was me.” 

He easily sensed the puzzled look, “What?” 

“He means he did it himself,” It was Nix who clarified, Pluto feeling the viridian Ghost form over his shoulder, “and yes, he meant to do it.” 

“Now why would you – wait, you’re blind too.” A pause, “You blinded yourself for Nix?” 

Pluto nodded.

“Why?” 

Immediately, the Exo Hunter gave Akiva a glower, “Why should I keep the gift of sight when my Ghost risked life and body to resurrect me in battle? Why should I be able to keep my sight when my ghost lost his to ensure I stay alive? Why should I be able to enjoy seeing the world when my Ghost is unable to.” Pluto let out a scoff as he crossed his arms, “The least I can do is to ensure that I see what Nix ‘sees’.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, no need to be so upset.” He heard the Titan take a few steps back followed by a laugh, “Although, still turns me on to see you so angry.” 

Pluto heaved out a sigh at this, shaking his head as he said, “I am not here to have a friendly chat, Akiva. I am here to see if you can help me.” 

“Oh? Help on what?” Easily sensing the Titan take several steps forward, feeling him easily close the distance and lean in, Pluto reached up and pressed a hand on the front of Akiva’s visor, pushing him back as he added, “Not ‘that’ kind of help.” 

Sensing the disappointment from the Titan, Pluto simply rolled his optics before shoving him back, “I am wondering if you can help me in a Crucible match.” 

“Crucible.” He heard his fellow Guardian repeat, “Now what for?” 

“Neve.” Pluto heard a single ‘ah’ emit from the Titan, “She challenged me to a Crucible match. Clash. I already have three others. Just need two more. Was wondering if you are interested in helping.” 

“Look, I am all up for a Crucible match.” He then sensed Akiva give him a puzzled look, “But why in the darkness did Neve challenge you, ‘The Executioner?’” 

Sighing at this, Pluto pressed fingers to the side of his temples, contemplating on an answer before he admitted, “The reason why is because Neve wanted to kill Ianos.” He heard Akiva pause, “and I would not let her harm him.” 

“Damn.” A hum emanated from the Titan, “Isn’t he old enough to fend for himself? You and your boyfriend spoil the kid too much.” Pluto flinched at his words, “Always there for his defense when it’s not even a part of your business.” 

The Exo Hunter gave him a blank look, “I still do not understand why you call Ianos ‘kid’, even though he is almost twice as older than you, maybe more.” 

“It’s because you and Neptune treat him like he is your own.” He heard Akiva let out a laugh, “Hence ‘kid’. Never seen two Guardians so protective over another.” Another hum can be heard from the Titan, “So, where is your ‘husband’ anyway? Aren’t you two always together?” 

That is when Pluto went tense, gritting his jaw as grief settled into his systems, followed by a soft and gentle touch through his link with Nix, hearing his Ghost spin his viridian shell against his core. 

“Oh.” He heard the realization in Akiva’s voice, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” A cough, followed by the sound of hands clad in leather rubbing nervously together, “So, you got your fifth member, but what about that sixth?” 

Pluto blinked, “Still working on that.” 

“Well worry no more.” The Exo Hunter couldn’t help but raise a metallic brow as Akiva chirped, “Do you think I would stay years on Mars for no reason? Let me introduce you to someone. You will love her.” 

Listening to the Titan’s heavy footsteps trudge through the heavy sands, Pluto took it as a sign to follow, “Introduce me to who?” 

“You’ll see.” Hearing the teasing tone intermingling with excitement, the Exo Hunter decided not to question it, and instead, continued to follow his fellow Guardian through the red sands. 

Xxxxx

The need to eat and drink turned practically nonexistent but that doesn’t mean it is completely out of their need. Although light can be rejuvenated with sleep, many Guardians also found out that taking in sustenance helps speed up the process, and as such, a large cafeteria was implemented into the Tower, a place for those who wants a quick recovery. Or for others, a simple need like coffee to get them through the morning. 

Taking a sip of his morning drink, Angel kept his green eyes on the screen that Hope had conjured up, pressing occasional buttons on its surface as the words flashed and changed, “Progress?” 

“Almost. There.” He heard his Ghost huff, her shell shifting against her core before he saw her optics brighten, the scramble of letters and words clearing up on the screen and to be replaced with familiar files, “Got it!” 

Grinning as he placed his cup aside on the table he was seated upon, Angel then said, “Finally, took us only a couple of days.” 

“Hah!” Hope grinned triumphantly back at him, “Can’t wait to see the look on Cayde’s face when he figures out we got around his encryption.” The female Ghost then glided over near Angel’s shoulder, keeping the screen forward for better viewing, “So, which file should we look at? Should we continue to look for the file on Ianos’ Fireteams?” 

Picking up his cup and taking another sip of the dark beverage, Angel hummed before he shook his head, “That file is encrypted meaning it’s classified.” He easily sensed the disappointment from the female Ghost, “We just got in, don’t want to attract attention to ourselves so soon. Especially when Cayde keeps a close eye on those types of files.” 

“Boo, no fun.” Smiling as Hope let out a Ghost equivalent of a pout, he then suggested, “How about we look up the file on this Akiva individual?” 

“Oooh~ Not bad~” Hope practically sang, “Alright, give me a moment.” Hearing clicks and whistles emanating from his Ghost, it was only moments later when the female Ghost then chirped out, “Got it!” 

The screen then lit up with a head profile of a male with unkempt brown hair barely passing his ears, golden eyes easily seen against pale features, and Angel couldn’t help but feel like the broad grin planted on his face was contagious. 

“Akiva Wahl. Human male. Titan. Once was part of Fireteam Chargers, known for runnin’ headfirst into battle and the first to volunteer for risky missions. Only known survivor after an attempted assassination on a Hive Prince called Crota. Afterwards, he went on repeated missions outside of Earth’s orbit, sometimes not returnin’ for years at a time. His last known frequency was located on Mars.” 

“Is he an Awoken?” Angel squinted at the screen, leaning if as if to gain a better look, “His skin is way too pale to be human.” 

“He’s definitely human.” Hope confirmed, causing the human Hunter to turn and give her a bewildered look, “Key characteristics for Awoken are luminescent eyes and mist like patterns on his skin. He has neither of those.” 

“But, he’s so pale.” Angel murmured, taking another sip of his coffee, “Paper pale.” 

“As long as they’re not sick or dead, that’s normal for humans. I thought you already knew that.” 

“Hope, I have been resurrected only for less than a year and half of that was spent in the wilds trying to survive against Fallen and Vex on Venus. Any Guardians I have made contact with had their helmets on and most of my memories aren’t even intact enough to remember meeting other people in my previous life.” 

“…Good point.” 

Shaking his head at his Ghost, Angel then took another sip of his coffee before he asked, “Anything else on Akiva?” 

“Well,” Hope hummed, Angel watched her skim over the screen, “He’s also known for bedding anyone he encounters.” 

The human Hunter let out a choke, “What?” 

“He’s known for sleepin’ with everyone.” Hope clarified, “And I mean ‘everyone.” He watched her momentarily pause as her optic continued to scan the screen, “Exo. Awoken. Human. Male. Female. Doesn’t matter. You up for a night of fun, he’ll take it.” 

Giving his Ghost a wide-eyed look, Angel shifted nervously in his seat as he then asked, “Anything else?” He then quickly added, “Anything ‘useful’.” 

Sensing the female Ghost grin at the addition in his words, Angel simply said nothing as he watched her optic skim over the information once more, “Says here that he’s also pretty skilled in the Crucible, sometimes only usin’ his fists to fight his opponents, even if they have a gun.” 

Angel contemplated on the information, “So, we have a chance to win then?” 

“Maybe,” Hope hummed, “Although, we still need one more person.” 

“It’s early in the day and you two are already working?” 

Snapping his attention to the side, Angel waved as the familiar silver Exo walked up to the table, the latter of which was absent of her armor and instead wore the familiar tight black jumpsuit that all Guardians wore underneath their gear, taking a seat next to the human Hunter as she laid down her tray on the tabletop. 

“It’s never too early to learn new things, Carina.” Smiling as the female Titan simply let out a huff at his words, Angel then watched with mild interest as she picked up her utensils and started to eat, momentarily glancing back and forth between the glop that was breakfast and his friend, “I still find it hard to believe that Exo can eat.” 

No sooner had his words left his lips when the familiar violet and green form of Spears materialized into view, the Ghost letting out clicks and whistles as Carina momentarily glanced over. 

“Spears said that the Exo have been created in humanity’s image thanks to the advantage of the Traveler. Or at least, close enough.” She translated before Angel watched her shift her focus back towards him and pointed her fork in his direction, “That includes eating and digesting food and drink.” 

“And taste?” Angel’s eyes widen at Carina, watching as the female Exo stabbed her fork into her food before she stated, “Why else would I be eating?” 

“Wait, then you’re not eating to help recover your light?” 

“Of course not!” Angel blinked as Carina gave him a bewildered look, like as though he had just spoken something blasphemous, “It just tastes good, is that not a good reason enough to eat?” 

Reeling back at the sound of offense in her words, Angel parted his lips to clarify when his eyes glanced over Carina’s shoulder, only for him to nod once in greeting, “Good morning, Ianos, how is the start of your day?” 

Instead of receiving an immediate answer, the human Hunter instead sensed a glare emanate behind the Awoken’s visor before the latter took a seat across from him, Angel watching as he propped an elbow onto the table and placing his head in his hand, “Not a morning person?” 

“You have no idea.” Ace glided over Ianos’ shoulder, “He hardly sleeps but when he does, he’s a monster to get out of bed.” Angel watched with amusement as the Ghost shook their core side to side, “Took me forever just to get him up.” 

“Shush, too noisy for me to think,” The human Hunter couldn’t help but snort at Ianos’ words, “and think less loudly.” 

Angel didn’t have to glance over at Carina to see the confused stare she gave to the Awoken, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Do not worry about it.” Ace shifted their parts upwards, flashing the female Titan a ghost equivalent of a grin, “It is a Warlock thing.” 

Giving the black and orange Ghost a curious look in response to this, Angel suppressed the urge to question the Ghost and Awoken pair before taking another sip of his drink, “Since we’re all here, two more days until the ‘big’ match against – what’s her name – Neve?” 

Receiving a nod from Ianos as an answer, it was Hope who glided forward, turning off the screen in front of them as she stated, “Are you sure you guys will be alright fightin’ her team?” Angel sensed her hesitation, her concern as she added, “I mean, Neve’s team is renowned for participatin’ in both Iron Banner and the Trials of Osiris. And they perform quite well, if I may add.” 

“That, really doesn’t help us, Hope,” This only earned himself a shrug from his Ghost, “Although, I cannot help but be concerned for Ianos.” He shifted his attention towards the Warlock, seeing the latter just lift his head up slightly at the mention of his name, “If we lose, Neve is going to kill him.” 

Angel heard Carina scoff, “No she won’t.” A pause, “Will she?” 

“She will try.” The human Hunter flinched at Ianos’ answer, “I have known her for years and I know for certain that she is one thing: Stubborn.” 

“And angry,” Carina added in, “What did you do to her? All I heard is that somehow you are involved in the death of her husband and child.” Angel then heard the female Exo pause, “Wait, Guardians are able to have children?” 

“Yes.” Ianos’ answer was quick, without hesitation, “It’s rare but, Guardians – those who are capable anyway – are able to have children with not only each other, but those who are not of the light as well. Just as long as they are capable of reproduction.” 

“But, there are no signs of kids in the Tower,” Angel gave Ianos a puzzled look, “there’s not even a mention of them in the files. If Guardians are able to reproduce, then why haven’t Carina and I, newborns stuck to the Tower and the vicinity of the Cosmodrome, even heard of them before?” 

“The reason that not many Guardians actually live long enough to have children.” Ianos’ answer caused Angel to go silent, the Awoken continuing to add, “and even if they are successful in siring a child, the child does not last long.” 

“What do you mean?” It was Carina, the female Exo’s question earning her a sigh from the Awoken, “There are reason why children of Guardians are kept secret. They are candidates, ‘chosen’ that have a chance to be selected by a Ghost. In other words, a threat to the Darkness.” Angel watched as Ianos straightened himself out in his seat, “But they have to mature, grow in ‘strength’ in order to be a proper ‘threat’ towards the Darkness. And what better way than to be rid of them when they are small, helpless to defend themselves?” Angel flinched at Ianos’ words, “Of all the records of children of Guardians, there is only one that made it past maturity.” 

“Wait.” The human Hunter perked up, “Who?” 

Angel felt Ianos’ gaze shift towards him, “Ever heard of the Guardian Shin Malphur?” 

“Sounds familiar.” The younger Guardian admitted, humming silently to himself as Carina then piped in, “Isn’t he the wielder of the Last Word?” 

At the mention of the familiar hand cannon, recognition lit up in Angel’s eyes as he snapped his fingers, “He’s more than that! He’s the Guardian who killed Dredgen Yor! A Guardian who literately went dark!” Grinning as his mind processed to shift through information on the literal yin and yang amongst the Guardians, Angel then added, “Shin Malphur is the first and ‘only’ recorded Guardian to have been chosen without experiencing a first death –“ That is when it clicked, the smile on the human Hunter’s face vanishing as he turned his wide eyes towards Ianos, “Wait, you don’t mean…” 

Ianos nodded, Angel letting his jaw drop as he heard Carina sputter in surprise next to him, “I am not sure if either one parent was a Guardian or if both were chosen, however, Shin is the only child that I know of to make it to maturity ‘and’ acquire a Ghost, albeit, from another Guardian.” The Awoken Warlock shrugged, “But it turned out well for him, Shin has officially made himself a legend.” 

“Now I understand why Neve is so upset.” Angel shifted his gaze towards Carina, watching the latter push her tray away to give room to fold her arms across the table top, “To have a rarity to bring life into this world, only for it to slip right out of your hands.” 

Seeing Ianos flinch at her words, the young Hunter decided to add in, “What happened anyway? If a Guardian carrying a child indeed is rare, shouldn’t there be protocols to ensure their safety?” 

“Did I not tell you that Neve is a stubborn individual?” Angel couldn’t help but feel as though Ianos rolled his eyes behind his visor, “They tried that with her, but she kept insisting to go out on missions. At least until she is close to her due date.” 

The Hunter couldn’t help but frown at that, “Why?” 

“Her husband.” Angel paused at Ianos’ answer, “As you know, marriage between two Guardians is extremely rare, since more than likely one or the other won’t make it back from the field. So, when Neve and her husband, Ricard, decided to marry, it was a huge celebration.” The younger Guardian couldn’t help but reel back at the chuckle that permeated from Ianos, “We even opened the Tower to the civilians in the City, letting everyone in instead of just selected individuals.” A sigh then emanated from the Warlock, “But, after their union, the two them got too ‘clingy’, too protective of the other. They constantly feared for their partner’s safety, to the point where one or the other would throw themselves into danger to ensure the other stays safe.” Ianos then shook his head, “Even though she was with child, Neve refused to let Ricard out of her sight and as such, she followed Ricard into missions to ensure his well-being.” 

“And how did you get involved?” Angel asked.

“I was assigned as a bodyguard for the two,” The human Hunter blinked at Ianos’ reply, “They believe that an extra body will keep their obsession with each other’s safety in check and to keep the unborn child safe.” It was then Angel noticed the sound of tapping permeating from Ianos, the human Hunter glancing downwards to see the Awoken’s fingers tapping on the table top. Hard, “And as you can tell, it did not turn out well.” 

From the corner of his vision, Angel watched Carina lean in, “What happened?” 

“I think we have answered many of your questions.” Ace glided in between the group, muttering out, “We will tell you the rest of the story later.” 

Letting disappointment sink into his chest at the black and orange Ghost’s words, Angel then jumped as a new voice piped in, “Aaaw, just look at those faces. Tell them the story so the adorable ‘wittle newborns’ don’t look so sad.” 

Turning his attention towards the front of the table, Angel’s eyes widen as his gaze settled upon a familiar pale face, “Wait, you’re Akiva!” He abruptly stood up, gawking as the Titan grinned, “Oh hoh, so I’m getting popular~” 

The way he practically sang the line caused the young Hunter to pause, only for his focus to shift as the familiar dark clad form of Pluto appeared next to the Titan’s side with a shake of the head, and followed by another figure that was quickly hidden by Akiva’s broad form as the Titan walked over to Ianos, and to Angel’s surprise, placed a hand on top of the Awoken’s helmet, “Hey Ianos! How’s it going kid?” The Titan grinned, “Take off that helmet so I can see that beautiful face of yours.” 

“You wish.” Angel heard Ianos grumble, although, his voice was tinged with a bit of playfulness, a soft tone that the young Hunter couldn’t help but found foreign and strange, “and who is that? Friend of yours or another body you found to sleep with tonight?” 

“Oh, come on! I can make friends without asking them to be a sex buddy.” 

“Right, I will believe it when I see it.” 

Releasing a nervous smile as the human Titan gave Ianos a pout, Angel then finally saw the newcomer walk around Akiva’s broad form. 

From his position, her long violet robes and crackling yellow bond marked the individual as a Warlock, and with the slim form, this told her physique was that of a female. The misty texture on her cool gray skin reveal her origins as an Awoken, fixed in place by her glowing crimson eyes which seemingly brightened as she smiled. Long white strands cascaded down her back and over her shoulders even when she bowed, although, the accent that all Awoken seem to hold was absent, catching Angel off guard as she spoke, “Greeting, my name is Aleeza Wahl, it is very nice to meet you all.” 

“Wahl?” It was Hope, Angel hearing the female ghost repeat back the female Warlock’s name before she stated, “Like, as in the same last name as Akiva?” The human Hunter’s eyes widen at this, turning his attention back towards Aleeza as she released another smile and nodded, ‘But Akiva is a Human and you are an Awoken?! How can the two of you share the same last name!?” 

“Have you forgotten about the humans who made it off the Earth only to turn into Awoken?” Angel jumped a ruby and white Ghost popped up over Aleeza’s shoulder, her shell scrunching together to show her displeasure, “Doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together.” 

“Now, now Lena.” A yellow and white Ghost materialized next to Akiva, “No need to be so rude about it.” 

Hearing Lena let out a ‘hmph’ in response to her fellow Ghost’s words, Angel then heard the yellow and white Ghost let out a sigh before turning towards the human Titan, “Akiva, may I?” 

The Titan in question grinned, “It’s all yours, Lex.” 

Watching the Ghost nod in appreciation towards his Guardian, Angel then watched as the latter turn his attention towards the occupants of the table, “As you know, Akiva and Aleeza’s origins may appear different but, as the two got to know each other, they shared fragments of memory that were too similar to be coincidental, and as such, Lena and I decided to dig back to the time when we first resurrected the pair.” 

“And that, is where we found these.” Akiva announced, holding up black cord with a small circular gold metal dangling near the end, beaming as Angel watched Aleeza dig through the neck of her robes before holding out a similar object, “and if that wasn’t enough, it opens as well.” 

“What?” 

Voicing out his surprise, Angel watched with wide eyes as Akiva reached out a hand effortlessly popped the circular object opened, before leaning in and holding it out in the middle of the table for a better glance. Squinting to clear up what he was seeing, Angel spotted two forms with an arm across each other’s shoulders – a boy and girl – and it took the young Hunter a moment to realize that the pair shared the same brown strands, the same pale skin, and eyes.

Twins, Angel realized before he spotted the familiar broad smile of Akiva on the boy, prompting Angel to examine his opposite, only to pause. Despite the color of her skin, hair, and eyes to be different, the physical features of the girl matched Aleeza’s exactly, causing the human Hunter’s jaw to drop as Akiva finally pulled away and tucked the precious piece of jewelry back around his belt.

“Twins,” Carina broke the silent, “You two are twins?!” 

“Hard to believe, right?” The human Titan beamed at his fellow Titan’s words, “Of all the chances, the two of us would find each other.” Angel can sense the giddiness permeate from Akiva as he added, “And as Guardians too!!” 

Contemplating on the situation, Angel slowly mused, “Then, how did you turn into an Awoken?” 

“Did I not say it before, the humans who tried escaping from the Darkness?” It was Lena, the female Ghost seemingly annoyed at the repeat of her words, “and those who had returned as Awoken?” 

“Yes?” Angel found it more to be a question than an answer, “Wait, no.” He turned his wide eyes towards Aleeza as it finally clicked, “No way, you’re saying that you were one of the humans who made it to the edge of Darkness and came back?” 

“Yes,” Once again, the young Hunter gawked, “Although, I have to admit, my memory of the time is a bit ‘fuzzy’ but I do remember salvaging a ship with other survivors and heading back to earth.” She let out a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head, “Although, most of us didn’t make the land, if you know what I mean?” 

“But, if you made it off of earth.” Angel watched as Carina turned her attention towards Akiva, “Then where were you?” 

“I was part of the militia responsible for evacuating civilians.” Akiva grinned as Angel gave him a blank look before the former shrugged, “Easier said than done though. There were ‘a lot’ more hostiles than we can handle.” 

“What kind of hostiles?” 

Seeing the human Titan purse his lips, Angel watched with mild amusement as Akiva once against shrugged, “All in the past though, nothing to be concerned about.” 

“And instead, let’s focus on the present.” The human Hunter jumped as he suddenly found Aleeza take a seat next him, leaning back as she shifted closer. Way too close, “Let’s get to know each other.” He watched her wink, “Want to spend some quality time, handsome?” 

That is when Angel felt heat rush up to his face, wringing his hands together as he stuttered, glancing over at Carina for help only to see the latter smiling; Angel knew that she wasn’t going to be of any help. 

“Or, if you don’t swing that way, how about me?” Angel found himself trapped as Akiva took a seat on his other side, the young Hunter letting out a choke at his words, “Nervous? Is this your first time?” Angel sputtered, stumbling over his words only for the human Titan to add, “Don’t worry, Aleeza and I, we’re both good ‘teachers’.” 

“Buzz off!” The young Hunter let out a sigh of relief as Hope came to his rescue, her shell clicking furiously against her core as she added, “Can you not tell he’s not interested!?” 

“Ooh~ Snappy Ghost, good choice.” A smile formed onto Akiva’s pale features, his golden eyes beaming at Angel, causing the latter’s face to flush even further, “But since you made it clear, Aleeza and I will leave him alone.” Another flash of his smile, “Although, if you change your mind, feel free to approach us.” 

Mentally making a note to himself that is a thing that will ‘never’ happen, Angel watched as the female Warlock turned her attention towards Carina, her crimson eyes glittering, “What about you, Exo? Interested in having fun?” 

Momentary silence permeated through the table at Aleeza’s question, Angel taking in a breath as Carina’s optics narrowed, the young Hunter waiting for an outburst from the female Titan. Then, to his surprise, her gaze softened and instead of snapping back, she shrugged and smiled, “Sure, why not? Fun to experiment.” 

This caused the grin on Aleeza’s smile to broaden, “First time?” 

“First time?” 

“This will be interesting,” Hearing Aleeza chirp as she stood up, Angel can only sit in silence as she gently wrapped her fingers around the silver Exo’s hand, lifting her off of her seat and leading her out of the room, the pair’s Ghosts following after them.

“Hey!” The young Guardian snapped his attention to Pluto, the blind Hunter calling out, “We have practice, remember!” 

“It’s still early!” Aleeza shouted back, “We’ll get more activity near the evening! We have time!” 

“Aleeza!” Angel can sense the frustration oozing off of Pluto as the two female Guardians left the room, “Why is it the two of you have to be so promiscuous?” 

“What?” Akiva feigned hurt, the young Hunter hearing an exaggerated gasp coming from the Titan, “It’s not a sin to sleep around.” 

“It’s not, but it is a distraction,” Pluto snapped, “We have two days until the match and Aleeza decides to spend precious time to have sex with Carina.” 

“Aw, come on. It’s not ‘that’ distracting.” Akiva smirked, “I didn’t hear you complain back then when we were together in bed.” 

A sputter and a choke escaped from Angel as he took in this new information, the young Hunter hearing Ianos let out a cough as Pluto recoiled from the human Titan’s words, “…Do you have to bring something like that up when we are present around others? Especially ‘newborns’?” 

“Maybe.” Angel easily heard the teasing tone in Akiva’s voice, earning the Titan a sigh from the Exo Hunter, “Just-Just contact us through our Ghosts when evening hits or at least when Aleeza and Carina are done.” He then sensed a glare emanated behind Pluto’s visor, “We do not need to waste any more time than needed.” 

Watching Pluto then leave afterwards, Angel then shifted his attention towards Akiva, watching as the latter turned towards the Awoken Warlock, “So, Ianos-“ 

“I am ‘not’ interested.” Ianos’ words were instant, no sign of hesitation, and just emitted a stare of disdain, even when Akiva gave him a disappointed look. 

“Guess Aleeza is the only lucky one today.” A sigh escaped the Titan as he propped an elbow and placed his chin in his hand before turning to Angel and smiled, “So, tell me. How did you end up on Ianos’ Fireteam?” 

Angel couldn’t help but pause and blink, the sudden shift from sexual interactions to one of normal conversation catching him off guard, “Carina and I were assigned under Ianos’ care by the Vanguard.” 

“Pfft, of course.” Akiva laughed, “The Vanguard, always making the decision for you, whether you’re ready or not.” 

“Is that why you ran off to Mars?” Ianos deadpanned, “So you can be avoided being placed on a new team?” 

“Well, half of that,” Angel watched as Akiva smiled sheepishly, “The other half was that I bumped into Aleeza on mars.” He heard the Titan hum happily, “When we figured out we were twins, we decided to take that time to catch up.” 

“That long?” 

“Well, Aleeza was resurrected before me, so she had a lot more to tell.” 

Hearing Ianos let out a disbelieving snort at Akiva’s words, Angel blinked as the Awoken suddenly stood up, turning a blank gaze towards the pair, “If you need me, I will be in my quarters. Need to do research on which weapons I need to bring for the match.” Then, without another word, he left, leaving only Angel and Akiva the lone occupants on the table.

“Well, now that he’s gone, I have a serious question for you Angel.” 

Snapping his attention away from the exit where Ianos had left, the younger Guardian reeled back when the smile on the Titan’s face faded, and replaced with a blank look; something then clicked inside Angel’s mind, “Wait, how do you know my name?” 

“Pluto is well informed of everything,” Akiva’s response caused Angel to give the older Titan a bewildered look, “not too hard to ask him to send data from his Ghost to mine.” He then smirked, “Plenty of time to read from Mars to Earth.” 

His jaw going slack, Angel’s green eyes widen as Akiva continued, “As for my question, tell me, have you learned how to wield a Golden Gun?” 

A pause, “What, what do you mean?” 

“Golden Gun, the solar elite for Hunters,” Akiva clarified, causing Angel to give the Titan another puzzled look, “or, did you even attain solar light yet?” 

Watching the Titan lean in as his golden eyes narrowed, the younger Guardian found himself shaking his head and stammering out, “I-I only know arc light. So far.” Forcing himself to keep his gaze locked into Akiva’s eyes as the latter’s stare intensified, Angel then found himself releasing a breath he had not realize he had been holding as the human Titan’s gaze softened and he leaned back in his seat, “Good, good.” Akiva let out a breath, “That’s good.” 

Both confusion and bewilderment settled into Angel’s mind at the human Titan’s words, causing the younger Guardian to straighten himself out in his seat and asked, “I don’t understand. What’s so good about me not learning Golden Gun or even solar light?” 

“For Ianos.” Angel paused at akiva’s answer, “Look, I may not be as old as the kid, but I was around long enough to know him.” He then watched as Akiva placed his arms on his knees, “You have noticed how Ianos react to fire? How ‘twitchy’ or nervous he gets when he is around it?” 

“I don’t…” The bewilderment in Angel’s mind then faded when his memory suddenly snapped back to their first patrol, the image of the Awoken Warlock seated as far as he can away from the makeshift campfire clear, “Actually, yes.” He turned his wide eyes back towards Akiva, “Yes I have.” 

“Then you haven’t see the worst of it.” Angel’s jaw dropped at that as Akiva leaned in and stated, “Look, ‘if’ and ‘when’ you ever attain solar light, do not, I repeat, do ‘NOT’ use solar light around Ianos.” 

“Why?” 

A sigh then permeated from Akiva, “Trust me, if you ever see Ianos react to fire, it won’t be pretty. I’ve seen it and I do not wish to see it again.” 

“But, we’re going to be facing Neve and her team in just a couple of days,” Angel found himself saying, “What happens if they-“ 

“Pluto and I will handle that,” Angel paused as Akiva frowned, “and if the rest of you can, try and handle those with solar light quickly before Ianos even takes sight of them.” The Titan’s gaze then hardened, “Got it?” 

Eyes going wide once more, the human Hunter nodded slowly before a sigh then emanated from Akiva, watching as the latter reached up and covered his eyes with one of his hands, “Sorry if I’m sounding ‘forceful’, it’s just. The memories.” Hearing the Titan take in a breath, Angel simply stayed quiet as Akiva lifted himself up, “Look, I would tell you the reason why Ianos fears anything in relation to fire however, it is something personal, and I mean ‘personal’, for Ianos. It is not something that Ianos can recount so easily and it took me ‘years’ to even hear a ‘part’ of what had occurred. Only reason he hadn’t told me the rest was because…” Angel blinked when the older Guardian’s voice faded, seeing as a dazed look hovered in his eyes before the latter shook his head, light coming back into his gaze, “Ah, my apologies, must be getting tired.” Akiva then gave him a sheepish smile, “I’m going to take this time to rest.” Watching as the Titan pushed himself out of his seat and stretched, Angel continued to stay silent as Akiva then finished, “I’ll see you in the Crucible tonight for practice.” 

Blinking when the human Titan exited with his Ghost in tow, Angel fixed his gaze towards the floor as he remained in his seat, questions swirling in his mind before he heard the familiar hum of Hope glide over his shoulder, “Is it just me, or every time we meet someone who is somehow connected to Ianos we just gain more questions about him instead of gainin’ answers?” 

“Well, they weren’t kidding when they say Ianos is a mysterious fellow.” Angel sighed as he propped his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his palm, “But Traveler, every time I think we get close to figuring him out, we just bump into another wall.” He then groaned, “I am tempted just to hack into the Vanguard files to look him up.” 

“It’s like you said, we just got back in,” Hope reminded, “Too soon to attract Cayde’s attention, and who knows, he might have placed it under deep encryption if he knows us well enough.” Another hum from the Ghost, “And even if we do somehow decrypt it, it sounded like Ianos has a long history. By the time we even read a part of it, Cayde will just lock us out again.”

Angel sighed at this, “I know, guess we’re going to learn the hard way: just slowly break down Ianos’ walls and get to know him better.” 

“That might take years.” Hope deadpanned.

“I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _{"Text Here"}_ is a representation of Spears speaking to either Carina or other Ghosts


	8. The Crucible Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just heads up, I'm still new to AO3, so if you see text that is kind of weird or random symbols. Yeah, that's just me fooling around.

“Cayde, where are you going?” 

His shoulders going rigid as he felt the Warlock’s stern gaze on his back, the Hunter Vanguard hesitated momentarily, long enough for Ikora to add, “Is there something you want to tell us?” 

Eyeing the exit of the room, Cayde mentally cursed before forcing himself to turn and fixate his gaze onto Ikora and Zavala, “I’m going to watch a Crucible Match.” 

“A Crucible Match.” Zavala lifted his gaze from the report he was reading on the table, his luminescent blue eyes giving the Exo a narrowed look, “We have more important matters than watching a Crucible Match, Cayde. What is so intriguing about this one?” 

Cayde couldn’t help but blink at the Awoken commander, “You mean, you don’t know?” This earned him a bewildered look from not only Zavala, but Ikora as well, “The match between Fireteam Blaze and Ianos’ Fireteam?” 

He saw Ikora raise a brow, ‘Those two? Now why would those two participate in the Crucible against each other?” 

“Ultimatum,” The Exo Hunter answered, “If they refuse, Neve and her Fireteam will hunt Ianos down. If Ianos and his team accept, they have a fighting chance.” 

“In other words, if he wins, Neve will leave Ianos alone,” Zavala clarified, “However if he loses a match…” 

“She gets to kill Ianos,” Cayde finished, easily hearing the sigh emitting from both the Titan and the Warlock, “She’s still angry about the death of her husband and unborn child, if you cannot tell.’ 

“Cayde,” The Titan Commander started, “I understand why you want to spectate this match, but as I have stated before, we have more important matters to attend to.” 

“Lovebird is also participating.” Cayde’s optics brightened as he saw the two Vanguard pause, “and guess who else is joining in?” 

“Who?” 

“Akiva Wahl, also known as the Bull.” The Hunter Vanguard easily caught interest in Zavala and Ikora’s gaze, “and Aleeza, the Banshee. They’re siding with Ianos’ team.” 

“The Black Death, the Executioner, the Bull, and the Banshee,” Cayde heard Ikora breath out, her golden eyes twinkling with curiosity, “Against Fireteam Blaze, a team renowned for their wins in both the Iron Banner and the Trials of Osiris,” She crossed her arms, fixing her attention towards Zavala, “Hearing their names, I too am interested in the outcome of this match.” 

The Titan Vanguard gave the Warlock a betrayed look; the Hunter of the group couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Oh, come on, Zavala.” Cayde chirped, “I know that Ikora and I aren’t the only ones who wants to watch the match.” 

Giving the Titan Commander an expected look, the Exo Hunter barely contained his glee as a sigh of defeat can be heard from Zavala, “Fine, I am curious as well. When does this match start?” 

“In a few minutes,” Cayde’s optics brightened, “So, let’s hurry before it starts without us.” 

Xxxxx

“Is anyone else nervous?” Ianos turned his attention towards Angel, easily sensing worry emanating from the young Hunter behind his visor, “Or is it just me?” 

“Mainly just you,” He immediately responded as he slipped a clip into his scout rifle, easily spotting the Hunter’s shoulders droop in response, “However, if you want an honest answer, I am nervous as well.” Ianos momentarily paused, “just slightly.” 

“Neve?” It was Pluto who spoke, Ianos spotting the Exo fiddling with the sniper in his hands as Nix glided just above his shoulders. 

“Somewhat.” The Warlock admitted as he fixed his attention on the timer flickering on his visor, the numbers counting down until the start of the match, “I am just glad Shaxx chose a location on Earth. More obstacles and terrain to our advantage.” 

“The same goes for our opponents,” Akiva warned as he secured his rocket launcher onto his back and hefting his auto rifle into his hands, “and since they have experience, they have a tiny bit of an advantage over us.” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t win,” Aleeza chirped, placing her pulse rifle onto her shoulder as she grinned, “Who knows, maybe luck will be on our side.” 

“We need a lot of that luck you are talking about then,” Ianos heard Aleeza giggle at his words, “seriously, we do. The match is about to start.” 

As if on cue, when the timer hit zero, the numbers faded, only to be quickly replaced by the words Twilight Gap, City Perimeter, Earth. This soon was followed by another timer: Ten minutes. 

“Fireteam Alpha,” Ianos spotted Pluto shaking his head, a clear displeasure at the temporary name towards those who lack a proper title, “versus Fireteam Blaze.” 

“Still do not understand where Shaxx got those plain old names,” He heard the Hunter mutter before nodding his head towards Nix, Ianos seeing the Ghost’s shell shift upwards into an equivalent of a smile, “but that signals the start of this game.” 

No sooner had he finished speaking when Nix’s viridian shell immediately glided off, quickly disappearing behind one of the many rusted buildings; Ianos raised a brow towards the blind Exo. 

“Where is he going?” Carina finally voiced the question lingering in the Awoken’s mind, “Aren’t Ghosts supposed to stay with their Guardians for resurrection?” 

“Normally, yes,” Ianos heard the Exo Hunter hum, “however, remember, Nix and I are lacking our sight, so we aren’t exactly ‘normal’ amongst Guardian standards.” 

“So, what is he doing?” 

“Tracking.” Ianos couldn’t help but give Pluto a incredulous look; he heard the blind Exo laugh moments later. He must have sensed the looks of doubt, “You will see what I mean in a second.” 

Giving the Hunter another look, Ianos then shook his head, “Whatever works.” He tapped the edge of his scout rifle, “Let us just get this over with. The sooner we can leave here the better.” 

“And kill before we get killed.” He heard Carina chirped before she dashed forward, causing Ianos to jump before he quickly spotted the familiar forms of Akiva and Aleeza follow after. 

Trailing the three Guardians until they disappeared into one of the rotting buildings, the Awoken then shook his head, “I swear, Carina seems to enjoy killing other Guardians in the Crucible way more than is considered normal.” 

“Must be the challenge.” Ianos turned his head towards Pluto in time to see the Hunter shrug; he frowned at the Exo’s words. 

“Now why would anyone-“ 

“Target.” 

Seeing Pluto lift up his sniper rifle, Ianos ducked down as the familiar resounding shot of the weapon went off, the sound echoing through the arena. Not long after, the words ‘Pluto-99 killed Ria-15’ flashed across Ianos’ visor. 

“Traveler, give us a warning before you do that.” Ianos snapped as he stood up, scowling at the Exo, “And how in the Traveler did you know she was coming?’ 

“Remember Nix?” The Warlock gave Pluto another bewildered look before it finally clicked, his orange eyes widening behind his visor before he nodded his head in understanding.

“I still don’t get it.” Ianos sighed at Angel’s confusion, “how are you able to shoot and see your targets if your optics aren’t working?” 

A smile can be sensed emitting from the blind Exo, “Like I have said before, you will see later.” Ianos stiffen when he then saw the Hunter turn towards another part of the arena, “Target.” 

As Pluto raised his sniper rifle once more, Ianos this time followed the line of fire, barely catching the familiar cloak of a Hunter before hearing the shot of the sniper going off. However, this time, the bullet slammed into the hearth, barely missing the edge of the red clad Hunter’s feet as it kicked up dirt, clouding the line of sight. 

“Missed.” 

Ianos couldn’t help but let a tinge of amusement settle into his mind at the sound of frustration in Pluto’s voice; he couldn’t suppress his snicker, “You? Miss? Now that is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” 

“Shut up.” 

Smirking as he can sense the scowl emitting behind Pluto’s helmet, Ianos continued to watch as the Hunter lifted up his sniper, paused momentarily, and fired. This time, the words ‘Pluto-99 killed Jordan’ flashed onto the Awoken’s visor. It was not long after that static built up within their headpiece followed by Akiva’s laughter. 

“You’re on a roll.” The Titan practically sang, “already two kills and not even one minute into the match.” 

“Just focus on defense.” Pluto chided as he took several steps forward and taking point, “Angel and I will be on the offense and Ianos…” The Warlock in question felt Pluto’s gaze as the latter turned to look at him, “Ianos will assist.” 

Strangely, this caused the Awoken to frown, “I will assist, as long as I do not kill anyone.” 

Seeing Pluto nod in confirmation of his words, Ianos waited momentarily until the Hunter started to take the lead, prompting the Awoken to quietly follow behind the Exo Guardian. 

Xxxx

“Excuse us, pardon us.” Cayde called out as he easily slipped in between the crowd, pushing his way to the front of the screens before turning around and motioning to the others. Seeing a scowl form onto Zavala’s face as the Titan easily made his way through the mass, Cayde couldn’t help but be amused as Ikora stayed close behind the Awoken Titan, using the Vanguard Commander’s immense size to her advantage to easily make her way to the front. 

“There are a lot of people here.” Zavala mused, placing himself in between Cayde and Ikora, unaware of his towering and broad stature keeping other Guardians at bay; the Vanguard Hunter snickered to himself at the annoyed looks the Titan Commander received, only for their eyes to quickly widened as they realized it was the head of the Vanguard himself. 

“With the appearance of the Executioner, the Bull, and the Banshee after ‘decades’ of being AWOL, there is bound to be a large audience,” Cayde commented as he made himself comfortable, stretching out his arms as his optics lifted upwards towards the screens above them, skimming his gaze over the one that had the name ‘Akiva’ flickering on the bottom, “add in Fireteam Blaze into the mix, it is a sure way to garner some attention.” 

“What is he doing?” Ikora suddenly asked as her golden eyes glanced over the screen that Cayde was viewing, squinting as the brown clad form of Akiva sheathed his weapons and crouched down. 

Cayde couldn’t help the twinkle of amusement in his gaze as he watched the Titan lean against the wall, an unsuspecting opponent slowly making their way around the corner, “Right here, you will see the example of why Akiva is called ‘The Bull’.” 

No sooner had he finished speaking when it showed Akiva leaping out towards his opponent, the familiar particles of void light lingering over his fist before it impacted into the opponent’s helmet, sending them reeling as the familiar sound of their shields shattering resounded through the audience. His opponent – a Titan – is momentarily stunned by the impact, allowing Akiva enough time to swing his other fist, this one also filtering with void light as it rammed into his opponent’s jaw. Instantly, familiar burst of light ignited throughout the Titan’s body before it finally simmered away in an outline of void, and then, his Ghost materializing into view. 

It didn’t take long for the audience to clap at the display, cheers and whistles permeating through the room as the screen showed Akiva pumping a fist into the air before dashing off. 

“Ah yes, nearly forgotten why.” Ikora commented as her golden eyes traced the human Titan, watching with amusement as he met up with Aleeza and Carina, the former motioning her arms towards the Titan; it was easy to read from her stiff shoulders and posture that she was not pleased with his stunt. Nonetheless, Akiva seemed to shrug it off, as he was seen scratching the back of his head before shifting his shoulders up and down, causing the female Warlock to throw her hands into the air in exasperation. 

That is when a loud bang emitted from the screen, Cayde catching most if not all of the audience jumping at the sound before he spotted Carina’s body fly backwards, taking only a moment to spot the familiar sniper shot on her chest as her body landed on the earth. Shouts and whoops then followed as a tally was marked for Neve’s team, the audience’s cheer growing as Akiva and Aleeza were now on alert, both Guardians diving for cover when a missed sniper shot slammed in between them. 

“This is going to be interesting.” The Vanguard Hunter mused, excitement lingering in his optics as he watched Aleeza jumped out of cover, narrowly ducking to avoid a shot at her head before skidding down onto her knees and sliding towards Carina’s Ghost. 

Xxxxx

“Cover me!” Aleeza shouted, holding out her hand to allow Lena to materialize and start beaming her light into Spear’s form, watching as the timer for resurrection sped up on her visor. 

“Say that to my short-range auto-rifle!” She heard Akiva shout back before the female Awoken heard the familiar shots of rapid fire resonate behind her, watching as her twin’s form ran past. Seeing him momentarily dodge another sniper shot, Aleeza’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Akiva run around a corner and out of sight. 

“Wait! Akiva! Wait for us!” She shouted after her twin, only to snap her attention back towards Carina as she heard the familiar click of the resurrection timer hitting zero, signaling to Aleeza to jump onto her feet and leap back. 

“Okay! Who killed me!?” Was the first thing out of Carina’s mouth as the Exo Titan landed on her feet, weapon drawn as a snarl escaped her.

“I’ll tell you later.” Aleeza placed her hand onto the Exo’s shoulder, causing the younger Guardian to snap her attention towards the Awoken, “But for now, let’s find Akiva before he falls into a trap.” 

“Too late.” 

Puzzled by Carina’s immediate response, Aleeza then spotted the text ‘Spirit-9 killed Akiva Wahl’ flicker onto her visor. This prompted the Awoken to heave out a sigh, “I always tell him not to charge in without back up.” She then patted Carina’s shoulder repeatedly before heading towards one of the buildings, “Come on, let’s help my brother out, shall we?” 

Xxxxx

“And of course, he gets himself killed.” Ianos watched as Pluto shook his head, “always Akiva, charging in head first without a plan.” 

“Is that a bad sign?” 

Pluto shook his head at Angel’s question, “Akiva may get killed a lot, however, occasionally he does that on purpose.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Ianos couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the younger Hunter, “As you know, Akiva is fully capable of a one on one match.” He waited until Angel nodded to continue, “What would happen if Akiva is suddenly taken down?” 

“That there is more than one – oh.” Understanding immediately emitted from the young Guardian, “So, Akiva sometimes charges in to warn us if there are more than one opponent in an area?” 

Pluto nodded, “Exactly, as such, if you see him run off in a direction and he suddenly dies, you are informed that there is more than one individual waiting for you when you turn the corner.” 

“Aleeza and Carina split off with him, right?” Angel asked, Ianos watching Pluto nod once more to answer the younger Hunter’s question, “Then that means they are warned that there is more than one Guardian nearby?” 

“Correct, as such, why they have not been killed yet.” Pluto confirmed before Ianos froze as the Exo Hunter halted, signaling to Ianos to take a step back as the Hunter raised his sniper once again and fired. It wasn’t long when another tally was added to his kill count. 

“Do you not have a silencer on that thing?” Ianos snapped, narrowing his orange eyes at the barrel of the weapon, “You are giving our position away.” 

“Let them come.” The Awoken Warlock gave the Exo Hunter a blank stare, watching as the latter dropped an empty clip from his weapon before taking out a fresh one, “More kills for me.” 

“… You and your kill count.” Ianos rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the Exo slide the clip in before finally pulling the lever on the side, “That need to keep it high still ingrained into your mind it seems.”

“It is all about the bragging rights, Little Light,” Scoffing at Pluto’s words, Ianos then fixed his attention forward, only to freeze as he spotted a familiar form of a Titan duck down behind one of the windows; the colors of azure were not the copper or brown form of Carina or Akiva. 

“Pluto-“ Ianos started, only to reel back as the familiar sound of a sniper rang through the air however, this time, the shot was not fired from the Exo Hunter. 

The Awoken’s eyes widen as sparks emitted from the hole through Pluto’s head, the Exo’s body going momentarily still before he collapsed onto his knees, and then onto his side, signifying his death. Turning his attention towards the building where he had last seen the Titan, the shock was soon quickly replaced by rage as he spotted the Guardian duck behind his cover once more, “You. How dare you!” 

Gathering the void around his body, Ianos rushed towards the building, ignoring Angel’s calls as he focused in on the earth a small distance away from him, waiting until the head of the Titan popped out of cover to lift his hand and pull. Immediately, the familiar sensation of weightlessness permeated through his form followed by momentary blindness of light, causing Ianos to hold his breath as the world suddenly popped into his vision. This disorientation was quickly replaced by a sense of victory as the Titan fired his sniper, hearing the shot land on his previous position before the Guardian boosted himself through the window, and slamming himself into the Titan. 

The world was then a blur as the Awoken attempted to gain the upper hand, cursing and snarling as he continuously attempted to bar the Titan use of his hands only to feel the Guardian easily resist, attempting to aim his weapon towards Ianos’ chest. That is when the Warlock then heard a single gunshot ring through the air followed by the Titan suddenly going still, and his body collapsing on top of him in a heap. 

Letting out a grunt at this, Ianos then shoved the body to the side, easily spotting the Titan’s Ghost before looking towards the entryway, only to raise a brow as he saw Angel, hand cannon in his grip as the latter lowered his weapon, smoke billowing from the barrel to signify a fresh shot. 

“Are you okay?” He heard Angel asked, however, instead of responding, Ianos gave the young Hunter an incredulous look. 

Now Ianos had not been in the Crucible for decades, but he has participated enough where new Crucible participance do not take their first kills so lightly. It takes days, weeks even before a rookie could even steady their hands when taking aim at a fellow Guardian, let alone take a killing shot. Seeing Angel standing there, his hands steady, his body posture straight and unrelenting, Ianos couldn’t help but find it hard to believe the younger Guardian’s claims of never touching the Crucible until recently. 

“What?” Ianos easily sensed the bewildered stare from the young Hunter, “why are you staring at me like that?” 

Frowning at Angel’s question, the Awoken contemplated on his thoughts before finally asking, “You took the shot too easily.” He raised a brow as the Hunter paused, “You sure that you never participated in the Crucible beforehand?” 

“Before I met you guys? Never.” 

Scrunching his features together at Angel’s words, Ianos decided to let it slide; all Guardians have secrets, even ones as young as the Hunter standing before him. Since the Awoken held plenty himself, it is only fair that the younger Guardian gets to keep his hidden as well. 

“Nix should have sensed Pluto’s death by now,” Ianos stated as he pushed himself onto his feet, brushing the dust off the front of his coat before searching for his fallen weapon, “let us head back to his body so that we are able to provide him cover when he resurrects.” 

Seeing Angel nod in confirmation at his words, the Awoken then spotted his scout rifle before scooping it up and trailing back towards Pluto’s fallen corpse. 

Xxxxx

“Damn,” Cayde let out a whistle, “Been a while since I’ve last seen someone take out Lovebird, let alone with a sniper.” 

“First time for everything,” Ikora mused as she crossed her arms, her golden eyes glittering with amusement, “although I am surprised that Ianos and Angel were able to kill Alyx on their own.” 

“Oh?” Cayde turned his curious optics towards the Warlock Vanguard, “Care to explain?”

“As you know, Hunter Angel is completely new to the Crucible,” Ikora responded, earning a nod of confirmation from Cayde, “and compared to a Titan that has competed in both the Iron Banner and the Trials of Osiris, the odds should have been against him.” 

“And Ianos?” 

“You heard his vow,” Cayde paused as old memories flickered to the surface, “I remember it quite well.” 

“Ah yes, I remember clearly now,” It was Zavala, the Titan Commander silently contemplating on Ikora’s words, “Never shall I take the life of another Guardian, never shall this gun spill the blood of Light, never again will I wield a weapon that has killed a Guardian, and never again will I spill the blood of a brethren of the Light.” 

“Oh, right,” The Hunter Vanguard pulled his hood closer to his face, “That would explain why he hadn’t participated in the Crucible the past few decades.” 

“And why he is using a Scout rifle instead of a Pulse rifle,” Cayde gave Ikora puzzled look at her words, “If one handles it correctly, a pulse rifle is capable of hitting an opponent on three different areas. However, even the slightly shift of movement can completely change trajectory of the bullets.” 

“So, he’s using a Scout rifle to only shoot one bullet per round,” The Vanguard Hunter realized, “That way if he somehow messes up his aim…” 

“He won’t accidentally kill a Guardian, unlike with a Pulse rifle,” Zavala finished, “He is taking every precaution to ensure he will not take a life.” 

Pondering on the words of his fellow Vanguard, Cayde then let out a snicker, earning himself puzzled looks, “To think, many Guardians believe him to be a Guardian killer.” He shifted his attention back towards the screen, “The irony.” 

Xxxxx

“How many times do I have to tell you not to dash into battle like that?” Carina heard Aleeza scold just as her twin materialized onto his feet, earning herself a sheepish smile from Akiva, “You were just fortunate that there were only two of them here, otherwise, Carina and I would have been unable to resurrect you.” 

At first amused by the twins’ bickering, the female Titan’s amusement quickly dwindled as Akiva shrugged, immediately setting off sensations of frustration from the Warlock, “I thought there was only one.” 

“There is such a thing as looking around a corner,” Aleeza snapped, Carina sensing another nervous smile from the male Titan before finally, the Warlock sighed, “Akiva, normally I would not say this in a Crucible match but, since you do this in the field as well, might as well say it again. There will be a day that dashing into battle like that will kill you. Permanently.” 

Now that quashed the last of Carina’s mood right there, the female Titan slowly realizing the seriousness of the situation as the sheepishness previously emanating from Akiva slowly dwindled, only to filled by silence. 

“Maybe that is what I was intentionally going for.” 

A stunned paused, “What?” 

“I know you have lost loved ones as well, Aleeza, but, do you understand how it feels to be a survivor? Of walking out a mission after you watched your Fireteam get slaughtered by the enemy?” 

“Akiva, we went through this already. You must let go.” 

“Let go? Let go! You didn’t head down into the depths of the Moon only to witness your Fireteam, your ‘family’ get slaughtered by a Hive equivalent of a god!” Akiva shouted, “that is not something that you just let go, Aleeza!” 

“Akiva, please, just let me help.” 

“Help? Help with what? Survivor’s guilt?” Carina froze as she heard a bitter laugh emanate from the Titan; this was not the cheerful Guardian she just had met a few days ago, “You weren’t there, Aleeza. You weren’t there when that bastard slew down my team and then ‘laughed’ as I cowered behind my bubble, helpless to do anything.” 

A strained silence then followed Akiva’s words, causing the female Exo to shift nervously on her feet; to her, it was an awkward situation, unsure whether to leave to give them space but leaving them exposed, or to stay but to continue to unintentionally tune in of their personal problems. 

“Akiva.” Aleeza finally broke the silence, “It is true that I do not know the feeling of being a lone survivor of a team, but I do know the sense of loss, and all I can say is this.” Carina held her breath as the Awoken slowly closed the distance between herself and her twin before clasping his hands in hers, “That all this grief, all this loss, you do not have to do it alone.” 

Hearing the sincerity in the female twin’s words, Carina shifted her optics towards Akiva, seeing the Titan lift his head slightly before he pulled Aleeza into an embrace, holding her close as the female Exo spotted the trembling from his shoulders. 

“That’s a relief,” She let her shoulders fall, releasing the tension as Carina finally glanced up at her radar, only to spot red, “Wait.” 

Turning his attention towards the entrance of the building, Carina then froze as she saw the familiar head of a rocket flying towards them, “Shit.” 

Xxxxx

“Three kills for that Guardian,” Pluto heard Angel comment as Nix sent the data to his optics, watching as Akiva, Aleeza, and Carina’s names scrolled upwards, all of them preceded by ‘Leonard’, “are you sure that they’re not going to catch up?” 

“We still have five more minutes,” The Exo Hunter answered as he fumbled for the heavy ammo clips, using his foot to shove aside the body of a Titan that had attempted to make a mad dash for it; with a combination of Angel’s Hand Cannon shots and Pluto’s sniper, she didn’t stand a chance, “We will just take that time to keep ahead.” 

Holding out a clip towards Angel, Pluto sensed the younger Hunter hesitate before feeling the ammo leave his hand, signaling him to turn towards Ianos and hold out the other pack. However, he paused when he sensed Ianos promptly scowling at the heavy ammo and as such, decided to load it into his own machine gun, sliding the clip easily into the slot before closing the lid shut. 

“So, this will help us stay in the lead?” He heard Angel ask as the young Hunter continued to prepare his heavy weapon – a machine gun if Pluto were the judge from the familiar clink of a belt made of bullets scraping against the sides.

“Perhaps,” Pluto answered as he sheathed his heavy weapon back onto his back and hefted his sniper rifle back into his hands, “however if we die, we lose that ammo, and they only transmat one package of heavy ammo per round. You do have to take care when in hand with it.” 

“Is heavy ammo really that important?” 

“You saw how many kills Leonard got, correct?” 

“Oh, right.” 

“Just keep your guard up, you will never know when you will need it,” Pluto advised as he shifted his blind gaze elsewhere, Nix’s scans filtering into his optics; he let out a curse, “Shit, without Akiva and the others acting as our wall, Neve’s team is heading this way.” He frowned, “With Neve amongst them.” The Exo then turned towards the younger Guardian, “Angel, get your machine gun ready,” He shifted his attention over to Ianos, “Ianos, cripple them if you can.” 

The blind Exo then snapped to attention, the familiar outline of an approaching target filtering into his vision, “Target.” 

Fluidly lifting up his sniper, Pluto didn’t hesitate to place pressure on the trigger, barely feeling the kick permeate through his arm as he took the shot. It didn’t take long before Nix fed him the confirmed kill but instead of focusing on the individual, he then took aim again as he spotted three more approaching, “Angel! Heavy!” 

As he fired another shot, Nix sending him another confirmation kill, Pluto then leaped out of the way as a panicked shriek emitted from the younger Hunter, barely feeling the bullets of the latter’s machine gun grazing against his sides. If it wasn’t for the fact that Angel’s erratic shots had somehow slammed into one of Neve’s Fireteam members, he would have shouted at the young Guardian for bringing in a weapon he had little control of. Or he should have as he then heard the familiar clinks of a weapon firing long after running out of ammo. 

“Did I get anyone?” 

Shoving the scolding to the side as Pluto took in the younger Hunter’s question, the blind Exo then answered, “One, however, there is still one more to account for-“ 

He was unable to finish as a shot rang through the air, startling Pluto before hearing Ianos curse. At first confused by the Awoken’s use of language, he finally understood as Nix sent him scans, only for him to see Angel collapse backwards, the clang of his machine gun leaving his hands a clear sign of his death. 

Another scan of their surroundings prompted Pluto to bolt towards Ianos, tackling the Awoken to the floor as another sniper shot ricochet nearby. Pushing himself onto his knees, the Exo Hunter raised his sniper rifle and fired, only to let out an annoyed growl when Nix sent him scans to show that he had missed. 

The Guardian he had missed was Neve. 

Raising his sniper rifle again and waited patiently for Nix’s scans, Pluto cursed as he saw Neve’s outline skid into cover, easily keeping herself out of sight. 

“Come out of hiding, coward,” He hissed out as he waited, narrowing his optics as he sensed no movement, sensed no intentions of coming out of hiding. Perhaps a grenade would suffice enough to get her out into the open? As he contemplated on this, another scan was sent to his optics and immediately, Pluto shook his head. According to the scans he received, Nix was in a position where a grenade would be too risky, too dangerous for the blind Ghost. As such, Pluto opted for the waiting game, taking subtle signals from Neve as Nix continued to send him scans. That is when his scowl deepened. 

According to what he can see, Neve was glancing over her shoulder too often, her fingers tense on the trigger of her sniper rifle. The female Warlock was hiding behind a crusted building with a window to allow her easy access to a shootout, but she was tense, only glancing over the window sill long enough just to gain some information, just as Pluto is doing with her. But what was she waiting for? The Exo Hunter was out in the open, with nothing but his sniper rifle as cover. She can easily get a shot on him and – even if Pluto hated to admit it – Neve may even beat him if she uses her cover well. So, why isn’t she doing it?

Frowning behind his visor, Pluto contemplated on his situation before turning his attention towards Ianos, parting his lips to ask for advice when he suddenly realized his side was empty, glancing around until his senses pulled him towards Angel’s place of death. The familiar hum of a Ghost materializing into the open reached the Exo Hunter’s senses and it was then, Nix’s scans showed Neve finally moving, hefting her sniper rifle over the window sill and taking aim. That is when Pluto realized what she was waiting for. 

“Ianos! Ace!“ 

A resounding bang rang through the air followed by a scream from Ianos, as Nix’s scans showed Ace flying through the air before landing with a dull ‘thud’ onto the dry hearth. 

Xxxxx

Cayde took in a sharp breath as the audience suddenly went into an uproar, some of them screaming and pointing at the blasphemous shot while others were too stunned to even react. Who can blame the spectators? They just witnessed a Guardian trying to kill another’s Ghost.

“We have to stop the match.” Cayde heard Zavala state, the Hunter Vanguard turning in time to spot the Titan Commander easily making his way through the crowd, and it was then the Hunter spotted Shaxx’s form towering above everyone else. He had to know what was going to happen next. As such, Cayde slipped between the mass, barely catching Ikora’s form trailing behind him. 

“Stop the match.” 

The words were demanding, Zavala’s azure eyes narrowing at the Crucible Master just as Cayde stepped in, “Shaxx, are you listening to me?” 

Annoyance can easily be sensed from the Crucible Handler as the latter turned from his pedestal, shifting his hands away from the console before him; a quick glance by Cayde revealed the names of the Guardians and Ghosts currently participating in the arenas upon the screen. He spotted Ianos’ Fireteam and Fireteam Blaze’s names on the lower left hand of the screen, unfortunately, even with his keen optics, he couldn’t properly read what it was. 

“The match continues.” 

Cayde couldn’t help but take a step back as Zavala gave Shaxx a glare; here they go again. 

“Would you like to tell me why you are refusing to cancel the match?” 

An unimpressed look can easily be sensed from Shaxx, “There are protocols in the Crucible to ensure Guardians are unable to permanently kill each other.” Cayde saw Zavala give his fellow Titan a doubtful look, “This applies to their Ghosts as well.” 

“That sounds new.” It was Ikora who spoke, the Vanguard Warlock’s words causing Cayde to give her a bewildered look before it finally clicked; of course, Ikora was a menace in the Crucible before her ‘retirement’. It would make sense that she would know ‘everything’ when it comes to the arenas. 

“Before the start of every match, I always give each Ghost an encryption, a code.” Shaxx explained, “the encryption gives the Ghosts protection, a temporary shield you can call it.” The Crucible Master then turned his attention back towards the console before him, his fingers shifting the multiple screens around, “It protects them from any firearm: Shotguns, snipers, even rocket launchers. ‘Nothing’ can get through to harm the Ghosts.” 

“Then explain to me what we just saw on the screen.” Zavala snarled, Cayde watching as Shaxx once again turned his focus back towards the Titan Commander, “Ghost Ace was shot right out of Warlock Ianos’ hand.” He then nodded his head towards the larger screens currently viewed by the spectators, “And as you can see, they are not getting up.” 

At first, it seemed like as though Shaxx had been caught, Cayde leaning in as silence filtered in between the two Titans. 

“Warlock Neve must have a powerful rifle then,” If Zavala had not been furious beforehand, he was now, “Need to strengthen the code.” Shaxx once again turned his attention back towards the console, “But I can assure you that Ghost Ace is still alive and active, my monitors show that their Light is still strong as ever. They must be simply knocked out.” 

Confused at the words of the Crucible Handler, Cayde found himself once again peeking at the monitor in front of Shaxx before understanding finally filtered into his sensors; now being properly informed of the contents, the Vanguard Hunter can now clearly see the lines next to each participants name, and next to each line, was their Ghosts. From his position, he can see Ace’s line thrumming strongly, signifying the truth in Shaxx’s words. 

“The Crucible is more than a game, ‘Commander’,” Cayde flinched at the strain at Zavala’s title emitting from Shaxx’s lips, “It is to help hone the skills of Guardians, both Veterans and newborns, and prepares them for the field.” He paused just long enough to move more screens around, “I have been watching over the Crucible for ‘years’, ensuring that other Guardians do not kill each other, Zavala. So, understand this.” Shaxx then turned and a glare can be felt behind his helmet, “I know what I am saying when I say let the match continue.” 

Now Cayde had seen Zavala upset before, frustrated even, and on more than one occasion, disappointed. But, the rage, the anger he felt from the Titan, that was still foreign, still new to the Vanguard as the Hunter watched the Awoken Titan’s hands curl into fists, easily seeing his jaw tighten, “You can say that so confidently after what happened with Thalor and Dredgen Yor?” 

Cayde’s optics bulged out of their sockets at Zavala’s words, his jaw hanging open; did the Titan Commander ‘really’ bring ‘that’ up? It was a permanent mark in Crucible history, even the rookies heard of it sooner or later. The invisible Thalor, brought down by the corrupted Guardian, Dredgen Yor, after the champion Titan ended up being on the wrong end of Thorn. Cayde recalls that event perfectly, remembering that not long after Yor fled the arena, participation in the Crucible dropped; many Guardians, both young and old, feared that the fallen hero would return, and that they too would find themselves at the end of the corrupted Hand Cannon. It was an event that even Shaxx had a hard time facing. 

Speaking of, Cayde suddenly found the Crucible Handler colliding into Zavala, his hands a tight grip on the Titan Commander’s shoulders. In retaliation, the Awoken had braced himself, digging his feet into the marbled floor and his hands pressed against Shaxx’s shoulders. However, instead of forcing the Titan Vanguard back, Cayde was surprised to see the trembling in the Crucible Master’s arms, emotions that the Hunter would never dream of Shaxx expressing being clearly felt from the Titan. 

“Did you think that I truly did not try to stop them?” Although a growl can be heard in Shaxx’s voice, Cayde also sensed something else behind it, an emotion that he cannot quite pinpoint, “I tried transmatting Thalor out of there, tried convincing him to leave after seeing that Yor’s weapon was not affected by my meager protocols I had back then. But Thalor insisted, claiming, ‘declaring’ that he could defeat ‘him’.” Cayde then watched as the Crucible Handler glanced momentarily towards the floor before lifting his chin, his grip tightening on Zavala’s shoulders but not out of spite, but out of assurance, “Trust me on this, Zavala, when I say that I added in extra precautions to ensure that it ‘never’ happens again.” 

It was then Cayde saw Zavala fix his gaze onto Shaxx’s face, his glowing eyes spotting the hidden expression of his fellow Titan before finally, a sigh can be heard from the Commander. 

“I hope you know what you are doing, Shaxx.” Zavala stated as he lowered his hands, signaling for the Crucible Handler to do the same. 

Finding himself relaxing the intensity in his shoulders, Cayde shifted his attention back towards the screens just above the spectators; the Vanguard Hunter couldn’t help but agree with the Titan Commander’s words. Shaxx better know what he is doing.

Xxxxx

“Ace?” Ianos said quietly as he held the unmoving Ghost in his hands, kneeling on the hearth as he brushed his fingers over their optic; there was no obvious damage, but it was clear Ace was unconscious. He then felt a hand settle onto his shoulder, “Ianos, we have to take cover.” 

The Awoken Warlock shifted his attention upward, hesitating when he spotted Pluto’s dark clad form, “But what about-” 

“Angel will be able to resurrect in a few moments.” Pluto assured, Ianos feeling the Hunter giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze, “However, we have to move, Nix confirmed that the rest of Neve’s team are on their way here.” Feeling the Hunter hook his arm underneath his, the Awoken used Pluto as leverage to help himself get back onto his feet. 

However, before the Warlock can gain his bearings, he then felt hands shove him by the shoulder, causing him to stumble but somehow, remaining on his feet. Not long after, rapid shots rang through the air followed by the familiar sound of shields shattering, causing Ianos to glance over in time to see Pluto collapse, multiple entrance wounds seen on his back as he fell face forward. The Warlock wasted no time to turn and dash towards one of the many buildings, feeling bullets brush against his legs as he somehow managed to skid into one of the doorways and press himself against the walls. 

“Come on, Ace, wake up,” He hissed silently as he stared down at his cupped hands, spotting the steadily beating beads of light filtering through his Ghost’s core; a sign that they are alive, “If I die while you are like this, you will be exposed and…” Ianos found his voice fading, unable to finish his sentence as he paled, “Damn it, she planned this, this is what she had wanted.” 

Clutching Ace’s form close to his chest as the Awoken then heard heavy footsteps permeate nearby, Ianos cursed silently to himself as he realized the absence of his scout rifle, remembering tossing it to the side when Ace was shot out of the air. As such, he fumbled for the sidearm around his waist, hearing his heart beat loudly in his ears as the sounds of footsteps grew closer. Panic then took over as Ianos simply saw a foot take a step in before he aimed and fired. A howl signaled for the Awoken to run off once again, cursing under his breath as he once again heard the sounds of rapid fire ringing behind him but, somehow, he miraculously skidded around a corner, hearing the bullets pelt his meager cover instead. 

“We need to find a way to better communicate.” Ianos muttered as thoughts of his teammate’s locations lingered to the front, scowling at Ace’s unconscious form in his hands, “and be less dependent on you guys.” 

No sooner had the words left is lips when something hot pierced his leg, the sensation then quickly replaced by pain. Letting out a shout of agony, Ianos then found himself tumbling onto the dry hearth, feeling himself skidding forward before coming to a harsh stop. Grunting as a dull thrum permeated throughout his body, Ianos gritted his teeth as he shifted Ace’s form close to himself with one hand before using the other to force himself onto his side, enabling him to glance down at his leg. Wincing as he immediately recognized the entrance wound, Ianos cursed at his luck as he saw the pool building up underneath him, forcing the Warlock to turn and sit with his legs out in front of him. Just as he started placing pressure onto the injured limb, he heard footsteps once more, and this time, Ianos took in a deep breath; with his current condition, he would just be further harming himself if he tries to run. For now, he was cornered. As such, he held Ace’s form behind his back, just as he recognized Neve’s red clad form approach, sniper in hand. 

“What?” Ianos managed to call out, his orange eyes scanning the other five forms standing behind the female Warlock, “Too scared to face me alone?” 

The Awoken didn’t have to see Neve’s face to sense the scowl behind her visor, “I am not an idiot, Black Death. With the Executioner around, I know I cannot get close enough to kill you.” He heard her scoff, “I knew that you would be hiding behind him and the rest of your team like the coward you are.”

“So, you made the decision that it was best to take them all out first?” Ianos received a nod of confirmation from Neve, “It was well worth the effort however, they can simply respawn.” 

A sense of uneasiness settled into the bottom of the Awoken’s stomach when he heard Neve let out a snort, “By the time they resurrect and get here, it will be too late.” He watched as the female Guardian lowered her sniper, allowing free use of one hand which she held out his way, “So tell me, where is your Ghost? I want to destroy it in front of you-“ That is when Ianos heard her suddenly halt, feeling her eyes linger elsewhere. It took the Awoken only moments to follow her eyes towards the flickering bond around his arm. 

“That’s- That’s Neptune’s bond,” A sense of anger can be heard in Neve’s voice, “Where did you get that?!” 

Contemplating on whether or not to answer truthfully, Ianos decided with his current situation, he cared little if things went for the worse or for the better, “Pluto gave it to me.” The Awoken immediately felt the glare he received from Neve, “He said that Neptune would have wanted me to have it.” 

A brief moment of silence. 

“I do not believe you.” Ianos was not surprised by Neve’s words, “Why would Neptune give his bond, a ‘Stormcaller’s’ bond, to someone like you!? You! A Guardian tainted with Darkness and a murderer!” 

Flinching at her words, Ianos pressed his free hand onto the dry hearth, attempting to lift himself just enough to use his good leg to gain some distance between himself and Neve; if she had noticed, she showed no sign of it as she continued, “Neptune mentored almost all of the Warlock’s in the Tower and he chose you! Why!?” 

That is when Ianos’ mind lingered back, a sense of melancholy settling into his chest as he remembered Neptune’s synthetic but gentle hands intertwine with his, the Exo Warlock’s white optics brimming with kindness as the latter helped the Awoken onto his feet and spoke with calm that Ianos had not experienced in ‘decades’. Neve would never understand the loss or the bond that he had with the late Warlock. 

Nonetheless, he let out a hiss, “How am I supposed to know? I cannot read his mind.” 

Easily sensing the scowl behind Neve’s helmet, Ianos paused as she held out her free hand, “Give it here.” 

He gave her a blank stare, “You are joking?”

A snarl can easily be heard from the female Guardian, “Give the bond here.” 

Although he gave Neve the best glare he could muster in his current situation, Ianos couldn’t help but hesitate as his orange eyes lingered over the five other Guardians covering Neve’s back, contemplating on his next choice of words. 

“No.” 

Just as the answer left his lips, a high-powered shot rang through the air followed by Ianos feeling a hard and painful impact slam into his shoulder, feeling his body contort and turn to follow the hit. Before he can even comprehend what had happened, Ianos then felt weight press onto his chest and then felt hands clawing at the bond on his arm. Mentally apologizing to his Ghost, the Warlock reluctantly dropped Ace’s unconscious form before clasping both his hands around Neve’s wrists just as she had unclipped the armor piece from his person. 

“This shouldn’t be yours!” Ianos heard her shout as he felt her pull, his fingers barely keeping taught around her wrists, “A Guardian murderer and a Soldier of the Darkness should not deserve a bond from one of the most well renowned Guardians in history!” 

“Who said that I was a Soldier of the Darkness!?” The Awoken found himself retorting, slipping his hands downwards before clasping down onto the edges of his bond, “And this bond is rightfully mine! Neptune gifted it to me! Pluto heard him say so!” 

“Pluto is a liar and a traitor!” Anger filtered to the surface of Ianos’ mind at Neve’s words, “Anyone but you deserve this bond! Anyone but a murderer!” 

Flinching at Neve’s words, Ianos kept his grip strong as he felt the female Warlock pull once more, although concern grew in his mind as he felt the armor piece stretch and contort. Just as he was about to voice his concerns to Neve, a blur of movement caused him to startle, watching as something or ‘someone’ slammed into the female Warlock, and sent her flying, easily allowing Ianos easy movement as she landed at the feet of her shocked Fireteam. 

“Death from above!”

Recognizing Carina’s voice, Ianos barely had the time to spot her flying over his head and seeing the familiar energy of arc light blazing in her fists before she slammed them at the feet of the opposing team. Arc energy then exploded, surging forward as it latched onto the forms of Fireteam Blaze, releasing a barrage of immense light before finally, they were gone, leaving nothing behind but a mass of flickering light. 

“Six kills! Multikill! Record!” Carina cheered, Ianos blinking as the female Titan jumped and down in celebration only to startle as he felt a hand clamp down onto his shoulder. 

Snapping his attention upwards, the Warlock only relaxed when his eyes spotted Pluto’s visor, feeling the Hunter give him another comforting squeeze before holding out his free hand; Ianos immediately recognized the black and orange shell in the Exo’s palm. 

“If we were in any other situation, I would have scolded you on how to keep Ace out of danger,” Pluto chided as Ianos scooped his Ghost’s form tenderly into his hands, “however, currently, I am glad that we made it in time.” 

“You were just fortunate that Akiva reacted quickly and punched Neve in the face.” It was Aleeza, the female Awoken leaning forward and picking up the fallen bond before kneeling beside Ianos. Watching her hold up the bond and feeling her gaze lock onto his expectantly, the Awoken simply held out his arm, giving Aleeza permission to go ahead and clip the crackling arc bond around it, “Although I do believe that her being distracted by your bond was enough to give us time.” 

Responding with only a grunt, Ianos waited patiently until he heard the familiar ‘click’ of the bond clasping into place, signaling to the Awoken to press his free hand onto the hearth once more and push. Immediately he felt an arm lock on with his, allowing the Warlock to pull onto the appendage as leverage to get back onto his feet, only to let out a hiss as his injured leg protested. Feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders, Ianos then felt the grip coax him into leaning upon a shoulder, the Awoken only relenting when he glanced over and recognized Akiva. 

“Let us just hope that once this is over, that Neve will keep her end of the bargain,” Pluto stated as the Hunter took point, signaling to Akiva to gradually lead Ianos to follow, “if not, Ianos can easily press charges against her.” 

“Charges?” It was Angel who spoke this time, the younger Hunter approaching from the side with his hand cannon in his grasp, “for what?” 

“Attempted murder,” Ianos easily sensed the shock from the younger Guardian’s at Pluto’s answer, “As you know, Ghosts are limited in number and they are hailed as sacred thanks to the fact that they are small fragments of the Traveler’s power.” Nix’s form then can be seen gliding over, flashes of light sparking from his broken optic; a sign that the viridian Ghost was leading the way, “Any harm to a Ghost by another Guardian or ‘anyone’ is considered taboo.” Ianos watched Pluto tilt his head just slightly, “Usually execution is the punishment.” 

“What!?” 

“There are a few exceptions when it comes to killing a Ghost of course,” Aleeza butted in, “such as self-defense, signs of corruption, or simply to put one out of their misery.” 

Ianos couldn’t help but scoff at that, “But rarely anyone will believe that.” He felt all eyes upon him, “Once others see you kill a Ghost, they see you as a murderer.” 

A brief moment of silence before finally, it was broken by Angel, the young Hunter letting out a nervous laugh, “It sounds like as though you speak from experience, Ianos.” 

At that moment, Ianos found himself regret speaking, letting himself being temporarily loose lipped as he promptly turned and gave Angel a blank look. 

Immediately, the younger Guardian went silent, Ianos seeing his shoulders leaning back, his body tense, “You… Did you really kill a Ghost?” 

At that moment, the timer on Ianos’ visor hit zero and Shaxx’s voice resounded through the arena. However, although he can easily tell that his team won, the Crucible Handler’s words of victory was no more than a dull thrum to the Awoken, letting the tense pause linger between everyone before finally, he responded, “Yes.” 

It was then he felt the familiar sensation of transmat overtaking his senses.


	9. Triggered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, friendly reminder, this story is old, and the first few chapters are being edited. Next one should be a final edit and then I can casually update the rest. Also, PTSD Warning.

“You know, Carina and Angel are going to ask questions once we land at the Tower.” 

Opting to say nothing to Akiva, Ianos simply tightened the ripped piece of cloth just above his leg wound, watching it stem the bleeding before he stated, “And I will simply answer that it is none of their concern.” 

“Traveler, kid, they’re going to be a part of your team now.” The Awoken simply let out a grunt at the Titan’s words, “Least you can do is tell them your story.” 

Shifting his orange eyes towards Akiva as the latter kept his hands on the wheel of his ship although, Ianos saw the Titan turn his attention momentarily away from the front and towards him, concern lingering in his gaze, “You know as well as I do Ianos, that keeping it all in is not well for your health.” 

Letting a scowl form behind his helmet, Ianos simply said nothing before shifting his eyes forward, leaning back in the passenger seat as he stated, “I will think upon it.” 

“…That means no, doesn’t it?” 

Hearing Akiva let out a sigh as the Awoken said nothing once more, Ianos then shifted his attention towards his hands, letting relief filter into his senses as he heard Ace let out a groan, releasing his hold just enough for his Ghost to gradually hover in the air, “Welcome back to the land of the living.” 

Seeing Ace’s orange optic flicker momentarily, Ianos waited patiently as the black and orange Ghost spun their back fins several times, “What happened? The last thing I remember was you lifting me towards Hope and – What happened to you!?” 

Instinctively reaching up a hand and pressing onto the wound upon his shoulder, Ianos simply shrugged before answering, “Neve.” 

Letting the edges of their lips twitch as Ace let out a sputter, the Warlock then kept still as the Ghost hovered closer, light streaming from their optic, “How long was I out for? Not to mention did you even treat this? It is still streaming blood.” 

“I did the best I could alone.” Ianos answered, letting his shoulders droop in relief as the pain slowly subsided, “however, it is difficult to tend to your own injuries when you take a bullet to the shoulder.” 

“Traveler, I am grateful Shaxx gave us the encryption,” He heard Ace mutter, watching as his Ghost shifted away from the shoulder and to the leg injury, using their light to cut away at the makeshift tourniquet, “otherwise, I highly doubt I would have left that match with hardly a scratch.” 

“Well, I can tell you this,” It was Akiva, the Titan keeping his eyes forward as he added, “After today, there will be no doubt Shaxx will strengthen the code.” The human Guardian shrugged, “Although I am not sure how Neve was able to knock you out with that sniper shot, it shouldn’t have happened.” 

“Knowing Neve, she and Ula must have found a way to break through some of the encryption.” Ianos shifted his leg as Ace leaned back, examining his Ghost’s handiwork, “although not enough to completely kill.” 

“As always, luck was on our side today,” A heavy sigh can be heard from the black and orange Ghost, “speaking of, I am surprised that your gear has not been damaged during the match.” Ianos heard his Ghost let out a thoughtful hum, “Although, I would say it is best to visit Matt once we reach the Tower, just to be safe.” 

Nodding his head once in agreement, Ianos then jumped as Akiva suddenly shouted, “We’re home!” 

Giving the Titan a narrowed glance as he watched the former shift his controls upwards, Ianos opted to remain silently and waited patiently in his seat as the sight of the Hangar gradually came into view. Letting his arms rest in his lap as the ship landed, Ianos felt his seat jump a bit before finally, the vehicle came to a slow and steady stop; immediately, a snort can be heard over Akiva’s shoulders, “For once, you made a proper landing.” 

Glancing over to see Akiva place a hand onto his chest, Ianos then heard the Titan let out an exaggerated gasp as he turned to look over at Lex, “How can you say that? I performed plenty of ‘proper’ landings.” 

“Say that to the five ships that you crashed the past few years.” 

Amusement tugged at the back of Ianos’ mind, causing the Warlock to raise a brow and ask, “How much glimmer did that cost you?” 

“If you take your life span and then half the amount of glimmer you gathered that time, that much.” 

“Lex! Don’t say that!” 

Smirking behind his helmet as he sensed Akiva pout behind his visor, Ianos then quietly mused at the vast amount of glimmer the Titan had to spend to gain a new ship before steadily pushing himself up from his seat. Pressing down on the previously injured leg, Ianos nodded in appreciation when no pain permeated through the appendage and prompted him to step around his seat. Turning his attention towards Akiva, the Awoken parted his lips to ask the Titan to lower the ramp of his ship, only to pause as he saw the Titan’s gaze glance over his shoulder, “What?” 

Seeing Akiva’s focus turn momentarily his way, Ianos raised a brow as the Titan hesitated before finally, he answered, “Look outside and see who landed nearby.” 

Scrunching his features together in bewilderment at Akiva’s words, the Awoken then followed the Titan’s advice only to pause as his eyes landed upon a red and black ship, the engine’s barely dying down to signify the time of its landing. Neve’s ship. 

“I say keep Ace out of sight,” Ianos turned his eyes back towards Akiva, “We’re not sure what’s going to happen once we step outside.” 

Nodding once in agreement to the Titan’s words, Ianos then turned to Ace and held out his hand, signaling for the black and orange Ghost to glide over and disappear in the familiar flash of light. Feeling Ace’s presence lingering within the back of his mind, Ianos then lowered his hand as he turned back towards Akiva, “… How much do you want to bet that Neve is going to try and kill me once we leave the safety of your ship?” 

He saw the Titan tilt his head slightly as the latter contemplated, “I say a thousand glimmer that she tries to attack you but, Pluto gets in her way.” 

Letting a wry smile form onto his pale azure features, Ianos once again found himself nodding before he watched Akiva lean forward and press several buttons on the console of his ship, and then the familiar sound of the ramp disengaging rang from the back. He then saw the Titan turn his focus back towards him, “Be careful.” 

Opting to remain silent at Akiva’s warning, Ianos simply waited as Akiva pushed himself up from his seat and headed towards the back, signaling to the Awoken to follow and exit down the ramp. No sooner had the pair done this when a sharp whistle rang from the entrance of the Hangar, prompting Ianos to snap his attention towards the source of the sound. Immediately, his orange eyes spotted the others, the violet clad form of Aleeza waving them down. 

“Took you two long enough,” The female Awoken beamed as they approached, Aleeza shifting her helmet underneath her arm before holding it up, signaling for her Ghost to materialize it into her vault, “Lost your way?” 

“Yes,” Ianos couldn’t help the smirk as Akiva gave Lex a betrayed look, “how long have you all been waiting?” 

“Not long, just a few minutes,” Pluto answered as he removed his helmet and held it up, signaling for Nix to materialize into view long enough to take it from his hand, “We were just worried that Neve’s team followed your ship and shot you out of the sky.” 

Raising a brow at the Hunter’s words, Ianos pondered on a response only to quickly decide to say nothing; although doubtful at first, the Awoken Warlock then remembered Neve’s penchant to be stubborn. Who knows? Perhaps she really did try to shoot Akiva and Ianos out of the sky only for the Titan unknowingly fly fast enough out of range. 

“Who’s ready to celebrate?” Aleeza’s voice pulled Ianos’ out of his thoughts, watching as the female Awoken suddenly wrapped her arms around the two younger Guardian’s, “Party at the bar tonight, all on me.” 

This earned her a wide-eyed look from Angel, and with his helmet absent, Ianos can easily see the panic in the younger Guardian’s eyes, “Wait, do you mean ‘drinking’ to celebrate?” 

“What? You a lightweight?” Aleeza teased, Ianos watching with mild amusement as Angel’s face flushed before the latter managed to stutter out, “I never drank before!” 

“Then that ends today, kid.” Akiva butted in, earning himself a gawking look from the young Hunter, “What?” 

“I’m underage!” 

“You look old enough!” Ianos watched as Angel squirmed underneath Aleeza’s arms as the Awoken pulled him close, the latter of which then turned towards Carina, her crimson eyes twinkling, “And after having a night of drinks, how about we head over to my place and have some ‘celebratory’ fun?” 

The Awoken then saw his fellow Warlock’s smile broaden as Carina’s optics lit up, a sign of her agreement, “Then let’s say we head to our rooms, get cleaned up, and meet up at the bar later?” 

Rolling his eyes as soon as Aleeza finished speaking, Ianos parted his lips to respond that, no, he was not interested in meeting at the bar when the Warlock saw movement approaching, just over the female Awoken’s shoulders. Shifting his gaze over, Ianos couldn’t help but scrunch his features together when he spotted Neve’s familiar red garb form approaching, his orange eyes scanning the five other Guardians trailing behind her. 

“Or not.” Hearing Aleeza add into her statement, Ianos momentarily glanced over to his fellow Warlock only to reel back when he then saw the female Awoken, Carina and Akiva takes steps forward, convening just in front of Ianos to keep him out of sight. Or, at least their best attempt as Ianos easily towered above the Exo Titan, allowing him to see the scowl upon Neve’s face as she kept her helmet tucked underneath her arm. 

Not long after the three Guardians formed the living barricade, Ianos then spotted Pluto walking around them, only coming to a pause when he stood between Akiva and the others and Neve and her Fireteam. Watching Pluto straighten out his shoulders, his arms in front, Ianos can tell that the blind Exo was composing himself, further proven when he heard the Exo ask, “May we help you?”

Neve then came to a halt just short of Pluto, her green eyes flicking over to Ianos, allowing the Awoken Warlock to see the shimmering visages of rage in her gaze, “I want his head.” 

The Warlock couldn’t help the sigh that permeated from his lips; why was he not surprised?

“We had a deal, Neve.” Ianos heard Pluto retort, not having to see the Exo’s face to sense the scowl that the blind Guardian gave to the female Guardian, “We won, you lost.” 

“Just let me kill him once!” 

Neve’s sudden outburst caused Ianos to jump, the Awoken reeling back as he saw his fellow Warlock take steps forward, only to witness Pluto reach out and shove her shoulder, causing Neve to stumble back. This immediately set the members of her team to raise their hands, Ianos watching as their fingers wrapped around the handles of their weapons as Neve gave Pluto a glower; in response, the Exo glared back. 

“You do not know the whole story.” 

Hearing Pluto snarl out his words, Ianos couldn’t help but let guilt simmer into his chest, especially so when the flames of anger grew in Neve’s eyes, “And I should believe a single word ‘he’ has to say?” Ianos watched her sneer behind the safety of his team, “I want retribution for the death of my husband and unborn child.” He saw her gaze shift towards him, their eyes momentarily locking, “Let me kill him once and I will call it even.” 

“I do not trust you on that.” 

Snapping his attention towards Pluto, Ianos parted his lips to question ‘why not?’ when he saw it; flickers of orange and red dancing around Neve’s fingers, solar burning in her eyes. This prompted Ianos to take in a breath and take steps back, hearing Ace’s worry permeating in the back of his mind. That is when he then saw Pluto fluidly remove his knife from his belt, flaunting the weapon in his hands at the oncoming threat; in reaction to this, the lone Hunter of Neve’s team did the same, signaling to the others to completely heft their weapons into their hands. Ianos saw Akiva and the others mimic their movements. 

“Walk away, Neve.” Pluto warned, Ianos spotting flickers of void light lingering between his fingertips. 

Shifting his attention warily back towards Neve, the Awoken Warlock watched as the female Guardian dropped the headpiece that was underneath her arm, the helmet letting out a loud ‘thunk’ as it landed upon the Hangar floor and rolled a small distance away. 

“No.” 

That is when flames flashed into Ianos’ vision followed by the heat, causing swells of panic to build up in his chest as he stumbled back. 

“Ianos? Ianos, deep breaths, calm yourself.” 

Although taking in rapid breaths as per advice of his Ghost, Ianos found himself unable to breath, feeling as if his lungs were being constricted as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Then, as the visage of the Guardian’s fiery form took steps forward, he took in deep breath, and screamed. 

Xxxxx

Pluto was ready so swing his knife into Neve’s neck when she bloomed into full Radiance, but then he heard Ianos’ terrified cries emitting from behind. Dread building up in his stomach, the blind Exo shoved aside Neve’s threat and turned around, only for Nix’s scans to finally be sent towards his optics. 

The Awoken Warlock had fallen to the floor and had scrambled back until he was against the rails near the stairs, head in his hands, knees to his chest as his form trembled. Cursing under his breath, the blind Exo shoved his way towards Akiva, Carina, and Aleeza, ignoring their looks of shock as he reached out towards the Awoken. He felt a hand slapping his away in response. 

“Stay away from me!” 

Although hurt at the gesture, Pluto found himself lowering his voice, especially so after he noticed the tinges of fear lingering in the Awoken’s words, “Ianos, it is me, Pluto.” 

“No!” The blind Exo reeled back at Ianos’ outburst before feeling hands grabbing him by the front of his armor followed by being pulled in, “Take me instead! Leave him be! Leave him be!” 

That is when Ianos’ screaming intensified, Pluto feeling the Awoken’s hands release him, only to hear the tell-tale sound of panicked patting; the Hunter knows what was coming next. 

“It burns!” He heard Ianos wail as Nix sent him scans once more, the lined visage of Ianos patting his arms and body, as if to put himself out, “Make it stop! It burns!” 

Cursing under his breath once more, Pluto directed his attention towards Angel, “Do you know where the Medical Wing is?” Sensing the shock emit from the young Hunter, Pluto heard a stutter that somewhat resembled a ‘yes’, prompting the blind Exo to add, “Then quickly and grab Matt.” 

“Who?” 

“Dark hair, brown eyes, glasses, always walking around in that white coat of his,” Pluto snapped, “Now hurry!” 

Immediately hearing rapid footsteps leave their number, Pluto turned his attention back towards Ianos, and not long after, he sensed the familiar hum of light permeating through the air, followed by the sound of a Ghost taking solid form. 

“Ianos!” Pluto recognized the voice of Ace, “Snap out of it! You are safe! You are not on the Moon anymore! You are at the Tower!” 

“Save him!” The Ghost’s words only seemed to aggravate the Awoken Warlock, “Save him! He is still alive! The fire! It burns! Save him! He is still breathing! Save him!” 

Flinching at the words flowing from Ianos’ lips, Pluto immediately leaped forward when Nix’s scans showed Ianos clawing at his head, his fingers easily tearing the life-sustaining tubes from his helmet. As he grabbed the Awoken’s shoulder, an agonized wail then echoed from the Warlock, prompting worry and guilt to build up within Pluto’s chest before he turned towards the Titan of their group, “Akiva! Help me!” 

Feeling hands reach out and dig into the bracers on his arms, Pluto silently apologized under his breath before throwing Ianos to the floor, hearing the Awoken’s movements became more desperate as his panic was aimed towards the Hunter instead of himself. Ignoring fingers clawing in between the cracks of his armor, Pluto instead grabbed one of the Ianos’ flailing arms before pinning it to the floor, only to hear the Warlock let out another scream. Just as Nix’s scans showed Ianos reaching out with his free hand, it was then he sensed Akiva on his opposing side and judging from the way Ianos’s movements became more frantic, feeling the Awoken kick beneath him, the Titan had successfully pinned the Warlock’s remaining arm. 

“Ace.” 

Signaling to the Ghost to move in, Pluto let out a grunt as Ianos bucked underneath him, opting to ignore the pleading words permeating from the Warlock; who said that scholars were weak? It was just a struggle to keep Ianos’ arms pinned down. 

“He did not do anything serious.” Pluto heard Ace speak, hearing the hum of light dissipating from the Ghost, “Just pulled the tubes out of their sockets, nothing tore, so it should be an easy fix.” Relief flooded into the blind Exo’s senses at Ace’s words, “But, just to be safe, we should get Matt to check on him.” 

As if on cue, pair of footsteps can be heard entering the Hangar, followed by the familiar voice of Matt cursing under his breath, “Not again.” 

Nix’s scans showing images of the Medic running towards them, Pluto made just enough rom to allow the human space to kneel down, and attempted to reach over, only to reel back as Ianos let out another scream, “Traveler damn it, who did this to him?” 

“We will talk about that later,” Pluto managed out as Ianos let out one large kick, causing the Hunter to nearly lose his grip, “but for now, we need to calm him down first.” 

“Calm him, right.” Hearing Matt mutter next to him, the blind Exo then sensed the Medic reach down to his waist before leaning over Ianos. It was then Nix’s scans filtered into Pluto’s optics, allowing to see Matt stab something into the Awoken’s chest, causing the Hunter to hear Ianos let out a gasp before suddenly going limp. Worry immediately filtered to the front of Pluto’s mind, “What was…” 

“I just sedated him, don’t worry.” Despite the Medic’s words, the Hunter found himself worrying nonetheless, “Just someone help me get him to the Medical Wing? He needs immediate attention, now.” 

“I’ll go.” Pluto snapped his attention towards Akiva, “You just stay here and deal with…the aftermath.” 

Understanding the hint in the Titan’s tone, the blind Exo momentarily hesitated before nodding, finally taking his hands off of Ianos long enough to sense Akiva scoop the unconscious Warlock into his arms and follow Matt out of the Hangar. Waiting until he was sure that they were out, Pluto then turned his attention towards Neve, easily sensing the Radiance now gone, only to be replaced by shock; this allowed the Hunter to let his anger boil to the surface, “Are you satisfied now, Neve? You just caused Ianos to relive one of his most traumatic experiences in his life.” 

“But, I just turned on Radiance. I didn’t even touch him or-“ 

“Anything that is related to fire is enough to trigger the memories.” The Exo Hunter snarled out, “and thanks you to, Ianos was forced to relive the last few visages of his time on the Moon.” 

Pluto easily sensed the bewilderment from Neve, “But, his last few moments on the moon was –“ 

“Do not speak of those accursed rumors unless you have the entire story!” The Exo Hunter sensed his outburst caused not only Neve and her team, but the younger of their number to reel back; he ignored them, “Did you know that it took him ‘years’ to get past the experiences he had on the Moon? Years to even recount on how he and the Fireteam he was sent out with were all kill or burned alive?” Pluto found himself placing hands onto Neve’s shoulders, feeling his grip tighten as his anger continued to grow; he once again opted to ignore the female Warlock’s flinch, “Imagine, flames burning through your armor, your skin, your ‘flesh’ as you were forced to watch another fellow Guardian go through the same experience, with the exception that they lacked their Ghost.” He pulled Neve closer, hoping his blind optics stared into her blue, “He went through unimaginable agony to bring the Fireteam back but in the end, all he has are the memories of his failures.” Pushing himself away from the female Warlock, Pluto gave her one last glare before he finished, “If that is not punishable enough for your husband and your unborn child, then I say the problem is not with Ianos, the problem lies within you.” 

He then turned on his heels and stomped towards the exit, ignoring the looks he received from passerby as Pluto made his way into the Plaza. 

“Pluto?” 

“What?” The blind Exo immediately paused as he realized he snapped at his own Ghost, prompting him to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed, “My apologies, Nix, I….” 

“No, no, no need for apologies,” He heard the viridian Ghost brush it off, “This is, after all, not the first time Ianos had an attack.” A sigh can be heard from Nix, “We just had hoped he would have recovered from it all.” 

Flinching at his Ghost’s words, Pluto then shoved his worries to the side, attempting to regain his composure as he asked, “What is it that you needed?” 

“Well, not what ‘I’ needed.” He heard Nix clarify, “But there was an incoming frequency from Cayde.”

A momentary pause, “What?” 

“He left a message, it says that he wants you to meet him and the others at the Hall of Guardians. Says it is important.” 

Frowning at the words of his Ghost, Pluto contemplating on the meaning of Cayde’s summons before he heard multiple rapid footsteps approaching behind; not long after, Nix’s scans revealed to him the forms of Aleeza, Carina, and Angel. 

“What was-“ 

“Cayde-6 requested for me to meet him at the Hall of Guardians,” Pluto intentionally interrupted Angel’s question, easily sensing his fellow Hunter’s irritation, “You may all go on ahead and celebrate our victory without us.” 

“But, Ianos…” 

“I will go visit him after I am done meeting with the Vanguard,” Pluto added, easily sensing the worried looks he received from the younger Guardians, “until then, you are all free to do whatever you wish.” 

With his words spoken, Pluto then hurried his steps, leaving the three bewildered Guardians behind. 

Xxxxx

Carina was unsure of what to say as the three of them stood in the Plaza, watching as the blind Hunter disappeared down the steps. The female Exo then reprimanded herself. What is she supposed to say? ‘Hey Pluto! We all just witnessed Ianos collapse to the floor in a heap, screaming about being burned alive! Can we ask what happened!?’ Yeah, like he was going to answer their questions. 

“Who wants to come with me to visit Ianos?” 

The Exo Titan snapped her head towards Aleeza, her violet optics wide, “What? Why?” 

“I want answers,” Carina couldn’t help but find it slightly unnerving that the soft smile that was usually on Aleeza’s face was replaced by a more unreadable expression, “and did you hear what that Medic said? ‘Not again’.” 

“So, in other words, you think that he will have the answers?” It was Angel who asked, Carina hearing him let out an exasperated sigh as Aleeza nodded, “What makes you think that he’s going to answer our questions? What if he’s just as secretive as Pluto and Ianos are?” 

Mentally agreeing with the Hunter, Carina then paused when she spotted the cheeky little grin forming onto the female Awoken’s features, “Wouldn’t hurt to ask.” 

Then, before she or Angel could make any sound of protest, Aleeza had grabbed then by the arms and by an amazing example of strength, had managed to drag both of the newborn Guardians. 

“Wait!” Carina heard Angel protest, watching as the Hunter dug the heels of his feet into the marbled floors, and couldn’t help a tinge of mirth form in her chest as his boots squeaked across, “Don’t Carina and I get a say in this?” 

“Oh don’t play innocent with me.” Aleeza chirped, her pace unfazed as Angel continued to skid across the floor, “you are just as curious as I am.” 

The female Titan grinned at this, “She isn’t technically wrong.” 

Laughing as her fellow Guardian let out a groan, Carina then saw a glimmer of interest flash into Angel’s eyes before finally, she watched him lift his feet, following the pace of the female Warlock as they entered the halls leading to the Medical Wing. 

Xxxxx

“You rang?” 

Seeing the three Vanguards turn their heads towards him through Nix’s scans, Pluto then crossed his arms as he saw Cayde perk up, “Lovebird! You got here quickly. Great match by the way.” 

The blind Exo rolled his optics in response to the Vanguard Hunter’s words before approaching the table, “Let us just skip the pleasantries and get this over with. I have to head to the Medical Wing to check on Ianos’ condition.” 

A pause immediately permeated through the room quickly followed by Ikora asking, “Did something happen?” 

Pluto turned and glowered at the female Warlock, “What happens when a Guardian with an instilled phobia of flames witness a Sunsinger in full Radiance?” 

“Let me guess, Neve?” A sigh can be heard from Ikora as Pluto nodded, “Why in the Traveler did she activate her Radiance in the Tower?” 

“She refused to keep her end of the bargain,” The blind Exo answered as he crossed his arms, ignoring the surprise emanating from the three Guardians before him, “I was wrong to think that Neve would keep her promise.” 

“Indeed.” It was Zavala who spoke, a hum permeating from the Awoken Titan, “we will speak with Warlock Neve about her actions later, however, we have another matter at hand.” 

Pluto scrunched his features together at the Vanguard Commander’s words, “This isn’t just about the Crucible Match?” 

“In part.” Ikora answered, “The three of us watched your performance, live, at the Crucible and it is to say that we were impressed.” 

The blind Exo couldn’t help but raise a brow as Zavala added, “Despite the circumstances of the match, you were able to reevaluate the situation and adjusted your team’s tactics, all with little to no protest from the others.” 

“I hardly did anything,” Pluto found himself retorting, a sense of uneasiness building up in his chest, “and not to mention that I find it strange that you are stalling what you really want to say.” He rolled his optics at the stunned silence he received, “Just get on with it.” 

“C-Congratulations!” He heard Cayde manage to stutter out, “You are now the leader of your new Fireteam.” 

Now it was Pluto’s turn to pause, “What?” 

“Your new Fireteam,” The Vanguard Hunter clarified, “Your Little Light, the somehow genetically related Human and Awoken twins, the two newborns, and of course, you.” 

“…What?” Pluto found himself repeating, “Me? You want me, to be the leader of Ianos’ Fireteam?” 

“It’s either you or he Nova Bomb’s another potential team off the Tower.” 

“But why?” A scowl quickly replaced the bewilderment, “I have a Clan to rebuild.” 

“Who’s to say that you can’t lead a Fireteam and rebuild a Clan at the same time?” 

“I cannot do that-“ 

“You are more than capable, Hunter Pluto.” The Exo turned and glowered at Zavala as the latter continued, “Over the years, I have not only witnessed you maintain the Clan Galaxy, but also tutor notorious Fireteams.” Pluto felt the Awoken Commander’s eyes narrow into a glance in his direction, “Considering that Warlock Ianos, Titan Akiva, and Warlock Aleeza needs aid in moving past their experiences with previous teams and Hunter Angel and Titan Carina are still newborns, the three of us decided it was best for you to be the Fireteam Leader. You may build your Clan on the side if you wish, however, your main focus is the team until they are deemed fit to work on their own. Is that clear?” 

“No.” Pluto snarled out, gritting his jaw as he gripped his arms, “Despite their experiences, Ianos, Akiva, and Aleeza have enough experience under them to lead the team, even with their previous losses.” He slowly walked forward until he was close enough to place his hands onto to table and Pluto leaned in, “I made a promise to Neptune that I am going to rebuild the Clan and despite my concerns for Little Light, Galaxy is my main priority. Is ‘that’ clear?” 

“Hunter Pluto-“ 

“Zavala.” Hearing Ikora’s voice break in, Pluto then heard the female Vanguard let out a sigh, “Hunter Pluto, there is another reason why the three of us selected you as Leader of Ianos’ Fireteam.” 

Taking in the female Warlock’s words, the blind Exo found himself pausing, feeling the anger fade from his shoulders and curiosity and confusion taking its place, “What do you mean?” 

“Well there goes that part of the plan.” 

“Cayde.” Another sigh can be heard from Ikora, “Initially, we had wanted to keep it secret, hidden until you have grown comfortable with the position. It seems that is not going to be the case.” 

Releasing a scoff in response to the female Warlock’s words, Pluto pushed himself off the table and crossed his arms once more as Ikora continued, “As you may understand, Warlock Ianos’ condition has not stabilized the past few years, and everyone is growing concerned that the corruption will soon consume him.” 

“Everyone?” Pluto repeated, his blind optics narrowing behind his blindfold, “Does that include the Vanguard or was it just the judgement of the Consensus?” 

“Pluto, please.” The Exo Hunter scowled as Ikora continued, “Although fearful of his condition, the Speaker and the Vanguard were able to convince the others to give Warlock Ianos time, and after a long debate, it was decided that he is to be placed under watch, more specifically, under yours.” 

“For the reason that he would not suspect his mentor to take his life if he were to turn corrupted?” 

“For the reason that you have the best insight when it comes corruption and Guardians.” Pluto scoffed at Ikora’s words, “we believe that with your years of cutting down those infected with the Darkness, that you would take initiative when it comes to Warlock Ianos.” That is when he heard the female Warlock pause, a quick second of hesitation before she finally finished, “We just hope that your relationship with him won’t cloud your judgement.” 

“Cloud my, judgement?” That is when Pluto felt the familiar warmth of light permeate from his fingertips, lowering his hands and placing them onto the table once more, “What makes you think with my history, that I would allow my bond with Little Light to ‘cloud my judgement’?” Digging his fingers into the surface of the table, the blind Exo continued without waiting for an answer, “Do you know how many of my clan mates, how many of my ‘brothers and sisters’ that I had to kill just for the reason that their light could not be saved? How many I had to kill just for the reason that they simply do not want to see the result of prolonged corruption?” 

“Pluto, we do not mean to-“ 

The Exo Hunter lifted up a hand and slammed it back onto the table, feeling it sink into the metal surface, “Do not make excuses! You simply wanted me to be Fireteam leader so I would have to be the one to kill Little Light and not you! You do not want to dirty your hands just as the others who refused to ‘execute’ my clan mates for the reason that they do not want to spill ‘Guardian blood’!” Forcing himself to push away from the table once more, Pluto continued, “Well I have news for you all. All of us, all of us who predated the time of the City, our hands are already dirty with the blood of our fellow Chosen.” His tone then turned dark as he added, “And you know as well as I do that there will be a day when a war between fellow Guardians would occur and it will be inevitable. Not with all our power, all our strengths, our ‘immortality’.” 

Pausing long enough to wait for an answer, Pluto then sighed before shaking his hands, ridding the last remnants of light from his fingertips as he forced his light back into control although, still felt it burn deeply within his chest, “You will have to take responsibility for Guardians corrupted when they arrive on your doorstep however, for now, I will take leadership of Ianos’ Fireteam but not for the reason of your orders.” He then narrowed his blind optics once more in the direction of the Vanguard, “I will do it for the reason that he is still under my protection, and my stance will remain clear: ‘anyone’ who tries to do him harm, will face the consequences.”

Then, without another word, the Exo Hunter turned and left. 

Xxxxx

Despite Carina’s perception of Ianos’ age, the young Titan couldn’t help but find it amusing that in a span of a month she had seen the Awoken Warlock unconscious in bed, however, this didn’t stop the worry tugging at the back of her mind as she watched him sleep, her violet optics eyeing the multiple tubes wrapped around his lips and arms that connected to the machinery just near his bedside. She was unsure of their function, but from the way that the Medic – Matt if she recalls – was busily checking on their status and continuously glancing over at Ianos for a reaction, that Carina can guess that they played an important role on the Awoken’s well-being. 

“That should do it,” The Exo Titan shifted her attention towards the Medic, just in time to see him let out a breath of relief and then leaning against the counter behind him, a hand over his shoulder, “Now to tend to my own wound.” 

That is when Carina let out a flinch, remembering walking into the room with Aleeza and Angel in time to see Ianos awake, snarling and fighting against Akiva and Matt as they attempted to hold him down, the Medic screaming incoherent words in an attempt to bring the Warlock back to reality. She remembers witnessing the Medic pressing a hand onto Ianos’ shoulder only for the Warlock to let out a yelp, as if the touch itself had done him harm, before snapping out a hand and digging his fingers into Matt’s shoulder. Thanks to the white of his coat, it was easy to see that Ianos had drawn blood, the familiar crimson color slipping through the threads of the Medic’s clothes before finally, it was Ace who had to calm Ianos down, releasing constant flow of light while speaking soothingly towards the Awoken. How Matt seemed unaffected by the injury was a wonder to the young Titan, especially so when she saw him slip off his coat and pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the steady stream of blood cascading down his shoulder. 

That is when Carina spotted movement near the edges of her optic, prompting her to glance over and see Akiva approach Matt, spotting the tired look in the human Titan’s eye as the latter asked, “Do you need any help?” 

Seeing the Medic reel back, his brown eyes blinking rapidly as he fixed his eyes upon Akiva’s form, Carina then saw a smile form onto his fair features, “Thank you for the offer however, this isn’t the first time I got injured by a patient, I can manage a wound like this on my own.” 

Watching as Akiva nodded once to signify his understanding, Carina then couldn’t help but pause when she saw the way his golden eyes traced over Matt’s form, his stare way too intense as the Medic had picked up a cloth to start cleaning the wound, “You were a Guardian once, weren’t you?” 

That got a choke out of Carina, the female Titan hearing Angel let out a sputter as Matt paused, his brown eyes staring wide eyed at Akiva before it softened followed by a nod, “Yes, I was.” A strained smile soon faded onto Matt’s face, “What gave that away?” 

“It is true Medics get harmed while treating some patients.” Carina turned and gave her fellow Titan a bewildered stare, “However, you didn’t react, not even a flinch.” Akiva’s face scrunched together, as if in thought, “Only an individual familiar with pain has that high of a tolerance and most of that number are amongst the Guardians. Considering that you were in the Tower ‘years’ before I was even resurrected, it didn’t take long to put it together.” The Titan then shifted his shoulder up and down, “Don’t know why it took me so long to figure it out.” 

A laugh then can be heard from Matt, “No need to worry, Akiva. I may have treated you for years, but you aren’t the only one amongst my patients who do not know of my past as a Guardian.” Carina then jumped as the Medic turned his brown eyes towards her and the others, the female Titan watching Angel’s shoulder stiffen from the corner of her gaze, “and if you do not mind, I would rather keep it that way.” 

“R-Right.” Carina heard Angel manage to stutter out before she spotted her fellow Guardian’s eyes scan the room, his gaze flicking about before she heard him ask, “Although, I am curious, you say that you were a Guardian previously?” The Hunter received a nod as an answer, “Then, where is your Ghost?” 

“Angel.” 

The warning was quick, hushed, and strict, Carina turning her attention towards Aleeza only to reel back as she saw the female Awoken’s crimson eyes narrowed, a look of upset clear upon her features. At first, confused as to why Aleeza was angry at Angel’s question, Carina then understood when grief flashed over Matt’s eyes followed by his hand settling over his chest; a sinking feeling entered her stomach.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Angel caught onto the severity of his question, “I didn’t mean…” 

“It is alright, Cecilia’s passing is as it is, the past.” Carina couldn’t help but doubt the strained smile the Medic gave them, “I have moved on.” She then heard him pause momentarily followed by a sheepish shrug, “Mostly.” 

Watching the man then turn his attention back towards his injury, the female Exo couldn’t help but give the former Guardian an empathetic look. She may only have been alive a little over a year, but Carina cannot fathom a life without Spears, let alone a life where he is killed, and judging from the way Matt had reacted towards Angel’s question, the loss would affect a Guardian for a lifetime. The Exo Titan then cannot help but wonder; despite his small size, Spears was still damaged by Fallen scouts. What is to say that it won’t happen again and this time, the damage would be lethal.

_{“Despite your insistence to tell others not to worry about me, you do enough worry yourself”}_ Carina heard Spears murmur through their bond, feeling a gentle tug pulling from the Ghost’s end, _{“But, there is no need to be concerned over my safety. I have you, don’t I? And as long as I have you, I will be safe.”}_

Feeling another gentle caress through their bond, Carina found a wry smile forming onto her metallic features and responded with a small pull of her own, hearing Spears let out a soft hum in her mind in reaction. Catching movement, the Exo Titan shifted her attention in time to see Angel taking tentative steps forward, and although his eyes remained wary, the familiar sparkle of curiosity can be seen, “What class were you?” 

Watching Matt turn his attention back towards Angel, Carina saw the Medic blink before another smile formed onto his pale features although, this one was genuine, “Warlock, mastered void before trying a hand on arc.” 

Angel’s eyes beamed at the former Guardian’s answer, “And how did that go?” 

“I died.” Carina snorted at the wide-eyed look Angel gave him, “It was not meant to be I suppose.” 

Snickering as the Hunter continued to gape at the Medic, Carina then found her own question growing, prompting her to ask, “Are you still able to access your light?” 

Seeing the smile broaden on Matt’s face, Carina’s violet optics then widen as the Medic held up a hand and familiar wisps of void light danced around his fingertips, “…Well, that answers my question.” 

Hearing Matt chuckle in response to her words, the Exo Titan then watched him focus back to his injured shoulder, seeing him finally secure the patch over the wound before shifting his attention back towards the group, “Just because my Ghost is gone does not mean I cannot wield the Light.” He then pushed himself off the counter, turned, and started cleaning the supplies around him, “It is just that if I were to die, there is no coming back.” 

Flinching at his words, Carina simply stood in the strained silence as the Medic continued to clean, hearing him let out a hum, “But that does not mean that I fear death, there are times when I do miss the chaos of the battlefield.” That is when the Exo Titan spotted a glimmer in his eyes, a spark, “I still remember the adrenaline, the excitement of dodging hostile fire while returning some of your own, and then, releasing the light after building up all that time, watching as your enemies fall.” 

Hearing the glee in his tone, Carina couldn’t help but smile as Matt paused before hearing him let out a cough, “But, that is all in the past, I am needed here now.” She then watched him turn and Matt smiled, “Now that I have tended to my own injury, Akiva, how are you faring?” 

“Oh no,” Carina turned in time to see Akiva’s posture stiffen, his hands raised in defense, “We are not playing therapy here, Matt.” 

“Then how about you, Aleeza?” The female Titan saw the Awoken in question stiffen as Mat turned his eyes towards her, “The last time I saw you was several decades ago.” 

“I-I’m fine,” Carina heard Aleeza force out, although the Titan noted the way her fingers curled into fists and her smile seemed forced, “I just needed time on my own, is all.” 

That is when the female Exo saw Matt’s smile falter, and saw his eyes narrow, “Akiva, Aleeza, I know the two of you had suffered losses, but keeping it in is not going to help you move on.” 

“We have each other.” Carina heard Akiva blurted out, Matt giving the human Titan a bewildered look, “Aleeza and I, we discovered that we were family. We were sharing our stories with each other the past few years, that’s why you haven’t seen us lately.” 

Seeing Matt frown at their words, Carina couldn’t help but sense the doubt emitting from the Medic however, nonetheless, the former Guardian nodded, signifying his understanding, “Guess it is better to have one outlet then none.” A sigh then can be heard from Matt before she spotted his eyes shifting over to where Ianos laid, “Better than having no one.” 

It took moments for Carina to understand his words, “Wait, are you saying that despite being Ianos’ Medic for ‘decades’, that you have no idea why he is like this?” 

“If you want an honest answer, no one does,” The female Titan found her jaw dropping at Matt’s words, “Not even Ace.” 

“Are you saying that not even his Ghost knows?” It was Angel who asked, Carina seeing his green eyes growing wide, “How does a Guardian collapse onto the floor, screaming about fire but their Ghost knows ‘nothing’?” 

Matt simply gave the group a shrug, “Not certain, all I know is that at one point, Ace was knocked unconscious during an incursion on the Moon and that when they woke up, Ianos apparently has been through hell and back. They have no idea what happened to place their Guardian into such a condition.” 

Dimming her lights as she took in the Medic’s words, Carina found herself glancing over to Ianos’ bed, spotting the black and orange form of Ace resting in the crook of the Awoken’s neck, “So, in other words, you are saying that Ianos is the only one that knows, but refuses to say anything?” 

A nod from Matt followed by a shrug, “Not sure why but, it is unhealthy, as you can see.” The Medic then released a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, “However, it is impossible to make Ianos recount the incident, he usually just dodges the question and changes the subject.” 

“More than likely because he doesn’t want to relive it,” Carina snapped her attention towards Akiva, seeing the Titan’s golden eyes narrowed, “It is not easy recounting a harrowing experience, especially against the Hive.” 

“The Hive?” Carina watched Angel turn his eyes towards Akiva, “the beings living on the Moon? You faced them?” 

No sooner had the Hunter’s question left his lips when he received a dark look from Akiva, Carina seeing her fellow Guardian reel back at the sudden change in demeanor before it quickly faded, the human Titan blinking rapidly before his expression went blank, “… I need a drink.” 

“Count me in.” 

Turning her attention towards Aleeza, Carina found herself saying nothing as she watched the female Awoken follow her twin out of the room, leaving Angel, Matt, and herself with Ianos’ resting form. 

“You two are newborns, I can tell.” The silence was broken by Matt, prompting Carina to turn her attention back towards the Medic, “the amount of questions you asked, it gave it away.” 

Feeling her core heat up her face, Carina then spotted Angel’s face flush, prompting the female Exo to quietly thank for her lack of organic qualities before she asked, “Did we say something wrong?” 

Instead of an immediate answer, she received a hum from Matt, “In part.” She watched as his eyes shifted over her and Angel’s form, spotting a softness followed by a warning, “You are still young, and as such, it can be glanced over. However, please do be careful on what you ask in the future, some topics are, ‘sensitive’ for some, especially amongst the Veteran Guardians.” 

“You mean the ones that hit over fifty years?” A quizzical look can be seen on Angel’s face, “Why?” 

“Traveler above, the innocence of newborns,” Carina couldn’t help but blink at Matt’s words, “You have to understand, despite the glories that others speak of, the fighting, the war, it is not a pretty sight.” She then watched his features scrunch together, his eyes growing distant in thought, “Imagine, living for years, decades, forming bonds with others of your kin only to watch them die in front of your eyes, or witnessing horrors that the Darkness threw at you, horrors that many would not like to repeat.” Matt’s eyes then lingered back over to Ianos’ bedside, “Horrors that ‘he’ wouldn’t even want to recount.”

That is when the weight of Matt’s words hit Carina’s chest, her violet optics widening as she finally understood; they do not age and they are practically immortal. Guardians can last years, decades, lifetimes in fighting against the Darkness and they would remain the same the day they were resurrected. Carina found herself gulping, her gaze shifting towards Ianos. If she can recall correctly, she had heard that the Awoken had lived for ‘hundreds’ of years, if he had experienced a horror that he wouldn’t dare even speak of, what other traumatic events had he partaken in? She then paused, what events had Pluto, Akiva, and Aleeza had partaken in, there was no doubt that they were all decades older than Angel and herself. Shifting her optics towards the Hunter in question, Carina saw his eyes were wide, his mouth gaping open; it was apparent he understood the meaning behind Matt’s words as well. 

“I am sorry you have to hear it this way.” Carina turned her attention back towards Matt, “However, with half your team having decades of experience under their belt, do be careful on what you say in the future, alright?” 

Slowly nodding to show that she understands, the female Titan then found herself glancing over Ianos one final time before finally exiting the room, sensing Angel trailing after her. 

Xxxxx

“Hey! That was mine!” 

“Oh, come on! You drank a whole bottle already! I say I get a share!” 

“But I paid for that!” 

“We agreed that whoever drinks the most pays, remember? But if you are insistent-“ 

“You are not taking advantage of my drunk-addled brain, Aleeza! Bartender! Another round!” 

Watching as the frame poured the twins another glass of whiskey, Lex found himself sighing heavily as the Guardian pair drained their cups just as quickly was it was being filled, “I had thought that they would speak to each other, but it seems that their competitiveness won over.” 

“As long as Aleeza isn’t an emotional mess, I will take this anyway day,” Lena huffed out, the female Ghost whirling her ruby and white fins before shifted her crimson optic his way, “Remember the time on Mars where we found an underground vault?” 

Lex let out a groan, “That file that we had found that matched the name and features of one of her previous lovers, she was mourning for ‘weeks’. And during that time Akiva had to keep the Cabal at bay.” 

“And that, was just one of her ‘smaller’ episodes.” Lex couldn’t help but give Lena a flabbergasted look, “however, I do have to admit, after meeting you and Akiva, her grief, it got better.” The male Ghost paused as he saw a softness enter Lena’s usual strict optic, “she is slowly moving on.” 

Taking in the female Ghost’s words, Lex turned his attention back to the twins, letting out a sigh as he heard the pair continue to squabble and laugh, “I wish it was the same for mine.”


	10. Sympathy

“What’s the plan now?” 

Glancing over from her seat, Neve fixed her blue eyes onto Jordan, the lone Hunter of the team, as the latter tossed his knife into the air and then catching it, repeating the action as she felt his hazel eyes stare back through his brown strands, “Do we still go after Black Death?” 

Instead of immediately answering, the female Warlock leaned back in her chair as she sighed, placing a hand over her eyes as she felt the rest of her team stare, waiting. 

After witnessing the target of their rage collapse to the floor in an emotional state, Neve had thought it best to retreat back to the Fireteam Blaze’s quarters and recompose themselves there. However, instead of retreating to their respective bedrooms as she had anticipated, the female Warlock had sensed the confusion, the uncertainty emanating from her team. As such, the human Guardian had called a meeting to the living area, only to be hit by Jordan’s question. She couldn’t help but mentally sigh at this; she wonders if being the oldest and most experienced of the team gave her the proper rights to be Fireteam leader. 

Lowering her hand to gain a better vantage point of her team, Neve recomposed herself in her seat, straightening out her posture as she took in those present. 

Spirit-9 was seated next to her on a three-person couched, the Exo Warlock nervously twirling his hand cannon in his hands as she felt his optics upon her from his seat. This reminded her of the rumors she had heard, rumors of his ‘hidden’ feelings towards her while in truth, Spirit merely saw her as a model, a ‘mentor’, especially so after she had saved him back on Venus against a mob of Vex. Although a great asset to the team, Neve still needed to find time to help Spirit’s debilitating fear of the unknown hive mind. 

Ria-15, a Titan, was seated next to Spirit, her white optics clashing against her red plating and easily dwarfing the smaller Warlock. Although the second tallest, Ria is the youngest of the group having only joined Fireteam Blaze a few months prior after the Vanguard assigned her to fill in the last slot of Neve’s team. Despite the short amount of time she had spent with the older Guardians, the female Warlock was impressed on Ria’s compromise on teamwork and her gradual growing loyalties for Fireteam Blaze.

Jordan, the lone Hunter of the team, was seated next to the female Exo, the former now fiddling with his knife in his hands as he still waited for an answer. Second in command, Jordan was also the second oldest of the team albeit, by a few months, and like many of his fellow Hunters, he had spent most of his years out in the Wilds. This lead to many believing his time outside had made his skin dark although, he retorts that it is indeed his natural skin color and claims it helps him blend in better with the surroundings when his helmet is absent. Despite his relaxed attitude, if Neve were ever to come to a decision to watch the team’s back, and to take her place as leader, Jordan would be the first to come to mind. 

Seated on a two-person couch opposite of Spirit was Alyx, a Titan and the Defender of the group. Neve recalls him always running headfirst into enemy lines, using himself as a living shield to ensure the safety of the team and neglecting his own. Despite being the tallest and the lone Awoken, Neve knows no one else as gentle and kind as Alyx, easily seeing the softness in his luminescent green eyes against blue skin, and how well kept his white strands pulled into a low ponytail. Although this doesn’t mean he does not know his way around the Crucible. 

Next to him was Leonard, or affectionately called Leo by members of Fireteam Blaze, the third and final Titan of the group. Despite this, when Neve first took him in, she was surprised to see just how lean he was compared to his fellow Titans, but then was quick to learn that this did little to stop him from wielding his arc light and charging into battle. From the way she saw his brown eyes narrowing behind his blond strands, Neve can tell that the fair skinned human was sore about the loss in the Crucible, especially so after she heard him silently cursing under his breath. 

The female Warlock found herself sighing once more at this, ignoring the concerned stare she received from Jordan; honestly, the entire team had not expected a loss. With their record of wins in Trials and the Iron Banner, they had expected victory to be easily gained, only for the tide to quickly turn with the presence of Pluto and Akiva, the infamous Bull of the Crucible. This of course sent Neve into a spiral of rage; how was she supposed to avenge the death of her husband and unborn child now? Not even gaining the satisfaction of killing the Awoken Warlock in their Crucible match, the human Guardian thought that the next best option was to kill him temporarily. It may not be enough to sate her thirst for vengeance, but it would be enough to sate her anger momentarily. But that was before she heard him scream, seeing him crumple to the floor quaking in fear as he called out to another Guardian that he had seen burn alive. 

Shocked at the scene before her, Neve had initially planned to attack, to take him down when he was vulnerable. But then the tears starting flowing, his cries real, ‘genuine’ in her ears before finally, he was taken away. Despite what he had done, despite the murders he had committed, Neve could not bring himself to attack him in such a state. Her conscience just would not allow it. And now, filled with the knowledge that he had experience horrors that are even beyond the loss of a loved one and a child, Neve found the trickles of doubt flowing into the back of her mind, and finally, she parted her lips to answer her team, “I-“ 

A loud knock emitting from the door of the team’s quarters caused Neve to start, causing her to sit up in alert and snap her attention towards the entry of what Fireteam Blaze call home. 

“Neve?” The knocking resumed against after a moment of silence, “We need to talk.” 

Taking in the familiarity of the voice, Neve found herself standing up from her seat, her eyes blinking rapidly, “Pluto?” 

“I was right, you are home.” She heard the Hunter answer, “Now I got that confirmed, open up, I am not taking no as an answer.” A momentary pause, “I will give you all until three to open this door or I am shooting it down.” 

That is when Neve heard Jordan let out a choke, “He’s joking, right?” She turned to lock onto Jordan’s incredulous hazel eyes, “He really isn’t going to shoot down the door?” 

Fragments of memories of Pluto’s outbursts flowing to the forefront of her mind, Neve simply nodded as an answer to Jordan’s question, seeing the Hunter’s face pale before the next thing she knew, the human Hunter was at the door and swinging it open. There, standing in the entryway, was Pluto, the familiar form of a Scout rifle being loading in his hands. 

“Oh, good, you answered,” Neve heard Jordan sputter at the Exo’s Hunter’s words, the female Warlock silently watching Pluto hold up his weapon, a sign for his Ghost, Nix, to take it into his Vault. Or, at least attempt to, as Neve then saw the Ghost in question glide into tip of the weapon, hearing him let out a small ‘ow’ as Pluto quickly said, “Careful Nix.” 

“Forgot, scanner.” 

Raising her brows, Neve opted to say nothing as the viridian Ghost shook his core before their cracked optic flickered, the red light sparking in between the seams before the familiar flash of light of the Scout disappearing prompted the female Warlock to blink, “Done.” 

This simple action caused the room to go into silence, Neve feeling the eyes of her team go over her shoulders and onto the Exo Hunter and Ghost pair. Then, Leo finally broke the silence, “You have to be kidding me, the two of you are blind?” 

Watching Pluto shift his hidden optics over her shoulder, Neve couldn’t help but feel like his gaze hardened, watching as his hands folded in front, “Yes, and…?” 

“Then how are you able to shoot at us like as though it was nothing?!” 

Hearing the frustration in the young Titan’s voice, Neve couldn’t help but mentally agree with Leo’s words, her mind contemplating on how Pluto’s sniper shots were able to find their mark despite the lack of his sight. Musing at this, the human Guardian then let a tinge of ire build up in the back of her mind as the Exo Hunter shrugged, “Improvisation?” 

“Bullshit.” 

Agreeing with Leo’s statement, Neve then watched Pluto let out another shrug, “Believe what you want to believe.” That is when she spotted Nix’s viridian form finally glide past the Hunter’s shoulder, watching as flashes of light burst through the room before she felt Pluto’s blind optics fall upon her, “But for now, I want to speak with you, Neve.” 

Raising a brow at the blind Exo’s words, Neve momentarily contemplated before parting her lips to respond.

“And for what reason?” She glanced over her shoulder to see Alyx standing up from his seat, his eyes glowing menacingly towards the Exo, “Is this about Black Death?”

“His name is Ianos,” Neve heard Pluto snap, sensing the glower easily behind his blindfold, “and this matter concerns only Neve.” 

The female Warlock in question then gave the Exo Hunter a narrowed glance, “What is so important that members of my team cannot tune in on what you want to tell me?” 

That is when Neve spotted the slight shift in Pluto’s feet, watching his posture straighten as she felt his blind optics turn towards her, “It is about the circumstances of your husband and unborn child’s death.” 

“…. What?” The word slipped from her lips before Neve can regain her composure, tinges of anger slowly filtering to the surface, “If you are here to make excuses for him-“ 

“I am here to give you the full story.” She paused at Pluto’s retort, “I believe that despite his insistence on keeping it hidden, that it is time for you to hear the truth.” Neve then blinked when the blind Exo threw up his arms in exasperation, “Your attempts on his life are getting out of hand.” 

At first, giving Pluto a glower, Neve once again paused as she finally took in his words, “Wait? Insistence? Who wanted to keep the ‘truth’ of my husband and child’s death hidden?” 

“Oh for the love of-“ She saw the blind Exo give her a scowl, “Who else, Neve? Ianos.” 

No sooner had Pluto answered when Neve heard the room go silent, feeling wide eyes staring down the blind Hunter, “Why would he hide this ‘truth’ that you claim to know? He was my former teammate, a man that I had trusted to keep Ricard and I safe when I was with child. And he betrayed that trust, and I had been after his life ever since. Why would he- “ 

“That is what I am here for.” Neve couldn’t help but frown at Pluto’s interruption, her features scrunching together as she asked, “How did you know that he was telling the truth? That this so called ‘secret’ behind the death of my husband and unborn child was not a lie that he fed you.” 

That is when the female Warlock sensed any sense of anger, any sense of frustration dissipates from the Hunter as she watched his shoulders slump, and saw the tightness of his jaw loosen, “Because Neve, Neptune and I…Neptune and I were there.” 

“…What?” Neve managed out as the shock permeated through her body, taking steps back as her blue eyes widen, “No, I remember clearly. It was just Ricard, Ianos, and I down in that pit when that Hive ambushed forced us off the edge.” She glanced around momentarily, catching the eyes of her team before turning her attention back towards Pluto, “When we tried to escape Black Death, Ianos turned, shot Ricard in the face and then shot his Ghost before turning and shooting me. He ran off not long after.” Neve found her hands lowering to her stomach, echoes of her memory screaming to the front as she recalled the pain in the abdomen, followed by the pain of betrayal as she saw the Warlock’s weapon aim towards her head, “and with my death, caused the death of my…” Her voice faded, tightening her grip on her stomach as grief finally filtered to the surface, “my child, my baby.” Gritting her teeth, Neve narrowed her eyes as she hissed out, “And it was all because of ‘him’.” 

As she finished, Neve expected Pluto to retort, to take the Awoken’s side just as he had done previously. However, instead, she saw him frown, crossing his arms as the Hunter tilted his head in thought, “You are certain that is what happened?” 

Anger immediately flared within Neve, “Do you think that I would have forgotten details on the death of Ricard and my child?” She felt the familiar burn of solar light linger around the edges of her eyes, “How can I forget such a betrayal?” 

“Then I am to presume that your Ghost shows the same when reviewing back on her memory files?” 

That is when Neve came to a pause, her eyes blank as she watched Pluto cross his arms, his head tilted to one side, “You have reviewed the files, correct?” 

The female Warlock couldn’t help but give the Hunter a glare, “Of course, I have! You expect me to simply take the words of the medics that Ricard and my child were dead?” 

“And?” 

That is when Neve hesitated, the fire of her anger slowly simmering down as she answered, “Nothing, there was nothing but static from Ula’s files.” She then straightened her back, struggling to regain her composure as Neve added, “She claimed that the Darkness had turned dense during that time, she could not properly store the files as needed.” 

No sooner had she finished speaking when the female Warlock immediately sense a glare emit behind Pluto’s blindfold, feeling his optics linger over her form. At first, confused by this action, Neve thought that perhaps the Exo Hunter was displeased with her answer and as such, had parted her lips to further explain when she felt her Ghost shift in the back of her mind. This sent another wave of bewilderment to settle within the female Warlock. Although she knows Ula likes to keep to herself and hardly speaks, she isn’t the type to run away, at least, not until now, easily sensing the unease permeating from her Ghost. As Neve contemplated on this, the Warlock fixed her blue eyes back onto Pluto as she felt he Exo Hunter’s hardened gaze dissipate followed by a sigh. 

“Then, how are you certain that your memory is correct?” 

Immediately, the filtering anger suppressed within burst from her chest, and Neve couldn’t help but pull her lips back into a snarl, “Oh? And how are you so certain that Black Death is ‘innocent’ of his cowardice?” 

“As I had mentioned before, Neptune and I were there.” She can sense the stern look in the Exo’s hidden optics, watching as he held out his hand and his Ghost’s viridian form settled into his palm, “It was true that Ianos had led you and Ricard to the Hellmouth however, it was not intentional.” Neve felt her throat tighten, “He had planned to venture on his own but the two of you had convinced him to allow you to tag along. Before the three of you were forced off the edge by the Hive, he sent not only me, but Neptune a frequency for help.” A heavy sigh then can be heard from Pluto as the Hunter slowly shook his head, “By the time we reached you three, it was too late.” 

“Too…late?” Neve repeated, watching as Pluto shifted his hidden optics towards her, “What do you mean, ‘too late’?” 

Sensing hesitation emit from the older Guardian, the Warlock found herself repeating, “Pluto…” 

This prompted the Hunter to tilt his head in her direction, Neve hearing him take a steadying breath, “Ricard’s light had been devoured by the Darkness.” The female Warlock struggled to keep her face blank, although, she found her fingers trembling against her sides, prompting her to curl them into fists, “This caused him to turn corrupted and he attacked both you and Ianos.” She sensed both hesitation and grief emitting from the blind Exo, “When Neptune and I got there, he had already gotten to you, and he…” Neve heard him take in another calming breath, “He had torn you apart, and Ianos was trying to fend him off of what was left of your remains, trying, yelling at him in order for him to regain his sense of mind. But, he was too far gone.” Looking away and turning her aqua eyes towards the floor, the Warlock remained silent as she heard Pluto continue, “I did not want to do it but the Ricard we knew, the Ricard ‘you’ knew was beyond saving. He even killed Retro, his own Ghost.” Hearing the Hunter pause, Neve forced herself to fix her gaze back onto the Exo, seeing that he had lowered his blind optics to the floor before hearing him continue, “Ula was able to put you back together however, the intensity of the Darkness and the fact that you had carried another life within you, she couldn’t resurrect you and your child. She could only save one. And Neptune and I convinced Ianos that yours was the best option to save.” 

Taking a few unsteady steps back, Neve found strong but gentle hands linger over her shoulders and arms, and the next thing she knew, she found herself back onto her seat, the room a blur around her. 

“I don’t believe you,” She whispered, curling her fingers into the arm of her chair, “I don’t believe…” 

How can she believe the words of the Hunter before her when her mind vividly remembers the sounds of shots being fired, her husband crumbling to the floor in a heap, and the Warlock standing there, with weapon in hand? Nothing like what Pluto had described she can recall in her mind. 

A sigh can be heard from the Exo in question, “Nix.” 

Lifting up her eyes in time to see the viridian Ghost nod once, Neve then followed Nix’s movements as the latter made their way to the middle of the room. That is when she saw the Ghost’s cracked optic flicker, “Normally I would play the recording however, with my optic in its current state, I need a volunteer.” 

Watching as Nix’s broken optic continue to flicker red, Neve couldn’t help but give the Ghost a blank stare, wondering how the Hunter’s Ghost was able to survive such an injury before she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Momentarily glancing to her side, Neve saw that Spirit had gotten up from his seat, holding out his hand to allow the familiar green shell of his Ghost to materialize into his palm. Watching him walk over to the viridian Ghost, Neve continued to remain silent as the Exo Warlock hesitantly held out his hand, jumping as Nix’s broken optic flickered and light then steadily streamed into his Ghost. Not long after, Spirit’s Ghost beamed a light of their own however, this one expanded, projecting their light to the middle of the room. It was then the female Warlock spotted several forms taking shape, and although the light from the Ghosts glowed brightly, the setting around the individuals seemed to darken, and the background looked as though it was carved, the stonework making it clear that they were underground.

_“We cannot save them both, Little Light.”_

A voice permeated through the room and immediately, Neve’s green eyes grew wide as the setting before the Guardians focused, revealing a familiar form of a Warlock clad in black and blue kneeling over another, his black and white Ghost hovering just over his shoulder. Watching as the former reached out and placed a comforting hand onto his fellow Warlock, Neve’s body then went rigid when she finally recognized Ianos, the Awoken having his hand out, and the black and orange shell of Ace can easily be seen as they were held. According to what Neve can see, the Ghost’s placement was intentional, a gesture for them to act however, whatever Ianos was trying to do was not working, as he kept holding out his hand over whatever his body was obscuring from view. 

Neve remained silent as she watched Ianos shake his head, and kept Ace in their current position, the female Warlock watching Neptune’s shoulders droop and a sigh following soon after. 

_“I-I have to save both.”_ Neve couldn’t help the shock that permeated through her body at the tremble in the Awoken’s voice, _“If Neve wakes up to not only find her husband dead but also her-“_

_“Her Ghost said she cannot resurrect them both, she can only save one, and the child cannot survive outside of their mother’s womb. We did everything we could, Little Light.”_ Neve watched as Neptune’s voiced turned somber, his shoulders slumped, _“We did everything we could.”_

It was then a sigh could be heard out of view, quickly reminding Neve that the tragedy before her was taking place in the Exo Hunter’s perspective before it quickly shifted, and immediately, the female Warlock took in a breath. There, before her was Ricard’s body, his red and blue armor scratched and dented beyond repair and his visor cracked and broken, a singular point near his forehead showing obvious signs of a gunshot and ensuring a quick death. 

_“We will do what we can to comfort her.”_ Neve can only stare mutely as the attention was back onto the two Warlocks, _“However, for now, we have to get out of here. Resurrect her and we will tell her everything back at the Tower.”_

Silence can only be heard from Ianos although, Neve noticed the way his shoulders slumped as Ace shifted their work, watching their light stream off screen although this time, the familiar glow signified that whatever they were trying to accomplish was now successful. It was then Neve finally spotted Ula’s red form hovering barely out of sight. 

_“No, do not tell her the truth.”_

Neve snapped her attention back onto Ianos, seeing the Awoken stagger onto his feet, sliding his hand out from underneath Ace’s form; the female Warlock saw Neptune reel back in confusion, _“What?”_

_“Let her mind wonder and fill in the gaps. I do not want her to wake up knowing that her husband had turned dark and taken away their child.”_

_“But the darkness here already gotten to her! Might not have tainted her light, yes, but it has affected her mind! Who knows what it will do! It might even make her think that you were responsible for this!”_

The scene then showed Ianos glancing back and forth between the bodies of Ricard and herself before a laugh escaped from him although, this one was devoid of any joy, and Neve heard the obvious grief and guilt lingering in the back, _“If that is what she wants to believe, then let her. I want her to remember her husband as a Guardian, not as a monster.”_

That is when the light finally faded from the Ghost’s optic, allowing Neve to see the vastness of the living area as she sank into her seat, her eyes wide as she attempted to comprehended on what she had witnessed. Pluto had been speaking the ‘truth’ and now, seeing it for herself, the Warlock’s mind whirled back to her attempts on killing the Awoken, calling him a traitor when in reality, he was none of that. 

“Neve?” 

Snapping her attention towards Spirit, Neve then noticed not only the looks of concern from the Exo Warlock but also from the rest of her team, easily seeing the worry in their eyes. 

“I need time alone.” She muttered, and she swiftly stood up and exited the room, ignoring the calls of the Guardians behind her. 

Xxxxx

“Traveler, what did you do to her?” 

Narrowing his blind optics towards the human Titan of the team, Pluto simply responded, “I revealed the truth.” He easily sensed the glare he received for his answer, “What did you expect me to say when I came here? That she was right? That the loss of her husband and child gave her the right to throw accusations around?” 

“But look at her now!” He heard Leo snarl, hearing him stand abruptly from his seat only for Pluto hear him stop short; he wouldn’t be surprised if one of his teammates had latched onto him, “She’s in shock! No thanks to you!” 

“Would you rather let her live in a lie then?” The Hunter retorted, giving the Titan a glare, “Let her falsely believe that Ianos was the one who took her family away? Let her believe that if she kills the one supposedly responsible for their death that it would give her peace?” 

“But it kept her going!” Pluto couldn’t help but jump at Leo’s roar, “She had a reason to stay! But now who knows what will happen now that there is nothing keeping her attached here!” 

No sooner had the younger Guardian finished speaking when fury built up within Pluto’s chest and the next thing the Exo Hunter knew, he had closed the distance between himself and Leo, staring down into what he believes to be the Guardian’s features, “What makes you think that she will give up on life? That she has nothing?” He scoffed when the Hunter received silence as an answer, “She has you. All of you.” Pluto turned to the rest of the team, “Her Fireteam. Her family. That should be enough to keep her here.” The Exo Hunter then scrunched his features together, “If not, then she has never considered you as her comrade in arms.” 

“How dare you incite-“ 

“If you are really concerned for Neve, then keep a close eye on her.” Pluto ignored the glare he received from the younger Guardian, “I will be back.” 

“Wait, what?” It was Spirit’s voice that lingered in the back as Pluto started taking steps towards the exit, “Where are you going?” 

Momentarily pausing, the Exo Hunter mused on the younger Exo’s question before finally turning and answered, “Grabbing a friend.” He then turned back around and continued on before the team could further question him. 

Xxxxx

The female Ghost hovered nearby as her blue optic glanced over her Guardian worriedly, the Warlock in question lying on her side on the bed, and her back turned towards the door. Earlier, she had heard the familiar accent of Alyx tentatively calling out to Neve followed by the occasional knock, although now, it was quiet. This doesn’t mean that the Titan was standing outside of the door, more than likely ready to barge in if the female Warlock does anything drastic. 

“Ula?” 

Shifting her thoughts back towards Neve, the Ghost glided over until she was leveled with her Guardian’s face, and immediately, she saw the tired gaze fixating onto her form, “You knew, didn’t you?” 

Ula couldn’t help but recoil from her Guardian’s question and instead of answering, she stayed silent, her green optic turning towards floor in shame. Immediately, she heard Neve let out a weary chuckle, “I thought so, from the way you reacted earlier.” 

“I…” Ula hesitated, forcing herself to lift her gaze and stare back into her Guardian’s eyes, “I promised Ianos to stay quiet, no matter what happens. Even if you believed…” Her optic lowered to the floor once more, “I’m sorry.” 

The Ghost heard a tired sigh permeate from the female Warlock before she suddenly felt gentle hands wrap around her shell, causing Ula to stare as she suddenly found herself being pulled close, and pressed against Neve’s chest. Feeling her Guardian tremble underneath her, Ula promptly closed her optic, snuggled closer, and uttered, “I’m sorry.” 

Xxxxx

Letting out a grunt as Akiva nearly teetered back, Pluto barely had the time to grip the taller Guardian’s shoulder and pulling him forward, putting the man back into balance as the latter continued to hum happily. 

“Can you not sober him up, even a little?” The Exo Hunter grumbled, easily hearing the sloshing of the bottle that Akiva held in his hand before feeling the Titan in question lean his head back and heard him take large several gulps, “or at least take the bottle away from him?” 

“If I was able, I would have done it a long time ago.” Pluto heard Lex deadpan, “It was just a miracle that you were able to make Akiva and Aleeza part ways.” 

Hearing the name of the female Awoken, the Exo Hunter couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He knew the twins enough that either refuse to leave the other’s side, especially with how emotionally unstable both Guardians were at the moment and after a large intake of alcohol, but, Pluto picked up upon one individual that had caught the female Awoken’s interest. Despite the lack of his sight, he can easily sense the way Aleeza would send lustful looks towards Carina, the hum of interest whenever they would make physical contact, and the way the young Exo would gladly accept those responses with a giggle and an invitation. As such, Pluto knew that Aleeza would be more than willing to leave Akiva’s side if he were to bring Carina’s name up, especially when he gave her directions towards the younger Titan’s room, and not long after, she stumbled out of the bar, much to Akiva’s dismay. In his drunken stupor, he had called after his sister long after Pluto had dragged the Titan out although, he had quieted down and had taken to drinking the bottle that he had somehow grabbed on their way out, much to Pluto’s and Lex’s chagrin. 

“Where are we going?” Pluto barely caught Akiva’s slur before he felt the taller Guardian stumble, prompting the Exo Hunter to lean back to help the Titan settle back onto his feet, “I mean, we’re not going to your place, are we? You have a partner to be loyal to, you know?” 

At first, confused by Akiva’s words, Pluto’s mouth hung open when it finally clicked, his blind optics going wide behind his makeshift blindfold, “Fuck no! We are not doing that!” He easily felt the confused look he received from the Titan, “We are bringing you to meet Neve.” 

Immediately, the curiosity and confusion that he had sensed earlier from the Titan then soured, easily sensing the frown that formed onto the human’s pale features, “Neve? Why are we meeting her?” 

“Sober enough to understand that much, eh?” Pluto commented as Nix’s scans showed that they finally reached their destination, prompting the blind Exo to lift up a leg and slamming his foot against the door, easily hearing it crack against the hinges and slam against the wall. 

“Hey! There is such thing as knocking!” 

“There is no way I am taking one of my hands off of this lug.” Pluto nodded his head towards the drunk Titan as he led him into the room, “someone help me, he still has his armor on and he isn’t exactly what you call ‘light’.” 

“I am not that heavy.” 

“Says the Guardian who weighs a ton.” Feeling Akvia shifting his weight onto someone else, Pluto slid his hands off of the human Titan’s shoulders and let out a grunt, rolling his shoulders as Nix’s scans showed Ria and Spirit lowering the aforementioned Titan onto one of their couches, the latter of which waved them off once he was seated, “Where is Neve?” 

“She’s in her room, Alyx is keeping an eye on her.” Pluto heard the worry in Jordan’s voice, “Want us grab her?” 

The Exo Hunter nodded, “If you are able that is.” 

Sensing his fellow Hunter respond with a nod of his own, Pluto then heard the familiar sounds of footsteps rushing out, only for another pair to return soon after. It was then Nix’s scans showed Alyx walking in with Neve in his arms, Jordan walking next to the pair as they made their way into the living area and carefully placed Neve on the single person couch. As soon as the Titan and Hunter stepped away from the female Warlock, Pluto immediately sensed the exhaustion emanating from Neve as he heard the latter ask, “What is it?” 

Taking note of the weariness in her voice, Pluto then nodded his head towards Akiva, feeling the Warlock’s eyes shift over to the Titan in question, “I want the two of you to talk.” 

No sooner had he finished speaking when a disbelieving snort can be heard from Neve, “Talk? Talk about what? How my husband turned dark and took our child away from me? Or how he lost his entire Fireteam to Crota the instant they encountered him?” 

“More than that.” Pluto responded, immediately feeling the bewildered stares from everyone as he turned his attention towards the drunk Titan, “Akiva, we need to talk about Maylea.” 

The sorrow and guilt were prominent from the human Guardian, Pluto hearing the bottle that the Titan had grabbed dropped to the floor and Akiva muttering, “What about her?” 

Pluto couldn’t help but scowl at the Titan’s response, “You always talk about her, talk of how no one will understand your loss.” He then nodded towards Neve, easily sensing the confounded look permeating from the female Warlock, “Here is your chance.” 

A momentary pause then permeated into the room, prompting Pluto to cross his arms and wait. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

The Exo’s frown deepened, “Akiva, you know as well as I do that not many things get pass me without me catching word it.” 

“And?” 

“I know of her bloodlines, Akiva,” Pluto retorted, hearing the Titan go silent at his words, “I know who her parents are?” 

Another momentary silence passed over the room, which was soon followed by the sound of Akiva pushing himself up from his seat, “What makes you think that she was born?” Pluto couldn’t help but let frustration build at the Titan’s stubbornness, “You know as well as I do that Guardians cannot be born, they are resurrected.” 

“Unless they are born with a Guardian as a parent.” Pluto snapped, clenching his jaws together as he continued, “Maylea was my student, Akiva. Did you think that I would have not seen the signs when I tutored her? Her face, her eyes, her smile. They are all an exact replica of you.” 

“That means nothing.” He heard the human Guardian spit out, “So what if she looks like me? That doesn’t mean-“ 

Pluto had it, “She told me, Akiva.” This immediately caused the Titan to go silent, “She told me that you were her father.” 

That is when the blind Exo heard audible gasps emit from the members of Fireteam Blaze followed by their murmurs of shock; Pluto promptly ignored them, “May told me how you went into the City and how you saved her mother from a bunch of thugs. And about that night the two of you spent together. That night that sired May.” 

He then went silent, narrowing his blind optics behind his blindfold as he waited before gesturing with one hand where Neve sat. At first, scowling as he heard nothing but silence, the frustration then slowly dissipated when he heard a sigh permeate from the human Titan. 

“Her name was Darnell.” Pluto barely caught Akiva’s whisper, “I met her during one of my many trips to the City. At the market of all places.” The Exo then heard him let out a soft chuckle, “She sold fish on her stall and as you know, fish is rare around these parts. So, of course I bought several and I have to say, it was one of the best decisions I have ever made.” A sudden pause then permeated through the room before Akiva continued, “I visited her every day after that, buying more of what she had in stock and having an idle chat, if, of course, time permeated it.” Another sigh then can be heard from the Titan, “Then, one day, a bunch of thugs came by and decided to bother Darnell, asking for certain ‘services’ if you know what I mean?” Pluto let out a mental scoff at that, “Cowardly lot, picking on the weak. Just one punch to the face and they were off like a bunch of Dregs. After that, I helped clean up shop and brought her home.” Akiva then chuckled, “You know, May wasn’t completely telling you the truth when she said it was one night.” Pluto couldn’t help but imagine a broad grin upon the Titan’s pale features, “After that day, it was many nights, and I have to say, if it wasn’t for the fact that my duties as a Guardian came first, I would have asked her to marry me.” His smile seemed to shine as he continued, “But she was patient and kind, always tending to me whenever I came over with scrapes and bruises, scolding me when I tell her stories my mishaps.” However, just as quickly as the joy permeated from the Titan, it also faded, Pluto hearing Akiva let out a sigh, “Then, one day Darnell just upped and left. No note, no sign of why, she never gave me a reason.” A short and sad laugh can be heard, “At first, I was hurt. I thought perhaps I had done her wrong, that I had done or said something that caused her to leave me. But, then a few years later, when I exited the Tower to head into the City, May was standing there, bags in hand, a determined look on her face.” A laugh then escaped the human Guardian, “She latched herself onto me, claiming over and over again that she was my daughter and refusing to quiet down until I brought her into the Tower. If anyone asked, I just told that I was taking May on a tour, up until I finally managed to hide her in my quarters. From there, I took some strands of her hair and took it to Matt and sure enough, it was a match.” A sense of melancholy settled over Akiva’s shoulders, “That’s when I realized why Darnell left. If I had known that she was with child, I would have abandoned my duties as a Guardian, left the Tower completely to help care for our child.” Akiva then sighed, “She didn’t want me to be distracted.” 

Hearing Akiva pause, Pluto opted to remain silent as the familiar hum of a Ghost’s light permeated through the room, Nix’s scans showing Lex having moved over and had started beaming his light over the Titan’s form, more than likely sobering him up. It became more apparent when the human Guardian then continued, “I knew the dangers of children born from Guardians and as such, I kept her secret from everyone by hiding her in my apartment, only letting her out to gain some sun.” A guilty chuckle can be heard from the Guardian, “I know that may sound cruel but, I didn’t want ‘anyone’ to know, even my closest friends, in fear that somehow, they will let slide that she was my child.” Akiva paused momentarily, “I thought she would despise me, for hiding her away and practically keeping her imprisoned. But, to my surprise, she held no hate for me and instead, said she completely understood my decisions, my choices. As such, I promised her that I would find a way to let her outside, to be out in the open without fear of anyone discovering her identity.” The warmth that Pluto had sensed earlier then faded, slowly being replaced with grief and sadness, “I just did not expect the solution to be a Ghost that had found her way inside our apartment.” 

Another pause, this one followed by Akiva taking in a deep breath; Pluto wouldn’t be surprised if the Titan had closed his eyes in an attempt to keep himself together. After all, it’s never easy recounting the deaths of loved ones, let alone a child. 

“Honestly, I was hesitant when May reached out and connected with her Ghost,” Pluto heard Akiva admit, “but the way her eyes lit up and how the two chattered excitedly, I decided that it was for the best.” Another deep breath from the Titan, “We made a false background. Maylea ‘May’, a Guardian found and resurrected in the Cosmodrome. Like many, she recalls nothing of her past or her surname and eventually took up a mantle as a Hunter.” That is when the warmth settled back over Akiva’s form, Pluto easily sensing a smile, “She was so happy when she received her first cloak and when we formed a teamed together. She finally got to spend time with her Guardian dad. The rest of the Chargers, they came along not long after.” A sad chuckle can be heard, “We were all such a happy family.” Once again, melancholy settled back over Akiva, “I never told anyone this. That day, the day of the raid, a terrible feeling overcame me. I couldn’t explain it but, something in the back of my mind kept telling me that something was going to happen, something bad. I was confused at first but, then one of the Chargers brought up the problem of Crota, and majority voted to take him down.” 

Taking in Akiva’s words, Pluto couldn’t help but release tinges of sympathy, especially so when Akiva continued, “I had asked May to stay at the Tower but, she insisted on going. Her duty as a Guardian comes first, I remember her saying, that the fate of the City and the entire Sol System was more important than her life. So, I relented.” Hearing the Titan shift in his seat, the Exo then heard Akiva take in another breath however, unlike the one before, this one was unsteady, filled with emotion, “She thought she could distract him from behind but, Crota … Crota he-“ That is when Pluto finally heard the human Guardian’s words crack followed by his muffled voice, “I should have made her stay, I should have left her behind.” A sob escaped Akiva, “Traveler, my sweet little girl. Why did you take her away from me?”

Hearing his fellow Guardian grieve, Pluto couldn’t stop the pungent of guilt building up in his chest, especially so when Nix’s scans showed the Titan leaning over, his face buried into his hands. Maybe he shouldn’t have made Akiva tell Neve and Fireteam Blaze about May, at least, not like this. As such, Pluto took tentative steps forward, a hand raised to comfort the Titan, only to pause as Nix sent more scans, and this one sent Pluto reeling. It showed Neve standing from her seat, slowly approaching the grieving Titan before taking a seat next to him, and slowly, she placed a comforting hand onto Akiva’s shoulder. The human Titan’s reaction was immediate, lifting his face away from his hands as Neve then reached out with her other hand and gently pushed his hands down until they were in his lap. 

“No matter the age or time of death, a loss of a child is always difficult.” He heard Neve say, the weariness still present in her voice however, a tinge of emotion can be heard, “As such, whenever a fellow Guardian offered their apologies of my loss, I always brushed it off. How can they know that sense of loss? The loss of your own flesh and blood?” A sigh then can be heard from the Warlock, “My child may not have been born into this world, but it was enough for me to be blinded by grief and rage that, I have not considered that there would be another Guardian out there, within this very Tower, who had experienced that pain of loss. And, perhaps in a worse tragedy than I.” It was then Pluto watched through Nix’s scans as Neve took both of Akiva’s hands in hers and heard her whisper, “I was never able to raise a child since mine was lost before it could even have a chance to take its first breath. So, if I may ask, how was it? Raising May?” 

No sooner had the question left Neve’s lips when Pluto took in a hitched breath, shifting his blind optics towards Akiva as his Ghost continued to send scans, waiting for the human Guardian to retaliate. As such, he was taken off guard when the silence was soon filled by a quiet chuckle, “I wasn’t present when she was born but, when I took her under my care, she would always ask questions, especially when it came to my life as a Guardian.” 

Standing there mutely as he listened to the two Guardians converse, Pluto then found his shoulders slumping in relief, a small smiling forming onto his metallic features before quietly letting out a soft whistle. Feeling the eyes of Neve’s Fireteam snap towards him, Pluto then nodded towards the other rooms, a sign to give the Titan and the Warlock some privacy. Although he easily sense reluctant stares aiming his way, Pluto then nodded with satisfaction when he heard silent footsteps leave the room, signaling to the Hunter to tune in on the pair a moment longer before finally exiting, closing the door behind him as to give the two some peace.


	11. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, there are still going to be chapters that's going to be revised and edited before I promptly put up the rest... this is what happens when you let me read something from two years ago lol

A soft grunt escaped from his mandibles as he peeked over the rusted car, his four eyes keeping track of the guards at the gates as he crouched behind his cover. Judging from the way the humans leaned against the walls, yawning with their weapons propped beside them, Oraxsis knew they were cocky, arrogant enough to think that the patrols the Guardians performed were enough to keep them safe. Letting out a grunt, the large Eliksni lowered himself back behind cover, turning his luminescent eyes towards the Vandal next to him, the latter of which tilted her head in curiosity. 

“ _Any openings?_ ” Oraxsis heard the smaller Eliksni ask hopefully, only to see her shoulders deflate when he shook his head; she then suddenly perked up, “ _Want me to get closer? I can find an opening. I am smaller, and have stealth, I can-_ “

“ _No._ ” Oraxsis saw the look in her eyes fall, “ _Their wall has no weakness, only arrogance of the guards._ ” 

“ _Then, what do we do?_ ” 

Letting out a huff, Oraxsis flashed his four eyes towards the gate before turning his attention back towards the Vandal, “ _Can your stealth work with more than one?_ ” 

No sooner had the words left his lips when the smaller Eliksni perked up, her head nodding furiously, “ _Yes! Of course! Even with your size, my Baron._ ” 

Releasing another soft grunt, Oraxsis then proceed to kneel down, signaling for the young Vandal to walk over and climb over his shoulders, the larger Eliksni easily feeling her position herself against his back as her lower arms latched onto his shoulders, and her legs strapping in just behind his lower limbs. 

“ _When the gates open, activate your stealth._ ” He ordered, feeling the Vandal nod against his back, “ _Keep it activated as long as you can._ ” 

Once again feeling the smaller Eliksni shift on his back, this prompted Oraxsis to raise his upper right hand and pressed a button on his wrist. Immediately, the familiar hum of his arc shields slowly came to life, the larger Eliksni feeling the buzz of energy slowly engulf his form. 

“ _Are we going to charge in?_ ”

Instead of immediately answering the Vandal’s question, Oraxsis slowly let his mandibles spread followed by a nod, and instantly, he felt the smaller Eliksni’s grip tighten, “ _Oh no._ ”

Glancing over the broken vehicle they used as cover, the Baron then witnessed the guard’s pushing themselves up from their position, their hands waving towards those above in the towers as he spotted a larger number of individuals approach. It was then, he saw the gates slowly open. 

“ _Get ready,_ ” Oraxsis muttered, slinking around the broken remains of the car before crouching low, digging his heels into the dirt before finally, propelled himself forward. No sooner had he done this when a secondary hum reached his senses followed by a flash of energy lingering near the edges of his eyes. Growling under his breath, the Baron waited until the group of refugees started entering through the gates when he took a large leap, flying over their heads before landing heavily on the opposing side. However, before he can even wonder if the guards had heard his movements, a crack permeated through the air followed by a dying hum, prompting Oraxsis to glance down in his hands to see them fade back into view. Snapping his attention towards the humans behind him, he let out a low growl as the refugees started screaming and the Guards raising their weapons in attention. 

“ _My apologies, my Baron._ ” Oraxsis felt the Vandal lean her head against his back, “ _I have overestimated my cloaking. I-_ “ 

“ _It got us safely through, that is enough._ ” The Baron interrupted, glancing over his shoulder to spot the familiar shimmering of her cloak still active around her form, “ _Just stay hidden until I command otherwise, understand?_ ” 

“ _I understand, f- my Baron._ ” 

Turning his attention back towards the guards, Oraxsis then stumbled back as bullets pelted his shields, seeing them shimmer under the impact before annoyance easily bubbled to the surface. Letting out a single roar, the Eliksni slowly backed up until he was certain the humans would not follow, and then turned and ran towards the tallest location in his sight: The Tower.

Xxxxx

Watching from afar as Akiva and Neve chattered happily near the Cryptarch, Rahool, Ianos couldn’t help but eye the exotic that the female Warlock had in her hands. What kind eluded the Awoken but Ianos can perceive that it was a weapon, most likely a rifle from the way Neve hefted it in both of her hands. He would have figured out what kind if he had a few more seconds to examine it, however, by then, Neve had already held it out towards her Ghost, Ula easily transferring it into her Vault. Ianos couldn’t help but feel a tad bit irked at that. 

“To think, that a person who wanted to kill us a few months ago is now an ally.” He heard Ace comment, “Which reminds me, are you still sour that Pluto told Neve?” 

Instead of immediately responding, Ianos opted to sigh, closing his eyes behind his helmet as he leaned his head back against the wall he was using for support, “I just wished that he would have waited for me to tell her the truth.” 

A hum permeated from his Ghost, “I understand where you are coming from however, I do not think Pluto was willing to wait ‘weeks’ for you to wake up.” 

Ianos let out quick snort at Ace’s words but made no further comment, although admittingly the Ghost was right. He had stayed unconscious for weeks before finally, to the relief of the others, he woke up. Groggy and confused, but alive. And stable. Ianos then learned that during those short weeks a lot had happened, such as Pluto being selected as the head of their new Fireteam and Akiva and Neve had somehow connected as a couple. 

Honestly, when Neve had walked up to him, Ianos had expected words of hate, retaliation for her team’s loss all those weeks ago. So, he was taken back when instead she apologized, which eventually lead up to Ianos’ discovery that Pluto had informed her from the truth. Although upset, a momentary void blast from his palm was enough to alleviate his anger. Mostly. 

“Not used to it either?” 

Lifting his head from the wall, Ianos turned his attention towards the doorway next to him and let out a light wave as Angel stepped through. The young Hunter must have come from the Mess Hall, judging from the brewed coffee he held in his hand. 

“I have to admit, when I saw Neve and Akiva holding hands, I was skeptical.” Ianos heard Angel comment as the latter came to a pause just short of him, taking a sip from his cup as Hope hovered over his shoulder, “Although it seems to turn out for the better. She forgave for whatever you have done against her, false or not.” 

In response to the younger Guardian’s words, Ianos shrugged, “Just makes me wonder how the rest of her team feels about it.” He heard Angel let out a thoughtful hum, “We will see when we bump into them.” 

“Maybe later.” Angel added as Ianos then saw him down the rest of his coffee before holding up the empty cup to Hope, the Ghost beaming her light over the item to break it down, “Right now, I just hope that we can get another mission. The last one was squat compared to the ones we had beforehand.” 

Ianos couldn’t help but raise a brow at the Hunter’s words, “By mission you mean patrolling the Cosmodrome again?” 

That is when Warlock saw the Hunter’s shoulders droop, his green eyes showing hesitation, “Well, not exactly.” 

Taking in Angel’s words, it took Ianos only seconds to finally realize the meaning of his statement, “You want to leave Earth’s atmosphere?” 

A sheepish smile was the Awoken’s answer, “You have to admit, the last time I was off of Earth it was back when I was resurrected on Venus and I was more of trying to get ‘off’ the planet than actually sight-seeing, if you can understand.” 

Finding himself snickering at Angel’s misfortune, Ianos quickly composed himself when he saw the Hunter in question blink in surprise, “I have to admit, of all the planets I visited, Venus is one of the most beautiful of them all.” 

“Don’t tease me like that!” Ianos couldn’t suppress the smirk at Angel’s pout, “I even looked back at Hope’s records and all it showed was me running for my life!” Hearing the young Hunter grumble momentarily under his breath, the smile upon the Warlock’s face then faded when a sly look flashed in Angel’s green eyes, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You and Pluto, you two are older than the Vanguard, right? And the two of you know them well?” Ianos couldn’t help but furrow his brows in suspicions although, nonetheless, he nodded, “Can you convince them to let us leave Earth’s atmosphere?” 

Ianos took in Angel’s words, “No.” 

“Huh!? Why!?” 

Seeing the desperate look on the young Hunter’s face, Ianos took it as a sign for his leave, only to feel a hand grip him tightly around the arm as he attempted to push himself away from the wall. He let out a grunt of annoyance as he glowered at the young Hunter. 

“Come on,” Angel whined, “I’m desperate for something new.” 

“Be careful what you wish for.” Ianos muttered as he reached out and carefully pried the younger Guardian’s grip off of him, careful to avoid the sensitive tubes running through his arms, pausing momentarily to see if Angel would retaliate; the young Hunter made no movement to get his hands back around the Awoken’s arm, “You might as well get it.” 

“Oh, come on!” He watched as Angel threw his hands into the air, “You know how Hunters are!” Ianos couldn’t help but take a step back as the younger Guardian took a step forward, “We live for the adrenaline! The freedom of wandering the wilds! Staying in one place for us is like hell!” Seeing the Hunter reach out his hands once again, Ianos took several large steps back, leaving ample space between himself and Angel; he heard the latter whine at this, “Please Ianos, I’m itching for an adventure.” 

Staring at the younger Guardian through his helmet, Ianos’ shoulders drooped in defeat before he let out a groan; he wouldn’t admit it outright, but he always did have a soft spot for newborns, “Fine, I will speak to the Vanguard about it, see what I can do-“ 

A scream then interrupted their conversation, causing Ianos to twirl around and go on alert, his eyes scanning the Plaza. It didn’t take him long for shock to permeate through his senses when his gaze settled onto a familiar form of a Fallen, the latter of which towered easily over Guardians as they tossed aside an unfortunate individual who had gotten too close. 

“How in the Traveler did a Fallen get into the Tower!?” Ianos heard Ace yelp before feeling the familiar weight of his Ghost materialize into his mind, “and how the hell did it get past the wall!?”

“We will figure that out later,” Ianos muttered as he held up his hand, feeling the familiar weight of his pulse rifle fall into his grasp, “But first, we have to take care of the ‘problem’.” He then dashed forward.

Xxxxx

“Wait! Ianos!” Angel called out, only for his shoulders to slump in defeat when he saw the veteran Guardian firing at the Fallen Baron, causing the Hunter on his feet as he caught several others rushing forward, “Shit.” 

“Ixrsis did say we can attack if another Eliksni threatens us, right?” Hope shifted her parts nervously, “I mean, that’s what this Eliksni is doin’, right?” 

“Except he doesn’t have weapons,” Angel pointed out, hearing his Ghost pause, “Why would an Eliksni Baron come to the Tower, the home of the Guardians, without a weapon to defend himself?” 

“ _Pure One!_ ”

Jumping as another roar permeated through the Plaza, Angel snapped his attention back towards the Fallen Baron, blinking rapidly, “Is he, calling for me?” 

“Only one way to find out,” He heard Hope chirp before Angel saw her disappear in a flash of light, signaling that she had found safety in his armor and prompting Angel to make a mad dash towards the large Eliksni. 

Xxxxx

“ _Can they not understand?_ ” Oraxsis heard the Vandal whisper, feeling her duck down on his back as he swatted another Guardian to the side when they lingered too close. 

“ _Apparently not_ ,” The Baron grumbled before his shields once again shimmered against bullet fire, prompting to release a low growl as he rushed towards another Guardian, grabbing them by the back of their cloak and lifting them off the ground, earning a yelp in response, “ _I would like to speak to the Guardian called Pure One._ ” 

Instead of an answer, Oraxsis received a small squeal of fright before finding a revolver aiming underneath his jaw. Immediately he leaned his head back, barely feeling the bullet graze the front of his ether mask and promptly tossing the Guardian across the area. 

“ _Well, that didn’t work._ ” He heard the female Eliksni laugh half-heartedly before feeling her press against his back, the familiar sound of a shot flying past them, “ _They cannot understand us. How else are we supposed to find Pure One?_ ” 

“ _For he understands our language, Axtris._ ” Oraxsis responded before leaning back and knocking aside another Guardian, narrowing his eyes at the familiar shape of a shotgun that they had held in their hands, “ _If we keep calling out to him, he will-_ “ 

“ _Baron Oraxsis!_ ” 

It was then the larger Eliksni glanced up, only to let out a roar when he felt the familiar sensation of a blade dig into his shoulder feeling extra weight press upon the weapon followed by foreign hands clinging onto his armor plating. Thrashing about, Oraxsis then attempted to reach out towards the individual riding on his person, only to feel bullets slam into his hands, kicking them back and causing the Baron to let out snarls of pain. Barely catching sight of the cloaked Guardian prepping themselves, Oraxsis then spotted another blade in their free hand, seeing them lean back and aiming it towards one of the few exposed areas of his body: his neck. 

However, before Oraxsis can even prepare himself for the attack, he heard the Guardian let out a startled cry as their wrist suddenly halted in mid-air and it was then, the female Vandal’s stealth shimmered out of existence. 

“ _How dare you attack my Baron!_ ” The larger Eliksni heard her roar before he watched Axtris hold up her free upper arm, a hidden blade snapping out of her bracer, and then swinging it into the arm of the Guardian. Hearing their attacker let out a cry of agony, Axtris then proceeded to shove the Guardian from his shoulders, allowing Oraxsis to regain his bearings and take steps back, distancing himself from the others. 

“ _You are exposed._ ” He hissed out as he gripped the blade that was still lodged in his shoulder, letting out low rumble as he pulled it out and tossed it to the side.

“ _My duty is to make sure that you are safe, my Baron._ ” The Vandal rumbled back before Oraxsis saw her turn her four eyes towards the Guardians, brandishing her blades hooked around her wrists when she spotted several gaining a ground, “ _We may be here searching for Pure One, but that does not mean I will not fight back if the Guardians try to harm you._ ” 

Growling quietly at Axtris’ words, Oraxsis then lowered himself to the floor, spreading out his upper arms defensively, “ _Do not worry about me, worry about your own safety._ ” 

Then, waiting until the group of Guardians were close, the larger Eliksni let out a roar, startling them just enough for Oraxsis to charge, and slamming into the crowd. Tuning out the shouts of pain and surprise, the Baron gritted his jaw as he saw cracks forming on the front of his shields before pivoting his feet, enabling him to turn around as he skidded to a stop, “ _I am looking for the one they call Pure One! We came to ask for his aid! He-_ “ 

“ _Baron Oraxsis!_ ” 

Startled by her call, Oraxsis felt the female Vandal unfasten herself from his back, and then pulling her weight over his shoulder, prompting to glance over to question her actions. It was then the familiar sound of a high-powered rifle rang through the air and the next thing the Baron knew, Axtris’ mask exploded into a mist of ether. Barely comprehending what had occurred, Axtris’ body then went limp, feeling her body sliding off of his shoulder and crumbling onto the marbled floors. 

“ _Axtris!_ ” Oraxsis found himself crying out as he knelt down next to the smaller Eliksni, tenderly picking her up in his lower arms as he used his upper limbs to keep her steady. When he received no response, the Baron feared her dead, only to let relief flood his senses when the Vandal let out a wheeze, her four eyes snapping open followed by gasps, prompting Oraxsis to settle upon her ether mask. This made him freeze. 

Although miraculously missing her head, the sniper shot had instead hit the critical piece of equipment enabling her to breath, the straps keeping the shambled remains of her mask swinging next to her face. She would need a functioning mask quickly if she were to stay in the world any longer. But where would they gain such important equipment where they are now? They were surrounded by Guardians, all deeming them as a threat, and Oraxsis was too far from the others to do anything for the female Eliksni in his arms. As such, as he continued to listen to her struggle for breath, he came to a decision. If he cannot find Pure One, then he will take down as many Guardians as he can to compensate for his loss. With this in the Baron’s mind, he clutched Axtris’ shivering form against his chest and let out a roar. 

Seeing the Guardians jump once again at this gesture, Oraxsis this time charged, giving no ample time for them to regain their composure, plowing down another group before one of his upper arms reached out and snatched the first Guardian he spotted by the neck. Ignoring their startled shout, Oraxsis once again shifted his feet and twirled around, holding out his hostage in the air as he came to a stop. Immediately, he saw the Guardians come to a pause, their weapons raised but years of experience showed Oraxsis the stiffness in their shoulders, their fingers off the triggers. They won’t dare fire upon him with one of their own in the way. 

Hearing the individual in his grip curse and struggle in his grasp, Oraxsis let out a low rumble of annoyance, watching them hitting their hands against his fingers in a vain attempt for him to release his grasp. Glancing back and forth between the lone Guardian and the others before him, Oraxsis straightened out his shoulders, gave them a long defiant glare, and then, started to apply pressure. A cry of agony permeated from his hostage as he easily felt their body bend under his grip, feeling their bones creak and protest under his fingers. 

“ _Stop!_ ” 

Hearing the familiar tongue of his people ring through the air, Oraxsis paused in his execution of the Guardian, hearing the latter let out small whimpers as he glanced downwards, only for his four eyes to narrow as they settled upon green, “ _And why should I stop? You practically killed one of my own when we did not draw our weapons against you, when we did not show ourselves as a threat._ ” 

_“I can save her.”_

Reeling back at his words, Oraxsis instantly gave the Guardian a look of doubt, “ _How can I trust your word?_ ” 

That is when the Baron saw the individual take in a deep breath, confidence in his eyes as the Guardian answered, “ _I am speaking your tongue, am I not?_ ” 

A huff of surprise slipped from Oraxsis’ jaws at the Guardian’s words, realization settling onto his shoulders, “ _You are, Pure One?_ ” 

His four eyes going wide as the Guardian nodded, Oraxsis immediately fell to his knees, releasing his grip on the hostage in his upper hand as he held out Axtris in his lower arms, ignoring as his former prisoner scrambled back towards the safety of their number. 

“ _P-Pure One?_ ” Feeling his heart wrench at her gasps, Oraxsis watched as Axtris shifted her four eyes towards the Guardian, reaching out with one of her upper arms towards him. It was then, to the Baron’s surprise, that the Guardian in turn knelt down, reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers, a softness entering his green eyes. However, no sooner had he done this when a sigh emitted from Axtris and much to Oraxsis horror, she closed her eyes. 

Xxxxx

“Hope.” Angel quickly started, his green eyes wide as he watched the female Vandal suddenly go limp in the Baron’s arms, hearing the latter let out a roar of grief, “Hurry, if you don’t she’s-“ 

“I’m on it!” Hope huffed as she glided over, her scanner already beaming over the damaged portions of the smaller Eliksni’s ether mask, “just let me concentrate. You know how long it has been since we’ve last repaired an Eliksni’s mask?” 

“Almost a year I believe?” Angel guessed, hearing Hope hum softly at his answer, “Just make sure to get Ether flowing through her mask again before she- ack.” 

Feeling a strong hand grab him by the back of his armor, Angel quickly released his grip on the female Vandal’s hand as he found himself being turned and lifted into the air, feeling his feet dangling as his green eyes locked onto brown, “Oh, hey Leonard.” 

“Don’t act so casual.” He heard Leo hiss, Angel shrinking back at the sight of anger in his gaze, “Why the hell are you helping a Fallen? And how the fuck do you know their language? 

Smiling sheepishly at the Titan’s questions, Angel then shrugged, “Did not one else bother to learn the Eliksni language?” 

“The language takes years to learn.” The Hunter shifted his eyes over to the side in time to spot Ianos, the Veteran Guardian rolling his right shoulder as he approached. He looked a bit ruffled up, causing Angel to guess that perhaps Ianos was one of the Guardians that was steam rolled by the Baron, “Even the most acute of our scholars never mastered the Eliksni tongue. At least, not completely.” Hearing the Awoken let out a sigh, a tinge of gratefulness surface within Angel as Ianos turned his attention to Leo, “Put him down.” 

Sensing Leo glower at the Warlock, Angel then heard Leo grumble under his breath before finally feeling his feet touch the floor, allowing the Hunter to take steps back and brush himself off as the Titan’s harsh grip left him. 

“Look, I just couldn’t ignore them, alright.” Angel started as he turned his attention towards Ianos, “They were calling for me, they need help.” 

Immediately a frown could be felt behind Ianos’ helmet followed by the Warlock crossing his arms. At first, confused at this action, he then froze when the Awoken state, “So I take it this is not your first interaction with the Fallen?” 

“Oh,” Angel felt his face flush, the guilt quickly rising the surface, “They prefer Eliksni and…” He gulped, “Yes.” 

“What!?” The young Hunter jumped at Leo’s outburst, taking steps back as the Titan growled, “What have you been doing!? Ratting us out!?” 

“What!? No!” Angel found himself shouting, narrowing his eyes at his fellow Guardian, “We were learning about each other. You know?” He shrugged, “Like friends?” 

“Friends?” It was then the Hunter realized he made a mistake, “Why the fuck would anyone want to be friends with a Scavenger!?” 

It was then Angel heard murmuring permeate through the crowd, causing the Hunter to finally take note of the Guardians surrounding them as Leo continued, “The Fallen not only tried to repeatedly attack the City, but they also took the lives of many Guardians! Many of which were our friends!” Angel couldn’t help but lean back when the Titan took steps forward, pressing his face against his, “Why the fuck were you trying to be friends with ‘things’ like them!?” 

No sooner had Leo finished speaking when anger surged through Angel’s body, causing him to give the Titan a glare, “They are not ‘things’! They are Eliksni who are trying to survive! Just like us!” He then pressed his hands against the Titan’s shoulders, forcing Leo to stumble back as he continued, “How many of them were killed by us, the ‘Guardians’, when they weren’t even armed!? How many of them were killed when they were just scavenging for meager supplies to last the week!?” 

More murmurs permeated across the crowd around them, causing Angel to once again notice their audience and shrink back against the Baron, the latter of which had already fixed their attention onto the Titan; the growling of the Eliksni crawled up the young Hunter’s back. 

“So, you are going to tell me that you are going to save that one?” Leo spoke through clenched teeth, Angel watching as he nodded his head towards the female Vandal in the Baron’s arms, “Out of ‘pity’?” 

Gritting his jaw as he felt his anger surge to the surface once more, Angel found himself glaring at Leo, challenging the Titan as he answered, “Yes.” Seeing the blonde’s eyes glare up in anger, the Hunter quickly added, “I lived in the wilds for weeks, a newly resurrected Guardian, and who do you think helped me? The Tower? No. The wondering Guardians nearby? Not even close.” A low growl escaped Angel’s lips, “Many Guardians would have called me naïve for tending to a wounded Eliksni, but, as soon as I helped them, they showed me more compassion than I have ever felt in my short life.” 

“When they saw that I was lost, they took me in. When they saw how young I was, they taught me how to use a blade, how to use a gun, and how to survive in the wilds alone. I lived with them and I know what kind of lives they live.” 

Angel then took steps forward, challenging Leo once more, “There are groups of Eliksni that want to be left alone, that all they want is to find enough supplies to live. But, they would tell me stories, stories of how Guardians come plowing through their territories and shoot anything that moves, uncaring if they were armed or not.” Finally, unable to further contain his anger, Angel found himself blurting, “Why do you think Eliksni shoot on sight!? Because Guardians do the same!” 

The cries of outrage quickly reverberated around him and it was then, Angel spotted the fury in Leo’s eyes burst, “You dare compare us to those Scavengers!?” 

Glancing down in time to see Leo pull a hand cannon from his waist, the young Hunter’s eyes went wide as he found himself staring down the end of the barrel, taking in a hitched breath when the Titan’s finger pressed against the trigger. With his panic, Angel barely heard the incomprehensible shouting of Ianos, barely catching the Awoken moving forward, his hand reaching towards Leo’s wrist. This was quickly stopped however, when a loud roar reverberated behind the young Hunter. Now that, that Angel heard quite clearly. 

Feeling his ears ring from the sudden explosion in volume from behind, the young Hunter barely took notice of the grips on his shoulders, not until he saw a shadow loom over his form. Glancing back, Angel then caught the familiar shimmer of the Baron’s shields flickering back to life, hearing the larger Eliksni snarl as his upper arms loomed protectively around his shoulders. 

“ _Shoot him if you dare, but your life will be at my mercy, bandit._ ” He heard the Baron snarl, Angel catching his four eyes glowing with anger. 

“He says if you shoot, there will be consequences,” Angel found himself translating, shooting Leo a warning glance as he saw the Titan hesitate, the Hunter then pausing momentarily when the Baron let out a low growl, causing his eyes to grow wide, “and some other things that is very highly inappropriate to repeat.” 

“Now why should I-“ Angel heard Leo’s words come to a suddenly halt as Ianos finally reached over and forced his weapon down, the Titan shooting the older Guardian a glare in response. 

“They are no longer a threat to us,” Ianos’ words caused Angel to blink rapidly at the Awoken in bewilderment, almost missing the gawking look that Leo had gave the older Guardian; if Ianos had noticed or not, he showed no sign of it as Angel then felt his attention shift over to him, “I will talk to the Speaker to see what we can do to aid your friends.” 

“You can’t be serious!” 

Watching Ianos shoot Leo a glare behind his visor, Angel then heard the older Warlock continue, “I am going to talk to Neve about this about your actions today ‘Leonard’, if she does not know already.” 

“No need for that.” 

Taking note of Neve’s voice appearing from the side, Angel turned his attention towards her in time to see her coming forward through the crowd, Akiva following closely behind her as he rubbed his shoulders, as if to ease the last aches of battle. 

“Leo.” He heard her start, “Calm down, it is as Ianos say. They are no longer posing a threat to us.” 

“Oh, so you’re willing to trust these scavengers not to stab us in the back later?” Angel couldn’t help but glare at Leo, the Titan lifting his chin and his brown eyes narrowing in defiance towards his Fireteam Leader. 

“They won’t.” Angel found himself blurting out, immediately seeing Leo’s eyes snap towards him and the Titan letting out a growl. 

“How can you be so certain?” He heard Leo snarl, seeing the Titan taking a threatening step forward; Angel found himself taking a step back, keeping his distance, “You hardly passed a year and yet, you think you have more experience than us with these Scavengers!? You don’t know them!” 

“Leo!” A hiss of warning from Neve, the female Warlock finally stepping in and placing herself between Angel and Leo, “What in the Traveler is wrong with you? Why are you acting so-“ That is when the young Hunter heard her abruptly pause, and a sense of realization emitted from the Fireteam Blaze Leader, “Leo, is this about your former Fireteam?” 

The question left Angel reeling, his mouth agape as he fixed his attention back onto the Titan, and quickly spotted how quickly Leo froze, his brown eyes wide as his mouth opened and close repeatedly, attempting to find words to retort. 

“Leo, I understand your anger but-“ 

“Shut up!” Leo finally found his words, and although Angel can see anger still lingering in his eyes, he can also see the grief, the loss intermingling in his gaze, “You weren’t there! You wouldn’t understand!” He stamped his foot like a child, “So stop trying to act like you do!” 

Then, without another word, Leo turned and ran off, and although Angel couldn’t help but feel a bit empathetic, he also felt relieved that the Titan’s threat was over. Although, this doesn’t’ mean Angel was going to take his eyes off of the other Guardians surrounding them, their eyes a mix of curiosity and doubt. 

A sigh from Neve easily broke Angel out of his thoughts, “I will speak to him later.” The Hunter then saw her turn her blue eyes towards him followed by her gaze momentarily lingering over the Eliksni standing behind him, “Good luck with your friends.” 

Blinking in surprise, Angel found himself unable to respond, and instead, simply nodded once before she waked away, more than likely following after the fleeing Titan. Half-expecting for Akiva to follow her, Angel instead was surprised to see the older Titan stay although, he didn’t miss the way Akiva turned his golden eyes towards Ianos, a questioning look in his gaze. 

“There!” Angel snapped his attention towards Hope, “Fixed it!” 

Slowly taking in the meaning of her words, Angel then twisted around as realization hit him, just in time to for the Baron to lift his arms off of his shoulders and tended to the unconscious Vandal. This enabled Angel to take in his Ghost’s work and with a quick glance, he nodded his head in satisfaction. Although not in the best of shape, the Ether Mask was solid enough to fix back onto the female Eliksni’s face, the glow of Ether rushing through the tubes a tell-tale sign that it was functioning.

“Not my best work,” Angel heard Hope comment, watching as her shell lifted upwards into a Ghost equivalent of a smile, “but it should keep her stable for a while.” 

“ _I cannot thank you enough._ ” The Hunter then turned his attention back towards the Baron, only to startle back when the Eliksni in question bowed low, prompting Angel to stutter out, “ _N-No need to be so formal, I was just doing the right thing._ ” 

“ _No, you do not understand, Pure One._ ” Angel blinked at the Baron’s words, “ _You have saved the life of my daughter and for that, I am in your debt._ ”

“Oh…What!?” 

Xxxxx

When Carina heard the roaring from her apartment, she had dashed out in time to witness a ‘Baron’ thrashing about, his red cape fluttering around him as he knocked aside incoming Guardians. At this point, she had already summoned her auto-rifle and would have jumped into the fray if Aleeza hadn’t ran up behind her and stopped her, pointing out the obvious. Angel was standing nearby and tending to a wounded Vandal in the larger Fallen’s – Elikisni’s arms. Honestly, the female Exo got confused, confounded by his actions but, then she remembered their first meeting, the way he accepted her without a thought, a kindness in his eyes; it would only make sense that ‘Angel’ would be the one to befriend them. As such, she decided to give the Eliksni pair a chance, watching Angel chatting nonchalantly with the Baron and the now conscious Vandal, the latter of which was seated on the stairs, her four eyes glowing with interest. 

“Angel?” 

Seeing the Hunter snap his attention over to a corner of the room, Carina then followed his gaze and easily spotted Ianos approach, only for her to freeze when the larger of the Eliksni instantly stood up and growled, causing the Warlock to come to a sudden halt. Although still a bit bitter towards Ianos, Carina had to give the Awoken credit when somehow, he kept his composure, keeping his shoulders relaxed and his body even as the Baron loomed dangerously over him, the latter of which only backing down when Angel intervened, speaking in a tongue that Carina knows she will never understand. However, this didn’t mean the Baron glared suspiciously at Ianos as he finally closed the distance. 

“Ianos, this is Oraxsis.” Carina heard Angel speak, gesturing his hands towards the Baron before turning his attention towards the Vandal, “And this is Axtris.” No sooner had he finished the introduction when the Exo then heard him switch back to the Eliksni tongue, seeing him gesture towards each member of their Fireteam; there was no doubt in Carina’s mind that he was giving out their names, more than likely in an attempt for the Eliksni pair to feel relaxed in their presence. She hopes so anyways. 

“Did the Speaker say anything?” Angel finally asked, in which Carina saw Ianos nod. 

“He instructed that the Fallen.” Carina snapped her attention towards Oraxsis as the latter let out a snarl, “my apologies, the Eliksni and our team to wait here in the Hall while he called the Vanguard to have a private counseling.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Carina asked, only to pout when she received a shrug as an answer. 

“The Speaker is unreadable as always,” An annoyed sigh can be heard from Ianos, “If it wasn’t for the that damn mask.” 

“And you’re any different?” It was Akiva who piped in, Carina seeing the human Guardian smile as the Awoken turned and gave him a glower, “Makes me wonder if there is a contest around here on who keeps their face hidden the longest.” She watched as the Titan propped his chin onto the back of his hand, placing his elbows on his knees as he sat upon the crates, “I’m betting on Shaxx.” 

Despite her attempts to stop herself, Carina found herself snorting, then onto full peals of laughter when Aleeza also lost her composure, spotting the female Awoken hiding her grin behind her hand as her shoulders shook. 

A cough from Pluto caught everyone’s attention, “I’m willing to bet on the Speaker.” 

“Pluto.” 

“Oh, come on, Little light, you know as well as I do that the Speaker had his face covered since the Dark Ages.” Carina saw the blind Exo grin, “and judging from what he is wearing now, that is not going to change anytime soon.” 

“So, he’s an old geezer like you two?” Carina chirped, earning herself a glower from Ianos, “What? You have been around for a while, right? Judging from what you guys are saying, you are older than the Vanguard.”

“Compared to them, we’re newborns.” Cayde’s joking remark caught the attention of everyone, prompting Carina to turn in time to see him and his fellow Vanguard enter followed by the familiar white garbed form of the figurehead of the Guardians. 

“Speaker.” Seeing Ianos nod his head in greeting, Carina watched with slight interest as the Speaker returned the gesture, only for his attention to quickly shift and taking subtle steps towards the Eliksni pair. Instantly, the Baron stood up once more and this time, he took steps in front of Axtris, a low rumble of warning permeating from the back of his throat as his four eyes narrowed. 

“He doesn’t trust you.” Angel quickly translated, Carina seeing him fidget nervously on the back of his feet, “Even if you are the ‘Kell’ of the Guardians.” 

Raising a metallic brow at this, the female Exo turned her optics towards the Speaker, half expecting frustration or a retort. However, instead, she heard the white garbed Guardian hum thoughtfully, “Understandable.” Carina then watched him shift his attention to the entirety of the room, “As you know, I had requested audience with Ikora, Cayde, and Zavala.” 

“Is there a reason for that?” Aleeza asked, the female Warlock receiving a nod as an answer. 

“We have been keeping an eye on the Fallen recently,” Carina spotted Angel flinch at Cayde’s words, “Which shouldn’t be a big deal if it wasn’t for the fact that their body count is rising, even when there aren’t Guardians on the field.” 

“Since then, we have been investigating why.” Ikora added, “and I have to say, the three of us were quite surprised at what we discovered.” 

“A Fallen Civil War.” Carina couldn’t stop the sputter of surprise at Zavala’s words, “According to reports, there were many Fallen from the House of Devils that did not agree with their current leadership and in response, they started a rebellion.” A hum permeated from the Titan Commander, “We believe it has been going on for weeks now, possibly even months.” 

Processing the words of the Vanguard Commander, the female Exo wanted to believe that he was lying, that all of the Vanguard was lying. A Fallen Civil War? Happening right underneath their noses without anyone knowing? Guardians were constantly out in the field, how can they miss this? 

As she traced her optics over the faces of the three Vanguard, Carina spotted the strictness in their eyes, the seriousness of the situation. Even Cayde, the usual lighthearted Hunter, held a hardened undertone under his stare. In other words, what they were saying was true. 

Before Carina can voice any questions, a rumble permeated nearby, causing her to turn her attention towards Angel, the latter of which had shifted himself towards the Eliksni pair, his face pale. 

“Is something wrong, Angel?” She asked and to her surprise, Angel didn’t immediately respond. Instead, she watched him glance towards the floor, his eyes rapidly glancing around the room before he finally buried his face into his hands and started to pace. 

“You recall how I treated several Eliksni wounded when I was still a newborn?” Carina couldn’t help but blink at the Hunter’s words, “The first I ever treated was a small Dreg, Ixrsis, now a Captain from what Oraxsis told me.” He lifted his face away from his hands as he paused, hesitation clear in his green eyes, “We kept in contact, meeting in secret to catch up and teach each other of our culture and languages. Until recently.” Carina then saw him shake his head, agitation clear in his posture, “It is not the first time she stopped contacting me suddenly, after all, survival is her first priority on her list.” 

“But let me guess, something happened otherwise?” Pluto asked, Carina seeing Angel nod in response to the older Hunter’s question. 

“She’s the one who started the rebellion.” Carina’s optics went wide at her friend’ words, “And the reason why Oraxsis and Axtris are here is to find help.” Angel wrung his hands nervously together, “The House of Devils have captured her and have been moving around to ensure that the Rebels are unable to locate Ixrsis.” It was then the female Exo saw his knees buckle and Carina found herself taking steps forward as Angel suddenly collapsed onto his knees, staring down at his hands, “It has been a few days since her capture and the Rebels had just received news that her execution is only a couple of days now. They’re desperate on getting her back.” 

Noting the despair in his eyes, Carina then reeled back when Angel turned and started speaking fluently to the two Eliksni; although she is unable to understand him, she can easily tell from the way he gestured his hands towards Oraxsis and Axtris and the worry in his eyes that he was upset. About what, the Exo Titan can only guess, but she wouldn’t be surprised if it has to do with this Ixrsis that the Hunter brought up, and her suspicions only grew when Angel suddenly jumped onto his feet and yelled, causing not only herself but the Baron of the two Eliksni to startle back, his four eyes wide in surprise. Half-expecting the large Eliksni to retaliate, Carina once again found herself surprised when Oraxsis simply let out a low rumble and his head bowed in apology right as Angel turned around and the female Titan saw his green eyes settle onto the Speaker. Raising a brow at this, Carina shifted her optics towards the white garbed figure, only to see the Speaker’s shoulders rise up with attention, a soft hum permeating from the head of the Guardians. 

“I believe this is an opportunity to form an alliance with the Eliksni, even if it is just a small faction.” Carina coughed at the Speaker’s words, her surprise nearly preventing her from seeing the white garbed Guardian turn his attention towards Pluto, “I believe you are capable of handling this?’ 

“More than capable, Speaker.” Carina heard Pluto respond before she saw the figurehead nod once in approval. 

“I trust you will be able to absolve this.” The Speaker said before Carina paused as she watched him hold out his hands only to blink rapidly when she saw not only Pluto but Ianos follow the gesture as well, “May the Light of the Traveler guide you.” 

“And may the Light of the Traveler bless you.”

Glancing back and forth between the three Guardians, Carina waited until the Speaker left the room when she finally blurted, “What in the blazes was that?” 

“A blessing of some sorts.” Pluto answered followed by a snort, the older Exo crossing his arms before turning his blind optics towards Ianos, “I guess that really does make us ancient if we are the only ones in this room who understood.” 

Carina easily can sense the scowl emit behind Ianos’ visor before she watched him turn his attention towards the three Vanguard, “Do you not know the blessing?” 

Curious at their answer, the female Titan couldn’t suppress her laugh as the Vanguard glanced away, easily hearing Cayde coughing into his fist as Ianos shook his head, “That definitely makes me feel young again.” 

“How are you planning to find this Ixrsis?” Zavala suddenly changed the subject, Carina snorting at the Titan Commander’s words, “If her own people cannot find her, what makes you think that you will?” 

It was then a pause permeated through the room, Carina glancing towards the members of her team, finding herself trying to read the expressions behind their eyes before finally, Pluto spoke, “Angel, can you ask your friends how many of the towers in the Cosmodrome are active?” 

Quickly hearing the younger Hunter translate back to the Baron, Carina waited patiently as she then heard him answer, “He says that majority of them are powered on, at least half of them functional.” A puzzled look then permeated over Angel’s face, “Why?” 

Mentally agreeing with her fellow Guardian, Carina shifted her attention back towards Pluto, only to raise a metallic brow when she heard him let out a sigh, his blind optics glancing nervously around the room. 

“Let us visit an old friend, shall we?” 

Xxxxx

_… INTIATING: HOSTILE ENTITIES DISCOVERED…_

__

__

…SOLUTIONS FOR ELIMINATION…

_… They are simply Fallen. Activate the arc energy traps. That will be enough to be rid of them…_

_… HOSTILE ENTITIES ELIMINATED. CONTINUE?..._

_…Of course, as always…_

_… AI-COM/RSPN: 1567 WINS 1560 LOSSES. EXO—COM/AP 1560 WINS 1567 LOSSES…_

_… Come on now, you know that is not my name anymore. Do I have to keep remind you? My name is Sun now. Sun-7…_


	12. Sun-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while as the original chapter was 8k words and after 'editing' it, it is now a whopping 10k words. And remember, this story takes place in Destiny 1, so please understand if some of the lore doesn't add up with some of the Lore from Destiny 2

_Recording 10-6-9.23_

_Source: Ghost of Guardian Pluto-99_

_Alias: Nix_

_Initiating Data…_

_(Static fills the screen before it slowly cleared, revealing a dark azure Exo clad in blue and black and a black Exo clad in black and grey seated next to each other. Their gaze is fixated onto the horizon, watching the Traveler lay dormant above the City.)_

_P: Neptune?_

_N: Yes?_

_P: Have you ever wondered, where we came from? Who, ‘created’ us?_

_N: Honestly, on occasion. I mean, what Exo never thought of it?_

_P: (Snorts) Good point._

_N: … Something on your mind?_

_P: … You remember the day when Mercury, Jupiter, and I returned? Alone?_

_N: Of course. How can I forget? It was the day when four of you left and only three came back._

_P: Well, there is more to the story than what we had…_

_N: Yes?_

_P: … N-Never mind, I will tell you later._

_N: (Laughs) If you say so dearheart. But, remember, I am here whenever you need me._

_P: Of course._

_End of Documentation …_

__File between Neptune-88 and Pluto-99__

Xxxxx

 _“For the last time, you two stay here.”_ Angel firmly stated, earning a low rumble from the two Eliksni, the younger slouching in disappointment, _“The four of us will return shortly, it won’t take us long. I promise.”_

 _“Why do we have to stay here?”_ Angel couldn’t help but sigh at Oraxsis’ persistence, _“Axtris and I –“_

 _“From what I had discern from_ Pluto’s _information, this friend of his aren’t too friendly with Eliksni.”_ The Hunter heard the Baron go silent, followed by Angel releasing a soft rumble, _“I appreciate that you are worried of my safety but, if what_ Pluto _says is true, it is safer for both you and Axtris to stay here.”_

 _“Then what do we do here? Wait?”_ Angel heard Axtris grumble, her four eyes narrowing as the Hunter gave her a nod, _“But are you sure that we are safer here than out there? Many of the Lights here are not comfortable with our presence.”_

 _“Which is why two of my pack are going to stay here.”_ He nodded his head towards the twins, easily spotting them seated on nearby crates, watching Akiva give him a small wave before resuming his conversation with Aleeza. 

Immediately he sensed displeasure from Oraxsis, _“We do not need bodyguards.”_

Angel couldn’t help but give the Eliksni pair a blank stare, _“Who says that they are bodyguards?”_ This immediately earned him wide eyed looks from the two, _“True, I asked them to stay around to ensure that other Guardians do not intentional harm you, but_ Akiva _and_ Aleeza _also want to get to know the two of you as well.”_

“Aaaakiiiiiivaaaaaa aaaaaand Aaaaaleeeeeezaaaa?” Axtris sounded out, prompting Angel to give her a nod, _“Can I call them something easier? Like Pale One and Glowing One?”_

The Hunter couldn’t help but choke back a laugh at her words, seeing her eyes curve just a bit to show that she was smiling; Angel coughed to regain his composure, “ _Call them whatever you like but, I think they prefer their real names than the ones you just had mentioned, Axtris.”_

This caused the Vandal to release a huff, but Angel saw her give him a reluctant nod, signaling him to turn his green eyes back towards Oraxsis, _“And be careful, customs amongst Guardians are not the same as Eliksni customs.”_ He paused momentarily when he saw the Baron tilt his head curiously; the Hunter decided it was best to clarify, _“In other words, don’t be intimidating.”_ Now that gave him the response he was expecting, Angel seeing the Oraxsis reeling back, his eyes wide in obvious shock. In response, he shrugged, _“Well, I would say it as an option, but I think it is best to act more.”_ Angel pursed his lips, motioning his hands towards himself as he contemplated, _“Friendly if you want to avoid getting shot.”_

At first, a grunt was all he received from the Baron, causing worry to simmer to the front of Angel’s mind. However, moments later, a nod came from Oraxsis, causing the Hunter’s eyes to soften and to release the intensity in his shoulders. Waiting momentarily as both the Baron and the Vandal bowed their heads, Angel repeated the gesture, only standing upright when the Eliksni pair turned and headed off towards a more isolated area of the Hangar. This gave Angel the opportunity to shift his attention towards the twins, speaking as he approached, “I told Hope to send the data on the Eliksni language to Lex and Lena so they can properly translate between you and Oraxsis and Axtris. I do have to warn you, Eliksni can be a bit, sensitive, even on a joke.” 

“Noted.” Letting out a breath of relief as Aleeza gave him a smile, Angel then rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his head around before turning his eyes towards the other end of the Hangar, immediately spotting Pluto, Ianos, and Carina chatting between themselves; most likely planning on what to do next when they reach their destination. He then paused, taking in the sight of Carina’s violet optics flashing with annoyance and disapproval easily emanating from Ianos, followed by the look of resignation on Pluto’s features. Or perhaps not. 

Musing on this, Angel then let the question bothering him hover to the front: Who is this friend that Pluto spoke of? 

It was apparent that their identity was of great importance, from the way Pluto kept shaking his head, waving his hand back and forth as Carina continued to protest, most likely attempting the Exo Hunter to reveal this information. 

“Curious on who this ‘friend’ of Pluto’s is?” 

Startled, Angel fixed his gaze back onto Akiva, seeing a broad smile on the human Guardian’s face, “I’m curious as well, so when you figure it out, don’t be scared to come and tells us, alright?” 

Angel couldn’t help but blink rapidly at Akiva’s statement, “Wait, you have known Pluto for ‘how long’ and you don’t even know?” 

A shrug was his response, “I maybe ‘old’ compared to other Guardians but, like I have stated before, Pluto and Ianos are ‘ancient’, and possibly even older than the Vanguard themselves.” Angel found his jaw going slack at that, “In other words, the two of them have secrets that I bet that they even kept from ‘each other’.” Akiva then snorted as he added, “Darkness, I even asked Ianos earlier and even he was clueless on who Pluto’s mysterious friend is.” 

“That’s, not comforting. At all.” Unable to stop himself from shifting nervously on the back of his feet, Angel ignored Aleeza’s chortle only to jump as he felt soft and gentle hands brush against his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it.” It was Aleeza, “Majority of Pluto’s allies are laid back as the old Exo and I am willing to bet that they are more than willing to help out on finding your Eliksni friend.” 

Finding a sheepish smile forming onto his olive features, doubt then lingered to the front of Angel’s mind, causing his smile to fade and a sigh to escape his lips, “I just hope that we’re not too late.” 

“Angel! You ready!?” 

Snapping his attention back toward the others, Angel jumped to attention when he spotted Carina waving him over; a sign that she and the elders of the group were ready to go. Taking long strides towards his ship, the Hunter then paused, hesitating before turning his concerned gaze back towards the twins, “Promise me that you two will keep Oraxsis and Axtris safe?” 

Immediately, Akiva gave him a thumbs up, “Don’t worry, any Guardian that looks even the tiniest bit suspicious will have a bullet through their brain before they even know it.” 

“If, of course they don’t back off.” Aleeza laughed, causing Angel to give the twins a blank look just as she waved him off, “Now go on, don’t want to keep the others waiting.” 

Although doubt pulled at the back of his mind, Angel gave the twins a nod before pressing on the collar of his armor, signaling to Hope to materialize his helmet over his head, then turned and dashed towards his ship. 

Xxxxx

The cold winds of the Cosmodrome immediately sent Carina’s armored suit into action, the Exo already feeling its functions warming her up as she slammed onto the dry hearth. Brushing off the dust off of her armor as the last of the arc light died around her form, Carina glanced to her sides as she watched the others land around her, and almost immediately, she could sense the glower from the older Exo. 

“Every single time, why do you transmat halfway through the air and Fist of Havoc the ground?” 

Grinning behind her helmet at the Hunter’s question, Carina innocently chirped, “It’s fun.” 

A sigh can be heard from Pluto followed by a shake of the head; the Titan just beamed at him in response. 

“Our destination is the Forgotten Shores.” Carina stifled a laugh at Pluto’s murmur, the Exo in question holding out his hand to allow his Ghost’s form to appear, “Sparrows ready everyone.” 

Nodding in confirmation, Carina also held out her hand, letting Spears’ form momentarily flash into her vision followed by the digital frame of her Sparrow materializing before her. Beaming as her violet S-20 Cavalier finished transmatting from her Vault, the female Exo then jumped onto the vehicle, shifting herself comfortably onto her seat before turning her attention towards the others, only for her to pause as her optics landed upon Ianos’, “You have to be kidding me.” 

Judging from the way the Awoken snapped his attention towards her, a frown emitting behind his visor, it was apparent her words weren’t missed, “What?” 

“How in the hell did you get that Sparrow!?” Carina couldn’t help but yell, her violet optics wide as her gaze continued to trail alongside the Warlock’s vehicle, eyeing the S-35 Aeon Glow enviously as the lights continued to flash alongside its sides, “I thought you only like function, not aesthetics!” 

“I do!” Carina couldn’t help but pout at Ianos’ retort, “It just so happens that Tess’ ‘gift’ happens to have a Sparrow when I needed one. It was luck, not want.” 

Unable to stop the frown that flashed onto her silver features, the Exo Titan parted her mouth to argue when Pluto’s voice popped in, “Come on you two, we can talk about Sparrows later.” She turned in time to see the Hunter jump onto a long sleek Sparrow lined with blue, the black surface glinting under the sun, as if to further mock the younger Exo, “Right now, we have to reach the Forgotten Shores before it gets dark.” 

“Your friend doesn’t like nightly visits?” It was Angel who asked as he mounted his Sparrow, a white S-21 Seeker, the surface somehow clean of any dust or dirt; at least Carina wasn’t alone on lacking a fancy Sparrow. 

“Something like that.” Raising a brow at Pluto’s answer, Carina barely had to time to question the Hunter when the older Guardian suddenly sped off, causing the Titan to scramble before placing her hands onto the handle of her vehicle and pressed her feet against the pedals, allowing her to follow after her fellow Exo, “It is preferable if we get there with some daylight, gives us a better chance to get into the place alive.” 

“…What?” Angel’s voice echoed through the coms, voicing everyone’s surprise, “Alive? Where the hell does your ‘friend’ live?” 

“Ever heard of the Warmind, Rasputin?” Carina couldn’t help but cough at Pluto’s question; the young Titan has ‘definitely’ heard of the Warmind, back in her younger years before she had even met Angel. It was from a fellow Exo where she had learned of his name, a sentient AI created by the family Bray as one of the main defenses of Earth. But, she was told that he was lost to age, when was he rediscovered?

“Wait, we’re heading over to a Warmind’s bunker?” The female Exo could easily imagine Angel with his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open, “and your friend lives there? In a living death trap that is said that only the Bray’s can control?” 

“Yes.” Carina gave Pluto’s back the best scalding look she could give, “Let us just say that the two of them share a, ‘special’ bond.” 

Hearing this, mischievousness immediately settled into the Titan’s mind, and she couldn’t suppress the grin that formed onto her metallic features, “What? They lovers?” Carina meant it as a joke, she really did, but as the lingering silence between them extended, the smile on the Exo’s face faded, “…are you serious?” 

“I am not sure if it is exactly ‘love’ that the two of them feel towards each other,” Carina’s jaw dropped at Pluto’s words, “but that sums it up.”

“How about mutual respect?” 

“Likely.” Pluto responded to Angel’s question, “But I have not seen them in years to actually ask.” 

“Pluto.” It was Ianos, “How many years has it been since you have last seen this friend of yours?” 

“Honestly. I do not know.” 

A long silence, “What?” 

“It has been that long, Little Light.” The Exo Hunter admitted, “I cannot remember the last time I visited, but I do recall the promise I made to them.” 

“And that is?” 

“I never set a foot back in Rasputin’s bunker.” 

Immediately, Angel’s startled choke echoed through the coms, “And we’re going there!?” 

“You want to find your friend or not?” Carina heard Pluto snap, hearing her human friend go silent immediately afterwards, “Just hope that once we make it to our location, that they do not kill us.” 

“That, that is not comforting. At all.” 

Finding herself mentally agreeing to Ianos’ words, Carina opted to remain quiet and steadily guided her Sparrow to follow Pluto’s. 

Xxxxx

_…SCANNING: FOUR LIFE FORMS DETECTED. LIGHTS. SCANNING: GUARDIANS…_

_… That is the third group this month…_

_… TERMINATE?..._

_… No. I recognize one of those lights …_

_… ALLY?..._

_… He promised he would not come back here …_

_… TERMINATE?..._

_… No. Let them come in. It has been a while since I have last spoken to an old friend …_

Xxxxx

“So.” Ianos heard Angel start, the latter swinging off his Sparrow as he hefted his hand cannon into his hands, “This is the entrance to Rasputin’s bunker?” 

The young Hunter’s question nearly made Ianos roll his eyes, however, the Warlock kept it to himself as he took a closer look at the bunker’s doors. In honesty, Ianos had expected the doors to be corroded, rusted and broken by time. However, instead he was met with almost pristine triangular shapes, interconnected together to keep a sturdier lock against trespassers. If it wasn’t for the fact that Pluto had led them here, Ianos would have highly doubted that the bunker was abandoned as he had claimed. 

The Hunter in question nodded at Angel’s question before taking a step forward towards a nearby console, holding out his hand to give Nix a makeshift stand. However, just as Ianos saw the beginning flashes of Pluto’s Ghost making an appearance, the doors suddenly shifted, sliding open and disappearing into the frames. Immediately, Ianos aimed his pulse rifle, his glowing eyes staring suspiciously down the exposed corridor, “Does that usually happen?” 

“No.” Ianos can easily sense the frown behind Pluto’s visor, lowering his hand steadily to hallow the equally puzzled Nix to hover in the air, “Rasputin usually is not fond of visitors.” 

“A trap then?” Carina piped in worriedly, the female Titan hoisting her auto rifle in her hands, “What else could it be?” 

“An invitation in?” Angel’s voice echoed hopefully from the rear, “perhaps Rasputin knows of our intentions and that we need his help?” 

“Perhaps.” Watching the blind Exo stand idly near the entrance, Ianos couldn’t suppress the sigh that permeated from his lips as Pluto strode in, barely comprehending Angel’s squeak of opposition before sheathing his rifle and following the Hunter in. 

The corridor, just as the outside, was cleaned and repaired, Ianos raising a brow as he stared at the pristine walls. 

“It’s so clean in here.” It was Carina, Ianos glancing back in time to see the female Titan striding in, her hand clasped tightly around Angel’s; most likely pulling him in against his will, although, Ianos raised a brow at the presence of their weapons in their hands. Perhaps he should follow their example, “does he have a cleaning crew in here to keep this place tidy?” 

“They are the only occupants of Rasputin’s bunker, all of this was their work,” Pluto corrected, Ianos giving his Hunter mentor a narrowed look, “When my clan mates and I found this place, it was falling apart.” He then watched the Hunter nod his head towards the walls and then towards the floor, “Back then, we had to tread each hall carefully, one by one. Otherwise, this will fall beneath us.” Pluto then quickly tapped the floor with the toe of his boot before letting out a snort, “Each of us had to be resurrected several times just to see if the floors were safe to walk upon.” 

“But they fixed all this by themselves?” Angel’s voice was laced with doubt, “how?” 

“They had time, years, to renovate this place.” Pluto then shrugged, “and perhaps a little help from Rasputin.” He then glanced over his shoulder, “By the way, what you see today, keep it to yourselves.” 

Ianos raised a brow at Pluto’s words, “The Vanguard already knows about this place. There is no need to keep it a secret.” 

“Yes, but they do not know that my friend resides here.” A sigh then can be heard from the Hunter, Ianos watched as Pluto subtly shook his head, “Better yet, they do not need to know ‘who’ as well.” 

Immediately, suspicion settled into the Warlock’s mind, a frown forming onto the Awoken’s features, “Is it someone of importance?” 

No sooner had his question left his lips when Ianos sense hesitation, silence lingering over the group as they walked. His scowl deepening at this, the Warlock glanced around, his orange eyes scanning his surroundings as he dug into his memories. Ianos does recall Pluto talking about finding a bunker, especially so around Neptune, the Awoken easily catching the Hunter’s hushed whispers. Although, Ianos also recalls a great sense of sadness, a great sense of loss as he caught word that one of their own had died during the expedition… 

Slowly, Ianos’ eyes grew wide behind his visor, “Traveler fucking shit.” The Awoken ignored the startled looks he received from the two younger Guardians, “Sun. It is Sun, isn’t it?” The lack of an answer was answer enough. Ianos silently cursed to himself, “I knew it! Knew it when the three of you returned and claimed that Sun had been killed by Fallen was all bullshit!” The Awoken bared his teeth, anger building up in his chest as his fingers tighten around his weapon, “Sun, the almighty Titan, founder and leader of the infamous clan, Galaxy, and a once proud member of the Sunbreakers, killed by a simple Fallen ambush?” He then scoffed, “I did not believe it for a second.” 

Just as his words left his lips, Ianos jumped as Pluto abruptly halted and turned around, feeling a glare permeated behind the Hunter’s visor, “There is a reason why Mercury, Jupiter, and I had to lie about Sun’s death.” Wincing at the harden tone in the Exo’s voice, Ianos held his ground, even when he felt the two young Guardians press into his back. It didn’t take long for Pluto’s harden stare to soften followed by a shake of the head and a sigh before the Hunter turned around and started trailing after his Ghost. 

“The only reason we found Rasputin’s bunker was that Sun ‘heard’ him calling.” Pluto explained as Ianos resumed pace, “They claimed that the closer we got to the core, the louder his voice became, up until Sun went up to the controls.” 

“And?” The curiosity lined Angel’s voice, Ianos glancing over to momentarily catch the younger Hunter motioning for Pluto to continue. 

“That is when their ‘connection’ was made.” Pluto muttered, “and when Sun’s memories returned.” 

Ianos nearly came to a sudden halt at the Hunter’s words, his eyes growing wide, “They remembered?” 

“Not necessarily.” Ianos gave Pluto a puzzled look, “Rasputin transferred recordings, data banks during the time when Sun was known as EXO-COM/AP or, as many of the scientists liked to call them, ‘Subject Alpha’.” 

“Subject Alpha?” Carina repeated, “That’s not much of a name…” Hearing her voice fade, Ianos couldn’t help but glance back when he sensed anger permeating from the Titan, and couldn’t surpass his surprise when hate lined the edges of her voice, “The scientists, they saw them nothing more than an experiment, didn’t they?” 

That caused Ianos to frown behind his visor once more. He had heard of discrimination against Exo, witnessed it as well, and it wasn’t pretty. Verbal abuse was just one of many forms of attacks against them, and Ianos knew many who was physically attacked. There was a reason why many Guardians wore their helmets while out in the City. Made it difficult for the civilians to discern what race they were. Helpful when one just wants a moment of peace. 

“I had watched several of the recordings during our stay in the bunker here.” If Pluto had heard Carina’s word, he showed no sign of it as he continued, “and that is where we found the connection between my clan and the reasoning of why we cannot recall our original names.” 

This immediately caught Ianos’ attention, the Awoken’s curiosity peaked at his Hunter mentor’s words. He had always wondered why the clan, Galaxy, cannot seem to remember their names despite the fact that they were Exo. Other Exo Guardians remembered their names with clarity wit the exception of the clan; one of the many reasons the Galaxy became infamous.

As he pondered upon this, it finally clicked for the Awoken as his mind wandered back to the leader of the clan, and his eyes widen as he finally placed it together. 

“All of you worked here?” It was Angel who beat him to the question, although, for Ianos, ‘worked’ wasn’t exactly the word that the Awoken would have used. 

“We were not just ‘employees’ here.” Ianos sensed Angel give Pluto a bewildered look only for it to quickly shift to shock as the Exo added, “We were created here.” 

A small crack permeated from Ianos’ side, prompting the Warlock to glance over towards Carina, spotting her fingers digging deeply into the side of her auto rifle. Frowning at this, Ianos opted to say nothing as Pluto continued, “And the reason why my clan and I cannot remember our names? It is because we never had one to begin with.”

“Wait, they just gave you numbers and designations?” It was Angel again, the shock heard clearly in his voice, “But why?” 

“Angel.” The barely restrained anger in Carina’s voice caused the Hunter in question to reel, “You clearly don’t know the history of the Exo, do you?” 

“…What?” 

Ianos decided it was best for him to interject, “Let me guess, you kept this a secret from the rest of the Clan?” 

The Warlock knew his question would gain a reaction from the Hunter, although, he wasn’t expecting Pluto to come to a halt, turn around and snarl, “And tell them what?” Even though Pluto took a threatening step forward, Ianos stood his ground, gritting his jaw tightly as the Exo continued, “That the humans who created us saw us nothing more than machines? As tools? Tools to the point where they did not even bother to give us names, only numbers to differentiate us?” The Exo Hunter then took a step back, a scoff permeating behind his visor, “Fuck, no.” He then turned and continued in his steps, prompting Ianos and the others to follow, “The four of us, Mercury, Jupiter, Sun, and I, decided that it was best to keep it secret from the rest of the clan. By the Light, if it was not for the vow we took when we created the clan to never have a memory wipe, we would have erased it from our memories to ensure its secrecy.” 

“Not even Neptune knew?” 

Ianos barely had the time to comprehend the question coming forth form his own lips, the Awoken quietly cursing himself as he stared at the back of Pluto’s head; he needs to reel in his own curiosity. Luckily, it seemed that Pluto didn’t take offense, as the Hunter simply continued walking. But, judging from the way his shoulders square out, his hands slowly curling into fists, Ianos already knew the answer to his question. 

“Is it really that big of a deal?” Ianos barely held himself back from slapping the back of Angel’s head and instead, glanced back and gave the young Hunter a dark glare. In turn he received a puzzled look from Angel, although, this quickly turned to one of surprise when Carina snapped, “Of course it is! Some do not see Exo as sentient!” She threw her arms into the air, “Machines!? Robots!? We have feelings! We have emotions! We know the difference between right and wrong! An Exo with no name!? Just a number!?” Carina then pointed an accusing finger at Angel, “To you it may not be a ‘big deal’ but for an Exo it means that you are degraded to be an object! A tool! We are much more than that!” 

“Carina.” Pluto’s voice intercepted the young Exo’s, “I understand your frustrations but yelling? Here?” A glower can be sensed behind his visor, “Rasputin may have let us in, but that does not mean he will not kill us as he sees fit.” 

That sent a chill down Ianos’ back, the Awoken barely suppressing a shiver. Like many Guardians of old, he had heard what Rasputin was capable of and he couldn’t help but mentally reprimand himself for forgetting that he and the others tread in the Warmind’s territory. And judging from the way Carina came to a sudden halt, her shoulders clearly trembling, the same thought must have lingered into her mind. 

In turn, Pluto let out pleased nod before turning around and taking lead once more. As he trailed after the Exo Hunter, Ianos then allowed himself to muse over Carina’s outburst. Although the loudest, the young Titan’s was not the first where one ranted about the discrimination against the Exo, and in retrospect, Ianos completely understands. After all, there are those who still view the Awoken as traitors and cowards for fleeing and abandoning the rest of humanity to the Darkness. There was a reason why he wasn’t annoyed at her words. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was your designation back when you worked here?” 

This time, Ianos reached out and swatted the back of the young Hunter’s head, earning a yelp and a glare. Although, this was quickly replaced with fright as Carina snarled at Angel, causing the Hunter to shrink back. 

“Ianos. Carina.” Hearing the older Exo’s warning, Ianos took a step to the side, leaving space between himself and Angel, listening in to Carina’s grumbling. A sigh then can be heard from Pluto, “To answer your question, my designation was EXO-COM/SEC-99 or Security No.99.” 

“So, you are the ninety-ninth Security Exo?” 

Ianos really wanted to know who educated Angel during his first year at the Tower as Pluto shook his head and answered, “The number represents the number of wipes to my memory. Do not ask why.” 

Hearing the familiar clack of teeth quickly shutting, Ianos couldn’t help but snicker quietly to himself as a pout can be sensed behind Angel’s visor, but nonetheless, the younger Hunter then asked, “Then, your function was a security guard, I take it?” 

Glancing over his shoulder to give the young Hunter a blank look, Ianos parted his lips to state why else would there be ‘Security’ in Pluto’s previous ‘name’ when a dry chuckled echoed through the room. Bewildered, Ianos turned his attention to the older Hunter in front, slowly realizing that the bitterness was clearly emanating from Pluto, “How did you think I got good with a sniper rifle?” 

Blinking at the Exo’s words, Ianos’ eyes then widen as he slowly pieced it together, and immediately, the Awoken wanted to know more, the learn of his old mentor’s past. Just how many lives did he take while under the management of the humans working in this bunker? However, as questions formed on the tip of his tongue, Ianos then saw Pluto’s shoulders deflate, barely catching a silent breath escaping from the Exo’s mouth. This quickly prompted the Warlock to change his mind. 

“A-and what was Sun’s function?” 

Mentally making a note to himself to help cull Angel’s amount of questions, Ianos then turned his focus onto Pluto, spotting the Hunter square out his shoulders and remaining silent, his footsteps and Nix’s humming quietly echoing through the corridor as he continued to lead the way. 

“You were told that humans were the ones who were in charge of Rasputin, correct?” Ianos gave Pluto a surprised look for his question, “well, that was half the truth. Sun was the one who actually watched over the Warmind.” A short pause followed by hesitation, “At least, momentarily.” 

“…What?” 

Hearing Angel barely wheeze out his question, Ianos himself had to take a moment, his eyes remaining wide as he fully comprehended what Pluto had just said. Sun, infamous Galaxy Leader and a Titan once part of the Sunbreaker order, taking charge of Rasputin? What else had the Exo Titan had accomplished?

“When Rasputin was turned on for the first time, he refused to work with humans.” Ianos shifted his attention back onto Pluto as the latter continued, “As such, the scientists here decided to create ‘Alpha’, to help gain the connection they needed to gain control of Rasputin.” 

“Judging from the way Sun regained their memories easily, I am going to take a guess and that it worked?” Ianos paused as Pluto nodded, “But let me guess, there is a catch?” 

Another bitter laugh can be heard from the Exo Hunter, “According to the databanks, Sun performed better than what the humans had anticipated and as such, gained what they had wanted sooner than expected.” Pluto’s shoulders squared out once more and this time, Ianos spotted him quivering, “And all ‘tools’ uses must come to an end.” 

No sooner had Pluto finished speaking when dread filtered into Ianos’ stomach and it didn’t take much for the Awoken to understand the Exo Hunter’s words. The same couldn’t be same for the younger Guardians, as Ianos easily sensed the puzzlement, the confusion clearly emanating from Angel and Carina. 

However, any questions they had were quickly halted as Pluto came to a sudden stop, and Ianos easily sensed surprise emanating from the Hunter. 

“Gaia?” 

Familiarity immediately sinking it, Ianos didn’t hesitate to glance over Pluto’s shoulders, and warmth settled into his chest as his eyes hovered over a familiar shell. 

At the call of their name, a Ghost shifted their attention away from a console, their yellow optic going wide, “Pluto? What are you doing here?” They glided over, allowing Ianos to spot the familiar flashes of gold lined with fiery crimson, “I thought you promised Sun that would not come back here.” 

The Ghost received a snort from Pluto, “I kept that promise for couple hundred years, did I not? And not to mention, I do not think Sun would mind if I stop by every century or two.” 

A chuckle then can be heard from Gaia, Ianos watching as their shell shift upwards into a Ghost equivalent of a smile before it quickly faded, “Your optics…” Their attention then shifted over to Nix, the viridian Ghost hover idly near Pluto’s shoulders, “What happened?” 

The warmth that was previously permeating from the Hunter quickly faded, “Long story. We will talk about it later.” Pluto then let out a sigh, “If you do not mind, could you lead us to Sun? We have a request.” 

“Request?” Gaia’s shell dropped downwards into a frown, their yellow optic boring into their visors, “What request?” 

“…Just lead us to Sun.” 

Seeing the Ghost’s scowl deepen, Ianos thought, at first, that Pluto had overstepped a boundary. However, moments later, Gaia’s optic softens, and the gold and crimson Ghost bobbed once, “Follow me.” 

Xxxxx

“Little Light, how are you?” 

Snapping his head up at the unfamiliar nickname, Angel couldn’t suppress the snicker at Ianos’ expense, although, he quickly quieted as the Awoken turned and gave him a glower. 

“Stable.” He heard Ianos answer Gaia’s question, the Ghost letting out a hum in response before the latter asked, “And the two Guardian’s behind you?” 

“Just newest additions to my Fireteam.” 

Giving Ianos a surprised look for his answer, Angel then focused his attention back onto Gaia as the Ghost let out another hum before they shifted, slowly their pace just enough so that they were equivalent of his and Carina’s pace. 

“…One of them is not an Exo.” The sound of disgust immediately threw Angel off guard, the Hunter reeling at the Ghost’s words before the latter shifted their attention onto Carina. Unlike the words directed at him, the ones that they gave to the female Exo was soft and gentle, “What is your name, young light?” 

Immediately, Angel can see Carina was just as confused at the sudden shift in attitude, and the Hunter heard his friend stutter out, “C-Carina-23.” 

“Carina, a constellation of the sky that represents the keel of a ship.” Blinking at Gaia’s breakdown of the female Exo’s name, Angel then watched as the Ghost sped up their pace once more until they were equal to Pluto’s, “But I take it that she is not part of Galaxy?” 

“A lot has happened.” Angel gave Pluto a curious look, “I will explain once we meet with Sun.” 

Seeing Gaia give the blind Exo a scrutinizing look, the Ghost then let out a nod before speeding up once again, even speeding past Nix as they continued to lead them down the corridor. Although, it didn’t take long before the Ghost took a sharp turn and disappeared into a room. 

“Sun? Sun, we have guests.” 

With the prospect of meeting Pluto’s friend and apparently, previous leader of Galaxy and a Titan that was part of the apparent infamous Sunbreaker order, Angel couldn’t stop the nervousness building up within his chest. From what he can gather, even though Pluto and Ianos were old, this Sun seems to be ancient compared to the two and seems to have gained enough accomplishments under their belts to be well renowned, although, Angel personally had never heard of them until now. To meet such an individual in person just sent the Hunter’s emotions into overdrive. With this in his thoughts, Angel barely comprehended the fact that he had followed the others into the room, only for his jaw to drop as his mind finally settled back into his surroundings. 

In the middle of the room they had just entered was filled to the brim with screens, computers that seemed more advanced than the ones in use at the Tower, and all active with constant surge of number and letters streaming by. 

Golden Age. 

With this lingering in his thoughts, Angel couldn’t help but break away from the others, his eyes wide behind his visor as leaned over a screen. Immediately, familiarity settled into the back of his mind, his gaze easily recognizing the meaning of many of the words and numbers. 

“Angel, pay attention.” 

Snapping out of his thoughts at Hope’s warning, Angel turned around in time to see that the others were gathered near the middle of the room, prompting the Hunter to quickly break away from one of the screens and rejoin them. Although something in the back of his mind begged him to turn around and take a look at the computers once more. 

“Pluto. Nix. Is that you?” 

Jumping as a new voice entered the room, Angel snapped his attention towards another entryway, only to pause as his eyes settled over a slim figure, the glowing yellow optics of an Exo recognizable under his gaze. 

“Sun.” Angel watched as Pluto gave a single nod in greeting, “Comfortable without your armor for once?” 

A chuckle can be heard from the Exo, “As comfortable as you are without your cloak.” Angel then blinked as Sun then laughed as Pluto had reached up and grabbed his hood by the corners, “I am teasing, no need to be so serious, Lovebird.” 

Choking back a laugh at Pluto’s nickname, Angel was able to smother it with a cough as the Exo in question then grumbled, “Why does everyone keep calling me that?” 

“Well, Lovebirds sing to their lovers, and you were no different back when-“ 

“Oh, shut it.” 

Blinking again as the former leader of Galaxy started laughing, Angel couldn’t help but give the Exo in question a doubtful look. Gathering from what he knows of the Clan leader, the young Hunter couldn’t help but think the individual standing before him was a bit lackluster. They were slim, and their height was no taller than Ianos, with their features neutral to the point where Angel cannot discern their gender. Finally, they wore nothing but a black body suit, the article of clothing clinging onto their metal plating, making their orange color stick out against the dark coloring. In other words, not very impressive. 

“Is Neptune not with you?” Angel snapped out of his thoughts at Sun’s question, the young Hunter giving Pluto a worried look as the Exo continued, “After the day you serenaded him, the two of you were inseparable.” Sun then flashed a teasing smile, “Did you two have a fight?” 

Gawking at the infamous clan leader, the young Hunter wondered just how many years Sun had been staying in the bunker when the smile dropped from said Exo’s face, “…Was it a bad one?” 

“It is, a long story, old friend.” 

That is when Sun’s gaze finally settled onto Angel’s, and instantly, the young Hunter took a step back when he saw the Exo give him a withering look.

“A human?” Venom can be heard in Sun’s voice, “why is he here?” That is when Angel watched their gaze linger over the others, “None of them are… Pluto, where are the others?” 

Instead of receiving an immediate answer, silence loomed around the group, and the young Hunter saw Sun’s optics flicker in agitation, “Pluto…” 

“The others, the clan, they are gone.” Angel flinched at the Exo Hunter’s words, “The attempt to retake the Moon. It failed, just as you said it would.” 

That was when Sun’s optics dimmed, the Exo’s shoulders deflating as they took several steps back. Their Ghost loomed closer, “Sun?” 

“…All of them?” Sun opted to ignore Gaia, “every single one of our brothers and sisters?” 

“Most. Six of us including myself survived.” Angel couldn’t help but shift nervously under Pluto’s words, “However, an escapade into the Wilds went awry. I was…” The Hunter took in a breath, “I was the only one to survive it.” 

“Neptune as well?” 

Angel could tell the question was enough for Pluto’s walls to break down, especially telling when the Hunter’s hidden gaze lowered to the floor, his hands trembling near his sides. Moments later, the younger Guardian then spotted Nix hover closer, a soft hum permeating from his core as he pressed against the Exo Hunter’s neck. 

Sun visibly winced before they too lowered their optics, “Then that means it is just you and I then.” 

“I am working on finding recruits but, yes, you and I are the last.” Pluto lifted his gaze and Angel saw him glance over his shoulder, and he could sense his hidden optics linger over Ianos, “however, Little Light is my priority.” 

Angel saw Sun perk up at that, the Exo’s yellow optics wide, “Little Light is here?” 

Seeing Pluto nod, Angel then found himself being nervous for Ianos as the latter took a step forward, bobbing his head once in greeting, “It has been a great while, Sun.” The Hunter blinked in surprise at the soft edges in his voice, although, Angel then quickly sensed the Awoken’s softness harden as he then added, “Although, I did not appreciate the fact that you kept your life hidden from the others and I.” 

In return, Sun bowed their head in apology, “You know as well as I do, Little Light –“ 

“Ianos.” 

“Ianos, you know as well as I do that anyone who attempts to leave are branded as traitors.” A flash of guilt can be seen in the Exo’s optics, “and I had to stay with Rasputin.” 

A scoff then can be heard from the Awoken although, he said nothing. But, as Angel watched Ianos cross his arms, he spotted the Warlock’s fingers dig into his arm and his shoulders trembling with rage. This made the Hunter wonder: What kind of relationship did the two have in order for Ianos to react like this?

“Little Light-“ 

“Sun.” Pluto intercepted, the aforementioned Exo turning their optics towards the Hunter, “We can speak about this later however, I am afraid we are short on time.” 

“Short on time?” Angel heard Sun repeat back, their orange optics narrowing in both concern and bewilderment. Then, the Exo Titan’s gaze lingered over the others, their features scrunching together before adding, “Does this have to do with the fact that you are working with a human?” 

Making a mental to talk to Hope ‘why’ this Exo seems to hate him so much, Angel opted to remain silent as Pluto nodded, “It is a long story, you may want to sit down for this.” 

Seeing the scowl still clear upon the orange Exo’s features, the young Hunter released a breath as the former nodded, prompting Angel to softly reach out towards Hope in the back of his mind. They made it into a territorial Warmind’s Bunker, met and convinced a human hating but infamous Exo to sit down and talk, and they’re alive. Progress. 

Xxxxx

Nix remembers the day when he first resurrected Pluto, remembers when his Guardian had no name, remembers back when Exo Guardians were treated differently compared to today. Of course, majority of their Guardian brethren did not treat their Exo comrades with such scorn. They sympathize with each other’s predicaments: Resurrected with no memory of their past life, told that they were to fight a war against the Darkness the second they were reborn, and living a life constantly on guard. 

However, the civilians, the ‘non-light users’, would not accept that Exo were sentient, that they were capable of ‘emotions’, and as such, Nix remembers Exo finding themselves constantly living outside of nearby settlements and kept to themselves to avoid the prejudice against them. And those without names, got the worst of it. 

With no claims of an ‘identity’, many of humanity used it as proof that the Exo were nothing more than machines, tools to be used and then tossed aside wore down. But then, Sun came along, aided those without names to find an identity, a purpose, and formed the Clan to keep the Exo Guardians together. 

Nix will always be grateful for Sun thanks to that. 

As such, being the leader consisting of many Exo who were reborn with no memory of their name, Nix had always seen Sun with a confident outlook, their stance sturdy and seemingly invisible. As such, the Ghost couldn’t help but be surprised when he sent out scans only to find Sun burying their face into their hands where they sat, taking note of the shivering emanating from their shoulders. Although taken off guard from this ‘vulnerable’ state that their once powerful leader is currently in, Nix couldn’t help but be relieved that they were now seated. The viridian Ghost can only imagine how they would have reacted if they were standing when Pluto released the news of the Galaxy Clan’s demise. However, this didn’t seem to ease the others worries, Nix easily sensing the nervousness from the younger of the Guardians as they seated nearby, the table the only thing between them and Sun. Perhaps they shouldn’t have told the young lights all of Sun’s accomplishments. 

“All those years of work only to crumble because of the Darkness,” Nix heard Sun heave out a sigh, before hearing movement from the Exo Titan, “You are the Leader of the Clan now?” 

Pluto must have nodded, for not long after, Nix heard Sun let out another sigh followed by a question, “Any potential members?” 

“You know as well as I do, Sun, that is going to be near impossible.” 

Nix couldn’t help but flinch at Pluto’s words; although infamous for their numbers consisting of only Exo, the clan was also notorious for just how ‘few’ they were compared to the others. While most had hundreds, even thousands, the Galaxy had less than a hundred, and as such, are encountered rarely whenever when it comes to the field or in the Crucible. Perhaps that’s why many Guardians today consider the Exo clan an enigma. 

“There were more than thirty of us, Pluto. There should be more out there.” 

“But yet, how many of them are to be found and resurrected by Ghosts.” Although wanting nothing more to believe in Sun’s words, Nix couldn’t help but side with his Guardian, “I promise I will try and keep the clan running but, I will not deny that I may be the sole member for years to come. Or, perhaps the ‘only’ member for the remainders of the clan’s existence.” 

Hearing Sun sigh at the Hunter’s words, Nix heard the Exo Titan shift one more, prompting the viridian Ghost to send out a scan in time to see that they had leaned back in their seat, their legs crossed, “If it was not for the fact that I am ‘dead’, I would have reclaimed leadership and helped rebuild.” A short chuckle permeated from Sun, “If, of course you are willing to relinquish it.” 

“Always.” 

Sensing a smile from the older Exo, perhaps ‘the’ oldest, Nix then heard Sun say, “It was nice of you to come all this way and inform me of the clan’s fate, Pluto. I appreciate the gesture.” 

“That is not why we are here.” 

Nix immediately gulped at Pluto’s words; this is where he knew things are going to get ugly. 

Just as the viridian Ghost expected, the smile that he had sensed earlier dissipated, any sensation of emotion now absent, “Oh? I guess I should have expected that when you brought the younger lights here.” Nix didn’t have to see to know that Sun had gestured towards Carina and Angel; he had heard the pair shift nervously in their seats, “What brings you here then? Despite your ‘promise’ on never returning?” The complete lack of emotion in the Exo Titan’s voice prompted Nix to fix himself behind Pluto’s shoulders, his shell stiff against his core as Sun added, “I honestly thought you were here to visit an ‘old friend’.” 

Feeling Pluto tense underneath him, Nix forced himself to remain calm as the Hunter spoke, “We are here to ask for help.” 

“Help?” The cold tone in Sun’s voice sent a shiver throughout the Ghost’s core, “You do know what happened to the last batch of Guardians who had asked for ‘help’?” 

A stunned silence permeated through the group followed by Nix hearing Pluto’s jaws grinding together, “Pieces of them were found all over the Cosmodrome. Took the Tower weeks to put them back together.” A momentary pause, “Do not tell me that was you.” 

“You mean tearing them apart? No, that was Rasputin.” Nix then heard Sun shift in their seat once more, prompting the Ghost to sent out another flash of light, allowing him to see the Exo Titan seated with their hands clasped together on the table, their expression completely blank, “Spreading of their bodies however, yes, that was me.” 

Nix heard Pluto gulp, “The reason?” 

“To send a message.” A scoff can be heard from Sun, “Rasputin is not just a tool to be used at leisure. He is more than a simple ‘AI’. He is sentient, just like everyone else. Rasputin deserves to be asked, not ‘demanded’.” 

Feeling Pluto lean back just slightly, Nix followed the movement of his Guardian, repeatedly sending out scans now that he can see a potential threat, “Then how about you help us and we will owe you a favor?” 

No sooner had the Exo Hunter’s question left his lips when a voice resounded the room, permeating throughout the entirety of the quarters. This caused not only Nix but everyone else present to jump – with the exception of Sun. 

“Calm your lights down,” Sun warned, Nix easily sensing the glare the Exo Titan sent their way, “That is just Rasputin.”

“That was Rasputin?”

Barely catching Angel’s squeak, the viridian Ghost easily understood the tinge of fear he heard in the young Hunter’s voice. Although, if Sun showed any sign of hearing the young light’s terror, they barely acknowledged it as they continued, “He was asking ‘What can the Guardians give me in return when I have everything I need here?” 

That is when Nix felt a ‘ping’ of accomplishment from Pluto, a feeling that he viridian Ghost understands that the blind Exo found an opportunity, “Back up. Whenever you need aid, we will be there. Just give us the call.” 

Shifting their broken optic towards the orange Exo’s way, Nix couldn’t help but shift his shell nervously against his core at Sun’s silence; he heard Pluto continue, “You know as well as I do that Rasputin’s bunker is a large area. He has his defenses but there will be a day when something or ‘someone’ will slip in unnoticed. You maybe a former Guardian but even you have your limits after all.” Nix heard Pluto take in a nervous breath, “A single Guardian can only do so much.” 

Lowering himself just enough so that the bottom of his shell touched Pluto’s shoulder – at least, he hoped it was his shoulder – Nix took in a breath when all he heard was silence, the only sound currently at noise was the hum of the Ghosts and the surrounding consoles. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a sigh can be heard from Sun, “We have been getting an influx of Fallen lately.” 

The voice from earlier echoed throughout the room, speaking in a language that Nix finally understands as Russian as it once more startled the occupants with, once again, Sun being the exception. 

“Now, now, Rasputin.” Nix heard Sun tut, “you know it is true. We are strong when we are able to keep intruders out, but we are weak when they get in.” The sound of chair legs grinding against the floors can momentarily be heard, “You did after all call in Guardians for aid with the Hive breach, remember? It would be nice to have someone to call instead of sending out a distress signal in hopes of getting help eventually.” 

Once again, Rasputin’s voice can be heard however, it was faint, and to Nix, resembled mumbling. Not long after, Sun chuckled. 

“Is Rasputin pouting?” Pluto asked. 

“Consider yourself lucky, he is hardly this ‘emotional’.” Nix easily heard the brightness in Sun’s voice, the friendliness returning to their tone, “So, we have a deal then. I will help with whatever task you need and in return, you will be our assistance when we need it.” Then, just as quickly as it dissipated, the hardness and blandness of their voice returned, “You better keep your end of the bargain.” 

A shuddering breath can be heard from Pluto, “I knew you long enough Sun. it is a very ‘bad’ idea to break a deal with you.” A quick chuckle then can be heard from the blind Exo, “anyone who does must have a death wish.” 

“You got that right.” The brightness of Sun’s resumed, “Now then, tell me what your task is, and I will see if Rasputin is able to accomplish it.” 

That is when a nervous silence permeated over the Fireteam, prompting the viridian Ghost to quickly glide into the hood of Pluto’s cloak; he had forgotten about the contents of the ‘request’. 

“What?” The bewildered tone can easily be heard in Sun’s voice, “Is something the matter?” 

“Please do not be upset with me.” Pluto immediately blurted, Nix easily sensing the puzzled look the blind Exo received from the former clan leader, “I know you dislike the Fallen and, well…” 

Hearing his Guardian’s voice fade, Nix proceed to bury himself further into the crook of Pluto’s neck, waiting tensely for Sun’s response. 

“…Tell me, are you finding this Fallen for the reason that is a threat to the Tower, or, is it to save it?” 

“…The latter.” 

“You are serious!?” Sun’s shout caused Nix to jump, “Of all the little – why a Fallen?! They are pests! They give Rasputin and I trouble more often than you think!” 

“That is my friend you are talking about.” Nix’s optic widens at the sound of Angel’s voice, “not all the Eliksni are the same!” 

“F-friend?” Nix didn’t have to scan Sun’s features to know that the Exo Titan was clearly bewildered, “You are friends with a Fallen?” 

“Eliksni.” Angel corrected, “and she is not just a friend. She is one of my closest friends.” 

Hearing nothing but stunned silence emanating from Sun, Nix then felt Pluto’s shoulders shift up and down, more likely a shrug to answer the orange Titan’s stare. Then finally, the orange Exo spoke, “Things change when you ‘disappear’ for several decades, I imagine?” 

Pluto let out a snort, “You think? I was gone for just a couple of decades and I returned to the Tower to find Sunbreaker marks amongst the Titans.” 

“You are joking.” 

“Why would I be joking about the infamous ‘Sunbreakers’?” 

A sigh then can be heard from Sun, “Finding your, ‘Eliksni’ friend should not be too difficult if they are near Rasputin’s sensors” 

Nix then heard the familiar sound of Sun’s footsteps turning and walking away. This prompted Pluto and the others to follow. 

“Rasputin has access to nearly any location with active technology.” Sun continued to explain, “If of course they are still functional.” Not long after the Exo Titan finished speaking when the familiar hum of computers rang into Nix’s sensors followed by the sensation of Pluto coming to a pause. The sound of fingers tapping a screen then can be heard, “These are the active towers and if I press this.” A stronger thrum can be overheard, “This shows the area around them.” 

“Wow, do you look through these often?” 

“Only if there are nearby annoyances.”  
Hearing the sound of awe coming from Carina, Nix couldn’t help their own curiosity and as such, sent out flashes of light. Soon after, he can see the forms of Sun and the others surrounding a screen, the former of which still slid their fingers across the surface, more than likely moving information around. Sadly, Nix’s scans cannot give him exactly ‘what kind ‘of information Sun was currently giving. 

“Alright, you, human. I am going to show you a feed from different locations and I want you to point out which one has your friend.” 

“But,” Nix heard Angel hesitate, “But there’s so many. We don’t have the time to look through them all.” 

A heavy sigh then can be heard from the orange Exo, “Fine then, hold out your Ghost.” 

“What?” 

“Hold out your Ghost.” 

Hearing Sun repeat their request, Nix couldn’t help but narrow his broken optic, hopeful that Angel would be cautious on Hope’s wellbeing – especially when it comes to the former Clan Leader. After all, a Guardian’s life is literately depended upon their Ghost, one does not simply hand it over, even to someone that is seemingly trustworthy. 

“You sure that is a good idea.” Gaia seems to share the same thought, “He is after all a human–“ 

“He will be fine.” The sound of Angel’s startled yelp soon followed by Sun’s words and then the sounds of stumbling footsteps. A quick scan by Nix showed that the orange Exo had taken the young Hunter by the wrist and had dragged them over to another console, one that was slightly larger and the screen more jagged in design from what the viridian can understand.

“Maybe. If not, his Ghost can easily resurrect him.” Nix’s core twisted at Sun’s words, “Perhaps, if his Ghost survives.” 

Nix didn’t have to look at Angel’s face to sense the shock from the younger Guardian, “Wait, what?” 

“Rasputin.” 

No sooner had the Warmind’s name left Sun when Nix sensed a strong crack of energy permeate throughout the room, prompting the viridian Ghost to reel, and felt his shell twitch from the success excess of power. Although the surprise quickly faded when Hope let out a pained squeal. Followed by Angel’s screams. 

“Sun! What the fuck are you doing to him!?” 

Pluto’s rage was understandable as Nix continued to hear the younger Guardian continue to scream, feeling the back of his shell press against Pluto’s hood as the latter strode forward and a snarl escaped the Exo Hunter’s lips, “Sun! I mean it!” 

“Angel!” 

Carina’s voice drowned out any excuses that Sun had attempted to give, the thundering steps of the female Exo brushing past them; more than likely to give her friend aid. 

“Sun.” 

Hearing the Exo Titan let out a sigh in response to Pluto’s warning, Nix then heard the simply shuffle of feet followed by the hum of energy fading. Not long after, Angel’s screams ceased. 

“Angel? Angel! You alive!?” 

Although loud, Carina’s voice was laced with concern and then relief as Nix then heard her say, “Thank the Traveler!” 

The sound of Angel wheezing followed soon after. 

“Carina! Let go, you are killing him!”

A loud gasp then can be heard before the familiar slump of a body can be heard collapsing onto the floor, prompting Nix to let out a soft snicker as he heard Ianos murmur, “Klutz.” 

“What. Was. That?” The viridian Ghost allowed himself to relax at the sound of Hope’s voice, “That hurt.” 

Half-expecting an immediate response, Nix couldn’t help but stare blandly forward when the group only received silence, prompting a frustrated breath from Pluto, “Sun.” 

“Fine.” Sun muttered, “I let Rasputin scan his memories. Satisfied?” 

Nix couldn’t help but let out a choke at that; scanning Exo memories were deemed acceptable and non-lethal, mainly for the reason that their ‘brains’ were already naturally attuned for skimming through memories when necessary. Organics on the other hand, it was deemed too risky as they had to start from the beginning of one’s memories and then ‘fast forward’ in order to find the proper memory. The brain cannot handle such duress. And judging from Pluto’s sputtering, the Exo Hunter clearly recalls this information, “Scan his memories?! You know how dangerous that is! It could have killed him!” 

“It could have what!?” 

“He is still alive.” Despite their tone being even and subtler than the younger Guardian, Sun’s words easily drowned out Angel’s. Nix then heard the familiar sound of fingers once again tapping against a glass surface, “And now we have the coordinates to your friend. Was not too difficult to find her. Not many Fallen have scars like hers.” 

“Eliksni.” 

“I have sent the coordinates to Gaia,” Sun once more ignored Angel’s words, “They will transfer the data to your Ghosts momentarily. And I would highly appreciate it you leave once you gain it.” 

“What?” It was Carina who spoke, “Why?” 

A scowl can easily be sensed from Sun, “Although I appreciate visitors from time to time, you are ‘Guardians’ on a mission, and I have made a promise to myself that I would not be involved with your kind years ago.” 

“But…” Bewildered can be heard in Carina’s voice, “You’re a Guardian yourself. Why would…” Nix silently cursed as the female Exo paused, more than likely finally putting it together, “You’re a Rogue.” 

“And that, is why I did not want the Vanguard to know that Sun is still alive.” Pluto muttered, Nix feeling his Guardian shift underneath him, “If they learn that Sun went rogue, they would have sent other Guardians to retrieve them and if they resist…” The Exo Hunter’s voice faded, Nix sensing the hesitation through their bond before he felt the Hunter shake their head, “Enough, the three of you, outside. I need to speak to Sun. Privately.” 

“But – “ 

“Come on.” 

Hearing the female Exo let out a yelp, Nix wouldn’t be surprised if Ianos had grabbed the younger Exo by the neck and started dragging her out. This thought was strengthened when he heard Carina cursing and the sound of feet attempting resistance against metal floors, only for the familiar sound of the bunker’s doors closing and then finally, silence. 

Hearing Pluto wait momentarily, Nix then felt him turn, “What in the Darkness was that?”

“What?” Nix let out a groan; he hated when Sun decided to play all innocent. 

“Angel,” Pluto hissed out, “What the fuck were you thinking about scanning his mind like that?” 

A sigh can be heard from the orange Exo, “You have to understand, Pluto. In order for Rasputin to find this human’s ‘friend’, we had to find a distinguishable mark.” 

“And you could not simply ask him?” 

“And let a ‘human’ describe a Fallen?” Sun scoffed, “I prefer to rely on Rasputin’s sensors than listen to ‘him’ talk about a Scavenger, let alone let him have a chance to ‘lie’.” 

“Angel is not like the rest of humanity.” Nix heard the orange Exo let out another scoff, “Sun, listen to me.” 

“I ‘am’ listening.” The sound of footsteps signaled the former clan leader’s approach, “and all I hear are the same damn excuses that both bystanders ‘and’ humanity themselves use in order to hide behind their own prejudices. And I will ‘not’ stand for it.” 

“Sun-“ 

“What is the harm of ‘one’ human ‘dying’ over a simple scan!?” Nix felt his Guardian take a step back, “Do you know how many of us they used to ‘perfect’ their precious technology!? How many of us they used to test out weapons of war and then tossing us to the side when our use is no longer needed!? Or how they simply laughed as we begged for mercy as they killed us after they got what they had wanted!?” A growl can be heard from Sun, “And hundreds of years later, even after being resurrected and saving their worthless lives, nothing has changed! Humanity has not changed! They still see us as tools, machines to be used and tossed aside!” Nix then felt the looming presence of Sun, his scans letting him see that the orange Exo was practically face to face with the Exo Hunter, “Until the day humanity can learn how to be ‘tolerant’, I will stay here help Rasputin protect the last traces of their kin, where I do not have to be reminded of their hypocrisy.” 

Then, without another word, Nix heard Sun’s footsteps fade away. Not long after, the sound of fingertips tapping against screens resonated in the Ghost’s sensors, signaling to Nix that the orange Exo was done talking. 

“…Everyone deserves second chances Sun. Even humanity.” 

Blinking at the words of his Guardian, Nix then felt Pluto turn and move, hearing the familiar sounds of the doors sliding open to allow them exit. This doesn’t mean that the viridian Ghost had failed to hear sudden silence as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old chapter's perspective was everywhere so decided to fix that. It's just that writing out the perspective of blind characters are hard lol


End file.
